The Whole Story
by No One Is Here Go Away
Summary: A Marauder Era story about the history behind everyone. Sirius Black's lost love, Remus Lupin's obvious confliction, the love of Alice and Frank Longbottom, and the love for their son, Severus Snape, and Lily and James Potter. Love, loss, and the battle
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1:

Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts express, not as nervous as she had been six years ago. All of this was familiar now. It still struck as fantastic, of course, but it was familiar.

"Lily!"

She poked her head into one of the compartments. Her friend of six years, Isis Meriwether, sat as beautiful as ever.

"Isis! How was your summer holiday?"

Isis was gorgeous, and rightfully named after a goddess. She had long, silky black hair and violet eyes. She had a natural tan (which made everyone extremely jealous) and a bright smile.

"I spent it with my mother in Paris," she said dreamily. "It was beautiful. But they didn't have very good potato chips."

Lily laughed. "Of course you would notice that. Have you seen Annalynne yet?"

Isis started to reply when Annalynne burst through the door that very second. "I'm here!" she announced.

Annalynne Strauss was an absolute oddity, and was proud to be one. She had almost-white blond hair. She had cream colored skin and deep brown eyes.

"Nice shirt," Lily commented.

Annalynne was a strictly jeans and t-shirt girl. The one today was purple and said "I'm with..." surrounded by dozens of eligible adjectives going every which way."It's a favorite," she replied, reaching up to stow her trunk overhead. "I passed Alice in the station. She should be here any minute."

Lily stretched back on her seat. "I'm just glad we haven't seen any of the Marauder's yet."

"Yes, thank _God_," Isis agreed, just as annoyed with James Potter as anyone.

Alice stumbled in. "James found me!" she whispered frantically. "Just when I thought we could have a peaceful ride to Hogwarts, he pops up out of nowhere with Black, Lupin, _and_ Pettigrew!"

Alice shoved her trunk up on the rack and tried to barricade the sliding door with her foot.

Lily hid behind her hands. "I spoke to soon."

James appeared on the other side of the glass, Sirius and Peter at his sides while Remus hung slightly behind.

Annalynne waved enthusiastically.

"Don't wave!" Isis hissed from behind her own hand. "You'll make them think we _want_ to see them."

Alice glared at them. "Go away!" she yelled through the glass. Alice's bouncy brown curls framed her face, making the whole fierce effect falter. She wasn't terrifying enough to pull anything like that off.

James cupped his hand over his ear. "Can't hear you," he taunted.

Sirius easily slid the door open, despite Alice's efforts to keep it in place. They all filed in, making for very cramped quarters. James swooped down and kissed Lily's cheek.

She turned a violent shade of red, resembling a tomato more than a girl of seventeen. "You're a pig, Potter," she spat, crossing her arms.

Remus stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Hi, Rem," Isis said happily.

He nodded acknowledging her.

She bit her lip, worried about him, but quickly replaced it with that false cheeriness people often get.

"Did everyone have a nice summer?" Annalynne asked, pulling her hair into a sloppy, droopy bun and zipping up the sides of her boots.

Sirius spread out on the seat, forcing Alice to be squished into the window. "Mine was fantastic," he said, sharing a grin with James.

"Ew, Black, you're sitting my jacket," Isis complained, pushing him off.

Peter, who was very large, took up most of the seat. Lily, who absolutely could _not_ stand it anymore stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced, pushing past Remus and out into the corridor.

"Hi... Lily."

Lily looked up. Severus Snape, her best childhood friend, stood in front of her. He was as stringy and sallow as ever, his black hair framing his face in a curtain of black strings.

"Hello, Severus," she replied stiffly. "Where's Avery? And Mulciber? Where's Malfoy and the other Death Eaters?"

"They aren't Death Eaters," he snapped back.

She crossed her arms. "Not yet anyway, but just you wait. You and the rest of them. And don't deny it," she added as he opened his mouth to protest.

"I was hoping you'd changed your mind," he said.

Lily noticed he didn't have his young, naïve voice anymore, but a very even, deep, bored voice that was impossible to read.

"No I have not," she agreed. "I hope you have a good year," she finished, stomping back down the corridor her compartment.

Annalynne was sitting Indian-style, elbows on her knees, looking down at Isis, who had traded her seat next to Pettigrew for the floor.

Alice was arguing Sirius when Lily reentered.

"No, _Black_, I do not think that's a smart idea," she shot back to whatever the argument was.

"Welcome back," James said, grinning.

"I am most _definitely_ not in the mood right now, James."

She huffed and plopped down on the seat. "Oh God, there's Petunia," she groaned as the train lurched.

They all crowded at the window to get another glance of her infamous muggle sister.

Petunia stood, arms crossed and sour-faced, next to her fat pig of a boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. One of the other wizards would have to use a memory charm on him later.

Petunia glared at her sister. "Freak," she mouthed.

"Oh, she is a sour one," Alice said, still in awe of that girl's ability to never stop sneering.

"She hates me, you know," Lily said quietly.

Isis patted Lily's shoulder. "We still love you, Lils," she said.

"And I love you most of all!" James said quite loudly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off, Potter," she said, pushing him back into Pettigrew, who fell over Annalynne, who tripped Remus, who grabbed onto Sirius, who fell into Isis and Alice, leaving Lily the only one standing.

She laughed behind her hand, offering her hand to James, who grabbed it and pulled her down into the pile.

Isis crawled out of the pit of seventh years. "Everyone who is not of the female gender, get the hell out!" she shouted forcefully. And Isis could be very forceful.

Remus stood up, pulling Peter off the floor. "See you at the school," he said, nodding at Isis. "Nice to see you again."

Isis looked worried again, but nodded again and forced a smile. "Nice to see you, too."

Sirius and James stood up, pulling Annalynne, Alice, and Lily off the floor. "Yeah, we really should be going," James said, stretching. "Got work to do," he grinned at Sirius.

Sirius flashed a smile at Annalynne. "Bye, Anna."

"Bye Sirius!" she called to him happily, waving again.

Isis rolled her eyes. Poor confused girl.

Lily nodded. "Right. So I guess you should _get out now_," she said, pushing them out the door.

James kissed her forehead. "Have a nice trip," he grinned.

Lily glared. "Likewise," she responded through gritted teeth.

It was going to be a very long, very interesting year.

* * *

**First revised chapter! Aren't you proud? Let me now what you think! Did you notice how it wasn't a million pages long this time around? Hopefully I'll stay on the right track with that, and I'll update often too. **

**Happy days, oh happy days! Come on, can you give some reviews for this? Maybe just 5??**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lilli**


	2. Heros and Thieves

Chapter 2:

"This is my favorite t-shirt!" Annalynne protested when Lily and Alice finally made her change into the school robes.

Hogwarts was just as big and amazing as it had been every year. Among all the confusion in the Wizard world right then, Hogwarts stayed the same.

In the Great Hall, Lily, Alice, Isis, and Annalynne watched as Annalynne's little brother was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I guess he's too smart for us," Isis said.

Annalynne waved to him from the Gryffindor table. "Hi, Leo!"

He waved back to his older sister, shyly, because everyone was staring at him now.

Dumbledore gave his short speech. (No Forbidden Forest, no dark activity in the school, have a splendid year... the usual). Isis practically dove for a drumstick.

"Is, calm down, its chicken," Sirius said.

"But this is the _drumstick_, Black. That's the best part."

As reluctant as Lily was to admit it, the Marauder's, her friends, and even _herself_ had become sort or, kind of, _maybe_ close friends.

Annalynne stood up the second she was finished eating. "I'm going to our room," she announced.

Sirius stood up, too. "I'll come."

She pushed him back into his chair. "No, you won't," she corrected, grabbing Isis's arm and skipping out of the Great Hall.

Alice was animatedly talking to Frank Longbottom. Lily stared at everything she could find before she had to make eye contact with her least favorite Marauder.

James kept bobbing his head wherever hers went, trying to catch her eye.

She gave in finally. "Yes, James?"

"How was your summer?" he asked.

Lily sighed. "It was just a normal summer. Yours?"

James nodded sideways at Sirius. "I reckon we got into just enough trouble that by the time everything settles down back home, we'll already be out of school and back for more."

"You must be proud," she said sarcastically. Not wanting to test James' conversational skills much more, she stood up. "I'm going to go unpack my trunk. Bye, James," she said, walking over to Alice, who was still talking to Frank.

Their room was just as it had been: Musty smelling, with the cinnamon from Alice's old picture frames, and the lingering pear scent of Isis' perfumes. A+F was still carved to the side of Alice's bed. The suspicious stain was still on the floor, and had been since they'd stayed in that room. Lily's picture of the four of them was still tacked up on the wall.

Lily inhaled the familiar smells and fell into her bed.

Isis, downstairs in the common room, held her owl on her arm. Orion, the sleek, black owl with ever knowing yellow eyes, stared as Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter tumbled through the portrait.

"Orion!" Sirius called to the owl, who hissed and nipped at his finger.

Isis rolled her eyes. "I didn't name him after you, Sirius."

"I think you did," he argued back. "Sirius Orion Black. That's my name."

"And it's a lovely one," Isis said sarcastically. "But this beauty surely wasn't named after a piggy Gryffindor boy, were you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

The owl turned it's head and stared at the wall.

Remus collapsed on the couch next to Isis, causing the cushion to sink, but only barely.

He ran his hand through his sandy hair.

Isis looked over, no bite in her eyes and nodded her head slightly, and unspoken question.

He nodded back.

Her lips pressed into a thin line.

James stretched and collapsed into a chair. Peter followed. He had gained even more weight over the summer, and looked as if he hadn't taken a shower that whole time either. His finger nails were grubby and reminded Isis of claws more than human hands.

Annalynne flounced down the stairs just then, twirling all the way over.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that we're all together again! For our last year! I'm just so _happy!_ Haven't you ever just been so happy you want to dance?" she asked, grabbing his hands and pulling him around in a circle.

"Sure," he answered. He'd learned not to ask questions a long time ago, because really underneath it all, she was so intelligent, the answer would make the asker go 'Duh,'.

"Come on," she said, pulling him after her. "I want to show you something."

Sirius trailed behind Annalynne. How could something so small, so fragile, be so stubborn and sure?

She pulled him all the way down the hall, as if she thought he would turn and run.

She ducked into a small alcove, pulling him with her. She held up one finger. "Wait a second," she demanded, trying to locate something in her pocket.

She pulled out a small vial. "It's from Severus Snape's own private stash he keeps in his cauldron. I found it in a small black box."

"What is it?" Sirius asked. He held out his hand for it, but she snatched it back, encasing it in her pale palm.

"It's Veritaserum."

His eyes got big. "That's powerful," he said. "You should save it."  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm just telling you, because I need you to watch it for tonight," she said.

"Why?"

Her mouth hung open, her eyes searching for words. "I have stuff to do," she said quickly and quietly. "Will you please just take it? I would ask Rem, but he seems pretty down, and there's no telling what James would do. And Peter _ugh_ I just can't stand him. No offense."

"None take-- wait... No, none taken," he said, holding out his hand.

She placed it carefully in his palm and curled his fingers around it.

"But really, what are you doing tonight?" he asked curiously.

She looked up at the ceiling. "I just need to get a good night's sleep," she said.

He looked at her quizzically.

Her usually bright brown eyes looked sad, and her smile didn't reach them when she said goodbye.

Sirius looked after as she trudged to her room in a very un-Annalynne-ish way.

That night, in the safety of her own bed, the charm cast, she fell asleep, knowing exactly what would happen.

In the middle of the night, like every night, she woke screaming.

And Sirius swore he heard something in the night.

________________________________________________________________________**AHH! YES! I'm getting somewhere! Please review, people ! And remember, now that I have school, I'll be updating at odd times. If you alert this story, I promise you won't miss anything! And always check my profile page for updates in between chapters. And I'm working on a strictly fanfiction youtube account for everything Lilli Elaine!**

**Love to all, keep reading.**

**Lilli Blacke**


	3. Long Nights and Syrup

Chapter 3:

Annalynne sat at the Gryffindor table, pushing a pancake around in syrup, not eating. She had dark circles under her eyes and yawned every few minutes.

Lily chattered away with James whom she supposedly could not stand.

Annalynne felt her eyes slipping closed... closed... closed....

_Splash!_

She started awake.

"What was that for?" she asked Sirius, who held and empty cup. Annalynne shook the water off her clothes, taking a risk and pulling out her wand and drying herself magically.

"You were falling asleep," he said simply.

Remus looked just as bad as her, his head balanced in his hands.

Isis looked over sadly as he rubbed a long scar on his arm.

She offered Rem a grape, which he lazily turned down. James clapped him on the back and helped him out of the hall, followed by Sirius.

Peter sat at the table still, looking like a twitchy bouncy ball.

"How've you been, Peter?" Isis asked, mashing up her egg.

He shrugged. "Well. You?"

She poured ketchup all over it. "Good. Oh, Lily, don't make a face," she said, stirring in bits of bacon.

"Isis, that's vile," she said, neatly buttering a piece of toast.

"That's all you're eating?" Isis asked. Isis loved food. Cooking it. Eating it.

Alice had always been somewhat jealous over the fact that Isis never stopped eating, but was thinner than a model.

Lily laid her toast on her plate and reached over for the jam, when she looked at James. He was casually pointing to something behind her.

She turned around. "Hi, Lily," the girl said. "I'm Vanessa, well, Nessa. Do you remember me? You probably don't. I was your partner for a project in first year. For Slughorn."

"Of course I remember you, Nessa," Lily said. Nessa Falcon, the just as skittish, just as quiet cousin of Muggle Robert Falcon, had followed Lily's footsteps all through first year.

"Yes, right. Oh! I remember why I came. I had a question. You know Severus? Severus Snape? Right? He's your friend?"

Lily face betrayed nothing, but her eyes lost their interest. "I know him, or I _used _to. Why?"

Nessa's large, too large, brown eyes fluttered shut a few times, and she looked down at her feet. "I was wondering if you could give this to him," she asked, handing Lily an envelope, wrapped completely in tape.

Lily didn't touch it. By now, the Marauders and the girls were watching with great interest. Even Isis had paused her eating to witness this.

"I don't talk to him anymore. We're not in many classes anymore, you know?"

Nessa's face fell. "Oh, never mind then. Thanks anyways, Lily. Nice talking to you again."

"Likewise, Nessa."

Isis turned back to her food.

Annalynne's thoughtful eyes, still tired, were trained on Lily. "You alright?" she asked, yawning slightly.

Lily nodded determinedly and reached for the syrup, pouring it over everything. "I'm fine."

Isis clapped. "There! See? It's not so disgusting, is it?"

Lily pushed her plate to Isis. "You want it?"

Isis debated, looking between her plate and Lily's. "Sure."

Annalynne slouched against Alice's back. "Wake me up when we leave for class," she muttered.

Alice fell backward at the sudden weight. "Annalynne!" she yelped.

Sirius helped Annalynne off the round. "Try coffee," he suggested.

Alice brushed herself off and retied her braid. "Really. She should just go to bed earlier," she said.  
Sirius half-dragged, half-carried Annalynne out of the Great Hall.

"Come on, Isis," Lily said, wiping her mouth on her napkin. Isis glanced over at Remus, then back to Lily.

"No, you go on ahead with Alice. I'm going to finish my breakfast."

Lily shrugged and joined Alice, as the entire Gryffindor table filed out of the Great Hall. Isis stood up slowly, waiting for James and Peter to run ahead, and catch up to Sirius.

Remus was still slouched at the table.

She gently nudged his shoulder. "Rem, come on."

He turned toward her, looking as if he had just woken up. "Huh?"

She helped him up. "Come on, we're going to class," she said, leading him out of the room and handing him his books. "Bad night?"

He groaned and nodded. "Horrible."

"First the train, then the moon?" she asked.

"I was already worn out from trying to get everything packed on time."

She nodded. "I know, I procrastinated."

They turned to go down the hall when Isis stopped short, holding her hand out for him to stop.

"Oh my god!" she said breathlessly, dropping her books.

**I updated. I did. I told you I would and I did. And I have the preview for ODAF up too. I am on fire. **

**So what did you think of that whole little chapter?**

**I had a science test today... Math test tomorrow...**

**Don't my teachers understand I have a life??**

**Not really, actually. **

**So, what do you think Isis found? Good? Or Bad? Or just plain shocking? **

**You'll have to wait and find out! I'll TRY to get a new chapter up soon. Swear. I will. **

**-Lilli**


	4. Romantic Moon

Chapter 4:

"Arthur _Weasley_!" she snapped.

The redhead boy spun around, two suspicious looking items in each hand. "I-- I wasn't going to set them off. I swear-- really-- I was just looking at them."

Isis held out her hand. "Where did you get these? What are they even? Oh, don't you start walking away from me."

"There just Muggle fireworks," he stammered.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"They explode into--"

"_Explode?_"

Molly Prewett went storming down the hall, her hair tied back in two French braids. "Give me those," she said, grabbing them from Isis. "Weasley, you'll kill yourself before the year is over," she said. Molly Prewett was very petite. Short in stature, and very, very thin. She crossed her bony arms and shook her head.

"I was just looking at them!" he protested.

"Until you blow up the school!" Isis trilled.

Remus looked over at Molly with a very serious expression. "Please, please don't let James or Sirius get a hold of those," he begged.

Molly sighed and shook her head, glancing at Isis. "Boys are idiots," she decided. "I'm glad I don't know too many of them."

Isis nodded solemnly. "Now go turn those into McGonagall. Quickly, before class starts."

Molly shot one last pitying look Arthur's way and made her way down the hall. "Boys are idiots," she muttered again.

"Not all of them," Remus protested on their way to class.

"No, of course you aren't," Isis said absently, reaching for his wrist.

She pushed up his sleeve, looking at the new gash. "When'd this one happen?"

Remus shook his sleeve back down and gingerly took his arm back. "It was the most recent one," he said quietly.

Isis patted his shoulder very gently. "Will you meet me later this week? In the Great Hall?"

Remus thought for a minute, still a bit slow on everything. "What time?"

Isis smiled and slipped him a piece of paper as they walked into the classroom.

* * *

Lily dipped her toe into the Black Lake and shivered. _Not a day to go swimming._

"Are you thinking of swimming Evans? Because, honestly, you _will_ freeze," James said from behind her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked. "Pop out of the ground?"

"No, I'm a wizard. Not a mole. Alice is looking for you."

Lily turned to go find her friend when James grabbed her shoulder. "Oh, and before I forget to ask today, will you go out with me?"

Lily pushed his hand off gently, and a small half smile replaced her glower. "Nope," she said, turning away, and leaving James by the lake.

* * *

Alice was sitting on her bed, crying.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Lily asked, grabbing a box of tissues and sitting next to Alice.

Alice sniffed. "It's horrible. Frank gave me terrible nick name."

Lily patted her back very mother-like. "Is it rude or something? Because if it, we can always set Isis on him."

Alice grinned behind her tears. "No, it's not rude. He calls me-- He calls me _Al._ Like a man. I'm not a man!" she yelled.

Lily pulled her into a hug. "Of course you aren't."

"I'll make him love me," she muttered, throwing her tissue onto the floor.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Alice replied, turning pink. She reached for her hair brush, and starting brushing through the brown curls that tangled so easily.

"He's in the library." Lily said. "Look, it's going to be a romantic night. It's a new moon, not a light in the sky except the stars."

* * *

Remus Lupin sat on the couch, for once feeling very rested and very average. There wasn't even a moon tonight.

James and Peter sat by the fire playing wizard chess.

"It's not that difficult a game," Peter said, his piece kicking another one of James' off the board.

James huffed.

* * *

Remus made his way out of the common room and down the halls, not bothering to take the cloak.

Isis sat at one of the abandoned tables, picking things out of her nails. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, Rem," she said.

Remus sat down across from her. "You have a leaf in your hair," he said, reaching across the table to pick it out.

Isis snatched it back. "That's not a leaf, it's a flower, and I need that," she said, tucking it away in her robes.

"Did I ever tell you what happened when I was four years old?" she asked, even though she'd never told anyone. It seemed like a good way to start a story.

Remus shook his head.

"When I was a little, you know, four, I was outside playing in the cornfield behind my old house. It's very big, and there's lot's of places to hide. Anyways, I was out late one night, during a full moon. I was chasing it, way out."

Remus smiled.

"I was four!" she protested. "Anyways, I was out in the field during the full moon when my father came running out of the house all frantic and stuff. I thought it was a game, so I ran farther. We both froze when there was a howl."

Remus's face drained of color.

"It was a werewolf," she stated, pulling down the neckline of her robes to reveal and long, deep scar across her shoulder. "And he scratched me before my father got there."

She pulled her sleeve back over the only imperfection she had. "I've never changed, but I do get weaker, and more agitated, and on the night of the full moon, I get a primal sense that takes over everything. That sense to hunt," she said.

Remus stared past her and at the wall, deep in thought. Isis reached over to touch his hand and bring him back to earth, when a wide smile spread across his face. "I'm not the only one," he stated.

She shook her head. "Not completely."

He fired questions at her for a good hour, and she answered them patiently.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's a like a war prize," she said happily of her scar.

She pulled the neck of her shirt back. The puckered skin, a shade darker than the rest on her shoulder was just as it had always been. Remus touched it tentatively.

Back in her room, Isis laid in her bed, listening to the light breathing of her friends. She turned on her side and looked at her scar, which felt different than it usually did.

Not in a good way, or a bad way.

But in a very foreign, unnerving way.

* * *

**It's a update! Review, you guys! It wasn't a shorty! Be all happy and stuff!**

**I decided to give background to why Isis starts to suffer the way she does, for those of you who are reading this revised version. **

**-Lilli**


	5. Scarred

Chapter 5:

"C'mon, Is, get up," Lily said, throwing open the curtains and pulling her robe on. Of course, Lily was already dressed.

Alice sat up, eyes squinted. "Shut the drapes!" she groaned, forcing herself out of bed. "Where's Anna?"

"Already dressed and gone. She's attempting to get the boy's up, though goodness knows how she'll lug Pettigrew out of bed."

Isis didn't stir still, eyes shut, arm rested across her chest, fingers still on her scar.

Lily, bent down to tie her shoe and noticed how different it looked. She stood up slowly and tapped Alice's shoulder.

Alice looked up from brushing her brown curls. "What is it?"

Alice's annoyed expression turned ecstatic. "It looks perfect today! You can barely tell it's a scar! From here, it just looks like a birth mark!" she said happily.

Lily smiled. "She's so self conscious about it, you know. She'll be ecstatic."

Lily shook Isis's mattress.

Isis opened one eye, and then both, and glowered.

"You can barely see your scar today!" Lily said happily.

Isis hadn't told any of them what it was from, they just knew she had of course.

"I'm not getting up today," she said.

"Of course you are. Here, I'll even get your clothes for you."

Isis didn't move a muscle. "I can't get up today," she said, wincing.

Alice sat on the corner of Isis's bed. "What wrong, Is?" she asked, looking very concerned indeed.

"I'm on fire," she said. "Please, just don't worry about me. It'll go away."

Lily put her hand very gently against Isis's forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"Has this ever happened?" Alice asked.

Isis shook her head just barely. "I'm not hot, I don't have a fever," she insisted. "But I'm burning."

"Are you sure your alright?" Lily asked, gathering her books.

Alice pushed open the door, ready to leave, when Isis pushed herself over the side of her bed and vomited up a puddle of blood.

* * *

Isis lay in a pristine white bed in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey bustling around gathering different creams and salves and such.

The Marauders were all in class. Annalynne sat next to Isis's bed, her lips set in a very grim line, her contemplative eyes trained on the floor.

Lily paced back and forth in front of the window, arms crossed, biting her thumbnail into oblivion.

Alice, the most sane out of all of them at the moment, flipped through medical books, page after page.

"I can't help but think it has something to do with her scar," she whispered. Isis slept on, unmoving.

"Why on earth would it be the scar? She got it when she was six from a _car crash_, Alice," Lily said, still pacing incessantly, not bothering to look up.

Alice shrugged and went back to her reading.

Annalynne looked up for the first time. "I say we go and ask Rem. He knows the business of scars. Just look at his arms."

Alice snapped her book shut. "I'll go find Remus. Lily, can you go find James and tell him Isis is alright now? He was worried about her. Very worried."

Annalynne stood up and directed Lily toward the door. "I'm going to go up and get Isis's books, her mirror, her brush, and other things she can't live without."

Alice slid the gigantic book under her chair and grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her down the hallway.

Annalynne turned the opposite direction, knowing that down this other hallway, she would find Sirius Black.

* * *

"Please, just come talk to Madam Pomfrey," Alice begged. Remus debated in his head.

Of course it was his fault. He just didn't exactly know how it was his fault.

"Maybe later," he said.

Alice, about two thirds of Remus's height, walked right up to him, and stared right into his eyes. "Remus John Lupin, Isis completely deserves at least ten minutes of your time, being in the state she's in, and besides, if you don't come, I'll set Annalynne and her home-grown hexes on you."

Remus nodded once, following steaming little Alice down the hallway.

* * *

"I'm looking for Sirius Black," she told the statue. It pointed stoically down the hall.

Sirius was slumped against a wall, unfinished Potions homework being completed.

"You've heard about Isis?" she asked, sliding down the wall next to him.

She pulled her hair, all tangly today, into a sloppy, tangly bun to match her sloppy, tangly frame of mind.

"Of course," he muttered, copying phrases down from his book.

"Well? Aren't you concerned?" she asked, pulling her own finished assignment from the stack of folders she had. She handed it to him.

Sirius waved it away and slammed his own book shut. "I'll finish it later."

Annalynne studied him with her large brown eyes. "Something's troubling you, I can tell."

Sirius put his head in his hands, hair covering his face like a curtain. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Is it Regulus?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. And Bellatrix, and my mother, and the Malfoys and every other damned pureblood on this whole planet."

"Alice is a pureblood, and so are you, so they can't all possibly be damned."

Sirius leaned his head back against the wall, looking out at a point somewhere between the window and the ceiling. "Simply being a Black, I truly believe you are born damned."

Annalynne put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Then I'll be damned too, because I'm very set on becoming a Black."

* * *

Lily found James with Peter, sitting solemnly in the common room. She walked over and simply sat on the couch next to James, not saying anything. Peter didn't look up from his place on the floor.

"How's Isis?" he asked quietly.

Lily was about to answer when she just decided not to be Lily anymore, and started to cry. "She's never sick, _never_," she said, burying her face in a pillow.

"That's what they said about my grandma, and she died the next day," Peter said, nodding, thinking this was a sympathetic thing to say.

Lily cried harder and aimed the pillow at his head.

James rolled his eyes and tried to put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

She swatted it away. "You are not using my distress to try and make a move, James Potter, and don't you dare say you wouldn't do such a thing, because you've been known to do worse."

"Like the time I pushed you into the lake, just so I could save you?" he asked.

She half-smiled. "Yes, like that. Can you hand me the tissues?" she asked, straightening her two braids.

"She was my favorite grandma," Peter said to no one.

Lily laughed. "I'm sure she was, Peter."

James looked relieved not to have to deal with a crying Lily anymore, and didn't even aim a kick and Pettigrew.

* * *

Isis laid in the Hospital Wing, still not conscious, but very awake in her mind.

_Wake up, Isis. They're all waiting._

Isis ignored her conscious and just kept floating in that happy, quiet place.

Isis's sister, deceased as of two summers ago during a car crash, conjured herself in Isis's mind.

_So, what's it going to be, Isy? Are you going to go back, and join your friend every full moon? C'mon. Anubis was the dog. You and me are the goddesses, Bat and Isis. You can come with me you know, back to where we both belong. Up there, in the pretty little clouds you always liked so much._

She twitched slightly in her sleep.

_I'm not ready, Bat._

Isis opened her eyes and squeezed them shut again.

Too bright!

Oh, and her mouth tasted utterly foul, of iron and stomach acid.

* * *

**Woo! Speed-demon update! That was a good one, right? Some action? And Bat is a goddess, btw. I googled it. Smart me! Annalynne's always liked Sirius btw. And she's never told him before. What will he say to THAT? Tune in, even though all you have to do is boot up the pc for his response. And Peter.... underneath it all, I really do love the guy. He's a like a lost little lamb, you know? Willing to follow any shepherd?**

**Till next update,**

**Lilli**


	6. Again and Again

Chapter 6:

"She's awake!" Lily chirped.

Alice leaned over Isis, brushing her hair from her face. "Wake up, c'mon," she coaxed, trying to get her out of her sleep-drenched stupor.

Isis blinked her eyes open. "Where's Anna?" she asked.

Alice shook her head. "Wherever Anna feels like being."

Remus looked over at Isis from behind Peter. No way was her getting much closer.

Isis looked over all the heads, and even though there were only 5 of them, she was utterly overwhelmed.

She squeezed her eyes against the light and pulled the blanket over her head. Lily went over to sit on the end of her bed. "C'mon, Isy, come back out," Lily pleaded. "It's been forever since I talked to you."

"It's been a day and a half, Lily," Isis grumbled. "Where's my eye kit? I look horrible."

Alice grinned and shuffled around in the black bag she carried everywhere. "Here, I brought your hair stuff, too."

Isis's too thin arm snaked out from under her blanket and pulled the kit under. "Come back in an hour."

"An _hour?_" James asked.

She slid the blanket off her head. She still looked pretty, of course, but rather deranged as well. "Do I look like I can pull this all together in less?"

James smirked. "Should I bring chicken?"

Isis slid back under her blanket, but there was a clear smile in her voice. "Yes, and potatoes, please."

* * *

Sirius digested that for about a minute before he fully understood that statement.

Annalynne just sat there looking out the window.

"One more time?" he asked.

She exhaled. "What exactly did I say? Oh, here it is. Then I'll be damned too, because I'm very set on becoming Black. That was it wasn't it?"

She still had her bony arms around his shoulders and her head rested on them.

He exhaled all noisy like guys do when they're faced with an issue such as this. "That's a good thing, because I wasn't exactly sure how to approach this situation."

"What situation?" she asked, her doe eyes still focused on the window.

"The situations where I follow you around like a lost dog and you keep on dancing ahead, and then I get all feeling like you won't ever slow down for me."

"Then maybe you should just speed up," she said logically, in her own Annalynne frame of mind.

"I've decided to," he answered.

* * *

Alice sat at an abandoned table with Remus, who refused to speak.

"What is your problem today?" Alice asked finally.

"I'll tell you after Isis tells you about that scar she has."

Alice scoffed. "It's from a car crash Remus."

Remus shrugged. "Okay."

Alice raised one eyebrow then disappeared, running down the hall to the hospital wing.

* * *

That night, as Annalynne slept, Muffliato charm cast, she had the same dream she always did.

_Halls, too many paths to take..._

_This one? Maybe? With the glass? Glass is pretty, they look like snow globes. Down the hall. This one, does it say-- Does it say my name? Annalynne Sophia Strauss? I really want to touch it..._

_"One the eve of her twenty-first,_

_When she doth return,_

_A Lestrange waits,_

_To help the poor girl burn._

_And on this eve,_

_It will be her last night,_

_Unless she decides_

_To run and hide."_

_That's a strange poem. My hands, they look older. How old am I? Twenty? Must be. But then-- It has to be Rodolphus! It has to! _

_There's his shadow creeping down the stairs, I'm sure. I have to run, and hide, like it says. But to where? And as who?_

_There's a shout, and a flash and I'm no the ground._

_Burning, smoldering on the floor. Must be Fiendfyre, must be because it just keeps on burning even after I'm good and dead--_

And like every other night, she awoke screaming, sweating, crying-- but this time, she wasn't alone.

Someone else heard it. Again.

* * *

"That's really what happened, isn't it?" Alice asked solemnly, kneeling on the floor next to Isis's bed.

Isis nodded. "There was no car crash. My dad can't even drive. We have chauffeurs for that."

Though she was only a half-blood in the wizard world, she was a very respected family in the Muggle world.

She had it so easy, in fact, that her witch mother gave up magic to live in luxury.

"I think Remus knows why it happened, too," Isis went on. "Can you bring him here? And will you go to bed please? You have dark circles under your eyes."

"If he brings the cloak, can't I just sleep on the floor?" Alice begged.

Isis laughed. "Or, better yet, you could sleep in a real live bed."

* * *

**Okay, so its another chapter, and its short, yeah, but its updated! Also, another good song, Again and Again and Again and Again by the Bird and the Bee. And Hotel Song by Regina Spektor. Idk y, but they helped me write this chapter. Please review! I got no reviews for the last chapter! **

**-Lilli**


	7. Bunnies

Chapter 7:

"Are you coming to the game today?" Annalynne asked. "Me, James, and Sirius are all playing, and Isis just got released, and it's a really nice day."

"Is Alice commentating?" Lily asked with a smug grin.

"So what if I get excited!" Alice trilled. "It's an intense game."

"I'll go," Peter said.

The entire group walked down the long path to the lake. "It's the first game," James said, "and it's against Ravenclaw."

"You worried you'll lose, Prongs?" Remus asked.

James shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Course not."

Isis walked quietly behind them. She still was quiet, and slow, not to mention sullen. "I'm going back to the room. I'm tired," she said quietly.

She turned and walked back up the path to the castle, and no one objected. She had her thin little jacket wrapped tightly around her, even though it was only fall.

The walked two more feet before Annalynne stopped.

"Go!" she yelled at Remus. "For gods sakes when a girl gets dejected, you follow her!" she yelled.

Remus glanced at James before following Isis.

"That's better," said a satisfied Annalynne. She linked arms with Lily and Sirius. "This is going to be a good match, I can feel it. And I can't wait to get on my broom again. How long has it been?"

"Four days since practice," Sirius said.

"_Exactly_."

She stared out over the glassy dark green lake. Wouldn't it be wonderful if she could just live underwater for the night? No one can hear you scream underwater.

Except the merpeople. And what would they care?

"Lily, I bet you can't climb this tree," James said, looking over at the ancient oak by the lake.

"Nope, I couldn't," she said smiling.

"I was hoping you'd be one of those girls who would set out to prove me wrong," he smirked.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Alice volunteered, jumping up to meet the lowest branch. She swung her feet back and forth, and up and over.

"I didn't know you were a gymnast."

She turned red as Frank walked into view. The boy was so quiet you never heard him. "N-not really. I'm not a gymnast."

"I know."

James laughed for whatever reasons James ever laughs for.

Lily narrowed her eyes and threw a pinecone at him.

Alice just sat and swung her legs back and forth, staring at the sky and waiting for him to leave. As much as she liked Frank, she was incredibly awkward in ways too embarrassing to mention. Of course she was awkward. She was _Alice_ _Jones_.

"I just came to get Peter," Frank said. "Nate Abbott is looking for you."

Peter scrambled up the hill after Frank, looking much more like a bowling ball than a person.

"Hey, Anna, come check this out," Sirius called from behind a bush.

"What?" she asked, crawling over next to him, her braid falling off her back and dangling down by her neck.

Hidden from view and away from ears, behind that bush. She liked it.

"I heard someone screaming last night," he said slowly.

She turned red and a hand flew to her mouth. "How?"

He shrugged. "You need to cast a stronger charm. The past two nights, Annalynne. Tell me why."

She shook her head. "No, I can't say."

"Why not?" he asked.

She looked through the holes in the bush to where Lily and James sat, watching Alice climb higher and higher.

"I can't tell until I know absolutely that you'll never leave me."

"I won't!" he insisted.

"How many girls have you said that to before, Sirius?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked up into the sky. "None. You know that."

"Well.... Fine. Whatever. But I can't tell you till I know."

"Why?" he asked, sounding almost whiney.

She whipped her braid back behind her. "These times we live are not safe. I'm still trying to figure out if I can trust myself let alone anyone else. Don't you see? Remus says not to trust anyone in today."

"You honestly think that I would spread whatever it is that you did?" he asked, sounding more broken than angry.

"I can't _know_, Sirius. That's the thing. Will you just go with me on this one? Please?"

He stared at her for a good minute before rolling back out from behind the bush.

"What was it?" James asked absently, watching Alice ascend still further.

Annalynne's head popped up. "Bunnies. Three of them in a little nest, but I scared them away. Better luck next time, James."

"Bunnies are so cute," Lily said in her own compassionate voice.

"Where?" Alice shouted from the branches. "I don't see any."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at Annalynne.

* * *

"How on earth do you figure its _your_ fault?" Isis hissed. "I was in the hospital because of you by default, just because you're a werewolf? Is that it?"

Remus kneaded his forehead. He was sitting on Alice's bed, across from Isis's, back hunched over in that pained demeanor he held.

"I'm just thinking, Isis. You haven't had an episode like this ever, and then I touch your scar, and you go haywire."

"Now I'm having episodes?" she asked, her voice high, shrill.

He just stared and didn't say anything for a long minute. "I'm not going to continue," he warned.

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, folding her legs into a pretzel as she did.

"Maybe... Maybe my touching it triggered something?" he asked, trailing off.

"I'll have Alice look into it."

"She doesn't know..."

Isis threw a pillow at his face. "Then tell her!"

Remus flopped back on the bed, eyes trained on the ceiling. What was a man to do?

* * *

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks," she said to Alice. "I'm Serenity Nichol's friend."

The tiny girl had bubble-gum pink hair.

"Oh, Ren, she's told me about you," Alice said.

"Call me Tonks though, please."

"Right, she said that too. What... I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly do you want?" she asked, standing in the door of her room.

She shrugged. "Are you getting ready to go to the game? It looks like it. Do you know a guy named Lupin?"

Alice nodded slowly. "Yes, I know a guy named Lupin."

Tonks fished around in her robes for an envelope. "Can you give this to him? It's from Livia. Don't ask me what it is. It won't open. I tried. Can I come to the game with you? Ren's in a foul mood."

Alice glanced back at Annalynne, who was wrestling with her gloves. "Sure, but we're sitting with other seventh years."

"And expect me to be sheepish? Fat chance. Also, can I borrow two galleons? I lost mine in Black Lake, but don't ask me how."

"Um, no. No you can't," Alice said awkwardly.

Tonks only shrugged.

* * *

**Update! Im getting good at this again, just not as fantastic as you'd probably like. And come on! Only one review for the last chapter? If you guys don't review, how do I know my writings ACTUALLY being read?? Seriously I need feedback, or I won't be able to go on!**

**Happy reading!**

**-Lilli Elaine**


	8. Only Girl

Chapter 8:

"And Potter has the Quaffle," Alice said.

James flew toward the goalpost, securing another point for Gryffindor. "Something's happening-- Yes, the Snitch has been sighted. O'Malley and Potter are in hot pursuit of it, going up past the cloud cover-- There's no telling who could take home the trophy!"

"Miss Jones, there is no trophy--" McGonagall started.

"Potter reappears with O'Malley right behind-- YOU GOT THIS JAMES!"

"_Miss_ Jones."

"They see it, and speeding straight toward each other this could turn ugly-- IN AIR COLLISION! O'Malley and Potter falling from the sky onto the pitch..."

The stands grew silent, waiting to see what would happen as James and O'Malley fell, faster and faster.

A single arm shot up from the mass of robes where they fell- holding the golden Snitch.

"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH!" Alice shouted in the mic. "POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

Isis grabbed the microphone. "Go James! And Annalynne! _And _Sirius! Go all of you guys!"

"Thank you, Miss Meriwether," McGonagall said, pulling the mic back. "Gryffindor wins the match."

Remus ran onto the pitch, Peter tumbling through the crowd behind him. Isis and Lily dragged Alice down, leaving McGonagall to fiddle with the microphone. Annalynne was doing a twirly little dance she made up, her face red from an intense first match.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room," Sirius shouted.

There were cheers from those is red and gold.

"Strauss, you and me," Sirius called.

Annalynne laughed. "Of course, Black!"

Alice and Lily were the first ones back to the common room, Lily having piggybacked the whole way. "Put up all the banners and crap," Alice said.

"I worked hard to make those! They aren't crap!"

Alice waved her hand toward Sirius's hand-made lion signs.

Lily sighed. "Again, you're right."

She tacked up each badly drawn lion (17 in all).

"You actually put them up?" Isis asked.

"Yeah, Sirius made them."

Isis rolled her eyes. "And you actually put them up?"

"Now this looks like a party!" Sirius exclaimed, Annalynne on his arm despite recent events. "I made all those you know."

Annalynne patted his wrist. "And they're lovely."

Isis rolled her eyes again.

"If you keep doing that, they'll get stuck, you know," Remus said walking in with Peter.

Lily glanced toward the portrait as more Gryffindors trickled in. "Where's James?"

Alice bumped her shoulder. "I didn't know you cared."

Lily shrugged. "I'm just wondering."

"I'm sure," Isis said. "Who's that?"

Alice looked toward the door. "That? Oh, she was supposed to sit with us today."

Tonks walked toward them. "Since I didn't sit with you, can I have the galleons now?"

Alice glanced toward Lily. "Still no, sorry."

"Like your hair," Isis decided.

Tonks shook her head, and the pink spikes tinged purple. "Why, thank you," she said very car-salesmen like. "Where's Remus?"

"By the fireplace..." Alice answered. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering. Oh, is that Frank I see?"

Alice turned red and turned back to tacking up congratulations posters. "So?"

Isis laughed. "I like this kid. What's your name?"

"Tonks."

"Right, well I'll be going then," Isis said excusing herself.

Tonks walked off toward Remus, leaving just Annalynne and Sirius.

"When will James be here?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who knows?"

Annalynne grabbed his wrist. "Come on, there are too many people here for my liking." She led him out of the common room and down the very empty hall.

"Where are we going?"

She shrugged. "How should I know?"

* * *

Lily sat almost stoically at the table. Arthur Weasley had smuggled in fire whiskey, and there was no stopping anyone now.

"Come, Lils!" Alice called, grabbing her wrist.

"No thank you," she answered. "I have a... a Potions assignment to work on."

Alice groaned. "You're _sooo_ boring, Lily-billy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Love you to, Alice."

Back in her room, she set to work on distracting herself from the raucous below. Potions assignment? As if. Professor Slughorn never gave homework on game nights just because Gwenog Jones was a crazy-good first-year Quidditch player.

However, she did have a Transfiguration test next week. Might as well practice.

* * *

"What _are_ you doing?"

Lily pushed her project under the bed. "James! Why are you up here? These are the _girls_ dormitories!"

"Can't very well go back to my own room. Peter crashed in there and I'm surprised you can't hear him snoring, actually."

James fell back onto Alice's bed.

"How come you have softer mattresses than we do?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe because _we_ didn't try to poison Filch."

"It wasn't fatal. It was just this thing Weasley was working on... wait..."

"Yes, that means it was probably fatal."

He nodded solemnly. "And now we get hard mattresses."

"Where's Black?"

James shrugged. "Somewhere with Annalynne. What were you working on?"

Lily turned crimson. "It's nothing."

James pushed himself off of Alice's bed and pushed her legs out of his way. Behind them, under the bed, was the empty fishbowl.

"It's just something for Professor Slughorn."

James laughed. "Why? He's crazy."

Lily snatched it back. "He's a good teacher and he happens to think I'm very intelligent."

"But you are," James pointed out.

"But he knew I was Muggle-born even before I showed up to class the first day, and he treated me just the same as everyone else," she argued.

"I don't see why he wouldn't-- you give off that sort of 'I'm bloody brilliant and I'm the only one who doesn't know it' vibe, you know?"

She grinned. "I didn't know that _was_ a vibe."

"Well it is now."

"See? I don't know _everything_."

James got that mock innocent look on his face. "I never said you did."

Lily bit her lip and smiled. "Touché, Potter."

"This present for Slughorn...."

"It's not done yet," she said, snatching back the bowl. "These things take time."

"Okay let's see."

Lily dropped a single flower petal into the bowl, one of only three others, and pushed it towards James. "Now watch."

The petal sank to the bottom of the bowl and just before touching the bottom, it turned into a tiny goldfish.

"And the reason it took so long is because I had to figure out all the timing and such, and the fish is enchanted as well. It will keep on living as long as I do."

"So at your funeral, somewhere in the world someone will be flushing him, too?"

"Not exactly. He'll just disappear."

James handed the bowl back to her. "It's really great."

"What's Remus up to?"

James shrugged. "Being solemn."

"Of course. Remind me why you're here again?"

"You're probably the only seventh year who isn't drunk."

Lily laughed. "Isis too?"

"Oh _especially_ Isis."

She sat quietly for a minute, her legs tucked up under her and off the floor.

"See, this is what makes me confused."

She looked up. "What does?"

"You act like you can't stand me, and turn me down every time I ask, but here you are, sitting civilly with me."

Lily just shrugged.

"I think this is going to be the last time I ask," James sighed resolutely. "Will you go out with me Lily?"

She was about to say 'no', but was this really the last time he'd ask? She didn't actually despise him, after all. And Annalynne was sure it was bound to happen, and no one doubted Annalynne.

James waited for what he was sure would be another no. He'd definitely have to move on then. She wasn't the _only_ girl in the world--

"Yes."

But she was the _only_ girl for _him_.

* * *

**Sorry this took so darn long. Ever tried to reset sticky/filter keys on the keyboard?? Oh my gosh, it took forever and I couldn't even type!!! But hey this is one of my favorite chapters, especially because of the ending. I hate how people make Lily look like a prep and sometimes really nasty when in fact wasn't she remembered for her kindness?? Yes, she was, and she sacrificed herself for Harry, too. **

**And James wasn't just a stud. I'm going to tie in a lot of the complexities I think his character should have. He was brave, and intelligent, and loyal. Maybe he'll grow into them?**

**But you guys, if I update, YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!!!!**

**Until next time,**

**Lilli**


	9. It's Not Wise

Chapter 9:

"I told you I knew where I was going," Annalynne insisted, ignoring her conscience for the millionth time in her life.

"You told me you had no idea where you were going," Sirius protested. "And I must ask again why we're here."

They sat in the abandoned hall just outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Because no one comes down here, duh. I'm willing to bet that Isis is drunk by now."

Sirius laughed.

Annalynne started to pull her hair into a French braid absently when Sirius stopped her.

"I hate when you do that. It's so much more mysterious when you leave it down."

Annalynne shook her hair out begrudgingly and shot the hair tie in the wall across from them. "But it is more practical."

Sirius laughed. "Since when are you practical?"

"Good point."

She inconspicuously raised her wand behind her. A green bunch of leaves sprouted from the ceiling.

"Oh look, mistletoe," she said.

"It isn't even November yet," Sirius pointed out.

She blinked her wide chocolate eyes. "Oh."

"But it doesn't have to be," he said quickly.

She smiled. "Good, because if you were proposing we wait till December 25, I don't think I could wait that long."

"Me either."

She waited. "Well? Isn't the boy supposed to lean in first?"

Sirius squinted. "Uh..."

She rolled her eyes and very boldly pressed her soft lips to his very rough ones. Her stomach flipped inside out, but of course she didn't show it. She was good at not showing things.

He was completely caught off guard, but didn't exactly protest. He combed her hair out of her face with his fingers, and braided them into her pale white curls.

"Oh, _please_," the statue protested.

Annalynne grinned against his mouth. "I forgot he lived here."

Sirius laughed and untangled his hands from her hair.

"I am glad I decided to leave my hair down. I told you it wasn't practical to keep it braided."

He rolled his eyes. "We should probably get back to the tower. Mrs. Norris will be out here any second," he said, offering her his hand.

Annalynne yawned. "Will you carry me?"

"Carry you _how _exactly?"

Without any warning whatsoever, she launched her tiny self at his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, piggy-back.

Sirius stumbled forward. "This works," he told himself.

She buried her head in his neck, black hair twining into white. "You should clean behind your ears," she pointed out absently. "Don't want to invite in any unnecessary creatures."

"Meaning?"

She shrugged against his back. "I rarely know the meaning of anything I say."

* * *

"You aren't joking?" James asked for the sixth time, one eye squinted shut, still unbelieving.

"I don't _think_ so," she answered. She looked at his hesitant face. "Will you please stop looking at me like that! I said yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes," she dragged out the yeses for his benefit.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright."

"Will you please not tell anyone?" she asked. "Its not that I don't want people to know, it's just that Isis and Alice, and even Annalynne having been telling me it his was bound to happen sooner of later."

"They are intelligent, aren't they?"

She threw her pillow at his head from across the room. "So now what?"

"Now what, what?"

"That makes no sense," she said.

"I mean, what do you mean, now what?"

He shook his head, messing up his hair even more.

"I mean, what now?"

"Well, that clears up plenty, Lily," he stated.

She laughed. "Now that I have said yes," she started, stating each word separately, "what do we do?"

James looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose we begin with why it took you so long to say yes in the first place."

She smiled. He could be arrogant, and overbearing, and sometimes very idiotic, but he also had a certain promise that came with him.

"Well--"

There was an earsplitting shriek from downstairs. Several more followed, one Lily knew belonged to Alice.

Without thinking, she threw herself off the bed and raced down the stairs--

And nearly right into a Dementor.

* * *

"What was that?" Annalynne asked, still on Sirius's back.

"What?"

He felt her body tense. "I heard a scream. Listen."

Sirius waited, and sure enough, he heard panicked screams. Annalynne pushed herself off of his back and grabbed his wrist, running to the source of the noise: The Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew sat in his room, shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't stand fear, or the mere incarnation of it, so he just sat huddled by his bed. It wasn't wise, he knew that.

Of course, Peter would never get drunk, but he could act.

Oh yes, he could act.

By excusing himself to his room, and driving James away with fake snores, he had done what Lucius had asked of him.

It wasn't that he didn't like James, or Sirius, or Remus-- he liked them all right-- but he knew they would move on, get the girls they wanted, and leave him back in their childhood.

Peter had led the Dementors into the school to find what they wanted: the one girl he used to be best friends with.

The one who was madly in love with his best friend.

How had he done it? Lucius had made it very easy. In the summer, through lots of sneaking around and law breaking, he had built a passage between the Hogshead and into the Room of Requirement, marked by a photo of a young blue eyed girl.

Peter's job was simply to open the door, and run for his tiny life.

By committing this act, he had sealed his fate. What was he supposed to say? No?

Never.

And now he might as well have personally killed his once best friend.

* * *

"Lily!"

James grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back away. "Go back up to your room."

"But, Alice! And Isis! They have no idea what's going on!"

"I'll find them," he said. "Go back to your room, and I'll knock three times when I come back."

She happily turned away from the hooded creature, and reluctantly away from James.

James pushed through many very confused Gryffindors, a few laughing, completely wasted.

Isis was easy to find-- it was hard to miss someone so beautiful. He pushed her toward the stairs. "Go find Lily," he said.

Isis giggled. He grabbed her wrist. "Where's Alice?" he asked, scanning the crowd, panicked.

Isis shrugged.

James groaned exasperatedly, and started toward the stairs. Where was the little ink-haired girl? And where in the castle were Annalynne and Sirius?

No time for that now, the cloaked figures meant business. He pushed Isis up the stairs and knocked on Lily's door three times.

It flew open almost instantaneously. She pulled Isis in first, then threw her arms around hi neck.

"Wait..." she started, pushing him back. "Where's Alice?"

He shook his head.

"James, where's Alice?" she asked more urgently.

But Alice was certainly nowhere to be found.

* * *

**I'm getting good at updating, right? Now you guys need to practice reviewing! I do love them, you know. And thank you to those how do!! These updates are for you, and you alone. I won't mention names but *cough*XxIloveHarryPotterxX*cough*, thx so much for reviewing. **

**Whoops, did I mention a name?**

**Until hopefully tomorrow (hopefully)**

**Lilli!!!!! Splee!!! I jst saw and old episode of Catscratch. :D!!**


	10. The Silver Stag

Chapter 10:

"Come _on,_" he insisted.

Frank pushed Alice up the stairs to his dormitory. Anything to get her out of the path of those _things_.

She was very confused at everything that was going on. "Where are we going?"

When she refused to move another step until she got permission from her mother, Frank gave up and just picked her up and carried her.

"Will you put me down?" she asked, kicking, but missing, and hitting the wall very hardly.

Frank rolled his eyes and kept walking, faster, until he could kick open the door to his room.

Alice rubbed her toe.

Frank set her down on Alexander Bell's bed and threw her a piece of bubblegum.

"How's your toe?" he asked, pushing the door shut and hoping that it would hold if the Dementors came knocking.

She folded the wrapper into an intricate little design, something too perfect to be constructed by someone under the influence.

"Lovely, except for the fact that I think it's broken," she stated bitterly.

"Let me see it."

She kicked of her shoe and aimed it at the wall and hit him square in the face. "Don't touch it," she warned.

Frank fixed it with his wand and tended to his nose, which had started bleeding.

"Are you done throwing things at me?" he asked.

She nodded and pushed Alexander's clothes and books off his bed and onto the floor. "I'm going to take a nap, so tell the people downstairs to quiet down."

Frank smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Tonks stood on the steps, watching the chaos unfold. "Serenity!" she yelled.

Her friend, who had stupidly insisted on staying at the party, was trying to find a clear path to the stairs.

At that moment, the portrait opened, and Sirius and Annalynne ran in, taking in each bit of the scene as it unfolded.

"Go get Dumbledore!" Annalynne shouted to a younger boy.

He didn't respond, but raced out of the door and into the hall.

Annalynne pushed past everyone, mortal and not, and ran straight up the stairs, Sirius in tow.

Lily sat with James and Isis in their room. "Where's Alice?" she asked.

Lily's eyes were far too wide.

Something was terribly wrong.

Sirius ran back out the door.

"Where are you running to?" Annalynne shouted, trying to chase him.

She smacked right into his back, for he had stopped dead in his tracks.

The cloaked figures were advancing down the hall.

* * *

Remus picked through the crowd with his eyes. Where had they all gone to? They were there, then they were gone.

"Oh, dear God," he heard a small girl mutter. "Tonks!"

The little girl went running toward and unconscious third year, with exuberant pink hair.

Remus pushed through the thoroughly panicked and thoroughly confused people and over to the girl.

He knelt down next to her and waved the other girl on. "Go to your room, I'll bring her up," he said.

"I can't! They're blocking the whole hallway and I can't exactly tap them on the shoulder and ask if I can get through!"

Indeed, the Dementors were making their way to the girl's dormitories.

Remus shook Tonks, trying to wake her up. When she didn't move, Remus pushed her out of the way of the crowd. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to run out into the hallway, where they very well may be, and to the Hospital Wing. You're going to stay with her, and I'll go find Dumbledore," he said.

The girl nodded. "What's your name again?"

"Remus Lupin."

She got an impish grin on her face. "I hear a lot about _you_. I'm Serenity. Ren."

Remus waved that statement away and slowly stood up. Had the Dementors multiplied?

There were certainly more.

"Go," he said. "Slowly until I say run."

Ren walked forward, Remus following behind with an unconscious Tonks on his back.

As soon as they were out of the thick of the Dementors, Ren ran.

Remus followed into the surprisingly clear hallway.

Ren stopped at the stairs. "I'll take her, you go straight to Dumbledore's."

"Can you carry her?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"She doesn't weigh that much," Ren pointed out and held her arms out.

She didn't weigh that much at all. Remus gave Tonks to Ren and ran to the Head's office.

* * *

Annalynne slowly pulled Sirius back inside the room.

"James, they're in the hall," Sirius stated quietly. "Can you conjure your Patronus?"

James shook his head. "I haven't practiced in forever."

Lily pushed him toward the door. "Will you try?"

James pulled out his wand.

The door still hung open, and even through the delayed shrieks from below, James could hear the ragged breathing.

His hand didn't shake, but that was a surprise to him. He was still wondering how he had managed to walk this far without fainting.

Maybe one Dementor? And maybe if it was only him?

But this was a dozen, and he had Lily. And the others of course, but mostly Lily.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he muttered, digging for a happy memory.

_When you learned to play Quidditch._

Not good enough.

_When you got a new broom for Christmas_.

Still...

And they were getting ever closer.

_When she said yes._

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he shouted down the hall.

It was just a white shield that was conjured, but a full-fledged Patronus-- the first one he'd been able to make.

A stag.

Before it got the chance to charge before a Phoenix of the same silver hue flew down the hallway.

It flew through the Dementors as easily as if they weren't there.

Dumbledore had arrived.

* * *

That night, after the Dementors had been taken care of, there was still a crucial question that hung over them all.

How did they get in?

Lily refused to let James or Sirius leave, and pulled Remus into their room too.

"No way am I sleeping alone tonight."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Annalynne."

"Where's Alice?" James asked Remus.

Remus waved toward the boy's dormitories. "With Frank. And Tonks is in the Hospital Wing with Serenity."

Lily gasped. "We forgot about Peter!"

James stood. "I'll go check on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had just slept through the whole thing."

Lily was anxious about him leaving. Maybe this was the feeling he presented when he was around.

He made her feel safe.

* * *

When James opened the door to his room, Peter was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**OMG another chapter already?? I'm am on a mad update rampage. I'm on a roll. Keep the reviews coming!**

**-Lilli**


	11. Falling For You

Chapter 11:

Sirius lay in bed the night after the attack, staring up at the ceiling. They still hadn't found Peter.

James had just finished his daily account of his day. Lily this, Lily that.

When he first saw Lily, how she looked.

Every little _detail_.

After an hour it got a bit nauseating.

When had he first met Annalynne?

They'd lived in the same neighborhood before Hogwarts, but had never really started talking until James met Lily. Annalynne was Lily's best friend, along with Isis and Alice, and Sirius and Remus had gotten to know them.

That fall, during fall break, Annalynne came over by herself (as in, without Lily for and excuse) for the first time.

_"Hey, Sirius, can come out and play with Oatsie and I?"_

_He pushed open the big wooden door of James' house. He was gone over at Remus's for the weekend._

_"Oatsie is..."_

_"Octavia Duke-Wallenby? Oatsie? She lives four houses down."_

_"Uh... No."_

_Annalynne threw her head back. "Please? We can rake your yard or something."_

_Sirius laughed. "Heck no, that's Prongs' job."_

_"This is James house too? Oh that's right, you're just like brothers. Can I see your room?"_

_Sirius debated for a minute. "Nah, James' dad would kill me. He's strict about that stuff."_

_"Can we at least come inside? It's freezing."_

_Oatsie Duke-Wallenby was a Muggle, and had copper hair and brown eyes. She used to have fiery orange locks, but they'd calmed down over time. _

_Sirius opened the door and let them in. _

_"Are those _yours_?" Annalynne asked, pointing to several undergarments trailing down the stairs._

_"James."_

_Annalynne's hair was much, much longer when she was younger. Maybe twelve. It fell all the way down her back and was rarely brushed._

_As soon as she stepped foot in the house, she darted for the stairs, only to be tackled by Sirius. "I'm not kidding, he'll kill me!"_

_Annalynne rolled her chocolate eyes. "I'm sure. Please?"_

_Sirius shook his head._

_Oatsie still hadn't said anything. _

_Annalynne peered back into the kitchen. "Come on, Oatsie, he won't budge."_

_She grabbed the other girl by her wrist and dragged her outside. "What we need to do is lure him out," she whispered. "Just sit on his porch furniture and wait."_

_Oatsie plopped down, and started to pick dead spots off of a pumpkin. _

_Annalynne sat and waited, testing the door every once in awhile. "New plan," she decided. Annalynne picked up her chair, which was larger than she was, and started dragging it out into the street._

_Oatsie followed suit and sat right back down again. "Anna, this is boring," she whined._

_Annalynne just grinned and waited, her impish little spark coming more alive by the second._

_Sirius peered out the window and shook his head._

_Annalynne groaned and threw her head back. "Ugh, he's so difficult. I'll be right back."_

_If this was only plan 3, Oatsie knew there'd be so many more. She rolled her eyes and pushed her feet around in a pile of leaves._

_Annalynne returned with a lethal looking rake and sneakers in place of her sandals. "Come on, Oatsie."_

_Annalynne pushed the many, many, many leaves into a huge pile, and there wasn't even a dent made yet._

_"This is going to take ALL day!" _

_"Then go home."_

_Oatsie huffed and looked back at her yard, where she knew she'd have to rake that too. Why not just stick with a friend?_

_Annalynne gave up on the rake and zipped up her blue jacket. She got down on her knees and started pushing the leaves into a pile, picking up the strays one by one._

_"Thank God!" Oatsie cried._

_Annalynne looked up. Sirius appeared around the side of the house with a leaf blower. _

_"What is that?" Annalynne asked._

_Sirius whispered as he walked by. "Muggle Magic."_

_She grinned. When Annalynne grinned, her whole face scrunched up very impishly. _

_The blower puttered to life and sent Annalynne's carefully made pile flying across the yard._

_"Sirius!" Oatsie shouted. She dropped the rake and stomped back across the street to her own house._

_Annalynne laughed. "You got rid of her!"_

_Oatsie turned and scowled._

_"Whoops."  
Sirius blasted another cloud of leaves toward Annalynne. Several stuck in her hair. "Let's build a gigantic pile!" she shouted over the leaf blower._

_She rolled up her sleeves and pushed the leaves into a clump, adding more, and more. With Sirius reluctantly helping (it would only make more work for him later) it was just about as tall as she was, given she was tinier than most twelve year olds. She'd get a growth spurt next year._

_"Ready?" he asked._

_"For what?"_

_Sirius picked her up by and arm and a leg and threw her into the pile._

_If her hair was leafy before, now it was just irreversible. She held up a hand, laughing._

_He took it, ready to pull her out. He knew she was going to try to pull him in, but what he didn't count on was her hidden strength._

_He fell onto her, trying desperately not to crush her._

_"Good one, Strauss."_

_She grinned. "I know."_

_She waited for him to roll off of her, but she didn't exactly want him to._

_"You know slugs like to hide in leaves. And Wrackspurts, too."_

_He made a face. "Wrack--? Never mind."_

_Annalynne's hand lifted up to his face and she had that very impish grin in her eyes, trying to fight a smile. _

_"There's a slug by your nose."_

Yes, just a slug, nothing more, much to Sirius's dismay. As soon as they'd gotten up off the ground, she'd raced into the house and up to his room.

And in reality, he didn't actually mind that she saw his robot wallpaper.

* * *

**That chapter was cute, I loved it! Annalynne and Sirius are one of my favorite couples, they're so sweet...**

**Keep reading, and reviewing!**

**-Lilli**


	12. Taking Chances

Chapter 12:

"Lily-Billy."

"Alice, you know for a fact I hate that nickname."

Alice shrugged her off. "C'mon, we're going to see Tonks."

It was Tuesday, and two days after the attack.

No one yet knew how they had gotten in, and Peter was still missing. Tonks was in a bad shape, and her hair had turned uncharacteristically brown and rather wilted.

"I'm bringing her a bag of chocolate. Serenity always used to tell me about her obsession with sweet things."

Lily nodded. "That's a good idea. How old is she again?"

Alice shrugged. "Third year, can't be more than thirteen. Her birthday's in the summer, so she must've just turned twelve not too long ago. August maybe? Oh, and she's very clumsy."

"Of course she is," Lily said absently.

"You've been very.... out of it lately," Alice pointed out. "Both you and Annalynne, but of course, we all know why Annalynne is--"

She stopped talking abruptly and turned to Lily. "Oh my gosh, Lily--"

"Stop talking," Lily warned, holding up a hand. "I know where you're going."

Alice scrunched up her face in confusion. "You're denying it?"

Lily didn't answer but moved to shrug on her jacket.

Alice jumped up off her bed. "You aren't denying it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Lily asked innocently.

"Oh sure, you say that. Maybe I should go ask James."

Alice made for the door.

Lily lunged. "And MAYBE," she grabbed Alice, "You shouldn't."

Alice sat on Isis's bed and did her very best impression of Rita Skeeter. "Do tell, do tell. You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill?"

"Alice--" Lily started.

"Calm, calm, I won't say anything."

"I agreed."

Alice jumped up. "You did! You did! You said yes!"

"Calm, calm," Lily said using Alice's words. "It's not like I'm marrying him."

Alice winked. "Not _yet_."

There was a knock on the door.

Alice just about exploded. Lily shook her head. "_You_ keep your mouth shut. _Please_."

Remus stood in the hallway, looking very out of place in the girl's dormitory. "Hey, I'm going to see how Tonks is. Are you coming?"

Alice jumped back up from when Lily and pushed her down. She smacked her head on the bed frame. "Ow! We have too many things to do! Take this chocolate bar to her. Come on Lily. We're going to find James."

Remus tilted his head. "Why would you...?"

Lily shook her head. "Alice wants to ask him a question."

He nodded like he wasn't believing a word of it. "Alright, I'll go with it."

Lily glanced between them. "Let's go Alice," she instructed. Her voice was too high and her face was red.

"Catch up with you later, Rem!" Alice called, waving as Lily pulled her down the hallway.

Remus turned and made his way to the Hospital Wing. Of course it was empty-- the weather outside was likely the last good day they'd get.

He looked in each of the beds until he found one occupied by a girl with pink hair.

"Tonks?"

She threw back her covers, revealing her fully awake self. She even had her boots on. "You don't need to whisper. I've only been waiting for my release. It's like prison in here."

"I would know," he said, pulling over his chair.

"Madam Pomfrey said I have no right leaving this bed until she tells me I can."

Remus nodded and laughed. "Told me the same thing. Oh, this is for you from Alice and Lily."

He held out the chocolate bar.

"Thanks." She sniffed. "Ugh, I have horrible allergies. My lips are all chapped. I can't breathe through my nose to save my life."

Remus nodded again.

"You're pretty quiet, you know?"

"I guess."

"I like quiet people. They're better listeners. And I do love to talk."

"I've noticed. How are you feeling?"

"Besides my dreadful allergies, I'm really just terribly bored. By the way, how old are you?"

Remus raised and eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged and waited for an answer.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Fourteen."

He considered that. So did she. Tonks rushed to add something a bit more impressive. "Almost fifteen actually."

"I thought Alice said you were barely thirteen."

Tonks scowled. "Maybe I am, but mentally, I tell you, I'm at least seventy."

Remus laughed and glanced past her to Madam Pomfrey's office. Looking back, he noticed a large cast on her leg.

"What's that from?"

Tonks lifted the clunky cast out and set it on the floor with a loud thud. "My cast. Lost the bones in my leg. Usually, she can fix them in seconds, but regrowing bones is tougher. "

"Regrowing bones? Doesn't that hurt?"

Tonks nodded happily. "It does, actually, but I don't really mind. I can't argue, since I won't have to participate in gym class anymore. We've stopped lessons on brooms for now. It's ridiculous, trying the muggle approach to fitness."

Remus was still scowling at her cast.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that bad. Want to sign it?"

"Sure, why not."

Tonks scooted on her bed over to where her stack of assignments was, and reached for a pen. "Got it from my dad. I don't like quills too much."

Remus scratched his name onto the clunky cemented substance. "There. Remus John Lupin."

Tonks grabbed the pen, and under his scrawled name, she put in her own scraggly writing and addition to the name.

"Moony. How'd you know about that?"

She turned red. "I hear things."

He cleared his throat. "I'm going to go find James and everyone. They're waiting for me... somewhere."

Tonks threw the pen back at her homework. "Please don't leave me here alone! She's unbearable," she groaned, flopping back on the bed, her eyes trained on Madam Pomfrey's door.

Remus sat back down in the plastic chair. "...Alright then."

Tonks sat back up all of a sudden. "Actually... Whoa, head rush.... Actually, can you ask her if you can take me on a walk around the school? I'm sure she'd trust you, it's not like you're the one who turned all her flower pots into carnivores."

"You did _what?_"

Tonks threw up her arms. "She wouldn't let drink anything but water!"

Remus shook his head. "I'll ask."

Tonks' hair turned pinker than it had been. She waited anxiously while Remus talked to Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry, she said not while you're taking Skelegrow in a few minutes. She said tomorrow."

Tonks stared daggers at the Healer. "You said all my bones were back, and I could get out today!"

Madam Pomfrey shrugged. "Unless you want toes..."

"No one needs toes!" Tonks cried. "My father's missing his little toe!"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "You'll want them later."

Tonks glowered before flopping back onto her bed and hiding under the blanket.

Remus stood very awkwardly. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

She didn't answer for a good twenty seconds. "A book."

"Which one?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

Alice didn't follow Lily to James for long. She saw Frank and a group of friends and decided that was more exciting.

James was down by the lake, alone for once. Sirius was probably with Annalynne.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked, smoothing out her skirt and sitting down.

James shrugged. "Nothing. Being bored. But you're here now so that fixes that, right?"

Lily smiled. "If you count me as exciting."

"Oh, but you're very exciting," he said sarcastically.

She grinned. "How are you? I mean, with the whole Peter business."

James sighed. "I'm worried they think he's involved. He couldn't have been."

Lily shook her head. "I don't believe he was. He's too innocent."

"Sirius thinks he ran from them, and got lost somewhere in the castle. Let's hope."

Lily stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I know one place he could be." She held out her hand and helped him up.

He smiled. "The Room of Requirement?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," she agreed. She turned red when she realized she hadn't let go of his hand yet.

Of course, it's not like she wanted to either.

She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, stop it."

James kept right on smiling.

The Room of Requirement was the one room Peter could hide undetected. It wasn't on the school map.

James walked past three times, needing the place where Peter Pettigrew was hidden. The door appeared and he looked at Lily hopefully. She took his hand again, and pushed open the door. "Peter?"

* * *

**Yee! Another chapter! Okay, so real quick funny story. I was at the store today and my mom let me get a slushie, so I'm like 'oh, cool'. So I filled up the cup to the lid, and left like and an inch and half of space (which is a lot, measure it) and I turned to get straw. When I looked back over, the slushie was like oozing out of the top and all over the counter and it wouldn't stop growing!! It was one of the scariest moments of my life and then I felt like and idiot cuz I was standing there trying to mop up a slushie that kept like MULTIPLYING and it was all so confusing.**

**So, lily and james. One of the cutest couples in the world in my opinion. Oh, and I'm in love with Sterling Knight btw. Keep on reading!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lilli (and my frankenslushie :)**


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13:

"Peter?" Lily looked around the room. It wasn't at all what she'd expected. It was rather wide, and vacant except for a portrait. It was of a young girl, with brilliant blue eyes.

"Who is she?" asked James.

Lily didn't answer but walked toward it. Lying next to the picture was a clump of small hairs. "James, this is rat hair."

He walked over quickly. "He's still hiding."

Lily looked around the empty, dimly lit, musty room. "Not in here he isn't. Maybe he's behind this picture. Help me move it."

The mantle it was sitting on was dusty, except for very small footprints. Rat footprints.

James helped lift her up to the one side, and he jumped up on the other.

"On the count of three," he decided, gripping the edge of the dusty frame.

"One, two, three," she counted.

Her side came away easily, while he pushed on his.

"Wow Lily, you're pretty strong."

She was occupied with whatever was behind the frame. "It's a door."

James scooted across the mantle to where Lily was, and peered behind the picture. "Where does it lead to you think?"

She shook her head. "No idea, but I think Peter's there."

"Do you want to go?" he asked, easing it open wider.

She nodded. "Definitely," she breathed. "You can go first though," she added.

James pushed himself into the tunnel and held his hand out for Lily. "It's a bit dark."

"_Lumos._"

Inside the tunnel, there wasn't much room.

"Cozy," Lily mused, pulling out her wand. "This will work better. _Lumos Maximus._"

They started down slowly at first. They kept bumping into walls and each other.

"Sorry," she apologized for the sixth time. "That was your foot, wasn't it?"

James nodded. "Yep, it was."

She looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Lily."

"I didn't touch your foot!"

"No, there's another door. At least I'm hoping it's that and not a dead end."

Lily held her wand to the door. "I don't see a lock."

James pushed on it, and it flew open effortlessly. "That was easy."

"This is the Hogs Head." James hopped out onto the floor, reaching up for Lily.

"I can get out myself," she insisted. He rolled his eyes and picked her up and set her on the floor.

"That was... completely unnecessary," she stammered, turning red. After brushing herself off, she scanned the pub. "It must be closed."

"But it's not empty," James said, lunging for something. "Found him."

James turned around, a small brown rat squirming in his hands. "Come on, Peter."

The tiny thing started to grow. It squirmed out of James' hands and finished the transformation.

Peter looked up. "Is the attack over? I've been hiding out here for days."

James laughed. "We noticed. Pretty clever of you, the quick thinking. Go on back to the common room."

Peter shrunk back to the size of a rat.

"Go find Remus and tell him you're alright," Lily called to him before he left.

James looked toward the portrait. "Probably had to go to the bathroom's why he left so quickly."

"I would assume so. Poor thing's been in here for days. WE should go back. You know technically, we are breaking and entering."

James pulled himself up onto the mantle and reached down for Lily. After he pulled the portrait shut, and made sure it stay shut, they walked down the tunnel once again.

"How long do you think this walk takes? From here to the pub?"

Lily shrugged. "I'd guess only five minutes, but because there's nothing to do, it seems like a lot more."

"Took less this time. There's the door."

James pushed it open and slid back off the mantle.

"And I _can_ get down myself this time, thank you," Lily insisted.

Again, James didn't feel the need to listen and picked her up anyway, setting her back on the floor.

"I'm sure you can, Lily," he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and smoothed down her robes. "Where'd Peter run off to now?"

"Probably back to stuffing his face in the Great Hall I'd reckon."

They walked in silence for a while, not really noticing anything either.

"Didn't you're hair used to be really bright red?" James asked suddenly.

"Yes, when I was a first year," she answered. "It's grown in copper since then. Didn't _your_ hair used to be cut really short? And it made your head look like a marble."

James laughed. "That's why I grew it out."

"I like it better longer."

James laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Is that why you grew it out? Because you thought I liked it longer?" Lily asked incredulously.

James shrugged. "That was a factor, yes."

Lily laughed. "I don't believe you. What else did you do?"

James looked up at the ceiling. "I got different frames for my glasses. I stopped tucking in my shirt. I made myself wear green."

"What's so bad about green?" Lily asked.

James was about to answer. "It's-- Never mind."

"Tell me!"

"They can't make a green that matches your eyes. That's the only green I like," James answered.

She turned red again. "My eyes aren't so spectacular."

"I think they are," he argued. "I haven't ever seen a green that color in my whole life."

Lily trained her gaze on the ground. "Well... thank you, I suppose."

They'd reached the common room portrait. Neither one made to give the Fat Lady the password.

"Do you want to keep walking?" Lily asked.

"You just want more compliments from me," he accused, mocking her.

Lily pushed his shoulder forward and walked partially behind him, hiding her face. "I actually can't stand compliments."

James smiled genuinely. "Well, there's the little things like your nails and how you always wash your hair..." he started.

She smiled.

"And your smile. When it's genuine, like it is now, it's very sweet. Then there's the big things. Like your capacity to care for example. And your never ending kindness. You put up with me for five years, I mean, that takes patience."

"Oh, stop it. We both know who had the real patience. Me saying no and no and no again."

"Until you said yes," he reminded her.

"And I'm very glad I did," she admitted quietly.

James took her hand from where it was swinging absently beside her. "I'm glad you did too."

* * *

Isis sat in the Great Hall, clicking her nails on the table. She'd felt absolutely no less than horrible the past few days. She was tired all the time. She couldn't find her gigantic appetite. She didn't have energy for anything...

It was terrible.

"Hey, Isis."

She looked up. There stood Annalynne, her hand locked with Black's.

Isis raised an eyebrow. "When did... When did this little arrangement happen?"

Sirius smirked. "It's not like you to be jealous, Isis. And of your best friend at that."

"Oh, trust me, Black. I'm not jealous in the least. You're all Annalynne's."

Annalynne's tiny Cheshire cat grin grew.

"Great, so now that we've received your blessing--"

"Do you want to walk around Black Lake with us? I've been dying to get outside all day, so I'm sure you must want to."

Isis shook her head. "I still feel pretty crummy. I'll meet up with you later though, in the common room, okay?"

Annalynne shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I doubt he'll come."

With that parting statement, she dragged Sirius away with her.

Isis stared at them. Of course Annalynne knew. Annalynne knew everything. Remus wouldn't come. He would never come. He was too scared of his lycanthropy to open up to anyone.

She went back to clacking her nails. She'd just keep waiting. He'd get the hint at some point. Or was it guilt that would ultimately drive him to her?

Isis thought for a second something horrible. Maybe she should make him guilty enough to--

How could she think like that? It wasn't like he didn't have enough on his mind already!

She whacked her head against the table top. "I'll wait for you then," she said to no one but the wooden surface of the table. "I'll wait."

* * *

Annalynne inhaled deeply. It was going to snow soon, that much was evident in the bite of the air. "It's a lovely day."

Sirius walked beside her, closer to the lake than she was. He, at least, had experience with the creatures of the lake. He didn't say anything.

Annalynne stopped abruptly. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Sirius was prepared for this, even if she did protest. "Will you tell me why you scream at night?"

Annalynne turned red again, and looked down at the grass. "I can't."

"I have to know, because I'm fearing the worst."

Annalynne kneeled down in the grass, even though it was sopping wet. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. And you have to promise not to become... overprotective. Because I know you will."

Sirius joined her in the muddy grass. "Tell me."

Annalynne took a deep breath.

* * *

**OMG another chapter and OMG no reviews for the last! How does that happen! Maybe itll be like just after I post this, reviews will flood in for both.... lets hope! Well, yes Annalynne has decided to tell Sirius what happened so long ago... Aw aren't Lily and James cute? I treat them all like my children. Not that my children will like intermarry or anything.... I'd be arrested for that.**

**ANYWAY I need reviews! Gotta know what u do and don't like! **

**As always, lot's of love,**

**Lilli Elaine.**


	14. Keep It Fast

Chapter 14:

Annalynne started at the very beginning.

"My Uncle Keith works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius waited patiently. Of course he would. He'd only been worrying himself to death the past few days.

"So one day, a Tuesday I believe, he invited to go to work with him, since he didn't have a daughter to take for Kids to Work day or something. I get real bored of his job real fast, so he said I could look around."

She twirled blades of grass in her fingers while she talked. "So I wandered into this room. It was a very large room, full of nothing but shelves. You have to see it to understand. On the shelves are all these glass orbs..."

Her voice got quiet, and her fingers were stained green from the grass blade. She looked up, and Sirius thought he could see the whole scene in her eyes.

"They were prophecies, you see. For everyone. So I thought I'd go find mine, you know? I had to have one."

"But you didn't and you just felt really guilty," Sirius supplied quickly, fearing this was going to get a whole lot darker very fast.

She shook her head. "No I had one. So I picked it up from it's little stand and I listened to what it had to say. There was a poem, but I can't remember it. I hear it every night, in my dreams, but I just can't recall what it says exactly. It starts out with something about my twenty first birthday. Then it goes on to say that I'll go back to that place, on the eve of my birthday, and one of the Lestrange's will be waiting there."

She judged his face carefully, but it was stony. "And whoever it is, I think-- no, I _know_ is going to kill me. On that night. And the scariest part of my dreams are when I can feel it happening-- and it hurts all over, and it's dark, and I'm all alone, except for the Lestrange. And no one gets there to save, but I always wake up before I die--"

Sirius stared past her, into another world. "You're sure? It's not just a reoccurring dream?"

"No, Sirius, it's not a reoccurring dream," she said strongly. "I was there when I heard it, and I'm at the scene every night. It doesn't get more real than that."

"I won't let it happen, you know."

Annalynne groaned and fell back into the grass. "It felt so good to tell someone, but you just ruined that, you know. Please, don't get overprotective. If you try to stop me from doing something that I'm capable of doing, I'll maim you. The only thing I want from you..."

She paused, thinking.

He stared into her eyes, still as carefree-chocolate as they'd always been.

"Just don't let me feel alone."

Sirius's broken face didn't change, and he was very earnestly sincere when he told her what he did. "I won't. Ever."

* * *

James sat in an abandoned hallway in the castle, Lily next to him.

"It's really quiet back here," she said.

"Yeah," he answered absently. Lily played with his fingers, like she was trying to memorize each part of him.

"I do like your hair though, you know that," James pointed out. "Bright red or copper, I've always liked it."

He brushed his hand through it then, sending red creeping up her face. Lily leaned into him, trying to hide the fact that she looked like a bottle of ketchup just then.

"You're heart's beating really fast," he told her, sort of amused. He could do that?

She nodded. "Any time I'm with you it beats fast. When I'm not, it's slower." She pulled his arm around her waist. "Keep it beating fast."

He grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Tonks was spread out across her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd finished her book hours ago. She'd only read a dozen like it: Mad Eye Moody Memoirs.

"You allowed to leave yet?"

Remus appeared for the fourth time that day, each appearance more laid-back than the last.

"No," she grumbled. "I can walk just fine. Watch."

She slid off of the bed and walked in a perfect circle, then in a straight line. "See?"

She tried to get back up on her bed, but only succeeded in snagging her cast on the edge of the bed, and falling backwards.

"Whoops."

"Did you hit your head?" Remus asked. "That was a tile floor, does your head hurt?"

She shook her head, still flat on her back. "No more than usual, I suspect."

"Then why are you still on the floor?"

She tucked her arms behind her head. "I have a lovely view of the ceiling," she lied.

"Can you get up?"

"Nope."

Remus reached down and pulled her up. She proceeded then to step on his foot with her heavy cast.

"Sorry," she muttered, hopping back up onto her bed. "I'm not good with physical things, like moving and walking and such."

He smiled. "Oh, believe me, I've noticed."

Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. "If you'd like me to take your cast off, I believe your leg's healed completely."

"Thank you!" Tonks yelled to the ceiling. "Finally!"

"Do you think you can manage to get down the hallway without my help?"

She shrugged. "Depends. Which hallway are you taking?"

* * *

Alice stared Frank down from across the table.

He stared her down just as hard.

"You blinked," she said.

Frank slapped his hands on the table. "Dang it!"

She laughed. "Admit it, I'm unbeatable. I believe you owe me another piece of gum."

He dug around in his robes, trying to find another piece of bubble gum for her. "I'm out. I only brought thirteen pieces. I didn't think you'd win all of them."

"Think again. That means you owe me."

She sighed. "What next?"

"Are you up for a bet?"

Alice moved forward, putting her hands on the table, in a very-business like manner. "Always. What are the terms, Longbottom?"

"Neither of us can... Say a word starting with the letter S, and the first person who does owes the winner..."

"If I win, you have to take Xeno's sister, Adelaide, to the Winter Dance."

"If I win, you have to go with me," he challenged. "Starting..... now."

Alice grinned. "I have to go with you?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She smiled. "Seashell, snap peas, snails, summer, sad, silly, soup, suckers, sops--"

"Really? You really just gave up the bet?" he asked, grinning wider than she was.

"It's your fault. You came up with the terms."

"But now you have to go to the Winter Dance with me, no matter who else asks you."

She nodded. "I know."

"Sad silly soup? Really?"

Alice laughed. "It's harder than you'd think! That was all off the top of my head!"

"Slip, sorbet, scissors, saber, singer, slop, sucker--"

"Ha! I said sucker."

He smiled. "Oh, you're on."

* * *

Isis watched Alice and Frank from her side of the Great Hall. What were they _doing?_ They kept spewing words from their mouths, and none of them made sense.

If Remus wouldn't go to her, then she'd go to Remus.

She just needed to consult Lily first.

* * *

Annalynne and Sirius sat by the lake, not moving and not speaking.

"Are you scared?" he asked finally.

She shook her head. "Of dying, no. Of the process, yes. That's why I'm screaming every night. I keep imagining it happening, and it just gets worse and worse--"

Her voice was wavering.

"And it'll be horrible in every way, I know it. I'm afraid of pain, did you know that? And when I'm asleep, I can't wake up until I start yelling my head off--"

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"This isn't the time to make a move, you know."

Sirius spat into the lake. "I'm not trying to make a move."

"Then yes, as long as you wake me up if I look..."

"Distressed?"

She nodded. "And if you were trying to make a move, or intended on making one later... That'd be okay too."

* * *

**AHHH!!!! I can't believe how many reviews and stuff I got! I love you all! All my email said was**

**FanFiction**

**Like all the way down. It was ah-mazing! You guys are awesome! I won't be able to update too much, cuz I was sick for a week, and I have a BUNCH of make up homework crap to do :P**

**But you guys are the BEST. I love you all, and one of u said I needed more detail.**

**Well, YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT. I was rereading, and it was like allllllll dialogue and telling what was happening.**

**Thank you soooo much for telling me, cuz I would've just kept on going with my writing and no description so thanks!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**LILLI ELAINE!!!!!**


	15. The Shadows Star Cast

Chapter 15:

"Lily, I need your help."

Lily was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and kicking her foot back and forth.

"Hmm?"

"Earth to Lily," Alice said, throwing her purple pillow at Lily's head.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." She sat up and pulled Alice's pillow to her chest.

"Oh, I'm sure you were," Alice teased. "Where's Annalynne by the way?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm sure she'd fine though."

Isis cleared her throat. "Hi, I was talking."

Alice turned to face Isis, very sarcastically at attention. "Please continue."

Isis rolled her eyes and glanced at Lily. "I want to ask Remus out."

Lily smiled. "Then why don't you?"

"Because I know he'll say no."

Alice reached for her hair brush, detangling her curls as she listened. "Why do you think that?"

Isis scowled and fell forward into her pillow. "Because he likes someone else, I'm sure of it."

"But he'll never say so. Remus John Lupin is _not_ the affectionate type. He's sweet and all, but he's not like James or Sirius," Lily pointed out.

"I know that," Isis spat. "It's _who_ he likes is the problem. It's not like she's been trying to hide it."

Alice yanked on the hair brush. "Who?" She tugged on the handle again. "Lily, it's stuck."

Lily tried to pull her brush free from Alice's brown curls.

"It's that little girl. The tiny third year with pink hair, I bet. He's been spending the past few days in the Hospital Wing with her."

Alice shook her head and winced. "You can't seriously be jealous of a third year. It's just a little crush. Let her dream. And ten to one, Remus is desperate to shake her off."

Isis gave Alice a look. "So you're saying I should ask him out because he'll be desperate enough to say yes?"

"I don't think that's her point, Is," Lily said. "She's just saying that maybe he needs a push in the right direction. Once you go out a few times, you know he'll fall for you. Boys are easy."

"Oh yeah, because you're so suave with the boys, Miss It Took Me Six Years to Get a Boyfriend."

Lily chucked Alice's purple pillow toward Isis. "Shut up, Isy. I'm slow on the uptake, you know that."

"I think we all are," Alice said. "Oh, but I'm going to the dance with Frank!"

"That's great!"

Isis rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Frank Longbottom? That's quite an accomplishment."

Alice grinned. "Don't be jealous."

And the pillow war commenced.

* * *

"Here, James and Remus will be in the common room for a while with Peter," Sirius said, pulling Annalynne behind him. "This is our room."

Annalynne crinkled her nose. "It smells like feet and cheese in here."

Sirius laughed. "You can thank Peter for that."

Annalynne glanced around the room once. "The clean one is Remus's. And James has the one by the door. So he can go sneaking around at night, of course. I bet this is your bed. "

She pointed to the bed just under the window, where the stars could look in.

"Yep. Do you want me to sleep on the floor or something?"

Annalynne laughed. "No," she grinned. "But I get the side by the window."

"Fair enough. I just thought I'd ask."

"Always the gentleman. Do you know how to cast a really good Muffliato charm?"

He nodded. "I'll manage."

Annalynne fell back onto his bed and stared out the window, upside down of course. The stars cast speckles of light over her face, and made her eyes more sparkly than usual.

"James and Remus won't know I'm here right?"

Sirius grabbed his wand from where it was on his trunk. "I'm on it."

Annalynne continued to stare out the window, wondering just how many miles of space there were. Enough to get lost in, for sure.

Sirius fell on the bed beside her, after all the charms had been cast. She was all but invisible, but that's why there were curtains on the beds, right?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stars," she answered simply. "There are thousands of them. I wonder if they all know each other's names."

"That's only three years," he said.

Annalynne looked over at him. "Well that was random. Until I turn twenty one? I know, only three."

"Weird, I thought it sounded like longer."

"Me too." Annalynne sighed. "Stars have eons and eons of time, until they gradually start to fade away. Sometimes I think it would be better if I never knew in the first place."

Sirius could see Annalynne living on a star someday. "Maybe you found out for a reason."

"Possibly," she agreed. "Which star are you?"

"What?"

"Sirius is a star. And Orion is a constellation."

He pointed to a tiny speck of light. "Regulus is brighter, of course."

"Maybe your star is just modest."

He laughed. "Maybe."

"We're sideways, aren't we?"

"If you mean sideways on the bed, as opposed to where the pillows are, then yes, we are."

She rolled over in a circle and pulled one of his pillows under her head. "I wish my bed had a view as nice as this. Alice got the window. I get to stare at the door all night."

"You're welcome here anytime."

She looked down at him, who was still lying sideways. "I should hope so."

* * *

Remus sat next to James at a table, both of them sitting across from Peter Pettigrew.

"Why did you run to the Hog's Head, of all places?" James asked.

Peter shrugged. "I panicked and I knew about the Room of Requirement."

Remus tapped his knee in an agitated manner. "So instead of hiding in there, You decided to ask for a passageway out of the school?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

"You've just given us a weak link, moron," James groaned. "Not only can we get out of the school now, others can get _in_."

Pettigrew looked at the floor. "I panicked," he repeated. "Sorry."

James exhaled loudly and stood up. "Good to have you back though, mate. I'm going to bed. You coming Rem?"

Remus stretched and followed James up the stairs to the dormitories.

Peter sat staring into the fire, all concentration pooled upon the quickly dying embers. He wasn't going to be able to lie for much longer. Why was he even doing this? Oh, right, because he was nothing more than a scared little boy, a rat.

He pulled a cushion off the couch and pulled it to a closet, resigning himself to sleep in there for the night. Like the real rats do.

Peter Pettigrew then truly felt alone.

* * *

That night, as every night, Annalynne woke up screaming, but this time, she wasn't alone. Sirius was there, and she felt safe for the first time in her life.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, even though James and Remus coulnd't hear anyways.

She nodded. "Just confused. Why is it that you have the whole quilt?"

He smiled. "Here."

She took a deep breath and cleared all memories of the dream from her head. "Goodnight, then. Again."

"Goodnight."

After she thought he'd fallen asleep, she put her head on his chest and watched the stars in the sky, at peace with herself and the future, whatever it held.

* * *

**More story from moi! I can't decide who my favorite couple is. Annalynne and Sirius or Lily and James?? It's driving me nuts. Please, do review. I'm looking for five good ones, k? PLEASE!!! I'll love you more if I get five. Come on! Just review and you can be one of them! I promise you'll love the next chapter if you do :)))). JUST FIVE!! Please!!**

**OMG i just realized what im going to have to do to annalynne!! ugh it must happen but WHY? i feel horrible, but i refuse to go soft on them. they are strong, strong people. And like i said, they are all my children, though non of them r related. **

**REVIEW!!**

**As always, infinite and semi-unconditional love,**

**Lilli**


	16. Dancing Through Life

Chapter 16:

Alice walked to her class very deeply flustered. Frank was in that class. Yes, they were going to the dance together and all... but they weren't officially going out and _that_ had to change.

Alice was turning into one of the love struck girls who practiced smiles in mirror and Knew the boy's exact schedule. She laughed at his dorky unfunny jokes, just because he was the one who made them. And every time he asked her a question, she responded stupidly, or her voice would stop working.

Ancient Runes was a class she shared with Remus and Frank. Remus, to be fair, was usually reading and paid them no mind.

Today, for whatever reason, he didn't have a book with him. "Alice, where are your shoes?"

Alice looked down. No shoes, no socks. Just bare feet.

She turned red, she could feel it. "Must've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

Of course Frank had to walk in just then.

"Her shoes," Remus supplied happily.

"Oh shut up, Rem," she huffed. "Like you've never forgotten your shoes before."

He gave her a look. "I haven't."

Alice just sighed and sat down, shuffling her papers like she was actually busy.

"There."

She glanced up to see Frank stuffing his own shoes into his bag.

Alice grinned. "Wow."

He shrugged. "Well I figure if you have to go without shoes, I might as well, too."

Remus rolled his eyes and cracked open Alice's Ancient Runes book. "I'm keeping mine on," he muttered.

* * *

Isis sat at the Gryffindor table, eating with as much fervor as she used to have. So what if she was in a terrible predicament? What was the use of starving, too?

Lily and her had arranged that she'd talk to Remus after lunch, but Lily was a little out of it.

Frank was eating with them, and for some strange reason, neither he nor Alice were wearing any shoes.

Lily reached over Isis and tapped Alice on the shoulder. "Wear a red dress. It matches both your complexions."

James choked on whatever he was eating. "What did I miss now?"

"Alice and Frank are going to the dance together."

James took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"I keep telling you two to eat slower," Remus said from behind the pages of his new book.

"You and me are too, Lily. Just so you know."

"I should hope so," Annalynne piped up. "I mean really, it took you two long enough."

"Will you go with me?" Sirius asked.

Annalynne put pepper on a piece of lettuce. "Duh."

Isis looked down at her plate. Lily nudged her. "Say something," she hissed.

Isis took a breath and looked up. "Hey, Remus--"

"Hold that thought," Remus said, dog-earing his page. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Lily actually burst out laughing, and had to excuse herself.

Isis turned red. "Don't mind Lily. I told her a joke last night about dog-earing book pages," she lied quickly. "I'd love to."

Alice smiled. "Great, we all have dates."

Peter picked at his food. Once again, he didn't.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Alice asked Annalynne. Annalynne was busy putting every condiment she could find onto a piece of lettuce.

"Possibly, if I find some butter."

James leaned over the table. "Mash it up," he said, crushing it with his fork.

"Yes, and then I'll add more salt," she agreed, reaching around the table for the shaker. James worked on mashing it all into a lump.

Lily returned, her face red. "Sorry-- What _are_ you two doing?"

Annalynne looked up. "Experimenting. There, it's finished. Hand me a clean fork."

Alice made a face. "That's disgusting, Anna."

Isis would usually join in, but her mind was racing with a million different things.

"It just tastes like salsa. But it has the creamy texture of pudding," she said, offering the plate to James.

"I'll pass," he said.

"Just try a bite," she insisted.

Sirius took the fork from James. "_I'll _try it."

Annalynne watched as he took a bite.

"Oh my God, what'd you put in this?"

James offered Sirius a napkin and a glass of pumpkin juice. "It smelled kind of horrible too, to be honest."

Annalynne grinned. "Yes, well, I suppose its an acquired taste."

"Something I'll never get acquired to," Sirius said, wiping his tongue off with a piece of bread.

Annalynne smiled in that all-knowing way of hers. "We'll see."

* * *

James sat in the common room, trying desperately to finish an essay for Slughorn.

Lily appeared by his shoulder. "What are you working on?"

"I'm starting Slughorn's essay."

Lily sighed. "We had a week to do that, James."

He shrugged. "I procrastinate, what else is new? What exactly is this supposed to be about again?"

Lily pulled over a chair. "The differences between wolfsbane and monkshood. Easy stuff, if you really think about it."

"I don't want to really think about it. My brain hurts."

Lily picked up one of his quills. "Here. Start by noting how they're the same. Then write two more paragraphs, one on the properties of monkshood, the other on the properties of wolfsbane. Then, write two more paragraphs, one on the uses for monkshood, the other on wolfsbane. Then write a concluding paragraph about how they're different."

James's jaw dropped. "That's a lot of work."

She shrugged. "You should have started it last week. I'll help. I still have a few books on them up in my room."

"By the way, have you finished that thing for Slughorn yet? The fish in the bowl?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. It's taking more time than I thought it would."

"You'll get it one of these days. You're smart."

* * *

Sirius walked down the hall to Filch's office. He'd earned himself a detention earlier, flinging Annalynne's creation at lunch toward the Slytherin table.

Luckily, it wouldn't take too long. He'd just write a few lines and be done. That's how it usually was.

"Sirius!"

He spun around. A fellow seventh year was running down the hall. "Isis had another attack. Remus told me to come get you. They're in the Great Hall."

Sirius turn and ran in the direction of the Great Hall. Filch was whatever.

* * *

"Alice, something's wrong with Isis," Annalynne said all of a sudden.

Alice looked up from the paper she was working on. "What do you mean?"

"Something doesn't feel right," Annalynne said. "Come on, we're going to get Lily and we're going to the Great Hall. She told me that's where she was going."

Alice threw the paper on her bed and ran down the stairs to the common room, Annalynne at her heels. The one thing Alice knew was to never doubt anything Annalynne said.

Lily was with James. "Lily, come on, Anna thinks there's something wrong with Isis."

Lily dropped her quill. "Are you sure, Annalynne?"

She nodded. "She's in the Great Hall, that's what she told me."

James pushed back his chair and followed them out of the common room.

* * *

The Great Hall was empty except for Remus and Isis. Isis on the floor unmoving and unseeing, staring up at the ceiling.

Annalynne was the first to get there, having run and taking two stairs at a time, she even surpassed Sirius. She knelt next to Isis's head. "What happened, Remus?"

He just shook his head, his mouth open.

Lily and Alice ran in next, followed by James and Sirius.

"She's too pale," Lily said. Isis's usually tan skin was almost white, and her eyes were vacant.

Alice pushed James away. "Go get Madam Pomfrey," she ordered, not looking away from Isis. "Is she breathing?"

Annalynne pulled back her hair and listened for Isis's breath. "Barely. It's-- Well just listen."

Alice and Lily bent over to listen. It was quiet, and short, almost strangled, like something was trying to keep it from coming out.

Lily stood up and looked at Remus. "Tell me what happened," she ordered.

"We were just in here talking..." he started.

Lily shook her head, motioning for him to continue. "I was saying goodnight and I had my hand on her shoulder--"

"Which shoulder?" Lily asked, kneeling back down and pulling off Isis's jacket. "Was it this one?" she asked.

The scar on Isis's shoulder was an angry red, and looked like a fresh scratch.

He nodded carefully. "Yeah, that one."

Alice looked up worriedly at Lily. Why was it when Remus touched the scar this happened?

Annalynne examined it, completely caught up in her own mind. A careful finger of hers gently touched it.

She pulled back. "It's hot. It's on fire, not even kidding."

Isis's body jerked once, then again.

"What's she doing?" Alice asked.

Lily bent down. "I think she's having a seizure!"

Isis began to scream. Not humanely at all, she screamed.

* * *

**Not sure why, but I really liked that chapter. Please review! I got four last time, one shy of my goal! But I reached fifty!!! YAY!!! Now lets see how long it takes for me to get to 100! Can you give me 5 more this time? Please, since this chapter was so awesome? **

**Oh, and I get reviews from someone called Stacey, and I usually respond to my reviewers, but I can't click on ur name and respond since u don't have an account! But just so you know, I REALLY APPERCIATE YOUR REVIEWS!!!! Even tho I didn't spell appreciate rite. **

**So, if you read this chapter, tell me what you think, k? **

**Lots of love,**

**Lilli Elaine**


	17. Firecracker

Chapter 17:

They all sat sullenly in the hospital wing, some on the floor, some in chairs. All surrounding Isis.

James and Sirius had carried her to the hospital wing under the careful instruction of Madam Pomfrey.

Isis's seizing had stopped after she'd been laid down. Remus had refused to go within three feet of her. Annalynne and Alice sat on the floor Indian-style, heads in hands, waiting.

Lily sat at the end of the bed clicking her nails on the metal footboard. "Where is she?" Lily asked for the fortieth time.

"She's in her office," Sirius said darkly. "For the past half-hour she's been in her office."

"Well, I'm not leaving until I'm one-hundred percent sure she's alright," Alice decided. "I'll sleep on the floor if I must."

James stretched. "I'll go ask her what's going on," he volunteered.

When he knocked on her door, nothing happened. Alice groaned, just as Madam Pomfrey finally bustled out.

"All I can give her right now is a sleeping draught," she supplied.

"But she's already sleeping," Annalynne said. "That would be counter proactive."

"How so, Miss Strauss?"

Annalynne took a breath. "Well, if she's already sleeping, lets say positive x, and you give her a sleeping draught, that would be positive y, wouldn't it equal a negative? You'd just be wasting a sleeping draught on an already sleeping person?"

Sirius smirked. "Muggle math."

"Exactly," Annalynne agreed. "I suggest researching her symptoms at the muggle library. They have all kinds of diseases in the Muggle world."

"Thank you for your insight, Miss Strauss," Madam Pomfrey said stiffly. "Now, all of you get up to bed. She's in good hands."

Annalynne looked up at Sirius and they shared a look.

Lily pushed herself off the bed and reached down to help Alice up. James pulled a dazed Remus out behind the others.

"This is ridiculous," Lily seethed. "She's obviously very unwell."

"No, duh," Annalynne agreed. "How is a sleeping draught supposed to help? She'd be safer with us."

Sirius glanced at James. "If you two are planning something," Annalynne started, "then you have to let me come too."

"You're like a little firecracker, aren't you?" James speculated.

Annalynne was tiny, not short, but tiny. Fragile almost, but she acted exactly extremely the opposite.

Lily shook her head disapprovingly, but didn't argue. Alice linked her arm through Lily's and Remus's. "Come on, we're going to bed."

The group split, leaving the Marauders and Annalynne to their scheming.

"What we need is a distraction while Sirius and I get her out of the hospital wing." James fished around in his robes, extracting a vial of red liquid. "Dragon's blood. Annalynne, come here."

"You're _not_ painting her with dragon's blood," Sirius argued. "You can wear the dragon's blood."

"She isn't strong enough to carry Isis," James shot back.

Annalynne raised her hand. "I'm stronger than I look, _actually_. And aren't you forgetting?"

"Forgetting _what?_"

Annalynne pulled out her wand. "_Levicorpus_."

James rose into the air. "Oh, right."

Sirius crossed his arms. "So it's settled. You go drip dragon's blood all over your face."

James rolled his eyes and brought up his arms in defeat. "Alright, you win."

Annalynne grinned. "I love messing with people. Lily doesn't let me do it often enough."

Sirius motioned for James to go ahead after he had his head gushing with fake blood.

James sighed and shook his head. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Alice sent a very distraught Lily up to her room. She saw Frank sitting in a corner, head bent over a book.

"You going up to bed?" Remus asked.

"In a minute. Night, Rem."

He nodded once and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" she asked, pulling up a chair next to Frank.

He shrugged. "Waiting for you guys. I heard about Isis. How is she?"

"We don't know. Annalynne, James, and Sirius are working on kidnapping her from the hospital wing right now."

Frank laughed. "Random question: what's your middle name?"

"Maizy," she answered. "But Lily and Isis call me Alice May Jones, because there's Lily April Evans, and Isis June Meriwether."

"Alice Maizy Jones?"

She shrugged. "It was supposed to be Maizy Alice Jones, but my dad wanted a practical name. Thus the reason I've grown up an Alice. What's yours?"

"Matthew. Franklin Matthew Longbottom."

She leaned forward to look at the cover of his book. "That's a nice name. Pride and Prejudice?"

"Some fifth year left it down here and I got really bored."

"I see. Lily says I have to wear a red dress to the dance."

He smiled. "I heard that. I like red."

"Me two. It's one of my favorite colors."

Frank flipped the book shut finally and set it down on the table. "What are the others?"

"Yellow, lime, orange, electric blue, violet..."

"Is there a color you don't like?"

She shrugged. "I haven't come across one yet. What time is it?"

Frank looked down at his watch. "Almost one. Are you going to bed?"

"No, probably not. Are you?"

Frank stood up. "I feel like taking a walk. Want to come?"

Alice stood up next to him. "Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

James staggered into the hospital wing.

"Oh my dear!" Madam Pomfrey squealed. "What happened?"

"I tripped... I tripped down the stairs on my way to the common room," he moaned.

Sirius and Annalynne, who were waiting in the doorway, watched as Madam Pomfrey escorted him to a bed and pulled the curtains around him.

"I'll be back with bandages, dear, just rest a minute. Oh my."

Sirius and Annalynne ducked over to where Isis was. "Hey, Isy!"

Isis was still asleep of course, but it didn't really matter to Annalynne. Sirius handed her the Invisibility cloak to throw over Isis.

"On the count of three," he said. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three. _Levicorpus_," they said at the same time. It looked as if nothing had changed, but the mattress moved up a bit.

Annalynne kept her wand raised as they carefully maneuvered Isis out of the hospital wing.

"James!" Sirius bellowed from down the hall.

James ran out not a second later. "That place smells like death I tell you."

"I'm sure it does," Annalynne said sympathetically. "Now come on, you take Isis and I'll watch out for Filch. We don't have the map, remember?"

James carefully lifted Isis out of the air and they started on their way back to the common room.

* * *

"I've never been in this part of the castle," Frank said quietly.

"James and Sirius showed it to me," she whispered back. "Filch hardly ever comes this way."

They walked in silence, moonbeams catching their faces every once in a while.

"I have a question though," Alice started. She looked out the window, for a focal point other than him. "If it hadn't been for the bet, would you have asked me to the dance anyway?"

Frank waited for an answer to come to mind. Of course he would have asked her. But, should he tell her that?

"Frank?"

"Eventually. Probably at the last minute. I was afraid you'd say no."

Alice grinned. "Why would I say no?"

He shrugged. "You have the three top guys in the school hanging around you and Lily and Annalynne and Isis every day. Why wouldn't you choose one of them?"

"You mean James and Sirius and Remus? Sirius is like my brother, and we've only all been trying to get James and Lily together forever. And Remus isn't really the affectionate dating, fun, adventurous type I like."

Frank laughed. "And you think I am?"

Alice shrugged and looked at the floor. "You're fun. We've only spent the past four Sundays having stupid contests. And I do love stupid contests."

"And bubble gum."

Alice smiled. "Yes. Race you back to the common room?"

"You're on."

* * *

Isis was vaguely aware of what was happening. She was being carried somewhere. Kidnapped? What did even matter. Her mouth tasted like acid and blood. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut and rubbed her tongue against her teeth.

She really needed a toothbrush.

"Hey Isy, nice of you to join the living."

* * *

**Another chapter! But NO reviews for the last chapter ****please please please review? Itll make me really happy. AND the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write a really GOOD chapter (and by good I mean lots of romantic action). DEAL??**

**Real quick funny story: my friend and I were chatting and she typed 'im watching neds declassified' and I though at a glance it said 'meds descandalized' and I got really confused for a minute.**

**MEDS DESCANDALIZED,**

**lilli**


	18. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 18:

Annalynne pulled down the covers of Isis's bed and watched as James carefully laid her down.

Alice burst in at that second, red in the face and panting. "Oh, you got her back."

Lily was already sleeping and Isis was... Isis was lingering in an unknown state.

Sirius looked over at Annalynne.

She looked back and answered his unspoken question with a nod.

Sirius and James left after Alice assured them everything was alright.

Alice collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Annalynne asked, pulling on her pajama pants (which were covered in pictures of moose).

Alice giggled. "Nothing."

No, it was most definitely _something_.

_"I won!"_

_She laughed. "No way, _I_ won." She was still trying to catch her breath when Frank leaned over and kissed her cheekbone._

_Then, he'd abruptly scrambled up, muttered a goodnight and tripped up to his room._

"He's such a dork. Such a wonderful dork."

Annalynne patted her arm very sympathetically. "I'm sure he is. I'll be back in the morning."

Alice was too preoccupied with her own memories to ask exactly where Annalynne was going.

* * *

Lily wasn't sure if she was thrashing around in her bed in reality, but she knew she wasn't content in her dream.

It was a future dream, the kind she usually loved. But this one-- not this one.

_James and I are in a kitchen. I'm reading a book, stirring dinner with my wand from ten feet away. James is sending Patronuses back and forth between him and Sirius. Something is wrong with Peter._

_"What's wrong, James?" I ask, reacting automatically as he stiffens._

_We are both a great deal older._

_"Get Harry, he's coming!"_

_"You don't mean--"_

_"Get Harry!" he yells again._

_I know this name shouldn't be familiar. Who's Harry? But it triggers a new kind of fear into the pit of my stomach and I instinctively run to Harry's room._

_There is a tiny baby boy with jet black hair in a crib. I pick him up, and he opens his eyes, angry that I woke him up._

_He has _my_ green eyes and James' black hair._

_Oh._

_I clutch my son to my chest and run back into the kitchen with James. He's frantically sending messages to the rest of the Order. _

_There is a knock on the door._

_"I suggest you open," a cold voice says. _

_"Lily, run. It'll be fine," James assures me, sending me back out of the kitchen._

_Voldemort will not wait. He blasts open the door, sending James flying back into a table._

_I don't listen to what he says, I only hold Harry and try to find a place to hide. I duck into Harry's room._

_James is yelling._

_I fight myself not to yell back. _

_Then I hear something that makes my blood run cold. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_And I know it isn't James who sent the curse. _

_I stop thinking._

_I dart into the kitchen where James lays on the floor, his once mischievous eyes unseeing._

_Voldemort sees me, so I run back to the nursery._

_The baby is frustrated, doesn't like all the noise at so late at night._

_"Don't take Harry! Don't touch Harry!" I'm yelling._

_He aims to fire a curse at my baby. _

_I step in front of it as the unforgivable words leave his lips, and I see nothing. _

_He's going to kill my baby._

_He's going to kill James son._

_My son._

_I feel nothing, just silence and peace. _

She woke up abruptly, shaking uncontrollably. Her pillow was damp from sweat and her silent crying.

She took a deep breath and slid out of her bed and changed into a not-sweaty t-shirt and borrowed a pair of Annalynne's pajama pants.

Annalynne was gone.

Lily was still shaken, and decided to just crawl into Annalynne's bed and sleep. She was scared out of her mind-- but not for herself. For whoever Harry was, or whoever he would be.

It was the worst kind of fear Lily had ever experienced.

* * *

Annalynne woke up around the same time Lily did, only in Sirius's bed. She wasn't screaming for once, just panting. Hard. In her dream she'd been running from whoever was chasing her. She couldn't scream, or she'd give herself away.

All she could do was run. Annalynne looked out the window and inhaled deeply, pressing her face against the cool glass. It had to be at least four in the morning. They'd all gotten to bed late.

If a minute before she'd been hot, she was freezing now. She groped around for the sweatshirt she'd left at the end of the bed and tugged it on over her t-shirt.

"Cold?"

She looked over at Sirius, who'd obviously just woken up. His eyes weren't even open.

"Just a bit. You did it again."

"What?"

She pulled back her part of the quilt. "Took all the blankets. One would think you were trying to turn me into a popsicle."

He opened one eye. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know, I'm just kidding," she answered, pushing her pillow away. She rarely slept with her head on a pillow.

"Are seriously cold?" he asked, kicking off his own end of the blanket.

She nodded against the mattress. "Yes."

"You know, you can never underestimate the power of body heat," he pointed out.

"Not tonight, Black."

He held up his hands. "I'm just offering."

* * *

Lily was still sleeping when James woke up. He'd had exactly the same dream, in a different context of course.

_"James, what's wrong?" she says. A familiar face, so beautiful, but scared. _

_I have been sending messages back and forth to Sirius for some time, yet a I can't recall what they're about._

_Something with Peter?_

_Then, I understand. _

_"He's coming. Get Harry he's coming!"_

_I've never met Harry before in my life, but I yell his name, concerned for his safety. Lily jumps up._

_She wants an explanation. _

_"Get Harry!"_

_I jump up as she rushes into a room._

_When she returns, she's holding a baby boy. He has jet black hair, like me._

_When he turns, I can see his eyes._

_Clear, emerald green. _

_Like Lily. _

_As I realize who he is, something in me gives me the idea that I have enough strength to fight him, Voldemort. He will not touch my son or my wife. Ever._

_There is a knock at the door and I tell Lily I'll be fine... To go and hide._

_He's saying things to me._

_Wants me to join them. _

_Wants Lily to join them._

_I refuse, thinking of Harry's future. _

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_The last thing I think is for Lily to stay safe. Not to come out. _

_Please, Lily, don't come out._

_And the world is peaceful and silent and black._

It was just as terrible for him, if not more. He woke up unmoving, just staring and breathing hard.

Remus was snoring lightly and the clock Peter usually kept by his bed was ticking in the silence of the night. It was the worst dream of his life. No, not dream, _nightmare_.

He just laid stock still in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be hell if he didn't get to sleep soon. He'd just gone to bed at 2:00, and it was around 4:00 now. Two hours of sleep weren't going to cut it.

And he'd forgotten Slughorn's essay.

James groaned out loud. He turned over and buried his head under his pillow.

* * *

Tonks had heard about Isis, and the whole Remus deal, and had a theory already formed. Of course, a theory thought up by an erratic, pink-haired, twelve year old might not be too widely accepted.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

**Soo.... using THIS chapter, im gonna tie in a bunch of LJ moments for all of you. I just had to use this as a basis for it. The firest time around I made this story, I put in the future dreams and a lot of you liked them. So.... round 2!! Also check out my profile for updates and stuffs, and find me on fictionpress! Im still Lillian Elaine Blacke. Like really, what else would I be? Its prob like one of fave stories.**

**Please review! Some of u r AWESOME at tht... but those of you who don't review... DO IT. Please!!**

**Ill love ya more.**

**-Lilli**


	19. Who's To Say

Chapter 19:

None of them looked like morning people that morning. Lily's hair was thrown back into a bun, not even brushed, and she kept yawning.

Annalynne and Sirius were the only ones who looked remotely content. Even Alice looked more tired than usual.

"I forgot to finish Slughorn's essay," James said aloud to no one in particular. Lily looked up at him and was about to answer when she started seeing that little green-eyed baby she dreamed about last night.

Isis was still upstairs, sleeping.

Remus pushed a piece of egg around on his plate. "Just tell him you didn't have time."

James pushed away his plate and put his head in his hands. "It's just... The assignments just what ever. There are more important things in life."

"When did you get philosophical?" Sirius asked, bumping James with his elbow.

"Shut up, Padfoot. It's not like missing this assignment is going to kill me."

Sirius raised his hands into the air. "That's how I've been thinking for years!"

Lily yawned again. "Do you think I can skip today? I don't feel well."

"Lily Evans? Skip class?" Annalynne said in mock shock. "Well, I never!"

Lily flicked a piece of sausage right into her forehead.

"Point taken."

* * *

Lily waved back at Annalynne as she walked up the stairs back to the common room.

"Wait up!"

James hurried after her.

"What are you doing, James?" she sighed. "You don't need to skip just because--"

"I'm not skipping class just because you are," he interrupted. "I had a wonderful horrible nightmare last night and I didn't get a wink of sleep after 4:00."

"Me, too. What was your dream about?" she asked, then said the password to enter the common room.

The Fat Lady tut-tutted. "Don't be truants, now."

James rolled his eyes and fell back into one of the couches.

"You tell me yours first," he said.

Lily sighed and yawned at the same time, sitting next to him and tucking her feet under her. "It was really terrifying, but you'll probably just laugh."

"I won't laugh," he said seriously.

Lily looked at the ceiling, her face turning red. "Well... We were married and we lived in a little house with a yellow kitchen--"

"Stop there," he said. "And I was at the kitchen table sending Patronuses back and forth to--"

"To Sirius," she finished. She pulled her knees up under her chin. "And then you said something like 'He's coming.'"

"Voldemort."

"And-- and I had to protect Harry," she said, breathing hard. "That's when it started to get horrible."

"I told you to hide, which you did."

"I was in the nursery with Harry and then... Oh, God, I can't picture that again."

"That's where my dream ended," James said. "I died, I think."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I ran into the kitchen and you were on the floor-- the floor--."

She'd started hyperventilating again. "And then I ran back into the-- the nursery with Harry."

James put a hand on her arm.

She inhaled deeply and continued. "He followed me into Harry's room, and I remember I kept yelling 'Not Harry! Don't touch Harry!' and then my dream ended. There was a flash of green light and everything was quiet."

They both sat in silence until they simultaneously looked up, fingers pointed. "How'd you know?" Lily asked the same time James said "You're a mind reader."  
"It was _my_ dream," Lily countered.

James sank back into the couch. "Do you think it's the future?"

"I hope not!" she said quite loudly. "I mean, losing my husband probably my son in one night?"

"But you die too," he said. "So technically it's not like we'd be apart."

"Would want that for a future though?"

"Well, considering the fact I get to marry you, and we have son, which means technically we HAD to--"

"James!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at his face and turning beet red. "That is most certainly NOT the point!"

He smirked in that half-smile way of his. "Well, I'm just speaking scientifically."

"You hate science!"

"So what if I do? That doesn't erase the fact that--"

"SHUT UP."

James handed her back the pillow and held up his hands. "Go ahead, if you must."

She threw it back at his face.

James handed it back again. "Are you going up to bed or something?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not really tired anymore."

"You lie."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I lie."

James stood up and held out his hand. "Do you want to sleep in Moony's bed?"

She nodded in that shy way Lily had.

* * *

"It's strange not having Lily here," Annalynne said to no one in particular. She waved around her spoonful of mashed potatoes. "It's rather lonely."

Alice pushed around her piece of ham. "I miss Fr-- Lily. I miss Lily," she said quickly. She glanced subtly over at Frank from the other end of the table.

Sirius watched Annalynne with a strange intensity. "Something looks different about you," he said.

She looked up. "Like what?"

"Did you get a haircut?"

She blew her cheeks in and out several times before answering simply, "No," and turning back to her mashed potatoes.

"If she got a haircut you would barely recognize her. She looks almost completely different than she did when she was younger," Alice said. "Cut her hair and change her eyes, you'd have a whole new person."

"Physically," Annalynne said. "I will always be Anna no matter how many makeovers I go through."

Alice laughed. "Of course. Can't change Annalynne."

Sirius stopped listening. If they changed her appearance, she'd be barely recognizable, by anyone.

Even a Lestrange.

* * *

**???? What is Sirius planning?**

**I know this is shorter than most of my chapters but I'm trying to upload my fictionpress story. Check it out, its awesome! I think. Let me know please!!**

**OMG I HAVE A NEW OBSESSION.**

**I get new one at least weekly.**

**So this weeks is: Vanessa Carlton songs!! Papa is like my favorite out of all of them.**

**Love, plastic love,**

**You're a genuine wannabe,**

**BEST SONG EVERRRRRRRRR**

**Listen to it, you'll love it.**

**Just like I love updating new chapters, and just like I love Vanessa carlton, I love reviews!!!**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE,**

**lilli**


	20. Overtly Affectious

Chapter 20:

"Sirius! What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

Annalynne stopped in front of him and waited.

"I know this is the way you always come back from Potions. I have a crazy idea, but it's really, really good and I think you'll like it."

Annalynne squinted. "Idea about what?"

Sirius grabbed her wrist and took all of her books into his arms, dragging her to an empty classroom.

"We need Alice though."

"Why Alice?" she asked. "And what's the idea?"

"Alice is smart and level-headed and probably knows a million more things than I do," he said quickly, pulling out a chair for her and dumping her books on the table.

"I've been thinking about it ever since lunch."

"Like four hours ago?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Yeah, but so what? Okay, you know how we were talking about how you'd be unrecognizable if you changed your hair and your eyes?"

She nodded slowly. "Where are we going with this?"

"If you were unrecognizable, no one would know who you where. You could change your name and start a whole new life. And no one could recognize you."

She shook her head, waiting for further explanation.

"No one would recognize you," he repeated. "No James, no Alice, maybe no me even, but most importantly, not a Lestrange."

Her jaw dropped you. "You aren't really, truly, seriously thinking what I think you're thinking," she said. "No way, no one's avoided the future ever before."

Sirius slammed his hands down on the table. "See, _that's_ why we need Alice. She can prove anyone wrong."

"Even fate," Annalynne sighed. "Yes, she can. If I go with this, will you promise me you won't obsess?"

"I promise, promise, promise I won't obsess," he said.

She patted him on the head. "You do that, then."

* * *

Lily woke up utterly confused. Why was she in James's room? She sat up, yawned, and rolled over, into the wall.

"You've done that at least six times in the past hour. Are you planning on waking up any time soon?"

Lily turned so she was on her back again. "Why am I here again?"

"Yesterday... remember? We skipped class so we could sleep."

"Oh yeah."

James sat up. "It has to be about time for dinner."

Lily pulled the quilt over her head. "Do we have to go down?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say we _have_ to--"

"It's not like we'd be expelled if we didn't," she interrupted, agreeing.

"It's settled then."

* * *

Tonks stared quite obviously at Remus and Isis from across the cafeteria. She made little designs in her creamed spinach with her fork.

Ren and her other friend, Mitchell Escarole, joined her at the table.

"You seem...." Ren started.

"Distant?" Mitch finished.

"That's because I _am_ distant. My head is bursting open with a million ideas and theories-"

"And fantasies, perhaps?" Ren asked.

Tonks flicked a glob of spinach to her face. "You act like I have no idea what you and Mitch have been up to all afternoon."

"We have more mature needs. You're barely even a month from being thirteen. And Mitch and I are assuredly fully matured fourteen going on fifteen year olds."

Tonks hadn't broken her gaze from Isis and Remus during the whole conversation. "It's impossible to be fully matured at fourteen. Even fifteen. Now, go away and let me get back to my--"

"Fantasizing."

"Thinking!" she countered.

Ren grabbed Mitch's arm and dragged him off to some other abandoned closet.

Tonks rolled her eyes and watched intently. Every time Isis leaned even a bit toward Remus, he would stretch out of her way.

Tonks had the right idea about what the whole scar issue was about.

Tonks _always _had the right idea. It was impossible to argue with a pink-haired little girl who did book reports on Mad-Eye in second grade English. Even though it was technically illegal.

She pushed back her tray determinedly. She felt compelled to help Remus-- even if that meant making him and Isis a better couple.

She wasn't in it for Isis. Isis hated Tonks, for some unknown reason.

Tonks sighed and sat back down. Maybe another day, when Isis didn't have a fork in her hand.

* * *

Alice stole glances at various people throughout dinner. Firstly, at Remus and Isis. Then, she'd look back at the pink-haired girl, Tonks, who appeared to be trying to burn a hole through Isis with her eyes. Then of course, at Frank, who would quickly look away every time she looked over. Then back at Remus and Isis, then at her plate.

It was all very confusing in the end.

She watched as Tonks stood up in a fashion that told Alice she had set her mind on something. Then she'd sit down in a defeated manner.

Alice knew that whole look, that whole "I'm gonna do it!", then the, "Maybe later..." deal very well.

The poor thing was in love.

If anyone knew love, it was Alice.

"What are you staring at?" Isis asked.

Alice looked back at her. "I was just thinking. I'm very good with relationships, aren't I?" she asked rather conceitedly.

"You've never been in a relationship, Jonesy," Isis said, using the nickname for her. "You sort of just stalk the guy for a few weeks, and search him on Lily's Muggle computer."

"I wouldn't call it stalking..." she said.

Remus smiled, coming to her aid. "More like overt affection."

Alice pointed at him. "Exactly. Remus gets it. It's overt affection."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. Overt affection."

Alice crossed her arms happily.

"But what does Frank call it, hmm?" Isis asked, always one to challenge her friends.

"Oh, Frank calls it perfect," Remus piped up. "Every night, in the bathroom, talking about a nameless girl who happens to like bubble gum and has brown curly hair and likes all the colors, and was supposed to be a Maizy but isn't."

Alice clapped. "That's me! I was supposed to be a Maizy! I told him that!"

Isis rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

Maybe 'overt affection' worked for Alice, but it certainly didn't work for her.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is soooo late! But I have a ton of horrible stuff going on and a little bit of good. Either way, I'm really busy and I just don't have the will to write, you know?**

**I'll work on getting chapters up, though. They just mite not be as often. But you'll get an ending to this story, I swear it. Also, if you ever get bored, check out my fictionpress. Lillian Elaine Black, but didn't put the e on the end, because that's not actually how you spell black. It just adds a nice bit of flair.**

**O, and if anyone's wondering, my new obsession is clementines. The baby ones! My friend and I were seeing if we could fit, whole unpeeled ones in our mouths in the lunch line....**

**Good times.**

**O and tht same friend and I just got back from wicked! Awesome show. SEE IT. Another minor obsession: Fiyero.**

**Yes.**

**Oh, and movie night tonight!! Happy hunting, poppets. **

**Lilli**


	21. Body Language

Chapter 21:

"Lily! Lily, Lily, Lily-Billy, Lily!" Alice shrieked, chasing her friend down the hall.

"What, what, what?" Lily asked, repeating it over and over again as Alice had done with her name.

"The dance! It's tonight! Tonight! _Tonight!_ Lily! Why aren't you shaking with excitement?"

"Because I'm not a love drunk teenager," Lily answered glancing at Alice from the side of her eyes.

Alice put a hand on her shoulder. "Lily, just by being a teenager, you are automatically love drunk. Science proved it."

"Muggle science."

"Universal science! Now come on, we only have and hour and half to get gorgeous. Isis is waiting in our room with Annalynne."

Lily continued walking at her leisurely pace.

Alice was literally shaking and gave up on waiting, grabbing Lily's wrist and taking off down the hallway.

* * *

"We only have an hour!" Remus practically yelled at James.

"So?" Sirius answered, flopping back on the couch.

"We _only_ have an HOUR!" Remus stressed again.

"Moony, guys don't have to worry about makeup and stuff. All we do is get dressed, and show up handsome."

"Not today! Society has raised standards dramatically. Maybe procrastinating worked when we were 16, but face it, Prongs, we had to impress girls back then. Now we're impressing _women_."

Sirius looked sick. "Dear God, Moony, you're right."

James reclined against his headboard. "Relax, my cousin picked this up from a Muggle store."

He pulled a vile out from under his mattress, tossing it at Remus.

"It's like some girl-attracter potion that the Muggles use."

Remus twisted off the cap and sniffed it. "James, this isn't potion, this is just cologne."

"Same thing!" Sirius decided. "Give me some."

* * *

Isis was waiting, every ounce of makeup and hair product she had spread out over all four beds.

"We'll make this simple," she started, smacking a brush against her palm. "We'll start with hair. Then, on Lily's bed you'll find your dresses. I'm in charge of makeup, then Annalynne's bed, as you can see, is covered in various shoes. Some without matches, but we _are_ witches."

Lily swallowed. "Isis, it's not that I doubt your skills, but that's a _lot_ of stuff."

She waved her hands in a general circle that still didn't contain all of Isis's bottles and brushes.

Isis shrugged. "I won't overdo you, you have a nice natural complexion. Annalynne! What are you doing?"

Annalynne was brushing her hair out. "What does it look like?"

"Use detangling spray, or you'll damage the ends!"

Lily couldn't find and empty bed to sit on, so she resolved to sitting in front of the door. Isis went to work on Alice, brushing her curls, placing them just right. Annalynne was fiddling with a shoe that had teeth.

"Sorry, it's my aunt's. I just grabbed it."

"Erm, what is it exactly?" Lily asked.

Annalynne shrugged. "I don't know, but evidently it hasn't had a nap yet today. Come on Lily, I'll do you're hair!"

Lily winced and gritted her teeth as Annalynne pulled her hair into two, very tight, French braids.

"Good work Anna," Isis approved. "But clip back that one stray piece."

Alice sat patiently while Isis talked to herself about different color choices. "Red dress you said? I think you'd go nicely with a smokey eye."

"I have two eyes."

"It's an expression, May."

Annalynne picked her dress off the bed-- aqua and form-fitting, Isis had decided it would look nice with silver eye makeup and a simple silver clip.

Lily sat back, observing all that was going on. They'd each chosen different colors: Alice's dress was red, and fell just below her knees. Alice liked because when she twirled, it fanned out and made her look like a flower.

Lily's was emerald, and made her eyes stand out. Isis's was gold, and of course, would make all of the other girls jealous.

Lily waited patiently while Isis worked with her face.

Isis decided she wouldn't let anyone else touch her makeup, and as soon as they were done getting dressed, locked herself in the closet, taking a mirror and half of her equipment with her.

"That's unfair," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

Annalynne was clipping back her hair with Isis's favorite glittery silver hair clip.

There was a knock on the door just then.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, bracing herself against the wood in case it was one of the Marauders.

"Tonks."

Isis inhaled sharply, glad that no one could see her being jealous of a twelve year old.

Alice opened the door.

"That's a nice dress," she said, closing after Tonks was in.

She's straightened her pink hair, and clipped it out of her eyes.

Tonks glanced around the room once. "Thank you. Where's Isis?"

"In the closet," Lily answered, then abruptly snapped back to look at Alice. "That came out wrong, don't comment."

Alice only grinned and nudged Annalynne with her shoulder.

Annalynne, as usual, was oblivious to their conversation. "Hmm?"

"Since no one asked what I wanted, I was just wondering if I could walk to the dance with you. My friends are all... Occupied."

Lily rolled her eyes. They were only 13.

"Of course!" Alice said happily. "I like your hair pinned back out of your face. It looks nice."

"Well, I figure I'm already wearing heels, I might as well cross a potential hazard off my list. It isn't very smart, not seeing where you're going while wearing shoes that are capable of causing brain damage."

"Good thinking."

Isis reappeared, gold around her eyes, and a light shade of lipstick on her lips. "Ready, ladies?" she asked, then purposely glanced at Tonks. "Oh, and girl."

Lily shot a look at her. Tonks narrowed her eyes but stepped aside to let Isis lead the way.

The common room was alive, girls in dresses, and third year boys (first and second years were at a separate dance, more of a holiday party) sweating and pulling at their collars.

Frank was waiting by his usual corner table, looking flustered.

Alice bounced over. "Look! It twirls," she said excitedly, spinning around.

Lily bit her lip and scanned the crowd for James.

He was absent, as were the other Marauders. Annalynne reminded her that they liked to make an entrance (not so much Remus, but James and Sirius).

Sirius appeared first, and Annalynne ran over.

"Sorry, if I knew you're dress was blue I wouldn't have worn a yellow tie," he apologized.

"Actually, my dress is aquamarine, and I like yellow. We go together musically!"

Sirius didn't question her choice of adjective, but smiled all the same.

Remus appeared next, looking refined, as he usually did. Not flashy, but eye-catching all the same.

Tonks glanced at Isis, who she noticed was looking Remus up and down.

Tonks crossed her arms self-consciously and went to stand by Annalynne and Sirius.

James was the last to appear, of course. He'd combed his hair, Lily noticed.

"You clean up nice," he said, flashing her that grin.

"That's a cliché, James," she answered shyly. "Why'd you brush your hair?"

James pointed at Remus. "He made me."

Lily ruffled it back up again with her fingers. "I like it messy."

Frank and Alice, Sirius and Annalynne, Remus and Isis, Lily and James, and Tonks all congregated by the portrait hole.

"Don't you have a date?" Isis asked Tonks sweetly.

"No, I'm a lone wolf," she answered smartly, not bothering to look at Remus to see what he thought of her choice of words.

"Well, let's go then," Annalynne decided, deciding she would be the first out.

Sirius followed, and somehow Isis and Tonks were last.

"Don't try anything funny," Isis warned.

Tonks's facial expression didn't change. "Not a chance I would, Pop Princess."

Isis felt sort of bad. The girl hadn't really _done_ anything to her. If anything, she was only _helping_ her get to Remus.

"Wait," she said. She dug her lip gloss out of her bag and smeared some on Tonks's lips. "There, that shade looks nice."

Tonks was surprised, but didn't show it.

Isis screwed the cap back on and looked down at the tiny pink haired girl, feeling incredibly awkward, and after a moment enduring the Tonks's unchanging stare, she followed the others out of the portrait hole.

Remus put his arm around her waist and they followed the others.

He didn't glance back at Tonks once, and Isis knew she was being very juvenile about the whole thing.

"Come on!" Lily called.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I do like Isis!!! She's one of my fave characters ( aren't they all??). I thought nice and long and hard about all their dress colors. Of course Lily couldn't wear red. She'd look like a freakin tomato!!! I thought Annalynne's was the prettiest ;) but I don't judge. **

**And I think Isis should have a nice side, because she is NICE underneath all of that jealousy. I mean, how would you feel? All you're friends have met their perfect guys, and you're crush is more interested in someone 6 years younger than you. And let's just say for kicks that he's not a pedophile, either!**

**Well, ahem, now that we've cleared that up, review darlings!! And also, I must correct myself: Fiyero is not a MINOR obsession. I loveeee him. **

**My friend and I were in band (we're clarinet buddies :) and our director is just like "So, we're going to try a piece called Fiero!"**

**And we flipped out, but then I was disappointed because they didn't spell it with a y :( **

**But it's all good!**

**I just wrote a mile long playlist, duckies, and now my fingers are tired.**

**Still, I wrote for you, cause I'm dedicated.**

**Love for reviewers!**

**Lilli**


	22. This Time

Chapter 22:

The Great Hall was swarming with students. Dumbledore had made it snow from the ceiling-- but it wouldn't accumulate. Filch would like having to shovel out the Hall.

Tonks followed close behind Alice and Frank, watching her feet and trying desperately not to trip. Ren waved to her from the corner, her arms around Mitch's waist, her hair in one of those flirty pony tails she'd mastered.

Tonks waved back, feeling incredibly out of place.

Lily watched as McGonagall used her wand to settle the remaining silver banners into place, then scurry off.

"You match," Sirius said absently.

"Match what?" Annalynne asked just as absently.

"The silver."

Their minds were both far away, Annalynne's in a much deeper and darker place.

"Come on James, let's dance," Lily said, feeling very out of character. It was just one night, anyways. One night she could let go and not be herself.

James happily agreed and followed her out in the throng of people.

"Come on Sirius," James called, grabbing his wrist and shaking him out of his thoughts.

Annalynne looked up twice, a double take, trying to remember where exactly she was, and was very relieved to find out she wasn't alone.

Alice refused to do anything but twirl in her dress.

Frank didn't really feel like arguing.

Twirling was nice... Very nice.

Annalynne had a feeling, nagging her. It had settled in the back of her mind, and refused to leave, a sensation telling her to run.

Oh yes, something big was going to happen tonight.

It wasn't necessarily a lethal thing, she decided, but her more logical mind was telling her to be wary.

"Do you want to dance, or do you want to continue staring off into space?"

"Oh, well..." she trailed off. It wasn't Sirius who'd asked her. Sirius was off with James, living up to their title as Marauders.

It was Severus Snape.

Was this it, what her brain was telling her? Couldn't be. She knew how to handle normal people alright.

"No thank you, I have a date."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't really want to dance with me, do you?" Annalynne asked. "You want to dance with Lily. And you want her to be jealous."

He didn't say anything.

"You and I both know Lily well enough to know she's not that jealous type. I admire your cunning, though, Severus."

Snape had figured that Annalynne would be the one to ask. True, it was a half-baked attempt to get to Lily. Isis would cause him physical harm, and though Alice was nicer... she'd only laugh at him. The others would join in soon enough.

"Potter's not good enough for her," he muttered.

Annalynne patted his shoulder. She'd had a respect for Severus. While Lily couldn't, for she was the friend who left him, Annalynne could. He was just confused. "He's changing, we both know that too."

"He doesn't know her."

"I told you, he's changing. He's--"

"I don't care about perfect Potter, or his better traits. You remember what he did to me last year--"  
"It's impolite to interrupt," she said, interrupting him. "And yes, I remember. But we mustn't judge one on past actions, mistakes."

"Is that supposed to be a wise saying?" he scoffed.

Annalynne scanned the room. Where had Sirius gotten to? "Well, you think about it, then after I've danced a little, and hopefully snogged Sirius a few times, you tell me."

Severus liked her because she was bold like that, and she always used his first name. "Not a chance," he replied sharply anyways.

He knew she was wise beyond her years-- everyone knew that. If he could learn not to judge James, could Lily consider not judging him possibly?

He turned to apologize to Annalynne, but she was gone.

He wouldn't of followed through with it anyway.

Severus Snape was just that kind of person-- always second guessing the right thing.

* * *

"This is fun," Lily said honestly. James smirked. "This time, I mean, now that I'm not alone or with Alice or Annalynne or something."

"So, you're trying to say in a roundabout way that it's better this time because you're with me?"

Lily's cheekbones tinged pink. "Well, I don't want to sound like a greeting card."

Alice twirled past.

"She's going to get very dizzy," James mused. "Remind me why we're sitting here again?"

Lily sighed. "Because I'm boring beyond belief."

James jumped up. "That's a horrible reason, come on."

He tugged her up against her will, and pulled her onto the dance floor near Remus and Isis.

Remus was dancing very stiffly, his hands off of her waist, but not near her shoulders, more of her ribcage.

Isis was trying desperately to make him relax. So what if she had another seizure? So what if the whole school saw? So what if she died right then and there?

Well, that would actually be bad.

She felt someone poking her good shoulder.

Who else? Who else but that little girl who _always_ had to ruin everything?

"What do you want?"

Tonks looked very solemn. "I had a breakthrough, just now in my theory. I thought you'd like to hear it."

"Now? Really?"

Tonks's stare didn't waver.

Isis pulled away from Remus, who visibly relaxed.

Tonks pulled her over to the entrance to the Great Hall. "I think the whole thing revolves around him being a werewolf."

"That's what he's afraid of! Why would that be good news?"

"I didn't say it was necessarily good news, did I? Anyways, how'd you get that scar?"

Isis narrowed her eyes. "Car crash."

Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"I was scratched."

Tonks nodded. "By a werewolf."

Isis rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "So?"

"But you don't change every full moon. I can tell, of course. He's the only one. I think there's still a trace of... lycanthropy possibly still in you, and his lycanthropy is getting you all unbalanced."

"Good work, Pinky, so now what?"

Isis was getting impatient. No, she'd _been_ impatient.

"Either he can't touch you, ever. Or," Tonks cleared her throat, "Or he bites you. Balance will come around then. Do you get it?"

"Of course I get it," Isis snapped. "How was that so essential tonight? _Tonight_? During that dance?"

Tonks glanced toward the Great Hall. "You'll notice that he'll be leaving the dance early. He's taken some wolfsbane, but I sat about an eighth of the potion laying on the mantle. He'll change around midnight, but it won't last for more than a few minutes, because the wolfsbane will set him right again. I think tonight, should be the night, when he's more controlled. Don't you agree?"

Isis looked toward the giant pendulum of the clock down the hall. "We have minutes."

She looked back toward Remus. Did he know that he would change? Tonight? Was he expecting it?

She didn't particularly want to be a werewolf. But if not becoming one meant a life without him touching her... She could stand that. She wanted-- liked-- _needed_ to feel him.

"Will you keep him from killing me?"

Tonks's face elongated into a snout, remarkably wolf like. "Most likely," she answered, morphing back.

"He won't want to."

Tonks shrugged. "So? It's not like anyone's ever stopped you from getting what you've wanted before."

_Except you_.

Isis looked back toward Remus. "Wait for me in the common room. No one will be there."

"Really? A werewolf in the common room? I was thinking more of the abandoned hallway upstairs, where we wouldn't be so... close."

"Go!"

"Wait, hallway then?"

Isis gave her the death stare and ran back into the crowd of people. Tonks kicked off her heels and sprinted up the stairs and down the corridors to the abandoned hall.

* * *

"Remus, come on. It's a full moon," Isis whispered, grabbing his arm.

"No, I'm all set. I would've changed by now anyway. Moon. Remember?"

"You didn't drink it all. Tonks found a vial. There's some left. Come on!"

Remus broke away from the person he was talking to and quickly followed Isis out of the hall.

"Where are we going, and why are you coming?"

Should he know?

Of course he should know, he was the one doing it.

"I need you to bite me."

He stopped. "No."

"Remus, please, I need this."

"No. I won't do it."

"If you don't, I'll die." Emotionally, she figured. So what if that was stretching the truth a little?

"Why?"

Only minutes to midnight now.

Isis grabbed his arm and pulled. "Come on! Hurry!"

"What if I kill you? What if you--"

"Tonks will keep me safe, she knows how."

Remus looked down the hall, where a tiny pair of shoes laid. "It's necessary?"

"Remus, come on!"

"But--"

He caught the light of a moonbeam, and Isis saw his eyes go wide. "Remus."

His mouth hung open, and his heartbeat was in sync with a ticking of the clock.

"Remus Lupin!"

His pupils took over his eyes, as they always did, and the transformation started.

No going back now.

Isis tugged at him. They were so close to where Tonks was! Turn one more corner...

She'd be in the Daily Prophet: Rogue Werewolf Kills Innocent Student.

Tonks ran around the corner at that second.

"You couldn't even get him that far?"

Remus arched his back, and his spine was visible under his shirt. Isis cringed. Would this be her?

Tonks pulled at his wrist, which was bonier, and turning an inhuman shade of grey. If she could just get him into that back corridor, away from the prying eyes.

"Leave it!" Isis shouted at her.

Tonks stared the older girl down. "After all I'm doing for you, why do you still hate me?"

"Because _you're_ the reason I can't have him!"

Remus was changing fast, his face elongating.

"No! No, I'm the reason you _can_ have him!"

Tonks grabbed Isis's wrist, just as Remus was no longer himself. He was a werewolf, fully.

Tonks jerked Isis's wrist in front of his snout, careful not to get bitten herself.

He took the bait. What animalistic lycan could resist human flesh when put right in front of them?

Isis shrieked and jerked away.

Tonks morphed herself into the pink dotted werewolf being and howled from down the hall.

Lock him in a closet for the next few minutes. The howl would get people to Isis, who probably needed medical attention.

Tonks wasn't exactly sure why she was doing what she was doing. Isis hated her, and always would.

* * *

The ceiling swam before Isis. Idiot pink-girl.

She was burning, he arm, her scar...

But somehow... somehow through it all she felt alive.

Complete.

Whole.

Strong.

Animalistic...

* * *

**Yes, um, okay so I'm back. I had strep, and so I took some penicillin, which I found out I was allergic to. A lot of stuff going on with the holidays and everything. I'll try to update.**

**Stacey, PLEASE get an account. And be Stacey because that's how you always review and I wouldn't know you by any other name! Also, in your review you're like**

**Well hello there,**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**

**xoxo Stacey **

**And I started laughing and I'm like... I think she means update...**

**Yeah, I'm just not updating because I don't want to post crap chapters! If you guys are reading, I want you to be reading good stuff! Also, this whole werewolf shenanigan was not what Annalynne sensed. We'll go back to that in the next chapter.**

**PREVIEW (because it's nearing the holidays and I'm nice)**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"My brain's shouting no, but my body's shouting yes. I don't know what to listen to."**

**"Easy."**

**"What?"**

**"Listen to your heart."**

**OOOOO..... what's gonna happen and with who??? Stay tuned.**

**Ah, I love Severus Snape. He and me would be like best friends in real life. He, me, and Draco Malfoy, because I ADORE him too. He's not really bad, is he? Underneath it all? He was just raised bad. Mhmm... We all know he couldn't kill Dumbledore.**

**Anyways, Draco rant over.**

**Review! Please! Even I haven't updated in a while. And check me out on FictionPress! I published a new story that I think will turn out really, really good! I'd love reviews on there too ;)**

**WOW LONG AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Thanks to all,**

**Lilli**


	23. Excruciating

Chapter 23:

"Remus!" Tonks whispered urgently, knocking softly on the door to the empty classroom she had locked him in, "Remus John Lupin, Open up!" Nothing happened. "Remus let me in now!" She knew he was himself again; the wolfsbane would have kicked in by now, if only there was some way she could get in. . . .

"Stupid idiot!" Tonks exclaimed smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand, remembering.

"Alohomora!" she muttered quietly, so as not to be heard. The lock clicked faintly, allowing her access to the room.

Tonks looked around the classroom, scanning it twice before her eyes fell upon him. He was sitting in a corner, looking tired, weary and beaten as he always did after the transformation. He was sitting on the ground, not crying but the look in his eyes was of such sorrow it was equal to a million tears.

"I ruined her life, I promised myself I would never ever do this to anyone, but I did it to her!" he whimpered painfully, gesturing outside, to where Isis was, probably surrounded by help, her screams and cries had echoed around the entire school.

"Remus John Lupin you did not ruin her life! She wanted this! She wants to be with you! And now she can be!" Tonks walked over to him, sitting down beside him taking his hand, trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand though! What I go through every month, it's agonizing. Knowing that if one poor innocent person was in the wrong place at the wrong time, they would end up dead, and carrying around that knowledge, that every time you change, you could be the cause of someone's death, it's excruciating. And worse, knowing that there is absolutely no way to stop yourself, it's a fate I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

"Remus, Its okay, because it was her choice, not yours, she chose this, you just helped her, and as much as you want too, it was not your fault. It wasn't coincidence that Isis ended up in that hallway, it was fate. And it's the path she chose for herself, so could you stop, even for one bloody minute, beating yourself up, and convincing yourself that it's your entire fault!" Tonks sighed, the guy was amazing, and self sacrificing, but she chose this, so it's her own damn fault, not his! Plus she wanted this, no matter how much he wanted to believe that she didn't, it's the truth.

"Still though, who was it that bit her? Me. I will always be the cause of this, she did this for me!"

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Remus thought for a minute before replying, "Yes I do, why?"

"So would you trust me if I say everything's going to be alright?"

"Yea, yea I guess I would,"

"Good, because everything's going to be alright."

He ran his hand through his hair, chuckling softly, "God I hope so."

* * *

Spinning. That was what Alice was doing when she heard it. First came a lycanthropic howl, then a shriek. It echoed through the castle's walls, every student in the hall stopped dancing, and turned to face the great wooden doors that led to the entrance hall. Even Alice stopped, her red silk dress twisting around her.

"What was that?" A 4th year Hufflepuff girl, with a rather shrill voice, exclaimed. The music began to die out, and the Professors were all gazing at Dumbledore, waiting for instructions.

"It sounded like a werewolf!" said another 2nd year Ravenclaw boy. Alice glanced around at her friends; Sirius and James were searching the room with their eyes, both of them looked nervous, and jumpy.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said some 5th year Slytherin boy, who had died his hair green for the dance.

Dumbledore stood up then, holding his wand to his throat, so that when he spoke, his words echoed just as loudly as the shrieks and howls, "Silence! Go back to your dancing, everything is alright, do not worry, go back to whatever you were doing before this slight distraction." And for some reason, maybe because of the fact that it was Dumbledore who had reassured them, the students listened. The music struck up again, and the students started dancing, except for Alice and her friends.

Alice glanced at James and Sirius. Where was Isis? The guys were all gathering in the middle, Lily and Annalynne were sharing glances, Lily looking confused, Annalynne looking sharp and definitely concerned.

But where was Isis!? Alice weaved her way between the students to where James and Sirius were standing.

"Guys that isn't . . . ?"

They both nodded, their faces drawing blank.

"But where's Isis?!" Alice questioned searching the hall once again, looking for the gorgeous black haired beauty, then it dawned on her, "Ohhh no. No, no, no! You don't think she would do that, do you?" They both nodded.

"Alice, I know you want to help but I need you need to stay with those too, please!" Sirius practically begged.

"Guys! What am I supposed to tell them? 'Hey Guys, oh yes, that shriek you heard was Isis! And she may or may not be a werewolf by now! Oh you didn't know? Remus is a werewolf, he hides in the Whomping Willow, and it's a HUGE secret!' You know Lily, she's going to want answers, and Annalynne will probably have figured it out by the time I'm done talking!"

"We know Alice, but you are also our Alice. The Alice who is capable of practically anything."

She glared at them, "Not practically, anything and everything! And if anyone can calm those 2 curious minds, it's you, so please?" James asked seriously. That's when she realized just how serious this was, James Potter and Sirius Black, being whole-heartedly serious, was saved only for rare occasions.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but you have to find me and tell me what's going on!"

"Here," James grabbed a mirror from his back pocket, holding it face up to her, Alice looked at him questionably, he explained, "This is me and Sirius's little communication device, I have one and Sirius has one. If you need to talk to us, just say our names into the mirror."

"Okay, now go! Quit wasting time!" and with that the two boys sprinted out the hall and out of sight. Alice sighed, turning to face her two friends, here goes nothing, she thought.

Taking a deep breath, she re-composed herself, plastering on a fake but believable smile, she spun herself back to her friends.

* * *

**This chapter was a combined effort and by combined I mean I started the story, and Stacey, my life saver, came up with this chapter because life is just crazy for me right now!**

**You can still review to this story, but if you want to review to her, send Stacey Gibbly a PM, because I would not have updated without her. **

**Sorry for such a long absence, I swear this story will be finished!**

**Again, thanks so much Stacey, (I sound like a broken record, right?) **

**-Lilli**


	24. Still As The Stars

Chapter 24:

Alice was engaged in a quickly failing conversation with Lily. The girl just wouldn't stop asking questions.

"So where're James and the others?"

Alice shrugged. "Pulling a prank maybe," she lied.

Annalynne was peering out the window.

"What are you looking for, Anna?"

Lily appeared behind her shoulder, looking into the foggy blackness of night.

"Leo's out there, with a girl he met recently. I'm trying to spot him."

Alice paled. "Leo's-- Your brother's out there?"

Annalynne nodded. "Yes, with a girl named... Oh, what was her name. Grace? No. Kathryn?"

Alice was off and running in an instant.

"Alice!" Lily called, running after her, closely followed by Annalynne.

Alice burst through the doors and out into the eerily calm night. The stars were still, the air was still, like nothing was going to happen at all.

That was a lie.

* * *

Isis wasn't in her right mind. She knew that, through a thick haze of hunger and primal instinct, she knew that.

Scratching a tree to keep herself partially sane, she stole glances at the moon... that wonderful, horrible, _evil_, moon.

"Here, the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Far enough away from everyone, right?"

Isis tensed. There were people-- nourishment-- not 10 feet from where she was...

Out of the cover of the forest, Leo Strauss sat on the grass with his date.

* * *

Sirius and James sprinted through the castle. Remus was the first priority. They knew how... overly, overly _sensitive_ he was about his lycanthropy.

He could be anywhere in the castle.

"James!"

Sirius ran to the balcony and looked down the flights of changing stairs to where he saw Tonks.

They ran to the stairs, thudded down, and didn't even wait for them to change before jumping to the next staircase.

In a matter of seconds, they were running down the hallway to where Tonks was, Remus slumped against the wall not a foot away.

"Where's-- Where's Isis?" Sirius panted, leaning against the wall for support.

Remus buried his head in his arms.

"She's outside by now. I'm sorry-- it wasn't the most humane idea but it was the only plan I could think of. Isis's next attack, might have been her death, it wasn't worth waiting!"

"It's fine-- whatever, no one cares. We just need to find Isis, and get her somewhere she can't hurt anyone."

There was a howl from a distant place, and they all froze.

"Alice! Where are you going?" The noise was faint from inside the corridor, but not faint enough that it was unrecognizable.

"That's Lily!"

James was gone in an instant, and Sirius reach down to help up a haggard Remus when there was another shout.

This time bloodcurdling.

"_LEO!_"

* * *

Isis had emerged from the cover of the plants, advancing towards Annalynne's significantly less eccentric younger brother.

Annalynne barely had time to register the scene and what was happening when she took off towards her sibling.

"_LEO!_"

The younger Strauss looked up at the beast not three feet from him, and pushed the still nameless girl out of the way. Annalynne had her wand out, her shoes off, and no idea what she was planning on doing.

Alice pulled out the mirror and fumbled with it. "James!"

His face came into view. "I'm coming--"

"James, Isis is going after Leo!"

"Leo-- What--"

James' mirror clattered to the ground, leaving him disconnected from Alice, who was panicking a great deal.

Lily was frozen stock still.

Annalynne was firing any curse she could think of while Leo and the nameless date made their way up the hill.

Hagrid was obviously not around, he was up at the school.

Lily realized the significance of the situation first. There werewolf, it had eyes just like...

"Annalynne! Annalynne, _stop!_"

She, too, raced down the hill to tackle her best friend. She rifled Annalynne's wand away.

When Annalynne wasn't thinking, she could do a significant amount of damage that could not be undone.

Isis was seething, staring down at them.

Lily wrestled Annalynne away from the werewolf.

"Annalynne, stop! That's Isis!"

James burst out of the Hall first, turning into a stag in midair, closely followed by Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

Tonks, morphing into a very small, very pink werewolf, threw herself at Isis, and they both fell back into the forest.

"Get away! Don't touch him!" Annalynne was screaming from the confines of Lily, who was dragging her back up the hill. Remus, who was not a Patronus, was watching, distressed from the top of the hill as James and Sirius followed Isis and Tonks into the forest.

Lily and Annalynne were closely followed by Alice, who felt it was not a good idea to run down and help Leo and the nameless girl, who were a good deal behind.

Isis was thrashing visibly in the trees, held down partially by Tonks, partially by Sirius.

The stars stared down, watching the final scene unfold, as still as they had always been.

The wind picked up, as if it were preparing to carry someone away.

Which, in fact, it was.

Isis lunged out of the trees, tackling the nameless date, and visible to all, ripping off her head quite effectively.

The wind howled for a moment, drowning out all noise before Isis was dragged back to the forest.

No one, not matter how skilled, can pull seeing a corpse from their mind. Mangled and unrecognizable, the nameless girl laid on the green grass, just outside the Forbidden Forest.

The front doors to the castle were opened and the teachers came flooding out, in front of them was Bellatrix.

"Sorry all, the door was stuck. But wasn't it a good show? I love suspense. Anna! Good to see you again."

McGonagall ran down to the bloodied girl and knelt over her.

Leo was in shock, frozen stock still. Lily and Alice held Annalynne, who was staring at her brother.

Remus was missing.

"What was her name?"

Leo answered only this question.

"Luna. Her name was Luna. Luna. Her name was Luna."

Bellatrix appeared from behind the silently mourning group.

"Oh, I missed you at my wedding, girls. You could've been a bridesmaid, Annalynne."

"Why would I do that?" Annalynne answered evenly and sharply.

"It held some significance, I thought. Oh, Rodolphus looked so handsome..."

She grinned maliciously at Annalynne.

The girl fainted dead away, seeing out of the corner of her eye. Bellatrix flounced up the hill.

Bellatrix Black.

No.

Bellatrix _Lestrange._

* * *

**Erm, I liked that chapter, but it was a little intense, no? I liked bringing Bellatrix back though, she's a fave character even though I hate her slimy guts...**

**Anywho, review please! **

**-Lilli**


	25. So Cliche

Chapter 25:

The funeral was divided: first part at the school, and then the parents would Apparate with the body for the more personal part, at their home.

Leo attended both.

Isis attended neither.

Annalynne woke up after the attack in the hospital wing, Lily and Alice with her.

Sirius, James, and Peter tried to cheer up Remus, who, naturally, felt it was all his fault.

While every solemn affair was put into place, Bellatrix Bla-- Lestrange, was the only one celebrating.

* * *

_The Day After The Attack:_

Black... Black... All she saw was black... Sirius Black... Black... Bellatrix Black... Bellatrix Lestrange...

Black clouds invaded her head. Little wisps of color randomly looped in and out at times, but mostly black. What had happened?

"_Annalynne..._"

"_Anna, please wake up_..."

Annalynne pushed the voices away and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember.

But it was too late. The memories were chased away by her waking, and they flooded back into her subconscious.

"Thank God you're alive," she heard someone say, then felt a pair of arms around her.

"Alice?"

"Of course it's me, Anna, who did you expect?"

Annalynne squeezed her eyes shut again and opened them, blinking to adjust to the sudden bright light. "My head hurts."

"I'd be surprised if it didn't," Lily said solemnly. "You fell straight back, headfirst, and tumbled quite a ways down the hill."

"Can I have some water?"

Alice pushed Annalynne back down on the hospital bed and reached for a little paper cup. "_Aguamenti._"

The water rose to the top, and she handed it to Annalynne.

"What do you remember about last night?"

Lily dared to hope she didn't remember anything, didn't remember hearing her brother so distressed.

"I remember it all... Except... Bellatrix was there?"

Alice nodded, unwrapping a piece of bubble gum. "She was. All last night she was celebrating, running around the castle, packing. She's been married off to Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, can you imagine?" Lily added, rolling her eyes.

"Lestrange..."

Alice nodded slowly, like some of Annalynne's brains had fallen out when she fell. "Yes, she married Rodolphus. They're on their honeymoon-- Oh, God-- right now."

Lily pretended to gag. "She's no older than you or me."

Annalynne dismissed the fact that she was 17 and on a honeymoon, and thought more and more what the significance of her last name meant. Could a prophecy predict marriage?

"I'm... feeling kind of tired. Can you go get Sirius, please? And my wand, and my moose pajamas, and tell Leo to see me later."

Lily nodded. "Do you want the t-shirt, too?"

Annalynne nodded.

Alice folded an intricate 3-dimensional figure and set it on Annalynne's nightstand. "I'll send everything down when I find Sirius. Good luck with... Madam Pot-Head-- Did I say Pot-Head? I meant Pomfrey."

Alice was more... depressed than usual.

Annalynne smiled and watched her two friends walk out. The hospital wing was so bright.

Ducking her head under the covers would only make her hot, so she set about brushing her hair over her eyes.

Not ten minutes later, her curtain swung back open.

"Alice told me to come-- What are you doing?"

Annalynne looked out from underneath her hair umbrella. "Hello, Sirius."

He pulled over a chair, the one Lily had recently vacated. There was a moment of silence. "Are you going to the funeral?" he finally asked.

Annalynne shook her head. "It's Leo's affair, not mine. But I do want to honor her in some way... Luna."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Me, too."

"Get me a piece of paper," she instructed, reaching for her wand from the pile of clothes he had brought with him.

Sirius handed her a blank piece of parchment.

Annalynne wrote up an unbreakable contract with her wand. "I, Annalynne Sophia Strauss, hereby state, that my first born, which will be a daughter, will be addressed as Luna. Signed, Annalynne Sophia Strauss."

"What if I don't want to name her Luna?" Sirius asked, implying that the child would be his. And she didn't argue.

"Well you have to, I already signed."

Sirius rolled his eyes and folded the contract. He slipped it in his pocket. "I'll hide this in the room of requirement where no one will find it."

Annalynne nodded. "I approve. Onto more serious, depressing matters."

"Like what?"

"I know how I'm going to die. Bellatrix Lestrange is going to torture me until the minute I die."

"Bellatrix... Black..."

"No, Lestrange. She married Rodolphus. They're on their honeymoon as we speak."

"Rodolphus... I could handle. Are you sure it's not him?"

Annalynne nodded again. "Positive."

Sirius leaned over the railing on her bed, so no one would hear. "A few days ago, I made up a plan. I think we should go over it with Alice."

Annalynne looked at him. "A plan?"

"You're not going to die."

"Will she still--"

Sirius shook his head. "I've only gotten so far."

"Well, let's go talk to her right now."

Sirius leaned out, moving the curtain, just catching a glimpse of Madam Pomfrey turning into her office. "I'll piggy-back you."

Annalynne didn't object to that. Why turn down free transportation? Firstly, though, she kicked Sirius out while she changed into her moose pants and green t-shirt (with a moose on it, of course).

She climbed onto his back, holding her wand with one hand.

* * *

Alice was sitting at a table in the Great Hall with Frank, looking somber.

"It was such a horrible thing," she said again. "And I couldn't do anything."

"No, you couldn't, it was a _werewolf_. No way could an untrained auror defeat one. But for an untrained auror, you handled the situation surprisingly well."

Sirius walked in at that moment, Annalynne hanging off his back.

"Frank, we need to talk to Alice alone for a minute," he said.

Frank bowed out, no questions asked. Sirius could get used to Frank.

Alice leaned forward. "What?"

Sirius nodded at Annalynne, who spilled the whole story about everything, including the latest discovery.

"That's.... Totally, totally, freaky Annalynne. Jesus Christ--"

"Alice," Annalynne warned.

"I meant, oh my golly. But really... That's just... Wow."

"But, I have a plan," Sirius interrupted, slamming his hand down business associate like.

"What is it?"

Sirius pulled out a few crumpled pieces of parchment. "On Annalynne's birthday, one of the Lestrange's will attack her, in that same hall."

He pointed to a badly drawn picture of a hallway with little circles in rows on it. Standing in the middle was a sad looking Annalynne.

"Wait a minute, you perve, why are my boobs the size of Jupiter?"

Sirius waved her away. "If I can follow you here? Then just before you die, I might... Might be able to save you. At first, I was planning on cursing the snot out of Rodolphus, but now I figure I won't have to do anything. Bellatrix doesn't hang around long."

"So I still have to feel pain?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know what she's planning on doing."

"Yes, you probably will, Bellatrix is ruthless," Alice interjected.

Sirius flipped the page over. Annalynne was drawn laying on the floor, and a Sirius who looked more like Superman was holding a bottle of something. In the next picture, Sirius's wand was chopping off Annalynne's hair, and changing her eyes from brown to blue.

"Then, you go off and live under a different name, and never have any contact with us again."

"But--"

"That's a good idea, Sirius. If we can create a body that looks enough like Annalynne's, Bellatrix will never go looking for her."

"But--"

"Yes, that's why I thought of it."

"Wait a minute! It's not worth living if I never get to see any of you!"

"Not out in the open," Sirius said.

"And not for a long time, "Alice added. "Please, Annalynne, lets just go with this plan for now."

Annalynne huffed, defeated.

Sirius dug around in his pocket all of a sudden, pulling out the mirror that connected him to James.

"I got to go," he said, standing up and disappearing.

Alice leaned across the table and buried her head in her arms.

"Let's go for a walk around the Black Lake," Annalynne suggested.

* * *

James and Remus were sitting on Remus's bed, arguing about who's fault it was the girl died. Remus was all for himself and eternal damnation. James said no one would help it; if it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

Sirius entered just at that moment.

"You called?" He sat on the floor at their feet.

Remus looked more tired than ever. "It was completely my fault."

James hit the side of the bed, causing the whole thing to shake. "See? See what I'm dealing with?"

Sirius nodded sympathetically.

"It's all my fault."

James growled and buried his head in his hands.

Sirius stood up, taking Remus by the arm. "Why don't you and Isis, who feels the same way, go duke it out, savvy?"

Remus groaned.

"Stop groaning, you sound constipated or something," Sirius demanded, pushing him out of the room, down the stairs, across the common room, and up into the girls' dormitories.

He knocked on Isis's door.

She grunted a reply.

He shoved Remus in, and locked it behind him. "_That's_ how you solve a problem," he congratulated himself.

* * *

Alice and Annalynne wandered around the lake, the tiniest hints of spring poking their way into the air.

"I just don't know what to do, Anna," Alice admitted. "About Frank, about my job, about you..."

"Oh, don't worry about me. What will happen will happen." She linked arms with Alice and pulled her to the edge of the lake. "Just go with the flow."

She plunked a chunk of melting snow into the water, and the ripples fanned out, no doubt creating a disturbance in the murky underwater city where the merpeople lived.

"I wish I could understand where you get all your wisdom from."

"Fortune cookies," Annalynne joked.

Alice looked out over the lake. "I'm just always so happy... why is it that all of a sudden I'm sad?"

"I think you just need to cry," Annalynne said.

"Maybe."

"Try it later, then get back to me."

They sat for a while more.

"Do you need a hug?" Annalynne finally asked.

Alice nodded, and that's when she started to cry.

* * *

Leo found Annalynne down by the lake three hours after Alice had stopped crying, found a piece of gum, and wandered off to find Frank.

"Hi."

"Bonjour," Annalynne greeted, patting the grass beside her.

Leo sat down. "How's your head?"

"I think part of my brain fell out," she said seriously. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Depressed."

"Don't be. Luna, I would think as her name implied, didn't belong here in all this muck," she said, pinching a chunk of mud in her fingers. "I think Luna's up on the moon where she belongs. And she's watching us all. All of us, and laughing because we're all still stuck in the muck."

Leo shrugged. "Maybe."

Annalynne put an arm around her brother. "Don't be depressed. That's too cliché at a funeral, Leonard. Don't be depressed at _my_ funeral at least."

"You aren't dying anytime soon, Anna."

She shrugged. "You never know, Leo. You never know."

* * *

**Okay, so granted this WAS mostly about Annalynne... But it's another chapter, and I want reviews! It's setting us up for greater things... Greater things indeed....**

**So, review!**

**-Lilli**


	26. Dancing Saves Lives

Chapter 26:

Isis sat staring at the wall. _I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer._

The thought replayed in her mind.

There was a knock on her door all of the sudden and she turned towards it. Remus had left not five minutes ago.

"Isy?"

It was Alice, of course. Just the person Isis wanted to see, do-gooder, Brightside Alice.

"What?" she asked tersely.

Alice sat on the edge of Isis's bed. "Your parents are downstairs. They... they want to talk to you about something."

Isis turned toward her. "I already know. They want me to give up magic like my mother did, but that can't cure the lycanthropy. Tell them to leave me alone."

"Isis, they care about you," Alice tried to reason. She put a tentative hand on Isis's arm.

Isis jerked away. "I can't stay here, Alice," she said brokenly. "Not around people I know. I should go live in a cave and knit scarves for a living. Sell them on a caravan."

Alice stood up all of a sudden. "Are even hearing the words coming out of your mouth? Knitting scarves on a _caravan?_ Isis! For the love of God, you're not the only werewolf in the world. Try to remember those reach for the stars dreams you had."

Isis sat and stared ahead still. "What dreams? The ones my mother put in my head and me being her famous dancer daughter?"

"You _love _dancing! You've just been so sick, for so long, you couldn't do it. I'm on your side for everything, Isis, you know that. Tell me what you want to do, I'll make it happen."

"Die."

"Shut up! You're depressed, give it time, talk to Remus, please, just come back!" Alice begged.

"Yeah, I talked to Remus, and he feels pretty much the same way."

Alice stomped her foot and yanked the covers off of Isis, disappearing in the bathroom for a second and returned with Isis's long untouched makeup bag.

"You're going to look pretty, and you're going to stop being depressed, and you're going to learn to live with yourself, alright?"

Isis gritted her teeth. "Alice! You don't get it, do you? You're always trying to make the best of things! Even trash, '_Oh don't throw it away, we can make DESIGNS with it, Isis!_' Yeah, well sometimes there is no bright side. I don't care what you, or anyone else says, I killed a girl! I'm a murderer! I should _die_, that's what they would do to anyone else!"

Alice stared at Isis for a long time. "Fine then. Sit here, rot away, wallow in your self pity. I'll be on your side Isis, I'm always on Isis's side."

"Yeah, I know--"

"But right now, you're not Isis. I don't know you."

Alice stood up abruptly and threw the bag across the room the contents scattering.

Isis watched her leave and jerked the blankets back up to her chin. In that action, she caused a stray pocket-sized mirror to flip open and catch her eye.

Alice was right: staring back at her was a girl Isis did not know. She was always beautiful, even when she didn't where makeup, so why didn't she look it now?

Right, because she was pathetic, and she had refused to brush her hair for days, and her cheeks were hollow. Her normally sarcastically glinted violet eyes were dead, barely even violet anymore.

Forcing herself out of bed for the first time in days, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face.

_For Alice..._ She thought, brushing her hair.

_And for Lily..._ Slowly she pieced herself together again, brushing her teeth.

_For Annalynne..._ She clipped her nails and scrubbed the tear stains from her face.

_For Remus..._ Isis put on chap stick and a simple little unnoticeable bit of mascara.

_And for Luna..._ She brought her eyes to her reflection, forced herself to stare, really stare at herself.

_For Luna... _she chanted.

_For Luna..._

Isis forced herself to smile into the mirror.

* * *

Alice stormed down to the common room. Annalynne sat on the couch feeding Orion, Isis's since-neglected owl. Sirius sat next to her, avoiding the owl's scornful eyes, so much like his master's used to be.

"Where's Lily? I need someone to slap me."

Annalynne looked up. "I take it the confrontation didn't go too well? I would've thought she'd respond to you of all people."

"She's not herself, though, Anna! She's dead to everyone, even herself!"

Lily walked in not a moment later, closely followed by James. "We ran into Xenophilius Lovegood in the hallway, Anna. He's.... looking for you?"

Lily raised her eyebrow at Annalynne. The girl in question leapt up. "Oh, he's supposed to help me with my theory that Sirius thinks is totally and utterly dangerous."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you, Alice?"

Alice had her piece of gum in a choke hold. "Isis is being ridiculous."

"Calm down, I was thinking about that earlier," Lily said level-headedly. "I'm going out with James--"

"We know," Sirius said.

"No, you prat, I meant to Hogsmeade. I think I might know what'll bring her back."

"You mean from the dead?"

"Alice, you need to understand," Lily said. "Or try to. Isis has always been volatile. Remember Bat? She nearly killed herself then, too."

"Well it's annoying," Alice said firmly trying to justify her temper.

Lily took James's hand and led him out of the common room. "We'll be back soon," she called.

"Don't take any detours to the broom cupboard," Sirius called on their way out.

"Shut up! Geez, James, your friends are unbearable sometimes," Lily said shaking her head.

"So, what's this mission we're going on?" James asked, watching and noting every step Lily took, as if there might be a test on it later.

"We're going to find Isis a dress and force her into picking up ballroom dancing. I hope you like dress shopping, James."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Are you going to be the one trying them on?"

Lily laughed. "Well, I can't exactly picture trying to cram you into one, and on top of that, taking pictures of it."

"I bet you'd look good in a dress."

"Most girls do, James," she said rolling her eyes. "Now, come on."

She pulled him out of the school, and nearly ran over Isis's parents.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Meriwether," Lily greeted them, hugging Isis's mom. "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Meriwether, who shared her daughter's striking features in a much less majestic way, scrunched her pinchy face. "Nice to see you, too, Lily. How is she doing?"

Lily shrugged. "Alice said not very good."

Mrs. Meriwether nodded as if all her suspicions were just confirmed. "We're thinking of taking her home for awhile, to get away from all this."

"Lily's not a stranger, dear," Mr. Meriwether said. "No need to lie, Lily won't tell."

"Tell what?"

Mr. Meriwether, whom Lily usually found funny and good-tempered, leaned forward. "By the end of the month, Isis will be out of this school, away from all of her problems, and situated at the dance school she had always dreamed of going to."

"Where?" Lily gasped.

"Oh, Virginia. We have relations in America," Mrs. Meriwether said. "I think she'll find it very educational. Of course, you can visit, Lily dear, by Apparation."

"Did you ask Isis about this?" Lily demanded.

Mr. Meriwether shook his head. "Trust me, Lily, it's for the best. When Bat passed on... We simply moved Isis from her sorrow, and she was fine again."

Lily didn't bother telling him that a) Isis wasn't better, she just pretended to be b) Isis would literally _die_ if she had to hide her lycanthropy at a school of judgmental dancers and c) the rest of them would die without Isis.

Lily only nodded. "We should go," she said to the Meriwether's. "Come on, James."

Pinchy Mrs. Meriwether waved. "Goodbye Lily. Say hello to Alice and Annalynne for me."

Lily nodded and tugged James by the arm all the way to the edge of the grounds.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Isis's parents are wonderful, but they're really, really stupid sometimes. Just... just forget about it. We have to find her a dress first. Come on, James."

She gripped his arm again and tried to pull him away. James followed stiffly, trying to figure out Lily as they walked.

Hogsmeade crept into view and they wandered to the first dress shop they found. Lily swept the room once with her eyes. "You know what? I bet only Muggle shops carry the stuff we need."

James tugged her to the back of the store. "Here, this what you're looking for?"

Lily surveyed the gowns, and then warily turned to James. "How did you of all people know this was back here?" Lily asked.

James looked to the ceiling, like the most interesting thing in the world had recently anchored itself up there.

"Never mind," Lily sighed, drawn straight to a deep blue, long dress with a flowing fabric that reached the floor. "Think Isis," she muttered.

She held the dress up to herself. "She can't dance in this."

While Lily picked through each and every garment, James watched with great fascination. There were so many sides to this girl that he had yet to figure out. Like how she could be totally snobbish, over intelligent, and infuriating when she didn't get enough sleep, and then switch tracks to her modest, caring, helpful side around most anybody who met her.

"This!" Lily cried, pulling a golden dress that fell to the knees from the back of the rack. "Think of Isis's hair and skin, gold is perfect."

"We don't want to confuse the Egyptians now. They might mistake her for their goddess and kidnap her in the night."

"That's funny, James, save it for Isis," Lily said importantly, taking the dress to the fitting room. James attempted to follow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back. "Witches Only, can't you read?"

"Well, you know, I could give my opinion..."

She laughed. "Nice try, I'll be out in a minute."

James sat in a chair and waited, tapping his hand on his knee. A witch with a stack of shirts from the school uniform section walked over.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

James shook his head.

"Oh, well if you need help matching dress robes with the wedding gown, that's what I'm here for."

"What...?"

The witch blushed. "Oh, aren't you getting married? I'm sorry, that's usually the only reason couples wander back into this part of the shop. Last week I had a girl in, almost crazy she was."

"Who?"

"Under the name Lestrange."

James looked around the store. Bellatrix had been in here shopping for her wedding dress not long ago. Weird to think of an insane girl as a human when it came to things like weddings... and relationships... The thought of a compassionate Bellatrix almost made James vomit, so he thought instead about Quidditch.

"I'm Gloria, by the way. If you need anything, I'll be at the counter."

She gave him a helpful-clerk smile and walked off.

Lily emerged a second later. "Can you help me? This damn zip won't shut," she said in a frustrated fashion.

James zipped of the back of the dress, which was even more stunning off the rack.

Lily looked at it in the mirror. "Well, of course it'll look gorgeous on Isis. It clashes horribly with my hair."

Lily pulled the tag on the dress and read it; slowly her jaw dropped. "James! Look at the price tag!"

James walked over and read the large number of galleons. "Wow..."

"Aw, and I really wanted this for her! We should wait a few weeks until it goes on sale--"

But then she remembered that they didn't _have_ a few weeks, because unless she acted quickly and cheered Isis up, the whole thing would go down the toilet, and Isis would be a continent away.

James dug around in his pocket, coming up with a sack of coins. "I was saving for a new broom, but mine works perfectly fine, and I'd rather have pouty, hungry, rude, wonderful Isis instead of a fancy collection of sticks to zoom around on. Here."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. "James, I can't. I hate owing people--"

Before she could object, James was over at the rack, finding the identical size and style of the dress and making his way over to the witch at the counter.

"James! For the love of God, James," Lily said, trying to catch up with him, which was difficult because she already had one foot in a show, and the other bare so she was lopsided.

She jumped on his back to slow him down, and try to reason with him. "Buy the broom, I'll pay for it, I have money in the bank!"

James easily lifted her off and set her on the ground. "First of all Lily, either two shoes, or no shoes, because though that is a fashion statement and I'm sure you could pull it off, it isn't very attractive. Secondly, if you jump on me again, we might have to make that trip to the broom closet Sirius warned us about."

This either shocked or embarrassed her into silence, just long enough for James to pay for the dress.

When he was done, Lily changed back into her school clothes and followed him out into the street.

"Good thing they put it in a bag," James said.

"Why?" Lily asked, just as clouds rolled in. "Oh, come on! Some one up there doesn't like me very much," she said, kicking a pebble as the rain started.

"Are you kidding? Come on, Lily," he said, running in the direction of the Three Broomsticks and hiding the dress just under the awning out of the rain. "Haven't you ever danced in the rain? I remember Annalynne and Sirius would always go outside and splash around when they were little."

Without waiting for the imminent protest, James pulled her to him. Lily self-consciously attempted to keep her hair from looking ridiculous.

James, naturally, pulled it right back around again. "Geez, Lily, it's not a fashion show, it's just me."

The way he said 'just me' like he'd known her forever (as in, known, not stalked her like he used to) gave her chills. Was it the rain, or the fact that those stupid words made her feel like because it was 'just him', there was all the more reason to be self-conscious?

Stupid, stupid blood vessels, she cursed herself as she felt her face go red.

"What?" he asked amused. "What did I say?"

He took her hands and they did that dance that everyone does at fancy parties, the one that has no emotion at all.

After regaining some semblance of confidence, Lily broke away. "When did you get boring, James?"

"Oh, I'm never boring."

He took her hands again and spun her around, dipping her down. Both of them were soaking wet at that point, and thunder started rolling in.

"Listen, music," she said happily.

"I love the way you look at things," he said casually. "Scratch that, I love _you_."

Lily's heart stopped. Didn't guys normally say that in more... romantic situations? But this was James, she was Lily, and it wasn't supposed to be by the book, because it had never been. So why not say I love you while dancing in the middle of the street in a thunderstorm?

"I love you, too."

James grinned and looked at the sky. "I'd stay out here forever with you, but unfortunately, we'll be electrocuted by lightening unless we get going."

Without warning, he lifted her onto his back and reached for the dress.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek as they neared the school. He turned suddenly away from the stairs, retracing the trail of water they'd left.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, as he went down a hall.

"Broom closet," he said without any further explanation.

She laughed. "I'm not sure why I avoided you for so long. This is fun."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because only Lily Evans would call snogging in a broom closet 'fun'."

"What would you call it?"

"Amazing," he whispered. "You're amazing."

Lily slid off his back. "You too," she smiled.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! Again, thanks to Stacey for your help, I loved the dancing in the rain scene, so I fused together your chapter, my chapter, and my editing. To the internet this goes! I love Lily and James. And I have some good Remus/Isis moments in the coming chapters. Hope everyone had a great spring break! I almost broke my leg skiing, but hey, it was fun. PLEASE review! If you want me to update faster, you have to review! And thanks much to my faithful reviewers. **

**-Lilli**


	27. Priceless

Chapter 27:

Isis practiced smiling in the mirror until she was absolutely sure it looked natural, and not forced.

She picked herself up from the chair and put on a clean shirt and clean shorts and slid her feet into slippers.

Creeping quietly down the hallway, she found Annalynne and Alice sitting on the couch in the common room, alone. Everyone else was at dinner.

"Hey," she said. Her voice sounded raw and unused.

Alice looked up, saw the dramatic change. Isis was alive again. "Isis!"

She flew off the couch, all anger forgotten, and threw herself at Isis.

"Sorry for being--"

"For being Isis?"

Alice looked at Isis's hair. "And you combed your hair, too!"

Isis looked at Annalynne. "Yeah and now I'm starving, too."

"Well, you haven't eaten in days, you silly girl," Annalynne said, standing up. "Orion's eaten more than you!"

"Thanks... for feeding him."

"Oh, and I trained him to sic Sirius, like you said."

Isis laughed. "Isn't Sirius your boyfriend now... or something?"

Annalynne waved it away as if it were the least important thing in the world. "Oh, he knows how I feel about him. I just figured one of my closest friend's welfare came before my boyfriend's aversion to being attacked by an owl. You know how it is."

The door burst open and Sirius walked in, followed by James and Lily. "They _were_ in a broom closet! Here I am, trying to figure out where my Quidditch stuff got to, and I find _them_!"

He was having a great time at Lily and James's expense. "And Isis is back from the dead! This calls for a party," he decided.

Lily held up the bag. "This is for you Isis. From all of us via James's broomstick savings."

Isis looked at all of them and carefully took the bag. She peeled the plastic away, revealing the rain-free shimmering dress.

"Lily, it's... it's beautiful! And... I'm sorry for going crazy."

"No one can blame you Isis. Besides, life would be boring without fights, because then there'd be no making up. That's Annalynne wisdom from first year."

Isis smiled.

Sirius was already in the works of pulling out hidden bottles of fire whiskey and banging on doors. Others were filing in from the Great Hall. Annalynne jumped up.

"I love watching drunk people!" she cheered. "Yes!"

Meanwhile, as things got rolling, Isis slipped out unnoticed. Stopping by a girls' bathroom, she changed into her dress and walked barefooted to the empty Great Hall.

She looked at the ceiling, which was now a starry, rainy night. The tables were still out, so she walked to the raised area where professors sat. She climbed up and spread out her arms.

_First position, and down..._ The move felt so natural, a flowing thing. _Around, hands up, back straight, head high..._

Dancing wasn't a forced thing, it was part of Isis that not even stupid lycanthropy could take away.

"What's that called?"

Isis nearly fell over. "Jesus, Remus!"

He laughed in his not-really-cracking-up-over-anything, easy way. "Actually, it's just me. Jesus is busy somewhere else."

Isis sat on the edge of the platform, looking down at him. "You know what I meant. And it's called ballet."

"It's pretty."

"You mean graceful. Ballet is graceful."

She held out her hand to help him onto the platform. "How's Sirius's party going?"

Remus shrugged. "Annalynne's taking pictures of people and making fun of people, and Sirius managed to stay sober enough to go along with her. James is following Lily around as she shoos anyone under the age of fifteen back to bed. It's pretty entertaining. Except for Peter. Peter's sound asleep."

"Is anyone dancing, or are they all just slurring and being ridiculous?"

"No, no one's dancing."

Isis held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

"If you teach me how."

She took his hands and put one on her hip, the other in her hand. She in turn put the hand that wasn't claimed by his on his shoulder.

"Step back," she instructed. "Now forward... To one side... back... and other side..."

Slow, patient instructions. Isis would practice patience only around him.

"This is an awkward dance."

"Stiff people do it," she said. "My parents do it."

"About them..."

It was best to dance with no music. Best to dance with no truth. Dancing in this boring way was a façade.

Isis growled and turned away from his eyes. "It's not a rumor if that's what you're wondering. I'll be in Virginia soon, I guess, and one night you'll hear about a savage, serial killer who murdered her fellow ballerinas."

"Isis... don't keep talking like that. It's not like you."

Remus turned her face back to his. "None of us are bulletproof, you know. Not even you. We all make mistakes."

"But not mistakes like _that_! Remus, _no one_ makes mistakes like that."

He didn't say anything.

"What?"

"I thought you were back to normal."

Isis laid her head on his shoulder as they continued the meaningless, monotonous steps. "How can I go back to being normal?"

Lightning lit the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Maybe someday... Getting away for awhile maybe. Wait--"

He jerked away from her.

"If you wanted to stop dancing all you had to do was say so," she frowned.

Remus was looking at something far off, thinking quickly, his mind racing. "Isis, come on," he said urgently, taking her hand and pulling her out of the Great Hall.

Isis ran behind him, barefoot still. Remus took her up several flights of stairs. He halted to a dead stop in front of a tapestry.

"Just think over and over again _whatever you need,_" Remus muttered to himself. "What do we need?"

Isis watched him as he started to pace back and forth until a door shimmered into view in the tapestry. Remus looked up at her. "Cross your fingers," he said, reaching for her hand again.

This time, he wasn't yanking her through, they walked in together.

The Room of Requirement was a white floorless, wall-less void with nothing but a table in the center.

Isis approached it. Engraved in fine handwriting was her name, _Isis Meriwether. _She ran her hand over the box and undid the two clasps.

The box opened to reveal a single bottle marked in the same careful penmanship, _Wolfsbane_.

"One bottle?" Remus asked, his voice despairing.

Isis reached for it and screwed the cap carefully off. The entire bottle was made of crystal.

She looked at him. "Do I drink it?"

He shrugged. Isis threw caution to the nonexistent wind and swallowed the whole bottle. A liquid ice slid through her, suddenly turning peaceful. She remembered walking on the beach at night under the moon, picnicking with bat under the moon, watching the stars.

The moon seemed friendly now.

Isis looked around at Remus again. "That's it. It's gone."

She recapped the bottle. As soon as crystal vial met crystal cap, the bottle refilled.

"That's incredible!"

Remus fingered the thing. "I've never seen anything like it..."

Isis tilted the box over to find some name, some evidence of the creator. She nearly dropped the thing when she found the same careful handwriting.

Remus gasped.

_To Lily, for your friend, Isis, hand-crafted, hand-drafted, by Severus Snape, Fifth Year_

* * *

Lily was trying in vain to get the first years back into bed. Damn Sirius and the power her held over those third year girls. And those second years fawning over Orion!

James casually strolled behind her. "Calm down, Lily, they're fine. I promise, Sean Finnigan drained the last bottles and Geoff Abbott's hiding the others in his room."

"James..." she complained tiredly."It's my job!"

"Forget about your job."

Isis burst in just then, closely followed by Remus. She had a square looking object wrapped in what had been the plastic covering for the dress.

"Lily! Alice, Annalynne, upstairs, now," she ordered.

They followed without question, Sirius and James at the heels of Remus.

Isis locked the door shut and pulled the box out of the bag.

"What's in there?" Annalynne asked.

"Wolfsbane bottle that magically refills itself," she said unimportantly. "Look, Lily."

She took out the precious crystal bottle and flipped the box over.  
"Severus..." she whispered. "I remember he'd used to make me gifts, but nothing as extravagant... And for my friends...?"

Lily traced her finger over his signature.

"It was in the Room of Requirement," Isis explained.

Lily jumped up. "Then maybe he made more. For Annalynne and Alice, too. Or for me. Who knows?"

Without waiting for anyone, or even reason, she took off running. For once, James felt it was best not to follow.

Lily pushed through the throng of people and sprinted to the tapestry. Back and forth she walked, again and again.

_Snape's gifts... Snape's gifts... Snape's gifts..._

The door appeared. Not sure she wanted to know, she opened anyway, out of curiosity.

Again, the room was empty and white. Seven small tables were present, the fifth: empty.

Lily stepped gingerly on the floorless floor, but it did not fall.

The first table, for their first year, held the wand made from a tree branch. The one he'd decorated with dried flowers and shells. "Oh, Sev," she whispered, picking it up.

She felt strange, holding the small twig that meant so much, so she put it back.

The table for second year had nothing more on it that a picture. A moving picture of Young Lily and Young Severus in Lily's neighborhood playing with giant slugs.

Third year was occupied with a single note from Severus Snape, age 13. Basically, it was a note detailing his whole summer while she was on holiday with her family.

Fourth Year: Empty book of spells and potions for Annalynne to fill.

Fifth Year had been the potion for Isis. Lily didn't think to ask how he had known... She hadn't even known the whole story until recently.

Sixth Year was a formal invitation from Dumbledore, asked for by Snape himself: _To Alice Jones, requested by Severus Snape in respect for Lily Evans:_

Then in Dumbledore's hand writing: _We formally invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix._

Lily noticed as she walked that with each thing Snape had meant to give, the meanings and gifts themselves became more complex. More... well, meaningful.

Lily stopped at Seventh Year's table. On it was a single piece of paper.

_Lily,_

_Forgive me. Just be happy. Even if that means being Lily Potter._

_I love you, _

_Sev_

Lily stared at the single piece of paper, forgetting the other gifts completely.

The final gift Snape had given...

Had been his heart. It had to have been written this year, Lily realized.

And she hadn't even said thank you.

She thought of James, then Snape, then the mystery that was 'Harry', and of the past, present and possible futures.

Why did Severus always mess everything up?

* * *

Lily walked back to the common room slowly. She had left everything in the Room of Requirement, and neglected to remember the other gifts, the ones of Alice and Annalynne. She walked into the common room, who's occupants had since retired.

Stupid Snape, stupid, stupid, Snape.

Alice, Isis, and Annalynne were waiting up for her of course.

Alice was holding Isis's purple pillow, sitting on the end of Annalynne's bed.

Isis was already getting back to her old habits, painting her toes black. "It's classy," she had always said.

Lily sat down silently and sighed.

Alice stared at her, waiting for her to start talking.

"We're all waiting, Lily," Isis said impatiently. "What'd you find?"

"Oh, he left gifts all right. Pretty much declaring his love for me in the last one."

Annalynne looked up. "What'd it say? _Dearest Lily, you are my world and I vow to have you--_"

"No," Lily said miserably. "He... he said, 'Forgive me, I just want you to be happy, even if that means being Lily... Potter.'"

Isis blew out a breath. "Man that's deep. I thought stuff like that only happened in the movies. Don't normal people make their declarations of love at like... 30?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do, Lily?"

"Well, I can't exactly go stalk him until he talks to me. And... he still called me a Mudblood..."

Isis sat up straight, stretching her toes so her nails could dry. "Here's what I think: You and Sev were best friends, and you had great times with him. Maybe you even had a better time with him then psychopaths like me. But that's the past. I know it's really cliché, but some things are better remembered. Don't screw it up for you or him. But... if you really think you'd regret not doing something about it-- like _really_ regret-- go do something."

"And then there's James," Alice said. "I mean, it was fun and all when we were making fun of you two for so long and then you finally got together and we were all happy... But he seriously, seriously likes you Lily. Like, intensely. I don't know what it is... But he'd give his life to protect you, I swear."

Lily remembered the nightmare she and James had shared and shuddered. She loved Severus, as her former best friend. And she loved James... as something else. She wasn't sure what exactly, but it was something very important.

Annalynne yawned. "I'm going over," she announced.

It was common knowledge now, that she spent the night with Sirius where she wouldn't disturb anyone. Of course, Isis made fun of her.

"Goodnight, all of you," she said happily, dancing out, pillow and fuzzy orange blanket in hand.

Upon entering the boys' bedroom, she noticed Peter sound asleep, James shuffling in his bed behind the curtain, possibly writing something. Remus was wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Annalynne. Sirius is... out. He said just fall asleep and he'll be up."

She nodded. "You look like you had a good night," she said, noting his far-off expression.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I did. It's nice having Isis back."

"Let's just hope we keep her," Annalynne said, crawling into Sirius's vacant bed and wrapping her orange blanket around her body like a cocoon. She shoved her pillow in the spot right between his and the window. Drawing the curtain on the four-poster bed, she trained her eyes on the stars.

She sighed and got that sick feeling she experienced when thinking about the uncertain future. Stars held so much uncertainty.

Sirius suddenly appeared and pulled his own blanket over himself. "Looking at my star?"

She nodded. "It's always up there," she said.

Stars held uncertainty, but so much stability, too. Wherever she was, as long as she could find Sirius in the sky, she'd be alright.

"It's freezing in here," she complained, curling into him and burying her face in his pillow.

"The window's open," he laughed. "Take my blanket."

He wrapped her up in a second cocoon and shut the window.

"If the whole castle suddenly bursts into flames, I'll be fried because I can't get free," she said in her muffled voice.

"If the whole castle bursts into flames, we'll all be fried," he pointed out.

"It'd be interesting to experience, though," she yawned, tugging her braid free from the blanket and rolling back into the window. "Ow."

Several hours later, she awoke screaming and shaking as usual. This time, though, she was screaming words. "When will these stop?" she shouted over and over, even after Sirius was awake and attempting to calm her down.

Yes, when would they stop?

Only Bellatrix knew. And she was already plotting.

* * *

**Two long chapters in a row, I expect some reviews! And it's not a filler chapter, it's ending the uncertainty between Lily and Snape, as well as getting Isis's major story rolling, plus also more to happen with Annalynne. Oh, and that wisdom about friends in the past came from my brain, through own personal experience. If you review, I might tell you a lil about it... Sucks for me because every time I think about the whole scenario, I feel like a total ass, so I try to avoid it, but this chapter forced me to think about it.**

**On a happier note, THEY TOOK OUT THE CEILING TILES IN OUR SCHOOL! So now it looks like we go to school at a warehouse. Soooo cool and everything echoes. Sweet!**

**REVIEW, quick it only takes two seconds!**

**-Lilli**


	28. Raindrops

Chapter 28:

Isis looked over the pamphlets for the Virginia School of Dance and ripped every one in have. Before Hogwarts, that school had been pretty much her life.

Everyone else was at breakfast by then, so she grabbed her wand and jumped up, determined to get her, as well as their, minds all off of anything and everything drama.

Remus drama, Annalynne drama, Alice drama, herself drama...

Isis tore the last pamphlet in two and slipped her feet into silver sandals. Alice had left them out for her.

Down in the Great Hall, the Marauders and the rest of her friends were sitting around the table, eating and if you were Annalynne: concocting.

"ISIS!" Annalynne shouted. "I forgot what it was like to have you at breakfast! Sit down and eat, you silly girl."

Annalynne wouldn't call her depressed or insane or murderous-- it was always 'you silly girl' to describe something Isis had done that was wrong.

"Spring Vacation starts this weekend," Isis declared, sitting down at the table very business-like. "I've weaseled my parents into letting us all stay in my summer home on the coast."

James dropped his fork. "You have a _summer home_ on the _coast_?"

Isis nodded. "It's not as big as my house, though. There're plenty of extra rooms, and we have a pool."

"Do you live at a resort or something?"

Isis ignored James because at that moment, the pink-haired one appeared looking very ferrety and urgent.

"I need help _right now_," she said importantly. "Like, this very minute."

"What'd you do?" Isis asked, just as Remus asked, "What's wrong?"

Tonks cleared her throat and dragged her foot on the floor. "I was in Dumbledore's office... And I was trying to find out where dear auntie Bella went because my mom thinks she's up to something, and so I found _this_ and I'm not sure what to do with it because it's kind of freaking me out. I had to sleep in a different room last night because... well it's creepy, look."

Tonks rummaged around in her robes until she produced a normal looking notebook.

"So... you have an irrational fear of old pocketbooks, or what?" Isis asked.

"I see you're feeling better," Tonks said. "No, it's Tom Riddle's Diary."

James' jaw dropped, and Sirius mimicked the look. The rest looked blank.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO TOM RIDDLE IS?" James asked loudly, sitting back down when Lily clapped a hand over his mouth and forcing him to sink back into his chair.

"Maybe we would if you told us, instead of shouting at us," she hissed.

"He's You-Know-Who... you know... before he adopted the name."

Lily stared at the cursed thing. "Tonks! You took it from Dumbledore?"

Tonks threw her hands up. "Well, I panicked! It's not everyday you find something like this! Just help me put it somewhere that Bellatrix can't find it."

Isis stood up silently. "Well, since we have until the end of the week, I suppose we can break the law one last time," she said evenly, picking up the book, without thinking that it might possess her or anything.

Tonks followed directly at her heels, and the rest willingly followed suit, Annalynne carrying her plate of eggs with her.

Isis casually strolled out of the front of school. She found that if you didn't try to sneak around, no one got suspicious.

"Hogsmeade," Tonks hissed. When Isis didn't reply, she started to say it again--

"I may be a werewolf, but I'm not _deaf_."  
They made the rest of the journey in silence-- except for Annalynne, who was trying in vain to explain to Sirius that ketchup on eggs was one of the best things the world had to offer.

When Hogsmeade came into view, Tonks steered them towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and made them all sit down in the back. They had to cram several tables together because generally, the shop did not play host to such large groups. The walls, pink, and the incense, threatened Alice and she felt as though she might black out.

Lily pulled out a chair, and they all huddled around.

"Open it!" Annalynne urged with excitement, cold plate of eggs still in hand.

"Why did you bring those?" Sirius asked. "If you wanted something to eat, I could've bought it for you."

"Pish posh," she said. "These are perfectly edible."

"Are you two finished?" Isis asked. "Right. Alice, Miss Auror To Be," she said with fanfare, sliding the book to her curly-headed friend.

Alice pulled the book over and flipped it open to the first page.

"_Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle_," she began. Turning to the next page, she stopped.

"Well?" Lily asked. "What did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named journal about after a long hard day of schooling and evil?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. It's blank."

"What do you mean it's blank?" James asked, yanking it toward him. "It's blank!"

"Yes..." Alice said, for a moment doubting his intelligence. "Now what?"

"Let's sign it!" Annalynne suggested.

"This is a historical artifact," Alice whined. "We can't defile it! What if in the future someone uses this to save the world and written in large cursive is _Annalynne Strauss was here!_? What then?"

"Then, I'm famous," Annalynne said simply. "Please, Ali?"

Alice groaned and pushed the diary over to her while Annalynne shoved her plate of eggs to Sirius. "Feel free to have a few," she said, finding a quill.

"_Hello, Future, this is Annalynne Sophia Strauss, and this one day will end up in the Daily Prophet_."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Wow...."

The ink stared back at them and Lily smiled at Annalynne's obvious amusement with herself, and then it wasn't there anymore.

They watched in amazement as it bled into the pages.

When something came back in response, Annalynne squealed and pushed the book so it flew across the table, knocked over a pitcher of syrup all over Isis's skirt, and flew off onto the floor.

Response still there.

"_Annalynne!_" Isis seethed. "This is new!"

"Who cares about the skirt!" Tonks exclaimed, diving for the book.

_This isn't 'Future'. This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Annalynne._

They all read, and they all waited for Annalynne to respond.

"Write something!" Remus cried excitedly, shoving the quill at Annalynne.

"Are you crazy?" Alice trilled, snatching it back. "This is most definitely very, very powerful. Don't go giving it information!"

"When's the last time a book killed someone?" Sirius asked.

Annalynne took the quill and wrote simply, _Oh. Apologies Tom._

Alice sighed in relief. "We're not here to chat with it. We should get it hidde-- hide it!"

The threw the book under the table just as Lucius and Narcissa entered, Narcissa looking utterly fascinated, and Lucius looking murderous.

Alice passed the diary to Isis who passed it to Remus who passed it to James who passed it to Tonks.

Tonks then hid it in her cloak and they strolled out as casually as a group of eight people could.

"I'm going to Apparate to Diagon Alley and hide it in Flourish and Blotts," Tonks decided.

"You can _Apparate?_ You're a third year!" James accused.

Tonks shrugged. "I'm also a Metamorphmagus."

Isis crossed her arms, stuck out her foot, leaned against a building, and completed the look of utter boredom by rolling her eyes.

Tonks turned and was gone in a second. Lily looked at them all.

"Do we go now...? Or..."

Annalynne jumped all of a sudden. "My eggs!"

She sprinted back to Madam Puddifoot's, only to be met by Lucius and Narcissa, who were on their way out.

Lucius surveyed them all. "Where are all of you off to?" he asked in his ever suspicious, ever nasal voice.

"Taking a stroll," Alice answered. "And you, Malfoy?"

"Discussing... things. I would say, 'Nice to see you again, Potter'," he said, nodding to James. "But, Mummy told me never to lie."

"Original, Malfoy, real original."

"This is Narcissa, by the way," he said, introducing the third Black sister they all knew so well.

"I could've sworn I saw my niece with you," she drawled. "Basket case, Andromeda was. Oh, Lily... You're looking... Red. Where's Snape, aren't you two engaged, or something of the sort?"

"No," Lily spat. "We're not engaged. And for the record, I'd rather be red than green," she said smartly, knowing just how slimy and slippery Lucius was, and how suspicious Narcissa was of his 'friends'.

Annalynne reappeared with her plate, which was now empty. "Let's go."

She forced them all to turn and walk away from a soon to be incident.

They were just about in the clear, when Lucius turned around and howled at Isis.

Isis's eyes got wide, and her face turned red, then stony, and she was about to say something, when Remus pulled his wand out.

"_Stupefy!_"

Narcissa watched, hands over her mouth and Lucius flew back into the wall.

"I'm pretty sure that's assault, Werewolf," he seethed, pulling out his own wand. "_Perfectus Totalus!_"

Alice dropped to the ground, completely paralyzed.

James raised his own wand, pushing Lily and Isis behind him, along with Annalynne and her empty plate. "_Reducto!_"

The entire side of Madam Puddifoot's was blasted into a thousand pieces, showering stone in every direction.

Lucius's wand was lost the explosion, and a gash opened on Narcissa's forehead, as well as a deep cut on Alice's wrist, which she couldn't protect at the moment.

Remus performed the counter curse and pulled Alice to her feet, handing her his cloak to stop the bleeding with.

The inhabitants of the tea shop flew out to see what the commotion was about. Dust still lingered in the tension filled air, settling on everyone and everything.

"What have you _done_, Malfoy?" a fellow Gryffindor shouted.

"_Malfoy?_ Potter and his vandals are at fault!" someone else shouted. "Who's going to fix this?"

"Where's Libby?"

"Did they kill her? They killed her!"

"No, you idiot, I'm right here, perfectly alive. Now shut up, and help me find my sickles in all of this... ruin."

Lily stood gaping. "James!" she finally shouted. "What was that for? Why didn't you just walk away?"

James looked back and forth between her and Lucius.

"_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault?"

"James... Lily... go to marriage counseling later, Alice is still bleeding," Remus said, pulling Isis down next to him to examine the wound.

"There's a rock in your arm, Alice," Isis said, pulling her up to her feet.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey," Annalynne instructed, "though I don't approve of her healing techniques."

"No, no you two boys," Madam Puddifoot herself said, pointing to Malfoy and James. "You two, stay we with me and we'll have a talk to the Headmaster, and the Ministry if I have a thing to say about it."

James gave the rest of them apologetic looks, and Tonks appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on," Lily whispered to her.

Narcissa followed many steps behind, dried blood marring her pinchy appearance.

Isis made a very makeshift sling out of Remus's cloak, and instructed Alice on what exactly to do when and how and why.

Sirius walked with Annalynne.

"Despite all of this, I'm excited to go to Isis's for spring holiday."

"Oh, me too. Do you think we'll get our own room?" he asked suggestively.

"Sirius! We're supposed to be going to be with friends, not to fulfill one of your... distorted sexcapades."

"You made that word up, didn't you?" he asked, amused.

"Oh, I have a lot of words for you. Like sinnocent, is one. You pretend that have only the best intentions for doing something, and go off and somehow make it... perverted."

"Well, you know how I am."

Annalynne sighed. "And I love you anyway. Hold my plate?"

Sirius looked at the sky. "...Right."

* * *

**Alright... so tell me just how I did on that chapter. I'm squeamish about it... and also sexcapade and sinnocent are my words I made up property of me! My friends use them but I have to drill them on how to use them correctly in a sentence haha. Review please! I love feedback, flames, cc, UPDATES! and all! **

**Also, Muse rules and I'm going toa Green Day concert in August, plus I love Regina Spektor and her musical styling and I could just go on and on...**

**I have to go nourish myself. My mom made mushrooms : ))) **

**REVIEW NOW QUICK BEFORE ANYONE CAN STOP YOU!**

**-Lilli**


	29. Halfway Gone and On My Way

Chapter 29:

Alice sat on the edge of the bed in the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey stitched up her arm.

Alice winced every so often, but attempted not to, because there watching the whole process was Annalynne, Lily, Isis, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Frank.

"It's really not all that interesting," she had told them, but then Frank had found them and Alice's blood soaked arm and decided to be chivalrous and sit and observe.

Madam Pomfrey wrapped her upper left arm, the one damaged, in a cloth and pinned it in place.

"Don't submerse it in water until tomorrow, then come back after classes and I'll finish fixing it up."

"Did you get the rock out of my arm?" Alice asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Well, can I keep it?"

Without answering, the witch bustled away, huffing and taking the blood-covered rock with her.

Alice flopped back on the bed, then sat back up, remembering her audience.

"That looked painful," Isis said, standing up. "Let's go."

Alice hopped off the bed, bit the inside of her mouth to keep from cringing, and followed them all out.

"So, we still on for your coastal paradise mansion, Isis?"

Isis nodded. "Of course we are. It's not all the time I get to bring friends to my house, when my parents won't be there, that is."

"I'm so excited!" Annalynne trilled. "I love magic, but I just want to get away for a while. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no anything. One request."

"Yes?"

Annalynne took a breath. "Okay, so you know how much I love the color blue--"

"Yes, Anna, there's a blue room. And there's a purple room for me, and a yellow room for Lily, and a super bright, oh man it hurts to just look at it, orange room for Alice. My parents had them decorated just for you guys-- sorry, I meant, you _girls_."

Alice jumped. "Yes! I knew my Isis loved me deep down."

"Who else but Alice can pull nasty, nosy me out of a swirling eddy of despair?"

"Well--" Annalynne started.

"Shut up, Anna, I didn't say you had the right to voice _everything _I've ever told you."

"Well, I wasn't going to say his _name_," Annalynne said exasperatedly. She fingered her books. "I was just going to say his name starts with an R... and he's a werewolf... and..." she trailed off.

Isis walked ahead stony faced, but half-smiled at Annalynne in a good-natured way.

The week passed in a flurry of "Wait, Slughorn's paper was due _today?_" and "Get your _stupid_ owl OFF of me, Isis," and "Sirius, are you-- You're drunk, aren't you! This wasn't supposed to be a drinking party, mate," and "WE LEAVE TOMORROW, ANNALYNNE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T STARTED PACKING?!" related comments and questions and impassioned exclamations.

All at once, they assembled in the common room, transferring this and that to so-and-so's suitcases so they could save room.

"Hey, Annalynne, mind on filling me in as to why you're taking _six_ books with you?" Isis asked, owling back and forth to her parents, who were on their way to their own location.

"If I ever, heaven forbid, get bored, then I'd like to have something to read."

Isis shook her head. "You're nuts."

"I never said I wasn't..." Annalynne said, confused as to how Isis hadn't figured it out before.

James sat on his trunk trying to get the damn thing to shut so he could lock it. Lily watched in great amusement, and then Frank appeared, dragging something down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Alice, I asked Frank to come, too," Isis said casually.

Alice gaped. "You did _what?_ Isis! I'm not sure whether I should kick you or kiss you!"

"Please... refrain from doing either. The train leaves soon, come on you guys," she whined while Sirius debated over should he take his broom, or should he not, and where would he put it if he did? and why did Isis look like she wanted to throttle him?

After much arguing and much shoving, they made it aboard the train and managed to cram the entire party into two adjacent compartments.

"Finally!" Alice said, sinking into her seat. "Feels like the first day of school again, doesn't it? I love the first day of school. I can't wait till next year--"

She stopped herself.

"We won't be here next year," Lily said quietly. We'll be out getting jobs places and getting married and raising families."

"Really? All next year?" Isis asked sarcastically. "You set some high goals, my dear."

"No, not all next year. But I mean, school's going to be over..."

"True, but then we get to go traveling like this all the time," Annalynne piped up.

"But no more train or common room or anything..." Alice argued.

Isis looked out the window. "At least you luckies get to finish the year. I'll be in Virginia by the end of the month. In two weeks."

It was quite a contrast: the girls emotional and sentimental; the boys shouting and spitting on each other and pointing out the endless reasons as to why one would call Lucius Malfoy a girl. James had gotten off easy, just a detention a night for the next two weeks--excluding spring holiday.

"Isis, I swear that once I learn to Apparate without harming anyone, I'll visit every week," Alice said earnestly.

"I believe you," Isis answered, "It's just that... it won't be the same."

Annalynne brought her head up from the magazine she had found on the floor, and was reading. "Isis, quite honestly, I have to say that if you don't want to go to this school, there's nothing your parents can do to stop you. You always achieve anything you set your mind to. So, I say, if you really detest it that much, don't go."

"Well...." Isis looked out the window as the landscape whipped away. "Screw you, Annalynne, you did again."

Annalynne looked at her innocently. "Did what?"

"Oh, you know, that thing where you tell me I can get what I want, but then you say it like, 'is it really what you want?' and you make me think and UGH, Anna," she whined.

Lily put her hand on Isis's shoulder. "How about at the end of the week, you decide whether or not you want to go. It will be early enough to drop out still, right?"

Isis nodded. "Yes..."

Lily sat back and curled her fingers in the end of her French braid. "How long is this train ride, anyway? It seems like its longer some days, shorter others..."

"Well, in any event, I just saw some road kill--" Alice started.

Isis cracked up. "What the _hell_ does that have to do with _anything_ we're talking about?"

"I'm not good with the whole deeper meaning thing!" Alice said in defense. "It was like a-- I don't even know what it was."

Annalynne clambered to the window. "I saw it! I saw it! It was-- come kind of animal, or something!"

Lily laughed along with Isis. "That's generally what road kill is, Anna, otherwise its auto-homicide."

"Not necessarily."

Isis looked at Annalynne in disbelief. "On _what_ planet?"

Annalynne shrugged. "I don't know... Jupiter?"

"We're idiots," Alice said happily.

"Makes sense," Lily thought out loud. Turning to them she pointed across the small aisle. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be with them."

Annalynne waved at James. "Then I'm glad we're idiots."

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank were all discussing what might they exactly run into while staying at Isis's 'coastal beach paradise mansion estate with three hundred acres of land plus also a beach' as Alice had put it one morning.

"I hope they have a golf cart!" Sirius said all of a sudden. "You and me, James, top speed--"

"Yeah, top speed off a _dock_," Remus said. "You can't drive to save your life."

"He can drive to _end_ his life," Frank pointed out.

"That's a very good point."

James stood up right then. "I can drive," he said proudly.

Sirius pushed him and forced him to sit back down. "No you can't, you prat, just because that one time you had to step down on the pedal while your dad pushed the car up into the driveway that one time, doesn't mean you can drive."

"It was a _very_ important job. If that car had been in the street, our neighbors would've thrown eggs at it or something."

"Oh, yes, the McGees, the one with the girl our age who has a full-blown mustache."

Remus looked at them both. "That's not a girl, wiseass, that's Chuck McGee, and WHERE would a _girl_ get a mustache like that?"

James stared at him incredulously. "So he's gay?"

Remus whacked the back of his head.

"Anyway," Frank yawned, stretching, "have either of you ever been to Isis's normal house?"

All three shook their head.

"I'm she _wishes_ we had," Sirius said self-importantly. "I mean, who wouldn't want us at their house?"

"Smart people?"

"Shut up, Moony."

Just then, they saw Isis start laughing uncontrollably, and Annalynne fling herself at the window.

"And they say we're insane," James sighed shaking his head.

He responded to Annalynne's wave.

"I'm just glad that there's no full moon," Remus said happily. "And look, there's the station."

"What's Dumbledore doing here?" James asked, spying the old wizard standing on the platform.

They gathered all of their various pieces of luggage and filed off the train, the girls directly behind them.

"Off to see your families?" Dumbledore asked, unwrapping a lemon hard candy and tucking the wrapper in his robes.

"We're going to Isis's house," Lily answered.

"Well, then don't let me keep you. But-- if I could have a word with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Jones, please."

Lily and Alice exchanged glances, and Alice waved her on. "Wait for me in the parking lot!" she called.

Frank and her stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Dumbledore, who pulled out two identical envelopes.

"I don't wish to dampen the holidays, and I'm sure Miss Meriwether is more than anxious enough to get to her home, but I have a preposition for both of you."

"Which would be...?" Frank asked.

"There's no room to talk about it here, as you can see, there's young Lucius Malfoy, hello Narcissa!"

He waved politely and turned back to them. "I trust you not to breathe a word about this to anyone, including your close friends," he said seriously. "However, please consider the offer, as you are both extremely bright, and I believe your career path is to be an Auror?"

They both nodded, and Alice glanced at Lily, who was staring them down.

"Think about it," Dumbledore said, spitting his lemon candy back into the wrapper. "This doesn't taste like lemons at all, really. It tastes like soap. Good day, Miss Jones, Mr. Longbottom."

He turned on his heel and Apparated.

Frank looked at Alice, who had tucked the letter away.

"Alright, he wanted to ask if we could patrol the halls once we got back to school. Don't read your letter until tonight, and we'll find some place we can meet," Alice instructed, taking his letter and tucking it in his robes for him. "Come on."

"What'd he want?" James asked.

"He wants us to patrol the halls after break for a week or two. Where're Sirius and Annalynne?"

Lily pointed to behind a column where they were both whispering in very low voices. "Oh, my mom's here."

"Your mom?" James asked. "Aren't we going Isis's?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but she's driving us, seeing as none of us can drive ourselves. Oh, Lord, did she bring Petunia?"

"She did!" Isis wails. "Oh, no, Lily!"

They all gathered their things and trudged to the car.

"Lily, dear! Oh, I've missed you so much," Mrs. Evans greeted her daughter. "And Isis and Alice and Annalynne, all grown up."

"Mom, why did you bring Petunia?"

Her mother sighed. "Don't get so upset, she's meeting Vernon here, and they're taking a train to his house."

"So it's just going to be you and Dad all alone?"

"Don't worry, we're going on a trip with friends. Now, everyone in the car. You can ride up front with me, if you want, Alice."

Mrs. Evans particularly liked Alice, for some reason. They all piled in the car, and were situating themselves in the most time-consuming manner possible when Lily suddenly jumped up.

"Drive, Mom, drive!"

Isis lunged for the steering wheel. "Go already!"

There, Petunia was running toward either a very large man or a baby elephant.

"Lily! It's your sister," her mother scolded. "Now, I'm sure he's a very nice-- oh, my."

Petunia jumped at him and kissed his mustache.

"Tuney! Petunia, honey, I'm going now," Mrs. Evans called out the window.

Petunia didn't so much as glance backward.

"_Drive!_" Isis and Lily said again.

Ever since the time Isis had slept over that summer, and Vernon was present, they couldn't stand looking at the man.

"Alright, alright. Now how are you getting there? I'm to drive you to a hill in the middle of nowhere--"

"Leo was given very strict orders from Annalynne to drop off a portkey on the ay to his friend, Demeter's house."

Orion squawked in the backseat as the car rolled out onto the road. The trees passed and they turned onto an unpaved road.

Orion didn't appreciate the jostling very much, and neither did they, because it was very cramped.

James, Sirius, and Remus in the back; Isis, Annalynne, and Frank in the middle; Mrs. Evans and Alice up front; Lily on the floor in between them.

After a good hour of 'Riding in style' as James referred to it as, the car stopped at a hill. On top of it was a rubber duck.

"That's it!" Annalynne assured them, and after a lot of 'you stand there, your suitcase goes here', they were arranged around it, luggage and all.

"Be very prepared for a crash landing," Isis said as they put their fingers on it.

Lily waved to her mother, who was watching the very strange scene, and the world began to spin.

Faster, faster, faster until they fell out of the sky.

* * *

**Okay, that was a long chapter. I expect reviews if you want to know:**

**a) what Isis's 'vacation home' looks like**

**b) where they are**

**c) what Annalynne and Sirius were whispering about**

**d) what was included in Alice and Frank's letters from Dumbledore**

**SO review! Also, I want to thank my reviewers! I usually respond to reviews, but some of you are anonymous, so on my anonymous thanks-much list is Thundra today!**

**Also, that whole how they rode in the car thing came from experience. My cousins and I were on the way to this farm thing where my aunt lives, and there a bunch of us to it was: mom driving, aunt in passenger seat, uncle and Lori in middle seats, me Reilly and Amy in the back, Megan, Kelly and Sydney in the trunk, and Zooey rode separate... it was pretty cramped. And then my creepin uncle who lives three hours away drove there for the day! It was twisted.**

**SO! For that long chapter, and if you want an update, I expect...... 7 reviews is fair? And I'd like some new reviewers, if you want an especially extra cool chapter. **

**-Lilli**


	30. The Happenings on the Beach

Chapter 30:

Annalynne landed with a shriek and pushed her suitcase away from her, when she realized she would be the one to miss the dock and land in the ocean.

Isis, of course, grabbed her suitcase just in time, but wasn't fast enough to stop Annalynne from landing in the water.

"It's _warm_!" she said, upon resurfacing.

"It's the Mediterranean," Isis answered.

"Here," James said, offering her his hand. Annalynne pushed it away.

"No! I want to keep swimming!"

Isis grabbed her arm and yanked her out by force. "Come on, we'll go swimming later. And in proper swim attire," she said, drying Annalynne off with her wand.

The 'beach house' was gigantic. It had a wraparound deck that led down from the second floor, to the first, and then to the large lawn. There were several gables, and a small third floor room.

It was all painted white, and had blue shutters.

"This thing is _huge_!" Alice said, trying to keep up with Isis.

"This is where I like to be," Isis admitted. "Not home, not in Virginia, _here_. Come on, I'll show you the rooms."

She led them into the foyer, which was decorated very old-fashioned cottage-like. Up the first flight of stairs, they walked down a long hall until they found another spiral staircase leading up to the third floor.

Next to the mysterious third floor staircase, there were two other hallways, doors down each.

"Your rooms are down there," Isis pointed, speaking to Alice, Annalynne, and Lily. "You guys can pick whatever down that hallway," she instructed, following the girls down their hall.

"This place is gigantic, Is."

"It's called a dream home, they're houses for celebrities and stuff," she answered. "My room's across the hall from Annalynne's. Oh, and Lily, just because I love you so much, I gave you the best view of the beach in the whole house," she said sweetly. "And I owe you money, so I figured if I did this you'd let it go."

Lily threw her arms around Isis. "Absolutely!"

Annalynne walked into her own room, which was behind a white door. The interior was aqua, and held a large queen bed with black and silver sheets with patterns of constellations on them. The largest wall was painted black and on it was a perfectly painted mural of the full moon.

There was a hanging chair that overlooked the private drive in front of the house.

"Isis, I love you!" she shouted, running across the hall to explore the rest of the house.

Alice's room was bright orange, with yellow accents here and there, and her bed had a canopy with gauzy yellow and orange see-through fabric that reminded her of a sunrise.

"Wow, it's very awake in here," Alice said. "I love it!"

"Look in the drawer in your desk," Isis called.

Alice opened it up, and it was full of bubble gum with a note that said _I may be a bitch sometimes, but I here's a bunch of gum, and I hope it makes up for my being depressed, plus also I couldn't resist. Love, Isis, your closest, prettiest friend who knows just what brand of gum you like._

Alice tucked the note in her pocket and opened a piece, popping it in her mouth. "Come on, let's go find Lily," she said to Annalynne, linking arms with her and wandering down to Lily's room.

Still yellow, but less... shocking... than Alice's room, was Lily's room. It was the color of sunflowers, and mellow, like Lily herself. A giant portrait of the four of them was hanging on the wall facing her bed. The window with the 'best view in the house' had a built in window seat.

"Sometimes it bugs me that Isis is so freaking rich," Alice admitted, "but not today because this is amazing."

Lily laid her trunk on the floor and pushed it to the end of the bed.

They walked to Isis's room, which was by far, the prettiest.

It was painted in gentle tones of lavender, and the windows were opened, letting in a sea breeze. Her bed was lilac and silver, also surrounded by a canopy of gauzy silver fabric. The rug on her floor was one Lily recognized from her room at her normal house. It was a braided rug of greens and browns and blues and whites.

"Isis, I love your house," Lily said. "It's amazing."

"I'm moving here when I move out. My parents already said I can have it. I'm going to move everything in my bedroom to the third floor, and live up there. You can all come visit, of course."

"What's on the third floor?" Annalynne asked.

"I'll show you tonight," Isis said. "Let's go swimming."

"Actually, I'm starving," Alice spoke up. "None of us ate breakfast, or lunch, and it's almost time to eat dinner."

As if on cue, Isis's stomach growled. "I was going to say something, but I'm always hungry, so I figured it didn't mean anything. There's food in the kitchen."

They all filed down the hall and knocked on the wall to the boys' hallway. Down the stairs, Lily took in the rest of the house. It was all decorated in a fashion very similar to Isis's room. Very mellow greens and some blues and a few yellow rooms. The kitchen was green, and it also had a bowl of pineapple in it, which was one of Annalynne's favorite fruits.

"How much money do you_ have_?" Sirius asked, appearing in the kitchen where Annalynne was a taking a butcher knife to the pineapple haphazardly.

"Shut up, Black," Isis said. "Eat something."

The waves rolled up to the shore, and swept back out again. Birds called, and the world seemed still.

After eating, Annalynne begged Isis to go swimming with her, so she agreed, and they all put on what Isis called 'appropriate swim attire' and walked out onto the beach.

Annalynne took her hair out of its two braids and walked to the end of the dock in her aqua bikini. "I'm going in first!" she called.

"But, then Sirius Black beats her too it!" Sirius shouted, running past her, and pulling her with him into the ocean.

"You splashed me!" Isis shouted.

"Then I guess you have to get in the water," James said matter-of-factly, pushing her in.

Isis looked at him before she fell, as if she were daring him not to run away.

"Lily Evans, smack your boyfriend for me!" she shouted, kicking the water so it erupted and fell onto those remaining on the dock.

James grabbed Lily around the waist.

"What're you doing?" she asked frantically.

"Pulling a Sirius Black," he said simply, jumping in and taking her with him.

"James Potter!" she sputtered, shaking her hair out. "Who do you think you are?"

He kissed her and said. "Well, you just said it. I think I'm James Potter."

"I feel left out," Alice said. "Come on, you and me and Remus."

"No thanks, Alice, I don't feel like drowning," Remus answered, remembering the time when they were younger and she begged him to jump in Annalynne's pool with her, and she accidentally pushed him under as she was trying to resurface.

With that statement, he dove into the water and appeared next to Lily and James.

"Alice! Do a somersault!" Annalynne begged. "Please? I love it when you do those!"

"One, and that's it," she agreed. Taking a running leap, she jumped off the dock and spun in the air until she landed, inevitably getting Frank soaked, as he was the last one who had manage to remain dry.

"Alright," he sighed, jumping in.

"I love this place, it's a great, great place, and the water's warm, and there are fish by my feet," Annalynne sang, making up a song as she went along. "And there's a lot of sand, and my room's really pretty, and I think I'm going to swim now, and so now this song is done."

"That was a good song, Anna," Sirius said.

"I found a shell!" Alice announced.

"Yes, it's a beach, they're everywhere," Isis said, picking up a tiny oyster.

James appeared, his hair soaking wet. "I have decided that one night this week, we will camp on Isis's lawn."

"I have decided that because this is _my_ house, we don't camp on the lawn. There's a little random tree patch somewhere down the road. We'll go camping there."

"I have decided, that since I am Sirius Black, we stop deciding things, and play tag."

Lily laughed. "I haven't played tag since I was little!"

"Yeah, me either," Frank said.

"JAMES IS IT!" Sirius shouted, yanking both Annalynne and Isis away from James.

A rather intense game commenced. The sun began to set, and Isis, afraid of someone drowning and suing her, made them all get out and go inside.

"We can watch a movie or something," she insisted. "Come on! We have all day tomorrow!"

Annalynne groaned and walked up onto the beach, feet coating themselves with sand.

"We have spaghetti in the cupboard I can make," Isis said warily.

"Isy, you hate cooking. Let me be the cook for the week. Please?" Alice asked.

"You don't even have to beg, Alice, you're right, I hate cooking."

After Annalynne brushed the tangles out of her hair and Lily found a sweatshirt she could wear and Isis straightened her hair and Alice hung up her red 50's style swimsuit, they all gathered in the kitchen.

After James shook out his hair and Remus neatly folded his clothes and Sirius threw his on the floor and Frank yawned **(I just yawned totally b coincidence!)** and closed his trunk, they all joined the girls in the kitchen.

Alice had a large pot of noodle boiling, and Isis was pouring glasses of water. Lily and Annalynne were trying to figure out why Isis's mom kept so many different types of forks and what they were for. "Dessert? You have a fork _just_ for dessert? Since when was this made a law?" Annalynne asked.

"It's not a law, silly," Alice answered. "It's some weird, fancy thing people do. Noodles are done!" she announced. "Man, can I cook or what?"

"Yes, you'd do very well at the Cordon Bleu," James said. "Do you own any bread, Isis?"

"I do indeed, here," she said, tossing him a bag of it.

"I like toast with spaghetti."

"Since when?" Lily asked.

James looked at the slice as he was putting it in the toaster. "Since just now."

Alice glanced at Frank. "I'm going to run upstairs and find a sweatshirt. Frank, can I borrow yours? I think I might've forgotten to pack one."

"Yeah, hold on," he said, pushing his chair out and following her upstairs. "Wait, it's not even cold-- ohhhhh....."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not cold, I want to read the letter from Dumbledore."

They heard a thunk, and two screams and a "Sirius, you idiot! The bowls not _that_ heavy! Clean it up, NOW!"

"That was Isis," Alice sighed. "Come on, we'll go to your room."

She darted down to hers and picked up the letter and ran down to meet him.

His room was very plain, with white carpet, and a bed the same size as the rest of theirs. It was royal blue and the walls were white. There were royal blue curtains and a white dresser and desk.

"We'll open them at the same time," she decided.

Frank nodded, pulling over the chair from the desk as she sat down on his bed.

Alice pulled her finger across the seal, ripping it open. The note was folded, still identical to Frank's.

"Now," she decided, flipping it open.

First her jaw dropped, then the note fell, and then she met Frank's eyes, which were equally shocked.

And then she fainted dead away.

* * *

**What did it say? If you read the first draft, or are intuitive, or maybe I made it obvious, then you know.**

**Anyway, I need reviews, my dears! If you would like to know**

**a) what Sirius and Annalynne were whispering about (still, I know, sorry)**

**b) what's hidden on the third floor**

**c) what the note said**

**d) how the little camping trip will eventually go**

**Then review! I love them, so much, reviews. They make me write faster. Oh, and coincidentally, I did yawn while writing that part and HA I JUST DID IT AGAIN! Every time I type the word yawn maybe? Nope, not that time.**

**So, click the button and leave me a bit of a review, or maybe a whole review I JUST YAWNED AGAIN I would very much appreciate it.**

**I might need to go take a nap...**

**Oh, and also, now I want spaghetti. Plus, if anyone wants be to put a playlist in the next author note for this story, I will. And I'll give you an awesome playlist website where you can YAWN friend me.**

**PLUS ALSO i didn't get my seven reviews last time... i only got two but i loved them so much, they made my day! and so imma be nice and this update is just for my reviewers! one of them had a pretty sweet pen name... **

**Alright, so now I want my reviews, you all! also, the author note i just deleted still applies... if you think i screwed up on something, let me know because I'm no smart enough to keep track of everything! **

**O and stupid testing sucked today, and my stupid bus driver makes me get off the bus first and I HIGHLY ENJOY MY BUS RIDES! me and nick and ben and lexi (yamitenshikoi on fanfic) have highly meaningful conversations... so im in a sucky mood stupid bus driver. theres a really sad story behind y she runs my bus now... YAWN**

**O, I know what it is. Last night my friend and I stayed up watching Twilight and making fun of it. Good times....**

**Alright, and Isis's beach house thing is actually based on these things called 'dream homes'. Ive seen a few while I was in utah and my mom toured one they are HUGE some have elevators and most of them have indoor pools and movie theaters UGH I want one so bad and my mom's like YEAH RIGHT!!! Like nine of my houses could fit in there. Sigh....**

**ALSO I just finished the last chapter for this story *sniffffffffff sniff* its so SAD to-- well just keep checking up on the story and we'll be there before you know it.**

**9 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**

**was that the longest author note in the world? not that i dont enjoy writing them :)**

**Love,**

**Lilli**


	31. Perpetual Ecstasy

Chapter 31:

"Alice?"

The world was like a nice comfortable black hole.

"Alice, can you hear me?"

Someone was nudging her repeatedly.

"What's going... what's going on?" She opened her eyes. "Did I faint? For real?"

Frank nodded. "Do remember what the letter said?"

Alice rolled over and looked at, her eyes going directly to the words that had caused her to black out.

_Order _and _of_ and _the_ and finally, _Phoenix_.

"Do you know what that is, Frank?"

Frank nodded. "Dumbledore's.... something secret something...."

Alice shook her head. "No, Frank, it's a secret organization, of people _against _Voldemort, and actually fighting to bring him down. They need aurors. God, so many famous people... Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, _Mad-eye_ _Moody_! If they're asking us to join... This is amazing! They must think we're amazing..."

"Why would they want _us?_" Frank asked, absentmindedly playing with her hair. "Why not James, or Sirius? Or Lily, she's brilliant, and so is Annalynne. And Isis and Remus of course."

"I don't know..." She sat up all of a sudden. "We can't tell anyone, this is highly, highly secret. Extremely highly secret," she insisted. "And we have to tell Dumbledore-- What are we telling Dumbledore? Are you doing it? Am I? What--"

"Calm down, and think," he said. "Just think."

Alice put herself out of that room and into a far-off future. Standing alongside some of the greatest Aurors of all time, and she would be with them. She _and_ Frank, looked better in her head.

"I'll only do it if you do it," she answered finally.

"Then I'll only do it if _you'll_ do it."

"So are we doing this?"

Frank looked at the letter. "I guess we are," he said.

Alice stood up, and black dots clouded her vision.

"Whoa... whoa head-rush. We need to get back downstairs. Quick, throw me a sweatshirt."

Frank opened up his trunk and rummaged through it, throwing her his rather unattractive green sweatshirt. "It's old," he explained and she shrugged it on.

They walked downstairs a moment later, watching as Isis put a towel on a chair, and the table, and the foot area beneath the chair.

"Who's that for?" Alice asked.

"Sirius. Evidently, he doesn't know how to eat spaghetti without spraying it everywhere," Isis sighed. "Go on, sit down, Black."

"You insult my intelligence, Meriwether."

"No, what I insult is your ego."

James was buttering his toast when Frank sat down, and Lily was staring at him. "How many pieces of that have you _had _exactly, James?"

"Well, Sirius dumped the first one on the floor, Annalynne stole the second one," he began, throwing a glance at her, "And I burnt the third. So, I tried to make a fourth, but Isis started yelling at Sirius about something--"

"He dumped his noodles all over my floor!"

"And that one fell, too. Fight or flight, hearing Isis start screaming, so I was getting ready to run away. This is my fifth piece that I've made, but it doesn't really count because all the others were lost."

Annalynne pushed her crust out of view beneath her bowl.

Alice pulled a chair up next to Lily. "The moon looks so pretty on the ocean," she said.

There was a sliver of a crescent moon peeking behind a cloud and casting silver light on the waves.

"I wish I were a moonbeam," Annalynne said. "So I could dance on the waves, instead of sinking under them."

They ate in silence, when Isis decided that since Sirius made the biggest mess, he would be in charge of cleaning up.

"Ah, but you're forgetting that I'm a wizard," he said, whipping out his wand.

Isis plucked it out of his hand. "And _you're_ forgetting that we can't do magic outside of school."

Sirius groaned. "Is_is_!"

She only smirked and walked into the other room and led them to a set of stairs that led into the basement. "Come on, this is one of my favorite parts of the whole house."

Down in the basement, because the house was built into a hill, there was a sliding glass door that led to the beach. Stepping through a door to a side room was an indoor pool with a glass ceiling, and a hot tub that's water cascaded into the pool.

"Why the _hell_ haven't you invited us up here before?" Alice asked.

"Well, this is new. It was built this year. Trust me, it's no fun when my parents are here. They throw these ridiculous rich people parties, and all the kids are brats... It's better when no one's up here."

"So can we go in?" Annalynne asked.

Isis nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm... I'm going to go upstairs for a few minutes first and finish unpacking. Be right back."

Isis ran up the stairs, past Sirius, who was grumbling, and up to the floor with the bedrooms. Taking the stairs two at a time, she bounded up the spiral staircase and pushed up so that the trapdoor in the ceiling opened. She hoisted herself up so that her feet disappeared up into the ceiling.

This was where she belonged.

* * *

Annalynne, Alice, and Lily all sat in the shallow end of the pool, watching the stars. James, Remus, and Frank were upstairs taking great joy in watching Sirius struggle with Muggle dish soap.

Isis was still upstairs unpacking, or whatever she was doing.

"It's so pretty here," Lily thought aloud. Just listen to the bugs and all the birds and the water... I can see why Isis likes it so much."

"I like the moon. And my room," Annalynne said. "I think that if I need someone to sleep with tonight, Sirius has to come to my room, not the other way around."

"Why _does_--?" Alice started to ask when there was an explosion of water and James appeared in the pool.

"James! We were sitting here, contemplating life and being peaceful--"

"Not anymore you aren't."

"Well, _obviously_," Alice huffed. "Where's Sirius and Remus and Frank?"

"Frank and Sirius are on their way down, and God knows where Remus is."

Frank appeared at that moment, Sirius running at top speed and bypassing him. "I'M HERE!"

"Good to know!" Alice shouted, pouncing on him and pushing him back under. "NOW QUIT SPLASHING ME!"

Suddenly she was yanked backward and turned underwater to find Frank staring at her.

"I like this guy!" Sirius decided, trying to catch his breath after being attacked by Alice.

"This isn't fair!" Alice declared. "Of all people Frank, I thought you were on my side, but EVIDENTLY not, so...."

After pausing a minute, Alice disappeared underwater and pulled on both Frank and Sirius's feet, pulling them both under with her.

"I'm on team Lily!" James decided.

"Yeah, nice try, Sir Cannonball," she scoffed.

"It's not my fault Alice's cooking is making me fat."

Alice rolled her eyes while in an intense wrestling match with the two offenders. "Yes, my _cooking_ is making you fat."

"Wait... Where'd Annalynne go?" Lily asked, turning around.

"I'm being intelligent," came Annalynne's unmistakable voice from up in the hot tub.

Lily climbed out of the water and joined Annalynne in safety. "Not bad, Strauss," Lily commented, and they watched the others down in the pool.

"Poor Alice, against three boys," Annalynne sighed. "Want to help her out?"

"Always, for Alice," Lily decided.

Annalynne turned around and opened a trunk behind the stairs marked _For Guest Use_, as if they were in a hotel.

"I found them a few minutes ago," she answered, handing Lily a water gun.

Lily laughed, taking it and holding it awkwardly. "Annalynne, I don't know how to use these things!"

Annalynne filled hers up with water. "Just aim at Sirius's head. That's what I'm doing."

A jet of water shot from the end and hit Sirius in the back of the head.

He spun around. "Where'd those come from?"

The same time, James was shouting "Foul! Foul!"

So Lily got him in the face.

"Alright, _Lily_!" Alice cheered. "Since when did you start considering violence?"

"It's not violence, it's water," Lily said sheepishly, turning red.

"Well, there's only one way this can go," Frank decided, climbing out and getting a weapon of his own.

"I feel like a 5-year-old!" Lily protested, dunking hers back underwater.

James grinned at her. "Good!"

* * *

Remus saw a pair of feet disappear into the attic, or third floor, or whatever it was called.

"Isis?"

No answer.

Then the music started playing.

* * *

**Short chapter! Sorry, but you know how it is. Anyway, review if you want to know:**

**a) what's on the third floor**

**b) who won the fight in the pool**

**c) what Remus finds Isis doing**

**d) what will happen with Alice and Frank and their offer**

**e) and still, what Annalynne and Sirius were whispering about at the train station (I promise I'll tell you in the coming chapters!)**

**ALRIGHT I ONLY GOT THREE REVIEWS LAST TIME (thanks much and i send out this chapter plus 14 assorted chocolates to all who did review ahem thundra, kiyame-san, and XxsammlovespercyxX ahem plus also that naming as from memory so sorry if its all wrong ahem ahem) SO IMMA B NICE SINCE I JUST FINISHED WEEK ONE OF TESTING, AND SINCE I TAPED TIN MAN AND HAVE THE PRIVELAGE OF WATCHING IT, I AM UPDATING!**

**Plus also I just devoured and economy size bowl of cinnamon toast crunch delishhwoss as it was... THIS IS YOUR WEEKEND UPDATE ALL! This weekend I am planning some very important things, and so I will not be able to update until the following week, but an update will come sooner if I recieve reviews. LAST STUPID TEST IS TUESDAY sooooo.............**

**SO I want.... 10 reviews and all shall be revealed. Will you give them to me? All you have to do is click the button, and if you don't, then I'll withhold the answers! **

**I'm mean, but I really like reviews. So please, just for me?**

**10... and you could be one of them!!! So DO IT!**

**Extremely Conditional Love From Lilli (Unless I get my ten reviews, the update will hold none of these answers, HA! haHAhaHahaHa! MUWAHHAHAA ehemhorfharfffhahaha (crazy laugh, followed by evil laugh, followed by asthma laugh ;)**


	32. Just Do It

Chapter 32:

Isis stood at the barre, the barre standing always stationary in front of a wide expanse of window.

One might get the impression that they were dancing on a cloud, or simply nothing at all. The small, black record player was perched on a broken wooden chair that had been stained, in keeping with the pattern, black.

The room was decorated by Isis herself, no outside help involved. She had collected the leftover fabric from the curtains around her bed, and hung it up in random places on the ceiling, so it fell down like mist around her.

The walls were painted black, and the floor was white wood with a large silver carpet.

Using a silver can of spray paint she'd stolen from Sirius second year, she sprayed silver words on the walls.

Words such as:

_Hope_

_Friends_

_Future_

_Fantasy_

_Imagination_

_Midnight_

And on the largest wall her most recent addition- A stenciled silver wolf, howling at the moon.

In one corner was a bookcase, painted black, and against one wall was a broken black chair, with a single purple pillow. The wide window that took up all of one wall, and looked out over the beach was left untouched.

She'd lied to Lily- this was the best view in the whole house.

Isis pushed open the trapdoor in the floor and pushed herself onto the silver rug. She secured the trapdoor and locked it, sliding the black chair over the top.

Like a princess locked in a tower, she'd get rid of the door so she could really play the part of the prisoner she felt like.

Isis matched the room, with her black hair and black dress that was _supposed _to go over her swimsuit.

The crescent moon, disrupted by clouds, watched as she silently walked barefoot to the record player and a familiar song began to play.

Granted, she had no idea what it was called, because like the paint, the music had been stolen, but it was a song she had no trouble dancing to.

Walking to the barre, Isis leaned out and cranked the entire window up and open, leaving it very possible to simply jump out.

Her uncle, being an inventor, had fixed a simple crank to it, and that was all it took to detach the entire, glass wall.

Isis was absorbed in the peace, so absorbed, that she didn't even hear her name.

* * *

Lily, James, Alice, and Frank were busy in the other part of the basement attempting to 1) figure out how to turn Isis's TV on 2) turn the shower on for Lily without the water scalding anyone 3) stay quiet, as not to disturb anyone, but really, how was that possible?

Meanwhile, Sirius and Annalynne had snuck out to the beach, and were currently sitting on the dock, watching the moon.

"Do you here that?" Annalynne asked, turning up to look at him.

"Hear what?" Sirius answered her with a question.

Annalynne looked up to the third floor, where she was sure she could hear music, but it was too dark and faraway to see anything.

"Never mind, it's probably Alice breaking the TV."

"Of course it is," Sirius agreed quietly.

The light from the stars jumped on the waves, trying desperately not to drown.

"It's gorgeous here," Annalynne absently thought out loud. "It sounds and looks and smells and feels _fresh_."

"Fresh," Sirius repeated the word, a word he'd heard in his own mind. Fresh start, fresh new beginning, you don't need your family, Sirius, make a fresh start.

He felt suddenly a delicate hand on his arm. "Sirius, listen," Annalynne whispered.

"I don't hear anything," he responded after two long seconds.

"Listen _harder_."

Sirius looked out at the waves and the moonlight and tried to listen, and couldn't hear anything except for the bugs and seagulls.

"Do you hear them?" Annalynne asked, looking up at his face.

Sirius shook his head. "What should I be hearing?"

Annalynne waved her hand across the sky. "The stars, listen to them. You can hear them twinkle."

Sirius closed his eyes and listened to the sky.

Annalynne laid back on the dock, humming to herself and watching the stars.

"Quiet night," Sirius commented, still hearing absolutely _nothing_ from the sky.

"I guess."

"I kind of want to get in the water."

"It'll be warm," Annalynne agreed.

"Will you jump if I do?"

Annalynne appraised him for a second, before nodding. "Every time."

She held out her hand, which he took, lacing his fingers through hers. Glancing back at the house quickly, Annalynne spun back around and kissed him.

And that's how they resurfaced seconds later.

* * *

"Isis?"

_Pirouette, plié, relevé, jeté..._

Meaningless, it seemed, were the words to the song that drove her limbs to move in a graceful way.

_Maybe I will be happy as a ballerina. Maybe I could even take jazz, too._

Isis, eyes closed, twirled through the hanging scraps of gauzy fabric.

Remus pushed open the trap door, forcing the chair to tip over and crash into a stray box.

Isis whirled around to look at him. "What do you think you're doing up here?" she asked sharply.

"I heard-"

"Who do you think you are? This is my house, quit sneaking around-"

"I was looking for you," Remus argued.

Isis righted the chair. "I don't care _what_ you were doing, this is my space."

"Your-"

"Yes, my space, no one's been up here, and I was planning on it staying that way."

Why was she so mad at him? It's not like she was up here making nuclear bombs, or dissecting cats or anything. No big secret.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, just get out."

"What the-? Isis!"

Isis spun around, staring at him through the strips of fabric on the ceiling. "You're too close! Being up here, you feel too close, and we both know you aren't staying, Remus!"

She stood, in battle stance, looking very deranged. The song in the background had ended, and all that could be heard was the crackling of the player.

"Who says I'm not staying, Isis?"

"Fate says you aren't staying, because it always happens. Just... go back and watch a movie or something with the others. I'm busy practicing."

Isis flipped another song in, and returned to her place on the floor.

Remus walked to the wall-less wall and stared out into the ocean. He thought for a second that he saw Anna and Sirius on the dock, but they weren't there the next time he looked.

Isis continued her routine, her back to him. "They always go for someone else," she muttered, one hand at her waist, the other in the air. "Always."

"How would you know? Is that a fact, Isis?"

"Don't be surprised, wolfboy, my dad has had several friends other than my mom. And by friends, I don't mean the guys he chats with over beers."

"Well, wolfgirl, I'm not your dad, last time I checked."

She turned around raising an eyebrow. "So?"

"So... I promise I won't leave if..."

"If...?"

"If you'll just give me a chance?"

Isis stared at Remus, speculating. "Maybe."

He held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She took his outstretched hand and looked up at him. "I'll dance with you," she agreed.

* * *

"Oh please, Lily, don't be so prude," Alice scoffed, banging at the door to the basement bathroom. "Come on."

"Please Alice? Just run upstairs and get me something to wear. I'm _not_ running through Isis's house in a towel. Especially with _those two_, out there," came the muffled voice.

"Those two? Excuse me, Lily, I-"

"Yes, yes, you're my boyfriend, okay, that still doesn't give you a right to see me half-naked."

"Well..."

"No, James!"

Alice sighed. "Fine, here's my sweatshirt. And here's my sweatpants, too."

"Don't you strip, too!"

"Calm, Lily, geez," Alice said. "Here."

Passing them through, she stood in her t-shirt and shorts. "It's like she thinks I'm stupid or something.

"It's going to be a long week, Alice, dear," James agreed.

Frank was flipping channels on the TV. "Hey, look! Poltergeist!"

"NO!"

At least Lily and Alice agreed on one thing.

* * *

**Ahh! So sorry for the absence: my mom was diagnosed with cancer, but she'll be fine! **

**Her hair is white.**

**It's falling out.**

**The wig is red.**

**Haha, makes no sense to any of you either, right?**

**Anyway, I love reviews. Also, the whole poltergeist thing is about this one time my friend an I were watching it. It was SO stupid, but my mom said it used to be scary. I love the part when she opens the bathroom door and this strangled scream comes out and we were like... Is that constipated pterodactyl? Or like what's going on? **

**And when that guys face starts like melting or whatever, there's this random bottle of windex in the scene, and so of course we were thinking the windex did it to him.**

**Haha and also the huge callerpitar creature. **

**Rent the movie, I dare you. **

**So review! And also, as always, check out my other stories and fictionpress, dears. Man, I love a good piece of corn on the cob. TOO BAD I JUST GOT MY BRACES TIGHTENED! **

**This my dears it what we call a masochist. I'm halfway done with it already, and I think my molar just fell out ;) **

**REVIEW!**

**Looove,**

**Lilli**


	33. Temporary Summer Break

Alright you guys, I'm going on an undefinite hiatus for awhile. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Hopefully by the end of the month? Til then, I've made a really sketchy collborative playlist for each couple, plus like a bunch of random songs that I listened to when writing thsi story. I'm sure you'll find a lot of the chapter titles are songs, or lines from songs. So... listen to them! All these songs make the characters more real.

Without much furthur ado, the Midnight Hour Collaborative Playlist for The Whole Story:

THE WHOLE STORY _PLAYLIST _;)

LILY AND JAMES TUNES:

1) Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol

2) Electrical Storm by U2

3) Us by Regina Spektor

4) 1234 by The Plain White T's

REMUS AND ISIS JAMTIME:

1) I and Love and You by The Avett Brothers

2) What Might've Been by Little Texas

3) You Don't Know Me by Ben Folds feat. Regina Spektor

4) Twilight by Vanessa Carlton (mostly Isis)

5) Incomplete by The Last Goodnight (when she leaves)...huh?

SIRIUS AND ANNALYNNE SONGS:

1) Resistance by Muse

2) Raindrops by Regina Spektor (mostly Annalynne, haha)

3) Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton

4) Loveology by Regina Spektor

5) Gimme Sympathy by Metric

REMUS AND TONKS (meant to be ;)

1) Poison Kiss by The Last Goodnight

2) Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton

ALICE AND FRANK BALLADS:

1) Home by Vanessa Carlton

2) Superhero by Vanessa Carlton

ISIS'S FAVORITES

1) Fast Cars by U2 (when she is running away) hmm...?

2) Aquarius by Regina Spektor

3) Paradise by Vanessa Carlton

4) This Time by Vanessa Carlton

5) Gomenasai by t.A.T.u. (to Lily, Annalynne, and Alice)

6) Raw Sugar by Metric (When she gets to Virginia) also...?

TONKS AND ISIS

1) What Is This Feeling by WICKED SOUNDTRACK! Lolololol

FINAL CHAPTER

1) Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve

RANDOM SONGS THAT PULSED THROUGH MY MIND DURING THE MAKING OF THIS STORY:

Mr. Brightside by the Killers

Gracie by Ben Folds

Us by Regina Spektor

Red Is Blue by Ben Folds

Heist by Ben Folds

Dancing Barefoot by U2

Electric Storm by U2

Zak and Sara by Ben Folds

Two Birds by Regina Spektor

Airplanes by B.o.B. feat. Hayley Williams

The Luckiest by Ben Folds

You Don't Know Me by (yes!) Ben Folds FEAT Regina Spektor!

ANY song of Vanessa Carlton's that was not mentioned, as well as Regina Spektor, and Ben Folds, considering most of their pieces were on shuffle. Also, all the Harry Potter soundtracks :)

This is NOT an ending, readers, it's just a little break. So, if I'm not back within the month, PM me like crazy! Life's just like crazy, and hopefully after summer gym I'll be a-ok, and my mom's treatment ends September. I gots me a great bunch of friends, and a boyfriend, and a super summer, so maybe I'll happen across some inspiration?

I just don't want to put up filler chapter after filler chapter... I'm getting farther in my Fictionpress stories though... so if you want some stuff to digest in the time I'm gone (hopefully doing some self-discovery and tanning), read those.

THE MARAUDERS AND THEIR GIRLS FOREVERR that sounds REALLY gay man o man I DO NEED a break from this story. sigh.

Happy end of June, you all! Maybe happy middle of July! Also, anyone know when Percy Jackson comes out on DVD? Maybe if you can find out I'll give you some insight on the coming plot...

-LILLI


	34. For Real This Time

Chapter 33:

Annalynne towel-dried her hair in front of the spotless mirror, listening to the silence that had floated in, and decided to stay. Lily and Alice were sound asleep across the hall.

She gazed at her reflection for two straight minutes; her face was still flushed and she had grains of sand dried to her face.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Annalynne sighed and stood up, walking on her toes to the door, expecting Lily or Isis.

"Sirius? I saw you ten minutes ago. What do you need?"

Annalynne sidestepped to let him in.

She was in her pajamas, purple pants with owls on them and a purple Camp Excel math camp t-shirt.

"Math camp?"

"Yes, muggle math camp. What do you want? Lily's right across the hall. And you know how prudish she can get. I mean, I love her and all-"

"You're rambling. Remember... what we were talking about at the station?"

Annalynne nodded and turned towards the window, surveying the crisp lawn and soft sand.

"Yes."

Sirius dug around in his pocket and produced a page of the Daily Prophet.

Annalynne skimmed the article and put a hand over her mouth.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, and several others thought to be included in a ring of prestigious Death Eaters were found with the Dark Mark imprinted upon their forearms. Severus Snape remains missing. Lestrange, Black, and Malfoy have too disappeared, and are thought to be linked to a string of mysterious kidnappings, and possibly murders. Last seen-_

"I thought I had more time..."

"Time is irrelevant," Sirius promised.

Annalynne tucked the article into her book and shook her head. "Liar. We both know time is running out."

"You're almost 19... should we just do it now? I mean that gives you two years..."

"I know."

They sat in stony silence. "There's just... some stuff left I want to do as Annalynne. Not as... well whoever I'll be."

"You'll still be Annalynne," he promised, brushing her silvery blond hair back from her face. "Even when you look different. And have a different name."

"But I'm not me, unless I'm with you. Don't you get it? We can't see each other anymore."

Sirius sighed, and glanced at the moon. "Because I'm human, and because I'm selfish, I want to wait until the last second."

"Then let's! It'll be better if she thinks I'm dead. Come on, Sirius, please?"

She looked up at him with her liquid chocolate eyes.

After silence he nodded. "Fine."

Annalynne kissed his nose and smiled. "Let's make the best of _our_ time, okay? Right up until the end."

"What are you getting at, exactly?"

Annalynne took a breath and glanced at the floor. "I'm saying I want to do everything, as Annalynne. With you..."

Sirius leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Then it's settled."

* * *

Alice sat in the wonderfully orange sheets, tangled up and watching the ocean through the window.

Her curly brown hair was tangled and she felt the need to get up and run a lap. She simply _was not _AT ALL tired.

Sleep wouldn't come.

Of course, Lily and Annalynne were both sound asleep, and God knew where Isis was. Alice attempted to roll over and her legs got retangled in the sheet, causing her to nearly flop head first off the bed.

Catching herself on her hands, she pushed herself back into a laying position, staring at the ceiling.

Restless.

She laid staring until the most obvious of answers to the boredom popped into her head.

Bubble gum. It helped everything.

She crept over to the drawer and slid it open, rifling through the wrappers until she found a new piece-

Lying next to the letter from Dumbledore.

Alice picked it up delicately and tiptoed out of her room and down the hall.

* * *

Lily was lying on her side, watching the hems of the delicate curtains drift out onto the floor and back to the window with the breeze.

Annalynne and Alice were already blissfully in dreamland.

Lily sighed, glancing at her door. She yawned and rolled over on her back.

Where the heck was Isis?

* * *

Isis sat by the window, thinking about... everything.

About Remus.

About Lily, Annalynne, and Alice.

About the ridiculousness of lycanthropy.

About dance.

About Virginia.

About Hogwarts.

And again about Remus.

Isis surveyed her reflection in the now-closed glass. Her piercing violet eyes stared back. Her in-thought face framed by black hair, and dark eyelashes. _I'm Isis_, she thought. _I can do the best for me._

It was something Bat would say. "You're Isis Meriwether," Bat told her after they'd witnessed one their parents 'discussions' about her father's 'friends'. "You're Isis, and you can only do the best for you. Not them. Face it, Isy, they're _crazy_. But you and me? We're perfect. We're amazing. And we can do the _best_. Okay?"

Four months later, Bat had died in the accident.

Isis had only been going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Isis was about to repeat her 'best' mantra when her mind flashed back violently to the day of the accident.

_"Mom, Daddy, just stop! Stop fighting!" Bat was screaming, hands on her head. She spun around, her twin-violet eyes meeting mine. _

_"Your... your friends? They can't be at my house, Alec!" my mother was shrieking, threatening to throw a rock through the window of the new car._

_"Then leave, Claire!"_

_I looked frantically at Bat, who attempted to break them apart. "Mom, go back to the house, just calm down!"_

_Then mom spun around. "Both of you, get in the car."_

_"Mom-" I started, looking at Daddy. _

_Her feral eyes bore into my own. "Get. In. The. Damn. Car, Isis."_

_Bat's gentle hand closed over my wrist. "It's okay, she'll simmer down," she promised, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "It's just another fight."_

_We climbed in the backseat of the car._

_"Wait... The driver's not here," I said slowly._

_Bat sat stoically in the seat beside me. "Just... We need to leave. I'll drive. Get Mom. We have to get out of here, before she... you know."_

_Before she starts going crazy and combusting, sending pent up untrained violent spells everywhere._

_I rolled down the window. "Mom! Bat's ready to go!" I called gently. _

_She was seething._

_"In the backseat, Bat," she said slowly, walking deliberately toward the car. I could've sworn I saw fire in her eyes. Or maybe that was just a preview of the explosion that she would unleash on my father._

_Bat looked at me. Mom couldn't drive. Not well, at least. _

_"Isis, go wait with Daddy," she said._

_I shook my head. "I'm staying with you," I told her. "I promised I would stay with you."_

_My mother wrestled with the seatbelt and turned around. "I can't come back. Not to this. Not this. Not anymore."_

_She was muttering, and Bat took my hand. She looked at my with her striking features, and for a reason unknown, I felt like crying. Clawing my mother away from the wheel. Turning back home._

_Bat was patting my shoulder, and instructing my mother on what to do. _

_"I'll Harrison to drive us back. Mom, there's a hotel up ahead."_

_The car jerked a few times, but nothing more. I had one hand protectively on my mother's shoulder, the other held in Bat's._

_Bat leaned in close to my ear. "Promise you won't hate her, Isy. She's just confused. Sometimes... Isis, she just loves him. And he doesn't love her. He did, but he doesn't anymore. She needs to get away for awhile, and when she comes back, it'll all be okay. He'll love her again."_

_I inhaled slowly and nodded. Bat's smell of beaches and toothpaste and sunscreen lingered in my nose, and my memory. Her voice replayed over and over._

_Then next thing I heard was a shriek. The next thing I smelled was blood._

_The next things I saw were Bat's eyes slipping closed forever, and a million shards of glass disrupting her beautiful face._

Isis shuddered, and looked back at herself. A copy of Bat.

After the accident, her mother had gone emotionless and fake. She'd turned into the Isis's mother that Lily and Annalynne knew.

Isis combed her fingers through her hair and glanced nervously around, as though Bat would appear out of nowhere, with her familiar smell and voice.

_"...He did, but he doesn't anymore... She just needs to get away for awhile... she comes back, it'll all be okay... He'll love her again..."_

Isis pushed herself to her feet and walked over to where she kept her phone. She picked it up and dialed, listening for the answer she was sure to receive.

"Isis? Baby? What's wrong?"

Isis took a breath. "I'm fine. I... I just want you to know..."

"Isis, hurry up, your father and I are at a party."

"I've decided to go to Virginia."

Silence.

"Excellent... Yes... That's, yes, that's wonderful. I'll tell your father. You'll make it in time for next semester."

"Right... And Mom...?"

_...Don't hate her..._

"Yes, Isis."

"I lo-. I love you."

"I love you, too, Isy."

The call ended and Isis put the phone back on its hook.

She was going.

For real, she was going to be a world famous ballerina, or something.

And when she came back, he would love her all over again, and never leave.

But not now. Not now he didn't love her. She could tell.

_...Tonks is just a friend, Isis..._

She laughed out loud at the floor.

_...Bethany? Claire, please... Beth's just a friend..._

* * *

**Hmm... Off to Virginia it is! Also, I might do a one-shot about Alec and Claire, Isis's parents.**

**Also, Alice and Frank in the next chapter.**

**Plus some more action up at the 'beach house'. Okay, so how I got the 'beach house' idea is that my second cousins who are like super rich have this huggeee house, and then they built a beach house... which is even bigger. They moved their grand piano there and everything.**

**Well, summer gym's over.**

**Also if you liked the Regina Spektor songs on the playlist, you'll LOVVEE this one. It's call Oedipus, and you can find it on Grooveshark.**

**Happy holidays, and to all a goodnight!**

**-Lilli**


	35. Its Only A Beginning

Chapter 34:

Isis sat in her room on the last day of vacation, staring at the poem she'd angstily made after calling her mother. Not so much a poem, more of just words.

It was titled _Long Live the Queen_.

Maybe someday she'd go to a fancy coffeehouse poetry reading and morbidly read it as people snapped along and straightened their berets. That's what poets were like, right?

Lily and Annalynne were down in the water, and Alice and Frank were... going over paperwork for something? In any event, things were as they normally should be... except Isis... would have different news for them at the end of the day.

* * *

Annalynne's hair was braided on the side of her head and strands kept falling out and collecting in a messy tangle on the other side. But it didn't matter because in four seconds she would grab Lily's arm and pull her into the ocean with her, and it wouldn't matter.

"Hey, Lily!"

No warning, Lily was swept off the dock where she'd been talking to James and fell headfirst with Annalynne into the just cool enough water.

"I feel fish!" Lily shrieked as they swam around both her and Annalynne's legs. "Alice, come on in!"

Alice glanced up from where she sat in the shade with Frank and smiled, but she shook her head. "Sorry, Lily! It's for Hogwarts," she shrugged apologetically and returned to writing the letter to Dumbledore.

Frank signed the piece of parchment and rolled it up. Alice signed hers and handed it to him, and both were attached to Orion, who had happily (with the promise of treats) obliged.

Remus and Sirius and James were on the dock discussing- of all things to discuss on a vacation- professor McGonagall.

"But I don't think she's a real teacher," Sirius said. "Did she even go to school? Or get a permit?"

"I think she's a brilliant teacher," Remus objected.

James nodded like he was contemplating it. "But, I mean, what'd she do before she worked at Hogwarts? Was she a banker, or a zookeeper or something?"

"I think she worked at Muggle clubs as a dancer."

"Why did you put air quotes around 'dancer', Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I just don't think teachers are as perfect as they want us all to think."

Remus put his hands up. "Stop right there... Just stop... I'm getting really bad mental pictures that I'd rather not have."

James patted his back understandingly. "You should've known what you were getting in to when you started a conversation with, 'What do you think teachers were like before they were teachers?'. That's just asking for trouble."

Sirius grinned deviously and nodded. "Speaking of-"

"STOP."

"Geez, sorry Moony," Sirius laughed, looking at Remus's stricken face.

* * *

Orion flew aimlessly towards Hogwarts, stopping here and there for a mouse or a scrap from a friendly passerby.

He'd been worried about Isis lately. She didn't smother him as much as she used to, and she was eating like a football player like she had all her life.

Things were changing about her. Ever since she made the decision to become a werewolf, she'd been slowing down and falling deeper into a black hole. Sooner or later, she wouldn't be able to crawl back out.

Orion hooted at the moon and soared down into the cover of the forest. He might only be an owl, and he might not be allowed at the Virginian School of Dancing, or whatever it was called, but mark his hoot, he wouldn't see Isis upset.

After hastily dropping the letters off in Dumbledore's office, Orion flew through the halls at Hogwarts and straight into the Forbidden Forest.

He was invisible in the night, which was why Isis chose him. She liked the black coat and the ever alert and possibly judgmental eyes.

Orion stopped and picked up a branch of some sort of white flower to tuck in his mouth and took off flying again.

* * *

Bellatrix threw back her hood and stared at the sky where a seemingly urgent black owl flew off into the night.

"I think we've found them. Good to know they haven't run away."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed, appearing with Narcissa out of the darkness.

"My goal is set, my plan is in motion, and the Dark Lord will be much appreciative."

Bellatrix pursed her lips and looked to the moon. "Of course, we'll need to be quick about it. The date is coming fast."

* * *

_Two Years Later, 1980_

"It has been predicted. Thrice they have defied me, and it could be any... any of them."

"Surely not the Potters," Severus Snape said offhandedly, his heart pounding in his chest, terrified of the answer... of what could happen to Lily...

"Any of them! The Potters, the two Aurors... The wolf creatures... even the blond one. She shows... worrisome promise..."

"What do we do, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, leaning toward Voldemort.

He straightened. "We kill them all. If they will not join, then they must die."

"Beginning with who?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"Bella... I think you know."

_Back to the Present, 1978_

* * *

Annalynne stood in front of her bag, all of her clothes thrown haphazardly into it. Her hair was neatly combed, which was rare.

Her book of spells (experimental, but still spells) sat next to it, labeled 'Annalynne's Ideas, so Back Off, Leo, Plus Also, Mom and Dad, and Anyone Else' in blue marker.

One day she would have the legalized, if she could only get past the hair-singeing and the explosions...

But one day, they'd be legal, of course.

Isis knocked on her door. "Ready to go? Our ride's at the hill already, and the Portkey's set for 10:00 on the dot. The train leaves in two hours."

"Yes, I'm just about packed, if I could just find my one shirt..."

Isis set her suitcase in Annalynne's doorway and walked over to the bed. "I have... I have something to say."

Annalynne looked up with her wide brown eyes and looked into Isis's violet ones.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens in the future, I just want you to know that I love you and Lily and Alice more than anything. Just... don't forget that, okay?"

Annalynne pursed her lips. "Isis, what's wrong?"

Isis shook her head. "Nothing. I just... I'm one of those moods, you know?"

Annalynne smiled and nodded, but her eyes said 'worried'. Isis returned the smile and wandered to Lily's room, where she said the same thing in the same routine. Alice would be the hardest.

Alice, out of all of them, had known more about Isis and stayed with Isis in the hardest of times.

"Hey, Isy, I'm almost done."

Alice pulled the quilt up on her bed and arranged the pillows, but looked up when she heard the door shut.

Isis stood in front of it, hand over the door knob, body blocking the exit.

"Isis?"

"I have some news," Isis said, voice shaking.

"Isy... what's wrong? Is it your dad again?" Alice shut the lid to her suitcase and walked to her friend.

"No, it's not him." She laughed unhumorously and shook her head. "For once."

"What is it?"

"I'm... I just... I love you and Anna and Lily more than anything and anyone, you know that, right?"

Alice nodded.

"And no matter what I did, you would still love me, right?"

Alice nodded slowly again and searched Isis's face for an answer to the unidentified pounding question of 'what?'.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

Alice's jaw dropped, and it was a good thing she wasn't chewing gum for once, because it would've fallen on the floor and have been lost. "Isis, what are you talking about, of course you are," Alice said quickly, her words tripping over themselves.

"I just can't, Alice. I'm going to Virginia, to dance. I need to get away from a lot of things, okay? My family, all this confusion, and the stares... Everyone knows I'm the werewolf. No one thinks it's Remus anymore, they only look at me."

Alice put her hands on Isis's shoulders. "But it's okay, no one judges you. You're still Isis."

"I just need time."

"You're not going to get away from any of that, are you? You're going to get away from Remus, right?"

Isis looked at the ceiling. "I-"

"You need to learn to have faith in people, Isis. He's not going to do what your dad did. He would _never_ hurt you."

"The thing is, Alice, if he ever did, I think I might have to kill myself."

"_Never_ say that ever again, Isis June Meriwether," Alice said seriously. "If this is what you have to do, do it, but never threaten that ever. Lily, Anna, and I would never hurt you. Neither would James or Sirius or even Frank. Why should Remus be any different? And so what? Heartbreak is part of life. I know it's harder for you, trust me, I know, but sometimes we need to forgive and forget."

"Alice, I'm going. My flight leaves in a few hours. I'll see you guys off at the station."

Alice bit her lip and looked over Isis's face before throwing her arms around her friend.

"If you're sure. And call me any time."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express looked much like it had on the first day- still a train, and still red. But this time, lacking one particularly beautiful girl with violet eyes.

"I love all of you!" Isis called to them, Orion perched on her forearm. "I'll write!"

Lily was not far from crying, but Annalynne was beaming. "You go, Isis! Show all those American dancing Muggles what you're made of!"

Alice had told them to act happy for her, send her off on a good note. But Lily was failing, and Sirius and James didn't know exactly how else to respond to the news but to stop talking. Same with Frank. The train pulled out of the station, and the last face Isis saw was the morose and betrayed face of Remus Lupin.

* * *

The plane was quiet, as was Isis. It was dark outside, and she sat by the window, watching Orion fly beside them. The moon, a crescent, mocked her from its place in space.

"You won't kill me," she vowed, reaching into her pocket and fingering the crumpled poem, _Long Live the Queen._

* * *

**Wow, so that was an action packed chapter! I expect reviews, people! And I already have some awesome reviewers aka Thundra whom I can never respond to, because usually I do, so thanks you for that! And plus also the ever helpful Stacey, who has a story of her own you should check out. And also blueberrymuffin94. I love all of you, and I will love anyone else who reviews!**

**Okayy so songs for this chapter? Gomenesai by t.A.T.u. for Isis, and what else... hmm... Oedipus by Regina Spektor for Isis:) just check it out it's a good song. Also, Isis's little story/poem Long Live the Queen will be in later chapters. Plus also for Annalynne I have the song Musicbox by Regina Spektor, but it works for Isis too. ANYWAYS, click (woops I almost wrote lick) the button and review (yeah don't lick that you might smudge ur pc screen) and I think... I'm almost at a hundred or close? I should check PAUSE**

**YUHP almost there I need 7 reviews... I think this is a number worthy of this chapter, considering I put a lot of info and previews and action in it. Also, it is possible to figure out what's going to happen... it's right in front of you, you just have to find it! (plus if you wanna listen to I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan, that's a pretty ahem good song too. its been on repeat for the past hour hehe.) ALSO as always check my profile for info on what progress im making on this and other stories, or maybe its just a random blurb (like the banana worm incident).**

**LOOOVEEEE,**

**Lilli**


	36. The Trouble With Change Is Going Back

Chapter 35:

Isis Meriwether walked through the arches of the new school, feeling very small, and very alone.

_This is my calling_, she told herself. _I'll come back when it's over._

She pulled her bag up higher on her shoulder and walked to the administrative office.

The woman there handed Isis a room key to a dorm and a printed out a schedule and an ID.

"You'll be in the building over there, with Aria Paver. She'll show you where the washing machines and dryers are, and where the bathrooms on each floor are located. Classes being tomorrow. Shoes, leotards, tights, and other things can be purchased at the campus store. Questions?"

Isis looked at the woman's face cheekily and asked, "Where can I put my owl?"

On cue, Orion flew through the window and landed on the desk, looking at the woman with his large eyes.

"Under _no_ circumstances may you-"

"_Confundus,_" Isis whispered, slipping her wand back inside her bag and praying that the Ministry would just that once overlook her deliberate misuse of magic in the presence of a Muggle.

"His cage might fit on your desk, if you don't mind working on the floor," the administrator said stiffly.

Isis smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much."

Orion landed on Isis's outstretched arm and they walked out onto the campus. Green lawns, girls without broomsticks and wands and no cloaks in sight.

Isis bravely set off into the unknown.

* * *

Lily, Annalynne, and Alice had briefly debated inviting Tonks to move into their room, but it seemed, after a while of talking, like the ultimate betrayal to Isis, so they simply used her bed as a couch. Pillows went along the wall and it did look, in a way, like a cheap couch.

"Well, she'd be proud of our resourcefulness," Lily said happily.

Alice rolled her eyes and fluffed one of the pillows. "We look like horrible cheapskates."

She and Annalynne left to ask a favor of the small pink haired girl in earlier question.

Lily was hanging up her clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, sliding the closet door shut.

James entered and was about to say something when he caught sight of the ugly couch. "Um..."

"It's a couch, okay?" Lily snapped. "Sorry, but the other two keep making fun of it. _I _think it's great."

"Yeah... It's... really avant-garde... I suppose. You know, what you should've done was taken the mattress off and filled the bottom with dirt and planted a garden."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm serious! People do it to their trunks and boots and stuff all the time."

Lily turned to look at him and put a hand on her hip. "I am not turning Isis's bed into a terrarium."

"Terra- What's that?"

She shook her head and looked at the ceiling. "Never mind. Did you need something?"

"I realized something very important somewhere between Isis's lake house and here. We've never gone on a proper date. So... will you go on a date with me?"

Lily stopped her folding of shirts and turned to look at him. "For real?"

Quite honestly, she was touched. James didn't seem like the type of person who would care about any of that.

"Yes, for real. Where do you want to go?"

Lily had a terrible vision of sitting in Madam Puddifoot's like all of the other witches and wizards went, and somehow, she couldn't realistically fit she and James into the scenario.

"Surprise me," she said, smiling.

James gave her a crooked smile and nodded. He turned to leave, when Lily stopped him.

"James?"

He turned to find her right in front of him.

"Thank you," she said simply, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Annalynne and Sirius were sitting down by the lake, building a mud/sand castle that included a waterslide and a seaweed dog.

"I can't believe we graduate in a couple months. It feels like time's going so fast," Annalynne sighed. "But I like this castle."

"Stop thinking about time."

Annalynne drew a circle around the castle with her finger. "I think this castle needs a queen."

Annalynne drew a stick person next to the circle and put a tiara of broken shells on its head. "Long live the queen," she said happily.

"Indeed."

* * *

Alice and Frank sat in Dumbledore's office, a place they'd rarely ever been. The great wizard in question was feeding his phoenix, Fawkes, at the moment, and seemed to have forgotten they were there.

"Alice Jones, and Frank Longbottom," he said finally.

Alice straightened up and looked into his electric blue eyes, feeling a sense of importance.

"I'm sure you're both wondering what happens now," he said, sitting down and laying his hands down.

Frank nodded. "We know-"

"What the Order of the Phoenix is, yes, but why? Why does such an organization need to exist at all?"

"Because... Voldemort-" Alice started.

"Yes indeed, Miss Jones. Voldemort, using Muggles and wizards alike to create a world of his own image. Using his, eh, _charisma_ to corrupt his followers, to take but to never give. This is why we are necessary. To save the lives, to put an end to such ignorance."

"How?" Frank asked.

"By fighting back, which in a sense is wrong, but it is necessary. To protect, we must show the wizarding and Muggle worlds that there is hope, and to keep resistance alive, so that someday, freedom and safety will not be battles, but rights."

Alice glanced at Frank, who was visibly thinking about that statement.

He nodded finally, as did Alice.

"I feel it is only right to tell you that this same offer will be made to the others, as well. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Annalynne Strauss, and a replacement, of sorts, for Isis Meriwether."

"A replacement?" Alice asked. "Why can't she still join? She's only at a dance school."

"Did she not tell you?"

Alice glanced between Frank and Dumbledore slowly. "Tell me what...?"

"By joining the Muggle world, and leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Isis Meriwether has given up the use of magic. By the end of this year, it will be illegal unless she chooses to rejoin the wizarding world."

* * *

"I'm glad you're back."

Remus had been gazing over the land, leaning on the railing on the bridge, when out of nowhere came the small voice.

He turned around to find Tonks sitting on the opposite railing.

"I'd get down if I were you," he said boredly. "I'd get down _especially_ if I were you."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fall, Lupin. Why so glum? The full moon isn't until Wednesday."

"It's nothing."

Tonks laughed and hopped down from the railing. "You know, it's funny you say that, because by telling me it's nothing, I now definitely know, it's something."

"Yeah, well... wait, what?"

Tonks shook her head and joined him leaning against the railing, breathing in the fresh air. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm a fabulous listener."

"You really want to hear all about the vacation you weren't part of, and about how I fell in love with a girl who wasn't you?"

"What are you talking-"

"Everybody, including myself, knows that you like me, Dora."

"Tonks. My name is Tonks. And if you're going to stand here and insult me, then I'm leaving. When you feel like talking, then start acting like a man, and come find me then."

Remus saw her start to walk away, and suddenly felt the urge to throw himself off the side of the bridge. Here was someone who was genuinely concerned for him, and he just had to go crazy and chase her away.

"Tonks- I'm sorry. It's Isis."

"What about her?"

"She... she's just different. She changed. She's been changing. Into someone I don't know anymore."

Tonks surveyed his tired face and shrugged. "Sometimes we have to do crazy things to keep the people we love close," she said. _Like insist they turn their love interest into a werewolf so they won't be unhappy._

"What are you saying I should do?"

"I'm telling you what you should do. I'm telling you what she did. She's trying to keep you, Remus, I can tell. Alice and I were talking. Did you know Isis's father cheated on her mother with at least four different women? Did you know that Isis feels it's her fault that Bat died? I don't think she knows how to handle feelings, or how to handle change."

Remus exhaled loudly and brushed dirt off of the bridge railing. "So what do I do? Give up magic and run away to Virginia to be a ballerina with her?"

"You want to know what I think, Lupin?" Tonks asked. "I think you need to stop being her problem, and start being her solution."

"That's what I've been trying to do all along."

A wind blew through the bridge just then, blowing away Tonks' scarf. "But it's not working, obviously, so try a different way. I have to go get that- Mom knitted it for me..."

"Alright, well, good luck."

Tonks took off chasing after her scarf and Remus took his place back the railing, looking out over the miles of untouched space, his eyes landing on the Shrieking Shack.

"Be a solution... to her problem..."

* * *

Isis wandered up yet another flight of stairs, wondering just how she would pull this off when the full moon came around, and brought weakness with it.

The door to her new room was opened slightly, and inside, she saw a girl with pale skin and peach lips. Her caramel hair was but jaggedly, and pieces were falling out of the bun it had been formerly secured in.

"Hi," Isis said nervously, walking into the room. "I'm Isis... Isis Meriwether."

The porcelain girl turned, then her face broke into a huge grin. "I'm Aria Paver. I'm so glad you're here. I've been living alone forever, and it's totally creepy at night. I love your accent. Are you from England?"

Isis laughed. "Sort of." _Sort of, I'm actually from Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry, and I know how to make things levitate, plus, I'm a werewolf._

"That's cool. I was born in Russia, but then I was adopted and my family lives in Canada. My sister, who's eight, lives across the street with the other younger kids. We're both training to become dancers. Of course, we're not actually related, but we're sisters all the same. Are you an only child?"

"I am now. My older sister died two summers ago, in a car crash."

Aria put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I talk too much, don't I? I always say the wrong things."

"No, it's fine. Actually, I think she would have wanted me to come here."

Aria smiled. "Well, I'm glad. So... you're bed is by the window. You're desk is next to your bed, and this half of the closet belongs to you- what's in that black thing?"

The black cover on Orion's cage had begun to move, as Orion was rarely ever kept in it.

"Oh, yes, about him... This is my owl, Orion," Isis said, peeling back the covering.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous," Aria breathed. "And you're allowed to keep him?"

"Yes, he's very well trained. I've never had a problem with him before. Ever. He flies around outside usually, and only stops by- at night." She had been about to say, to drop off the mail, but what Muggle would believe that?

Aria grinned. "Sweet. Classes start for you tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't worry, they gave me your schedule. I can show you where to go."

"Thank you," Isis said kindly, sitting down. And then she felt something. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her appetite. For food, for life... It was back.

"Do you know a place we could get some food? I'm starving."

* * *

**So! Isis is at school, and settling in. People are back at Hogwarts, things are happening, life is good... BUT I AM THE AUTHOR, AND I WILL DICTATE WHAT HAPPENS FROM HERE ON so... yes...**

**Also, once they graduate Hogwarts, the story will continue until after the Battle of Hogwarts, which takes place in the 7th Harry Potter book (which you probably all already know hehe...)**

**BUT I will skip around a lot, as to not bore you with things like:**

**Chapter 2390749: **

**Remus woke up and looked at the clock. He wandered to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal, which he proceeded to eat with his favorite spoon. It was supposed to be a nice day out. Perhaps he would take a walk.**

**END OF CHAPTER 2390749.**

**So, to avoid this, I will indeed make the passage of time faster.**

**REVIEW please, as always ;) and remember, the future is not always as it seems, especially with a certain female werewolf AND NO, YOU WHO WATCH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, SHE DOES NOT PULL AN EMILY AND BECOME A LESBIAN nor does she FIND HER BEST FRIEND DEAD IN A TENNIS COURT AND START RECEIVING MYSTERIOUS MESSAGES FROM ONE 'A'!**

**Just clearing this up...**

**songs for the chapter? The Call by Regina Spektor for Isis... For Remus and Tonks I was listening to Poison Kiss by the Last Goodnight, but i guess it doesnt really fit. And, haha Folding Chair by Regina Spektor for Annalynne and Sirius. James and Lily? Anyone know a song that could go with them for this chapter? **

**PLUS I am taking suggestions on where they should go for their date:)**

**LOVE (to reviewers and idea-givers)**

**Lilli**


	37. There She Goes

Chapter 36:

Lily stood in her room, in front of the mirror, with Alice and Annalynne on either side.

"What we really need is Isis," Annalynne sighed finally.

"Do you even know where he's taking you?" Alice asked, already in her pajamas, toothbrush in hand, arms crossed. She had yet to tell the other two what Isis's departure had meant in the long run.

Lily shook her head and ran the brush through her hair again. "No idea. So what do I wear? I don't think James is the type of person to take me anywhere... you know... fancy..."

"But then again, he _is_ full of surprises," Alice said from the sink, spitting out her toothpaste. She looked up and shrugged. "This is more difficult than it should be."

"Why don't we just find a color first," Annalynne said, rifling through the closet. "Green. He likes green."

"Yes, he does," Lily said. "But he said that the only green he likes is the green in my eyes."

"Well, too bad for James, but you're going to wear green, color of your eyes or not," Alice decided.

* * *

"Where are you taking her?" Pettigrew asked from where he and Remus were playing wizard chess. Granted, they'd been getting more and more distant, Peter and the others, but they were still roommates, and still the four Marauders.

"That's for me to know, and for her to find out, and for you and Moony and Padfoot to wonder about," James answered, trying desperately to comb his hair and make it look just a _little_ more containable.

"I think this whole thing is completely unnecessary," Sirius said. "With me and Annalynne, we don't go on 'dates', we just hang out. And talk. And... build sandy mud castles."

Silence answered that.

"Right... well..."

There was a knock on the door, and Frank appeared. "I've been kicked out of my own room for the next six hours."

"Ours is always open," Remus said, scratching his chin and moving a piece, which proceeded to kill Peter's pawn.

Frank shut the door behind him. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Hmm?" Peter asked.

"James is combing his hair, I figure he's either going to see the Minister of Magic, or he's going somewhere with Lily."

"The latter," Sirius answered. "Mr. Smooth and Romantic over here told Lily he'd surprise her."

"Yes, and she'll be surprised alright." Frank watched as James struggled to get his hair to lay flat, and les unruly. "Where are you taking her?"

"Nowhere you need to know," James said. "Sirius, hand me my sweatshirt."

Frank backed to the door. "I'll be back in a second."

* * *

Alice opened to door on the first knock.

Frank walked in. "He's wearing a sweatshirt. Nothing fancy."

"So what, we're going outside?" Lily asked, braiding her hair into two braids on each side of her face.

"It would seem so."

"You're a lifesaver, Frank," Annalynne said graciously.

Alice only smiled and braided her own hair in one tail down her back to avoid tangles.

"You're going to bed?" Frank asked.

She shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"I have a brilliant idea!" Annalynne decided. "Let's bring every one over here, into our room. Remus and Sirius, Peter, Tonks..."

"Ren."

"Yes, of course," Annalynne agreed. "We can utilize our new living space."

"The couch?" Alice and Lily said at the same time, smirking.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Sounds fun. Alice?"

"I suppose," she sighed. "As long as you show up."

"Of course," he smiled.

* * *

_Isis June, _

_Lily's going on her first proper date with James tonight, and we are in dire need of your assistance. What should she wear? Where do you think he's taking her? And most importantly, how are you?_

_We've turned your bed into the cheapest couch in the world, but it's a very nice addition to the room. The rest of us are going to use it tonight. Maybe have a wizard chess championship?_

_I'll visit when school ends! _

_Lots of Love, and I miss you heaps!_

_-Alice May_

Isis looked over the letter twice, and sat down to write back. Instead of using a quill, she was using a cheap plastic pen. And instead of parchment, she was using notebook paper torn from a spiral.

_Alice May,_

_Excellent job on Lily's part! And she has to wear green. And knowing James, he'll probably take her somewhere romantic and unorthodox. Maybe a forest, haha. _

_And you turned my bed into a couch? Only you, my crazy friends._

_I'm doing well so far. It's been a week, and my roomie, Aria, is really nice. She loves Orion, and we have mostly the same classes. I think this was the right decision._

_Wizard chess championship you say? I can already tell you that Annalynne and Frank will be in the finals, unless Pettigrew shows up. _

_I miss you all so much, and I can't wait for you to visit! So far, they say I'm a very promising student, and it's possible I could get a scholarship to come here for college._

_Scary!_

_I'll be home for the summer! Two months until we can hopefully got to the beach house/ ocean house/ lake house again._

_Love and Luck,_

_Isy June, and Orion_

It hurt somewhere to know that life continued without her at Hogwarts, but she was glad they were having fun at least.

And what about Remus? No mention of him?

She sighed and rolled over to attach the letter to Orion's leg.

Aria came back right that minute, but didn't notice how strange the scene looked.

"You should come out with us next time, Isis. It's just a loft downtown. It's totally legal. I promise, you'll love it. You might even meet someone you like. A boy, perhaps?"

Isis smiled but shook her head. "I'm holding out for someone back home."

"What's he like?"

"He's one of my closest friends."

"Who are your friends? You don't talk about them much."

"Well, we all went to a boarding school together. There were my roommates, Lily, Alice, and Annalynne. Lily's a sweetheart, if not a bit controlling at times. Alice is my best friend, and she's training to become some very prestigious person. Annalynne's the oddball of the group. Then there are the boys. James, who's dating Lily, is the most mischeivious person I know, alongside his 'brother', Sirius Black. There's Peter, who's not really part of the group anymore. And Remus, the one who knows all of my secrets. And Frank, Alice's boyfriend."

"Sounds like a family," Aria said. "I bet you miss them."

"Yes, I do... _a lot_. But we keep in touch. Actually, Lily is going on her first real date with James tonight, and they sent me a letter asking what she should wear. I was the drama queen-fashionista of the group."

Aria smiled. "I wish I could meet them. But seriously, next weekend, you should come meet all my friends. They would love you, and I told them all about Orion. They all think that's awesome. Some of them don't go here, though. A lot of the guys are at a private high school in the city."

"That might be fun," Isis admitted. Glancing towards the window, she checked the position of the moon. "I'm going for a walk, okay?"

She had taken the last of the wolfsbane, and didn't know just how it would affect her.

* * *

"Have her back by midnight," Alice said, pausing her game with Frank.

"And no hanky panky," agreed Annalynne from across the room.

Lily rolled her eyes and tried pushing James away from her friends. "Alright, crazy people."

Sirius and Annalynne were sitting on the windowsill, while Alice attempted to beat Frank in an intense game of Gigantic Tic-Tac-Toe, which Alice had just made up. Peter and Tonks were deep into a discussion about the similarities between a Metamorphmagus and an Animagus, and Remus was being stalked by Ren.

Remus had been rationing the wolfsbane, but took enough for that night. The rest was going to Isis.

After the departure of Lily and James, Alice shut the door. "Alright then. Sirius? You have the mirror?"

Sirius shook his head with an apologetic smile. "No way he'd forgive us if he knew we were spying on him."

"True."

The 'couch' was covered with various Muggle games, as well as wizard ones. Annalynne and Sirius had earlier (as in, 12 minutes ago) snuck out of the castle, into the Forest, and Apparated to Annalynne's house, where they'd burglarized the living room and taken a small Muggle television with a built in VCR, but no cable, and no color.

Then, they'd taken a bag of old videos and Apparated clumsily back to the Forest, narrowly escaped a nasty confrontation with some huge arachnids, and safely found their way back to the castle.

The only problem was the lack of electricity in the castle, so Peter's wand had been propped against the TVs plug as an alternative energy source.

"I'd say that was pretty brilliant," Annalynne mused, watching the old screen flicker to life.

"That's amazing," Remus breathed, and Alice's eyes grew wide.

Annalynne laughed at her friends reactions. Of course, moving and talking portraits were completely normal, but a television was outlandish. Only to wizards.

"I feel like this is what Isis used to tell us Muggle sleepovers were like," Alice said absently.

At that moment, Orion flew through the window and deposited both a letter from Isis and a dead mouse on the 'couch'.

"Thank you Orion," Annalynne cooed, scratching the birds head. "He's my favorite," she said seriously to Sirius.

Sirius just nodded.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, following James over the spring grass. There was a slight pre-summer chill in the air, and the moon was full and high in the sky.

The walking continued up a hill, and Lily was about to be sorry she hadn't worn a warmer sweatshirt when she saw the destination.

On top of the dewy and moonlight hill was nothing more than a picnic blanket.

* * *

**I didn't want this thing to be super long, so I'm gonna finish up this night in the next chapter. Things you would like to know?**

**a) what lily thinks of James' pick of places to go**

**b) just what wizards think of TV**

**c) what happens to Isis on this fine night**

**d) how swimmingly Tonks and Remus and Ren and Isis's owl get along.**

**So, if you want the answers to these and many more questions, review! And maybe you have answers you think might be correct already? Let me know that, too!**

**Anyways, songs... hmm... for Isis I'm thinking There She Goes, the Sixpence None the Richer version. And for Lily and James... well see I just don't know. Suggestions? I think they need A song like THEIR song, you know? Let me know what you think.**

**Also, that TV i was describing? its the one in my room:( no cable, but i do have color! like the only things i can watch r finding nemo, disney movies, the parent trap, princess diaries, and eloise at the plaza haha yes, thats how i spend my nights alone wen im not writing fanfics. **

**AND GUESS WHAT? i just reached over 100 reviews! ah, i love you all! so make me happy and lets get to 110!**

**LOVE,**

**Lilli (who's air conditioning is out and who's computer might explode at any given moment :() - he looks funny...**


	38. Count the Stars

Chapter 37:

Lily followed James to the top of the hill.

"_Lumos Maximus_," he said, casting a glowing orb over the blanket. "I thought it would be better than stuck in some fancy tea house or restaurant or something."

He looked extremely awkward, something Lily would've never thought he would ever look like.

"No, James, it's great. It's perfect. Actually, I would've been happy if you took me to the Shrieking Shack. I just like being with you."

"Really? Well if someone told me last year you would've ever said that to me, I would have called it a cruel joke."

Lily smiled and sat down on the quilted blanket and patted the space next to her. "Yeah, same here."

She tugged the sleeves down on her green sweatshirt from some place her mother had gone when she was young, Greylock Camp Grounds. She'd given it to Lily last year.

Other than the old sweatshirt, Lily had put on black sweats and pulled her hair into two braids.

"Speaking of nothing," Lily said out of nowhere, "what are you doing after we graduate?"

James shrugged. "I might move in with Remus and Sirius, and probably Pettigrew. What about you?"

"I'll probably go home. Get a job somewhere. I'll probably be a healer, but that's not what I really want to be."

James laid back on the blanket and looked at the stars. "I want to be an Auror."

Lily looked down at him. "Me too!"

"No," he said incredulously and a bit sarcastically. "Such a talented witch such as yourself? You should put all that talent to waste at St. Mungo's for sure."

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I can just submit a job application."

James shrugged again. "I bet Dumbledore could hook you up."

"Did you really just say that? Dumbledore could 'hook me up'?" she laughed. "Alright, James, tomorrow, you and I can go see if Dumbledore can 'hook us up'."

She laid down next to him.

"I wonder how many stars there are," she wondered out loud.

"One... two, three... oh, there's four... five, six, seven..."

Lily grinned at him. "You would count the stars for me?"

"Every single one."

"You're not that good at math, James. No one can count the stars."

"Who says? Eight, nine, ten... eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen," he counted, his finger pointed into the air so that he could keep track.

Lily reached up and took his hand down and held it in hers. "I'm not going to let you spend our whole date counting fiery balls of space gas."

"What do people do on dates, exactly?" James asked, looking over into her green eyes.

"Talk... about what they like and stuff. I don't know. I'm not exactly an expert on things like this."

James looked up into the star speckled sky. "Well, I like you, and you like me, so that covers things we like. Stuff... what stuff... well, Sirius and I share a bunk bed at my house. I used to have a pet turtle. I almost drowned in the shower when I was seven."

"That's very fascinating," Lily laughed. "Do tell me more."

"I never plan nearly anything. I like the color green." At this he looked into her eyes again. "One of my favorite things to do is play pranks on people."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed it! Alright, my turn. I have a hateful sister named Petunia. I used to have a cat. I too almost drowned in the shower, only that was just a few weeks ago. My room is pink. I was a hopeless romantic when I was ten."

"Surprisingly, I feel more enlightened to know all of this useless information."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"So now what? We've covered things we like and stuff."

"I kind of want to kiss you again," Lily said, turning deep red once she realized how pathetic she sounded.

James smiled at her, watching as her face tinted red. "I kind of want to kiss you, too."

"No one's stopping you," Lily grinned, putting a hand on his face and pressing her lips to his.

For the first time, they were no longer Lily or James. They were Lily _and_ James.

* * *

"Hey, guys, this is Isis. She's my new roomie," Aria introduced her to the lunch table. "Isis, this is Carissa, Jay, Dominic, and Lilah."

Each waved at Isis, and Jay pulled out a chair. "Don't be shy, Isis, grab a tray. Do a pirouette if you like. We're all very accepting."

Isis smiled shyly and sat down between Carissa and Jay. The small café was open, and for lunch, the seniors were allowed to eat off campus.

"Like Aria said, I'm Carissa. I'm studying at the art school down the street with Dominic and Jay. Lilah's just your average public school heartbreaker. Aren't you, Lilah?"

The light haired girl shrugged in response. "I'm not that bad."

Isis and Aria were sharing a wrap, and Jay was eating yogurt. "So what are you? A ballerina?"

"Yes. At least, I hope I am."

Aria nudged Isis's shoulder. "Don't be modest, you're amazing. She's really talented, Jay."

Isis blushed and peered into her wrap.

"Like Aria said, and like I said earlier. Don't be modest, or shy. You're an arts student. You can be as arrogant and flamboyant as you want. Me? I'm gay. 100%. No one judges. Half the boys in your school are, too."

Aria laughed. "Right, okay, Jay. Hey, so you want to join us Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Class starts in ten minutes. I should go," Isis stuttered, getting up. Never in her life had she been this awkward. She was always the one making others awkward.

Minutes later, at the barre, she faced her instructor for her private lesson. Dancing was an escape. _From what? What are you escaping from, Isis? Yourself?_

"Practice that leap, Isis. You're slacking."

She straightened up, ran to the cones, and leapt over them, landing on her toes. Fantastic. So she was graceful. But for what reason? For who? Maybe going out Friday would be a good idea.

Aria walked in at that moment. "Mind if I join? Claire has the flu."

Isis's teacher, Louise, nodded. Claire and Louise were the two toughest at the academy.

"And, plié..."

* * *

Alice and Frank were lying next to each other on Alice's bed playing a game of checkers.

Annalynne and Sirius were doing what Annalynne and Sirius loved to do: sit on a windowsill, stare at each other, and then when that got boring, attack each other's lips with their own.

That left Peter, Ren, Remus, and Tonks to sit by themselves and watch the mysterious Muggle TV.

"That's amazing," Ren said for the fortieth time as the movie ended. "I'm going to bed now. Got to get up early for... well, I just have to get up early. Nice to meet you, Peter."

Ren traipsed out the door and down the hall.

"I'm going back to wait for James. You coming, Moony?"

Remus swiftly debated taking the easier path and saying yes, but opted for the more painful path and said no.

"I'll stay with Tonks. Night, Wormtail."

Peter shuffled out and down the hall. Seeing as on that one night, so long ago, when the Dementors attacked, he had nearly killed his once best friend. And now she repaid him by improving his social life.

Fitting that his Animagus was a rat.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when James and Lily ran out of things to talk about, and finally agreed that it was getting late. James folded the blanket around Lily and against her will, picked her up and put her on his back piggyback ways.

She attempted to kick him, but a) she was yawning, and b) inside, a place she wouldn't dare to let anyone see, she liked it. She liked how his mere presence guaranteed security.

Back in the tower, they snuck in and James carried Lily all the way back to her room, where she finally convinced him to put her down.

"I could have walked just fine," she insisted. "But thank you."

* * *

"Did you follow my advice?" Tonks asked after she was sure the other two parties were involved in their own activities.

"I'm working on it. Would you be willing to help me obtain a large amount of wolfsbane?"

Tonks grinned and nodded. "Of course. When?"

"Meet my in the owlry at dawn in a week or two," Remus said, feeling somewhere a hint of something that he wasn't quite sure of. It was like a nagging mix of his nervousness, and something else.

"I'll be there."

There was a knock on the door.

"About time they got back," Annalynne said, turning her head to face the door as Tonks rose to answer it.

James and Lily appeared in the doorway.

"I'll be going then," Tonks excused herself. "Goodnight, all."

Alice waved and turned to face Lily. "Alright, now all the boys get out."

"Hey, can I sleep on your floor?" Frank asked James, crawling out from his place between Alice's small body and the wall and the checker board.

"WAIT!" Alice shouted. "I have a great idea. All boys don't get out. Frank, you can sleep in our room tonight. On the couch. Tomorrow you strapping young men can move the couch to your room. If you don't mind living with Frank when his roommates kick him out, that is."

"Good plan, Alice," James said, giving her a thumbs up. "I knew there was a brain beneath all that curly hair."

She grinned shyly.

James leaned down and kissed Lily goodnight. Sirius did the same to Annalynne, in a little more...enthusiastic manner.

Lily locked the door behind them and disappeared into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Alice and Annalynne followed her and did the same.

Frank busied himself with throwing off many of the pink and purple and orange pillows that made up the couch, using the bright turquoise one of Alice's for the night.

When the three girls reemerged, Lily trudged to her bed, quilt-picnic blanket still around her shoulders. With that, she crawled into bed and fell promptly asleep. It might've been because the blanket smelled like James and he made her feel safe, or it could have been that it was three in the morning.

Annalynne did the same, pulling the curtain around her bed shut and for once sleeping without any objection from her nightmares.

Alice tried laying in her own bed, but ended up crawling across the floor and sliding onto the couch in between Frank and the wall.

"Very smooth," he commented tiredly.

"I know, she answered.

The castle slept.

* * *

**This was completed at one in the morning on July fifteenth! I am very tired, I just swallowed an icebreaker whole, there is a fly in my lamp, and I want to go to bed! But alas, I cannot, for I know that if I sleep, I will not want to wake! **

**So, review and let me know whats liked and hated. **

**I know it's been a long wait, but trust me itll be worth it. **

**SHO LONG!**

**-lilli**


	39. Starting Anew

Chapter 38:

When Alice woke up the next morning, she was vaguely aware that it was too early to be awake.

Frank was already up and pulling on his coat.

"Why are you not sleeping?" she asked. "It's seven in the morning and we fell asleep at around three-thirty. We should sleep until noon."

Frank shook his head. "Dumbledore wants to see us. I was going to wake you up."

Alice slunk out of bed and to the closet, where she pulled on Lily's sweatpants and zipped up and bright orange hoodie of her own.

"Don't I look the part of a hard partying teenage witch?" she asked, linking her arm through his. Now shush, everyone else is still sleeping."

With that, they snuck down the hallways to where Dumbledore's office was hidden behind the statue.

"What's the password?" Alice whispered, not wanting to attract Peeves.

McGonagall walked by just then. "Paper dot candy," she said nonchalantly, still walking past them.

The statue moved to allow them access to the headmaster's office.

"What a bright morning it is," came the voice from the chair. Spread out in front of Dumbledore were indeed, several sheets of paper dots. "Please, sit."

Alice sat down in a chair across from the old wizard and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I want to invite both of you to a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. I feel it necessary to begin now, as once school ends for the summer, it will not give us quite enough time to train. Also to be completed are your Auror tests."

"I'm ready," Alice answered immediately. "I've been practicing all of the stuff, even Occlumency. And I'm pretty sure disguises are one of my strong points-"

Dumbledore chuckled and held up his hand. "Tonight, if you'll meet me back in my office, I'll introduce you to some other members of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

It was almost noon when Annalynne awoke and found Alice and Frank missing. She climbed out of bed an changed into the same outfit she'd worn the first day of school- her purple adjective shirt and jeans. Tiptoeing, as not to wake Lily, she crept down to the common room, which was mostly empty considering most of its usual occupants would be at lunch.

Sirius was sitting by the fireplace. He turned around when he heard the sound of bare feet padding across the floor.

"And...where would your shoes be?"

Annalynne shrugged. "I didn't feel like wearing them. Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I just woke up."

"Same here. Lily's still sleeping. Alice is missing in action. I didn't have any nightmares last night," she said randomly. "I hope they're gone for good, but they probably aren't."

Sirius yawned. "Remind me that I need sleep."

"Will do. I can't believe we only have another month here. Then, unless we come back as teachers, we're done with Hogwarts."

"Strange to think we'll never be sitting in this common room again after we graduate. Where are you going after? Back home?"

"Quite possibly. I might storm Leonard's room and take it over as a study, or a laboratory."

"...You could move in with me."

She gave him an odd look. "You want me to move into James' house with you and James? What, will I sleep at the foot of the bunk bed?"

"No! No, I didn't mean James house," Sirius laughed, picturing Annalynne in a sleeping bag on the floor of the room he and James shared. "I was left a house. 12 Grimmauld Place. It's pretty big, but dusty. And very Family Black influenced. But it's mine. We'd have a house elf, too."

Annalynne smiled her Cheshire smile and held out her hand. "If we shake on it, it's official and you can't back out. Can I have a laboratory?"

"Of course."

* * *

Isis and Aria were in their room, trying on outfits and swapping shoes. It was Saturday, and they would be going out with the others. Carissa and Lilah would meet them at the corner, then they would all find Jay and Dominic later.

"I think with your eyes, this dark purple would look really good," Aria said, handing Isis a dress. "What do you think about red for me?"

"Well, you have lighter brown hair. Maybe blue. Not dark... like... this!"

Isis threw her an old sundress that she had since outgrown height wise, and it now gave her the look of a back alley hooker.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight," Isis said.

"No problem. I got kind of tired of being the only one from this school anyway, and you're fun to be around. Just... beware the prep school kids," Aria warned. "They're very... _suave_ and... _persistent_."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Alice and Frank walked back to Dumbledore's office that evening.

"Do I look old enough? I feel like I look to young. Should I have pulled my hair back? Why aren't I _taller_?"

"Alice, it's not a sorority, I'm sure they won't care what you look like. And for the record, I think you look lovely."

Alice smiled. "You used my word. You used 'lovely'. Alright, Frank, let's go."

She linked her arm with his and they ascended into Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome," he greeted them. "Until we find more suitable meeting places, I fear this is the best we can do. May I introduce the Order of the Phoenix! Edgar Bones, a noted auror and his wife, Violet; Alastor Moody; recent graduates Fabian and Gideon Prewett; Minerva McGonagall; and lastly, Marlene McKinnon. We are quite incomplete at the moment, seeing as several of our members our either missing or in hiding. These are two of my students," Dumbledore introduced them. "Alice Jones, and Frank Longbottom. I think it is only right to ask _them_ what they think about those we wish to add to our ranks."

Alice, who had been waving at Marlene and Edgar's wife, Violet, looked up. "Who? Who are you asking?"

"I was going to speak privately with both Lily Evans and James Potter, seeing as they both have many of the qualifications to become, at a later date, aurors."

"Why are you asking us? Of course, I think it's a great idea," Alice said. "In fact, all Lily talked about in our third year was wanting to be an auror."

"If that's all it is," Dumbledore decided. "I shall speak with each of them soon. Seeing as a good number of our members are missing, I think we must deal with the matter at hand. Voldemort is recruiting. He is killing innocent families as a result of defiance to join the Death Eaters. Already, some of my very own students are joining his cause. Among them, I believe, are Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery and Mulciber, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Rodolphus Lestrange, and many others. Regulus Black had also been recruited before the time of his graduation."

McGonagall raised her hand and cleared her throat, making it known that she had something to say. "I do believe that it might be, excuse my straight forwardness, in everyone's best interest if we were to... go into hiding permanently. That means children, as well."

She pointedly looked at Marlene McKinnon, who's family was quite vast.

Marlene nodded silently.

"Please do not mistake me, Minerva, I think that this may be what we need as well, and yet... How can we effectively rise against Voldemort when we are hiding?" Moody asked. "If the Dark Lord comes knocking, it is best that if anything, he knows of us. He fears Dumbledore. Why should he not have fear of the rest of us?"

"I don't think he _will_ be afraid of us," Frank said. "I don't think there needs to be fear. I think we should be hope. Fighting fire with fire will only make a larger and more destructive fire."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "If the Death Eaters fear us, how will they have the courage to change? Surely they aren't all part of Voldemort's cause. Some had to have joined from fear."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," Mad-Eye argued.

Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing the discussion. "Perhaps we will remain what we are. A secret organization with only the best intentions in mind. If one of Voldemort's men should come and ask allegiance, kindly decline," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You would have us invite the Dark Lord in for tea?" Mad-Eye said, is voice raising. "Albus, if Voldemort is within range, we should kill him!"

At this point, a wild moaning and crying began down the hall a ways, in the bathroom.

"Alastor, it seems as though Voldemort cannot die. If he could, would such a cowardly being show himself, un protected?"

Alice looked between both of the legendary wizards before standing up. "Cannot die... How could he not die?"

"There are ways," Dumbledore assured her. "Dark, evil, vastly unheard of and desperate ways, but there are ways. I think we've had enough excitement for a night. Play your cards carefully, Alastor. Good evening, Marlene, Alastor, Edgar, Violet, Fabian, Gideon. I'll call Filch to escort you out. Minerva, if you wouldn't mind, could you console Myrtle? She's giving me an awful headache."

McGonagall nodded and patted Alice's shoulder on her way out, following the sounds of pain and dejectedness to where Myrtle would surely be sitting in the U-bend, wailing to herself.

"Goodnight to both of you as well," Dumbledore said to Alice and Frank.

Alice smiled at Dumbledore and linked her arm through Frank's again.

"I feel like this is getting to be a very efficient way of traveling," she said once they were in the halls. "Strange, knowing Filch won't pop out of nowhere and drag us to his dungeon tonight."

"It is indeed. Do you think... do you think Mad-Eye was right when he said the only way to win this was to be feared?"

Alice shook her head, causing her brown curls to bounce. "Fear is toxic. See what happened to fear?" She swept her hand out in a grand gesture. "Here we are, living in fear, people are dying, and ultimately, it will be defeated."

"Wise," Frank murmured as they passed one of Peeves's favorite spots. At Gryffindor tower, they parted to go their separate ways to each dormitory. "See you in the morning, Alice."

She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Frank."

* * *

**Next chapter, written and readified! Man... I hope I portrayed Dumbledore right. It's hard, because he's such a complex character the way JKR wrote him. She makes him sound brilliant, and I think I butchered him :O Please tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**-Lilli**


	40. History Repeating

Chapter 39:

It was Jay's idea. He and Aria and Isis. Carissa had a gallery showing to be at, and Dominic was going with her. And Lilah had exams the next day, and was touring a university in New York.

"We'll run down to Carlie's apartment, and we'll all go downtown together."

Carlie, Jay's older sister by six years, was volunteering her apartment as a meeting place.

Isis and Aria were in their room getting dressed. Aria, who was borrowing Carissa's pink dress, was playing with Orion while Isis fixed her hair.

"So, who usually goes to these things? I mean, besides all us dancers and our gay artist friends."

Aria shrugged. "Some kids from other schools... Oh, and a _lot_ of St. Francis guys. _They're_ the ones to be wary of."

"Right."

"Seriously, Isis. They're easy to fall for, but unlike some boys I've known, they don't pick you back up. Sometimes, they push you just for fun, just to watch you fall."

Isis rolled her eyes. "I think after what I've known, I'm pretty well equipped to get up on my own."

Aria gave a sly smile. "Or you could pull a Carissa and take them down with you."

* * *

"I'm dead serious, Lily, I'm going to fail. I haven't studied, McGonagall keeps hinting at how hard they're going to be, and I think I'm about to faint."

Alice made a swooning noise and fell back on the couch in the common room.

"Relax, Ali," Annalynne said. "They're going to be a piece of cake. Well, for you anyways. I think I might horrendously fail the History of Magic portion. Professor Binns is just _so_ _incredibly_ boring."

"Both of you, knock it off. We'll do satisfactory, if not pass with flying colors," Lily assured them. "I'm writing a letter to Isis. Are we still going to visit her after school lets out?"

"Indeed."

Annalynne made a face. "Sorry, guys, I can't go."

"Why not, Anna?" Alice whined.

"Leo and I are going on a family vacation the weekend school ends. Then, I'm moving in with Sirius."

"Well, congrats on the latter," Lily said. "Wait, with James?"

Annalynne shook her head profusely. "No! No, no, no, no, no. Not to worry Lily. Sirius is moving into 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a family house."

Alice patted Lily's back. "Wow, to think how awkward that would have been."

"Yeah, thanks Alice," Lily sighed sarcastically. "Who's coming to the owlry with me?"

Both of them rose and accompanied her to where they used one of the school's owls to mail a letter to Isis.

The owl soared out the window, leaving three of them to go and find the fourth. Like a Band-Aid, stitching something severed, helping it heal.

"I hope she's okay," Alice said worriedly.

* * *

Isis and Aria met Jay at the entrance to the Academy.

"Well, don't you two look lovely?"

Isis and Aria linked arms with him and they walked down the block to Carlie's apartment.

Carlie looked like Jay, with the same intense features and dark hair.

"Welcome back, Jay," Carlie greeted them. "Sit down, I'll be ready in four seconds, tops."

Isis looked around the apartment, which was decorated in mostly greens and blues.

Annalynne would like it, especially with the window seat.

"Hey, Carlie, I have a recital tomorrow at noon," Aria called. "Have me back by one, latest."

"Sure, I'm busy tomorrow, too. You know, planning a wedding and all."

That's when Isis noticed the ring on Carlie's finger, and for an odd second, she felt a pang of jealousy.

Carlie bent down and picked up her bag, sliding into her shoes in one simultaneous move. "Okay, everyone, down to the bus stop."

* * *

Neill Menken was what boys would call either an idol, or an asshole. He was what girls would call either a player, or just perfect.

He was rich.

He dressed nice.

He smelled nice.

He was charismatic, and funny, and easy to fall for.

He was also the one who would push you down, and leave you there.

* * *

Lily, Alice, and Annalynne sat in the Great Hall across from Frank, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus.

"So Isis says we can go back to the ocean this summer. All of us. Peter, too," Alice said, cut corn off of the cob with a knife. "And she even invited _Tonks_. I don't think this is a school she's at. I think it's some kind of miracle working camp or something."

As she was talking, no one notice Remus nearly choke when she mentioned Tonks.

Why was he feeling so awkward whenever anyone brought up her name? And why did that particular color pink that was her hair give him the same uneasy feeling he get when at the top of a hill on a rollercoaster?

It was unnatural, it was weird, and it was most certainly _not_ happening.

Not that day, at least.

* * *

"So, Isis, this is where we spend our weekends," Aria said, waving a hand around a café-turned-club. Of course, most of the staff were kids from various campuses, so there weren't many rules.

"Well, hello, Aria."

A voice that reminded Isis of a villain's came from behind them.

"_Just walk,_" Jay whispered, pushing them both forward.

"Where're you going? You're not scared of me, _right_?"

Isis and Aria both turned around to find the crystal blue eyes of Neill Menken. His brown hair was somewhat untamed. Not in an innocent way, like James', but in a mysterious way.

"I'm busy right now," Aria said diplomatically.

"Whose your pretty friend?" He stepped innocently forward. "She has such enchanting eyes."

"Oh, look over there! One of Carissa's friends!" Jay waved to an imaginary acquaintance. "Let's go, Aria. Come along, Isis."

Neill raised an eyebrow and slunk back into the darkness.

"Oh my God, he's such a creep," Aria groaned when he left.

"What's his name?"

"Neill Menken, and he's exactly the kind of boy I'm warning you about. It almost impossible to say no to him once he starts smooth talking his way over to you. You're eyes _are_ gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but he's not going to be the guy to stare into them."

"Right..." Isis's mind was already elsewhere. Elsewhere that included a charming young man who was not a werewolf for once.

He was suave, and polite, and had a mysterious air about him, and he moved like a serpent.

"He reminds me a little bit of my father," Isis said absently, only hearing the words after they were out of her mouth.

And the wandering thoughts ended.

Quite abruptly.

* * *

**OKAYYY next chapter! Please, dear friends, review! If you've ever read GONE, Neill reminds me of Drake. Also, check out my GONE fanfic if you have, Deadlocked.**

**I'm also updating the Shee's Remorse if any of you are following that. I also have pictures of Kira, Claire, Gwynne, Sophia, and Meg from there if you wanna see:)**

**Story time- Lilli Makes Oatmeal: Once upon a time, Lilli woke up, and realized that she was very starving. She flopped out of bed and stepped on her clarinet before wading her way through the hideous mess that was her room. ****Down in the kitchen, she rifled through the cupboards, finding a can of oatmeal. The directions told her to boil milk, which she did. After the milk boiled, she put in the oats. Lilli thought she was doing a very good job. Then, all of a sudden, the molten mess began to bubble and spit everywhere, singeing Lilli's hand, as well as creating a terrible burning smell! Lilli dumped the entire pot into a bowl, and left the pan to soak in the sink. The oatmeal was the most foul thing Lilli had ever tasted, so she dumped half a carton of blueberries on it, and some brown sugar. This concoction was even more disgusting, so Lilli sighed in a resigned fashion, and ate a brownie for breakfast.**

**~FIN~**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, annnd APPRECIATED**

**LOVE, Lillian**


	41. Rest Assured

Chapter 40:

"I'm glad THOSE are over," Alice sighed after NEWTs were completed.

They were all walking through the hall in a collective group.

"I think I did well," Remus said confidently. "Alice?"

"I _rocked_."

Lily laughed, but stopped when she saw Ren running towards them.

"Tonks is missing!" she shouted at them. "I couldn't find her this morning, and I thought she was ditching tests, but her mom would kill her if she did that. I went to Dumbledore, and he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Ren, calm down," Alice said, putting her hands on Ren's shoulders. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"He just said that they were going to get her back. He said to go get something to eat, and he asked if I wanted a strawberry sucker, and then he started talking really urgently to McGonagall."

"Okay, Ren, you come with me," Lily offered. "I promise she's fine. She's _Tonks_. Of course she's fine."

James accompanied Lily, Ren, Sirius, Annalynne, and Pettigrew to the Great Hall.

"You go with them if you want, Rem," Alice offered. "I'll owl my... friend and ask if he knows anything."

Of course, anything Dumbledore knew, the Bones' knew. Violet or Edgar or both, she was sure that they at least would tell her _something_.

"No, it's fine. It's fine," Remus said unsurely. "I'll... be back in a second, don't wait for me."

He took of running toward the Gryffindor tower, then slowed down once he was out of sight.

Why was he so worried? So many 'why' questions, and yet no answers. The only time he'd felt something remotely close to this was when Isis was dying.

So why did he feel so manic and helpless when it came to Tonks? Lily was right, she was probably fine.

Probably? But not assuredly, which meant that he should help.

That's what friends do, right? They help.

And they were just friends. Of course Remus and Tonks were _just_ friends.

_Maybe a little more..._ _NO. No thinking like that, Lupin._

He was supposed to be feeling guilty about Isis. He should be begging Lily and Alice to take him with them to see her.

But instead, here he was chasing after a certain pink haired little girl who seemed to have the wisdom of someone far older, and the acceptance of someone who knew what it was like to be bizarrely different.

Of course she knew what it was like to be bizarrely different.

She had _pink hair_. And it looked cool on her.

_STOP, Remus._

He glanced around the empty halls, watching as the stairs moved themselves.

Remus was going to do something drastically unethical, and very stupid, and it might possibly get him arrested, if he went through with it.

It was also going to be the most gallant thing he had ever done.

* * *

"Isis, I _warned_ you!" Aria groaned.

"Yes, well, I didn't listen. And like _you_ said, I can always pull a Carissa."

Aria gave her a wild look. "Have you _seen_ Carissa? She's one of best friends, and I love her, but she has the _worst_ reputation, and an even worse track record. Isis, it is most assuredly _not_ smart. Now, let it go."

Isis crossed her arms and shook her head adamantly. "I like him. I think he's sweet."

"Yes, sweet like sticking your tongue in the electrical socket sweet. And he's about as soft as barbed wire, and as about understanding as an eel."

"I know you were trying to relay the fact that he's not good, but all I got from those were that he's electrifying, he's dangerous, and he's, again, _electrifying_."

"I meant evil, stinky, smelly, stupid, he's an ass, I hate him, and he's slipperier than a mink."

Isis had already prepared herself to ignore Aria.

"Isis, I'm not lying, trust me. He's only going to hurt you."

"Good, I'm a masochist."

Aria threw her hands up. "No, you're not! You can't _stand_ rejection of any kind! You're not tough enough!"

Isis glared at her. "You don't know what I've been through, Aria! Don't you dare say I'm not tough enough!"

"I'm just trying to help you," Aria pleaded.

"Yeah, well you're turning into a bitch about it."

"You know, I thought you wouldn't be a girl to go for a sleaze like him."

"Oh, well look who's wrong again. I'd say you were jealous. I'd say, in fact, that you were the type of girl to go for him. So how long ago was it? How long did it last? Why did it end?"

"It's none of your business, Isis," Aria hissed. "And I'm telling you, from experience that he's not good for you. You could do better."

"Like who?"

"Like that guy you were talking about from home," Aria offered. "Or even that Chris character from a few blocks down from where Carlie lives."

"Oh, shut up, Aria. Tell me why you two broke up. Tell me why, and maybe I'll believe you."

Aria crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Isis. "No way am I telling _you_ that story."

"Fuck off," Isis muttered, holding her arm out, which Orion flew to land on.

Aria stood in the doorway, watching Isis walk down the hall.

"Her funeral," she mumbled.

* * *

Remus stood in the common room with the others. Alice had no news. Frank had no news.

Ren was freaking out.

Tonks was still missing.

Remus was planning carefully. If he were James, it'd be a piece of cake. If he were Sirius, it'd be even more of a piece of cake. If he had Lily's brains or Annalynne's boldness or Alice's strategy, it'd be easy, too. Even Frank.

The only who _wasn't_ better off than him was Pettigrew, which didn't really give him much confidence about the situation.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, too urgently. It sounded too rehearsed.

James raised and eyebrow from where he and Lily sat on the couch. "Alright...? Night, mate."

Sirius nodded in his direction and looked at James, then Peter.

Remus felt the eyes on him, and he broke out in a cold sweat. He hurried up the stairs and ran into his room, locking the door behind him.

He dove for James' trunk and yanked the Invisibility cloak out of it. Now all he needed were the mirrors.

One was in Sirius' pillowcase, he knew. The other was tucked away safe with the Marauder's map.

Which was currently in the girls' room where James had left it.

If he even _tried _to get into that hallway without permission, the stairs would flatten and he'd be not only humiliated, but most likely bruised.

He'd have to put the cloak on and wait by the stairs for a girl to go up, then he'd have to beat her to the top.

The stairs wouldn't flatten for her, because of course, she was a _girl_.

Remus slipped the one mirror in his pocket, along with his wand. The Map might be of use, too.

He slunk out of the room and to the stairs to the girls' dorms and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally his chance arose.

* * *

Isis was wandering the streets, debating whether or not she should turn around or go to Carlie's.

"Hello there."

The smooth voice was, as Isis had earlier thought, electrifying, and made more so by the fact that she knew that Aria highly disapproved.

"Hello, Neill," she said stand-offishly.

"Where are you running off to? The sun's starting to set."

When he appeared, her heart dropped. Same penetrating and slightly dangerous looking ice blue eyes, and same haphazard hair.

"I'm just taking a walk."

"Angry walking, it looked like," he observed, and not-so-inconspicuously looked her up and down. "Want to talk about it?"

Isis gave him a sly smile. "No need, Neill, I'm fine. Just blowing off steam."

"You could blow off steam at my place. My parents are gone. As usual."

Isis was about to nonchalantly accept, when she saw a brown owl with a letter tied to its leg swoop through her window.

"Sorry, I have other business to attend to. I think... I might have just broken up with my boyfriend."

"Some other time then?"

"Of course."

Isis flashed him another smile and walked away, Orion hissing and clicking his beak at both her and the slick boy.

Orion flew ahead to greet the Hogwarts owl. They'd had a little bit of a history, watching lady owls together in the eaves of the owlry. Sharing payment, that sort of thing.

And now he'd have to make sure that Isis was kept safe. The way to do that was to never leave her alone.

The brown owl with yellow eyes watched with interest as Orion flew in.

Watching her at all times was the best, they silently agreed. With a nod and a parting hoot, the Hogwarts owl departed.

Who ever said owls were just for mail?

* * *

**Okay, quite honestly, the owls are some of my favorite things about wizards. I think that like Hedwig and Crookshanks, they are more than just deliverers. I think they are protectors of the wizards! Well, Orion is anyway.**

**Okay, new plan, Neill is like a cross between Chuck Bass in his womanizing and rich ways, and like Drake Merwin in the way that he gets what he wants and looks slightly evil. Which he very well may be...hmmm...**

**Story Time- Lilli and the Weather Radio: Once upon a time, Lilli stayed up very late watching Family Guy and had intended to sleep in. A few weeks earlier, Lilli's gramma had bought the family a weather radio, which responded to ANY type of weather that could be POSSIBLY approaching a series of short beeps that didn't stop until someone punched a button. Lilli was awakened on a sunshiney early morning by the weather radio, and marched across the hall to unplug it. Still beeping! Oh, what a funny machine. Lilli realized it had BATTERY BACKUP and hit several buttons until the beeping stopped. Lilli then marched downstairs, somewhat groggy, and ate a bowl of apple cheerios, because normal cheerios taste like dog foodTHE END**

**Alright, well no songs for this chapter, but go listen to the song Submarine Symphonika real fast. Its nicee...**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Lilli**


	42. Crazy

Chapter 41:

The easy part was getting into the room. The hard part was sifting through the closet, the piles of clothes on the floor that were waiting to be packed, and making it appear as though nothing had been touched.

After what was only twenty minutes, Remus located the Map and the mirror. They were hidden under the mattress on Annalynne's bed.

"You know, maybe we should let Ren sleep in our room tonight. She seems really freaked out."

Remus jumped as the handle on the door turned.

Lily stepped into the room, followed by Annalynne and Alice.

He ducked out the door just as it was closing.

Now for the hard part.

* * *

Isis and Aria hadn't spoken.

Not that night, at least. And wherever Isis couldn't take Orion, a barn owl was following her.

Absolutely ridiculous.

The letter that she had received the night previous was sadly _not_ from Remus. And it hadn't said anything important, either.

"Isis!"

Isis turned around to face Aria, who was jogging towards her.

"Yes, Aria?" she asked, coldly.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for-"

"It's fine," Isis said coolly, acting as thought it hadn't really mattered at all.

"No, I should've told you why I don't want you hanging around Neill," Aria insisted. "I have a coupon for McDonald's. Come on, let's go talk."

Isis's stomach rumbled against her will, and Aria cracked a smile.

Isis sighed and looked at the sky. "Fine, if we must."

* * *

Remus ran down the halls of Hogwarts, dodging Mrs. Norris twice and landing just outside the Head's office.

"The password!" he hissed, thinking back to a time when he knew he'd heard it before. Alice had been talking about something, and it had cropped up. Some kind of candy...

Chocolate? No, too obvious, too boring.

Gum drops? On the right track...

Drop... Drip... Dot? Dot. Dot something.

Dot candy?

_Think, Remus_.

"Paper dot candy!" he remembered suddenly.

The statue swung open, and Remus crept silently up the steps. He just had to slip the mirror under the door and run. Then he'd listen through the other mirror for any information. It was a start.

He slid the mirror under and ran back down the steps, folding himself behind a statue down the hall and settling in for a long wait.

"Alright, you two, let's see how effective these mirrors are," he said to himself, hoping Sirius and James were as brilliant as they made themselves out to be.

Remus sat, listening and watching Dumbledore's ceiling through the mirror. The scratching of a quill, the rustling of parchment... Dumbledore's pacing was visible on both the Marauder's Map and audible through the mirror.

"Well, Fawkes, it seems as though I'm at a standstill," he said at one point, after leaving his desk for a moment.

At around five or six in the morning, Remus saw McGonagall's footprints sprinting down the hall on the Map. He straightened up and watched as she joined Dumbledore in his office.

Remus trained his attention on the mirror.

"It's one of the Lestrange's! Or the Narcissa! Andromeda says she can't get hold of Bellatrix, and it appears as though Nymphadora is with her... Narcissa seems to be clueless, as usual... Should I send someone to find her? The poor thing, alone with that- that girl-"

"Minerva," Dumbledore said evenly. "It is of concern, this disappearance. However, I feel that by sending someone after her, we would be easing ourselves into a trap of some sort."

"It occurred to me, Albus, but I can't begin to think of the things they could do to her. It is in the best interest of the student."

Remus heard more shuffling and then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'll contact Alastor, and the Bones', and we'll see what we can do by the light of day."

"Wait until morning? But, that gives us hours! In fact, by the time-"

"I know what I'm doing, Minerva. Perhaps some hot cocoa would calm your nerves. I assure you Miss Tonks will be back among us shortly, perfectly well and as radiant as ever."

A pause.

"If you're certain."

Remus threw the cloak back over his face and gathered everything. Hours? Not for him. Where did the Lestrange's live?

He ran toward an unknown destination outside of Hogwarts. Once he was on the edge of the Forest, he folded the cloak and crept around the outside of Hagrid's hut.

"Fang!" he whispered, snapping his fingers. Seeing as Remus and Fang shared some DNA at the time of the full moon, they also shared a bond. Bond, going as far as Fang consenting as not to alert Hagrid when Remus came around.

The black dog, still somewhat of a puppy, lifted it's head and galloped around the corner, licking Remus's face.

"Okay, yes, happy to see you, too, Fang," Remus said, pushing the dog off of him. He reached for a bag on Hagrid's front porch, stowing the mirror, the cloak, and the Map out of sight. "Come on, I need your help."

Fang bounded happily alongside Remus, who waded into the Forest. "Do you know someone who could locate someone for me?"

Fang barked and loud booming bark, and Remus nearly leapt on him to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was Hagrid charging into the woods with his crossbow.

"Alright, well, that's great then," he answered, following as Fang ran ahead, stopping at a clearing and barking twice more. "There's no one here, crazy dog."

Just then, spiders the size of cars began to descend from the trees. Fang barked again and wagged his tail as the largest one lowered itself onto the mossy ground in front of Remus.

"What brings you to the forest?" it asked, many eyes all trained on Remus.

Remus, who was frozen stock still, surveyed the other spiders. "I need to find someone," he said shakily.

"You're the werewolf," the beast spoke.

"Y-yes. Who're you?"

"Who am I? Who am I, he asks. I am Aragog," the spoke in his low, rumbly, self-important voice.

Fang growled at an arachnid that had strayed too close to Remus for his own comfort.

"Evening, Ara-Aragog," Remus said politely, bowing slightly. "Do you know where I could find, a, um, smallish girl. She has pink hair-"

"A name, boy," Aragog spoke impatiently.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"On one condition, I find her. You stay out of these parts of the woods during the full moon rise," Aragog said gravely. "Hagrid is one creature we know can protect us. But a werewolf is danger."

"Agreed."

Aragog lifted his head to the spiders that had assembled. "Go," he instructed.

The clicking of pincers and the scrabbling of many insect limbs was heard as they scattered into the trees. Some left trails of web, and the crescent moon shone down through the trees.

Fang, drooling again, barked happily and darted after on of the spiders.

"Follow," Aragog ordered, watching for several seconds as Remus stared at him. He gathered his wits and sprinted after Fang, who's galloping could be heard amongst the skitters of the one spider. Chasing spiders into the Forbidden Forest, after stealing from his friends and listening on the Headmaster for private information. Crazy.

_Sometimes we have to do crazy things to keep the people we love close._

* * *

"Keep up with me, here!" Aria sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, alright, alright. So what happened was-"

"_After _we broke into Carlie's, Jay ran into the lamp."

"And that's where the burn mark on the carpet came from?"

Aria nodded, laughing silently. "We just told it must've been one of her candles."

Isis snorted and dragged a French fry through a puddle of ketchup. "You're a crazy person. Why do I hang out with crazy people?"

"Oh, please, you're crazy too. So, all I'm saying is, go with him if you _must_. But be very prepared for rejection and heartache, and _don't_ fall for any of his persuasions. I'll expect you home every night."

"Yes, Mom."

"Isis! It's for your own good! Who knows how many diseases, or children, that boy has?"

* * *

The manor on the hill came into view just as the sun was rising. The spider had returned to the Forest minutes after sunrise, and Fang was trotting along beside Remus as he approached the front door. Should he knock on it and kindly ask for her back? Or did he sneak around back, burglar style, and crawl in through an open window?

As it turned out, he did neither. Fang barked at the door and started scratching at, causing someone inside to run to it and wrench it open.

"Ah, Remus Lupin! I had a class with you last year, did I not?"

The beautiful face of Bellatrix Lestrange answered the door, her perfect cheekbones and porcelain skin giving off the impression of a fallen angel.

"I'm here for Tonks," Remus said stiffly.

"My niece? Oh, lighten up, we were just about to have lunch."

Bellatrix smiled with an eyebrow raised and stepped aside to let Remus into the house.

"Where is she?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Just out in the other room. We were having a chat, aunt to niece. I make a wonderful babysitter," she cackled. "We had the _best_ time. She's very obedient once I got the hang of that whole discipline thing. Makes me want to have children of my own. They'd be half as useful-"

Remus pushed past her to find Tonks sitting stoically on a bench, staring at the opposite wall. When she saw him, her eyes lit up, but her face betrayed nothing.

"Look who stopped by!"

"Let me see my mother."

Bellatrix waved her hand at the girl, brushing her off. "All she's been saying for the past few hours. No lunch until we get down to business."

"Lunch? But it's eight o'clock in the morning," Remus said, realizing the mistake.

"Well, lunch for her, breakfast for me."

"I haven't eaten since she brought me here. The last meal I had was breakfast, a few days ago," Tonks muttered. "She wants information on what Dumbledore has planned."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Bellatrix clarified, as if it weren't obvious. "I hear that Dora's really close friends with a member?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tonks said at the same time Remus said, "What?"

"Alice Jones and Frank Longbottom. Don't think I don't know everything."

Remus took a step toward the bench Tonks was sitting on. "You're mistaken. They would have said something."

"Certainly not to _you_."

"We're going now," he said, reaching for Tonks' hand.

Bellatrix twirled her wand between her fingers. "But we haven't eaten yet!"

Fang, who had been sitting in the doorway, growled low in his throat. Tonks stood up and they made their way to the door.

"We'll be seeing you elsewhere," Remus insisted. "At a different time. Under much different circumstances."

"Going so soon?"

Rodolphus appeared on the stairs, his eyes trained on Bellatrix. Only Bellatrix. "I thought you were going to...?"

"I told you that was to be discussed away from the company," she hissed.

Just as Remus was about to run, Mad-Eye Moody and Edgar Bones landed in the road, courtesy a Portkey.

"Out of the way, Lestrange!" Moody shouted, limping towards the house. He fired a curse towards the door, nearly hitting Fang. "To the Portkey, you lot."

Tonks and Remus ran from the house, Fang galloping behind.

"She just wanted information on who was in the Order," Tonks explained as they reached the Portkey. "She was confused when you showed up, I could tell."

"She had a good plan," Remus admitted, touching Fang's paw to the basketball Portkey.

"Which leads me to wonder... Why did you come? Who sent you?"

"No one sent me."

The world around them was a blur, and then they were back at Hagrid's.

* * *

**So, I, ahem, got a little behind. But I'm back on track for my grand plan! I've had a busy week! I broke into my cousins' house to decorate my aunt's craft room. Of course, it was mostly my sister and my mom working. I worked the portable labeler machine and played the piano(: But here I am! And how did you like it? I think it turned out rather well... But my opinion doesn't count seeing as it's around midnight right now. Whatever... This weekend, it's off to the lake with my 'cousins' who I'm not related to, some perfect strangers, and a close friend! Should be interesting?**

**Goodnight, and good luck! Or good morning, depending on where you live and when you read this. Or good afternoon? Good evening. Happy summer, regardless.**

**Braces are coming off in TWO DAYS!**

**Love,**

**Lilli**


	43. I Have a Proposal To Make

Chapter 42:

Isis had fallen asleep late the night before, as had Aria. This was due to the fact that they had been up until three in the morning stalking Neill using class schedules, prior information, and gossip.

"If you're going to be going after this guy, then I feel we should know everything about him," Aria had decided. "Where he goes to buy coffee, what classes he takes and when, who his friends are, who he's slept with... All that jazz."

"I agree. Do we know his past girlfriends?"

"There were a lot. And a few flings."

"Girlfriends first. Go."

Aria pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote it at the top. "Okay, here goes... Violet Jenks, Mae McAllister, Jenny Dawson, Janet Dawson- they were twins- Emily Meyers, Linda Lorman, Sam Michaels, Brooke Smalls..."

"Slow down, slow down!"

Aria scribbled down several more names and wrote on the other side of the page 'Flings/One Night Stands'.

"I know some of these," Isis offered. "I heard Ali Hart was one."

"Yes, yes, Ali Hart. Trisha Gregory, Leslie Morrison, Sierra Randolf, Gwen Setter, Silena Lowes..."

"And you."

Aria made a frustrated noise. "Yes, and me."

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

"You're _not_ mad?"

"Moony, are you joking? You pulled the ultimate rescue! Forget about the mirror, I'll get it back," Sirius said incredulously.

James leaned forward. "So, a forest full of spiders? And you followed them across the country?"

"Not to mention he broke a _million_ school rules," Lily added.

"And violated our privacy," Annalynne said offhandedly. "Sneaking into our room and all..."

"Forget about it!" Alice said. "That was amazing, Remus. I can't believe you did all of that! That's a story for the ages."

Remus had neglected to tell either Alice or Frank what Bellatrix had said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, where is she?" Lily asked. "Was she really shaken up? I hardly call starving the poor thing 'babysitting'."

"She's up in her room. After we got back, she ate, first of all. She's been sleeping since noon."

"She must _love_ you," Pettigrew joked, but it made Remus's stomach drop. It couldn't have been anything like that-

Oh, for the love of God, Lupin-

And now he was arguing with himself.

"I'll be back," he said, dismissing himself.

* * *

Tonks laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling incredibly tired, but not being able to sleep. What had he meant by _no one had sent him_? Did that mean that he went under his own will?

She'd find out through the gossip sometime later.

_Sleep_¸ she instructed herself.

Nothing.

_Stupid idiot had to go and rescue me_. _Now I'll never sleep again._

* * *

Lily and James were walking, as they often did. They were down by the lake, and it was warm enough that jackets weren't needed.

"It's a beautiful day out," Lily sighed, looking over the glassy water and up into the mountains.

"It is," James agreed, his voice pitched slightly higher then normal.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lily asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "I really don't know.

* * *

"Let's go."

Isis and Aria raced across the street to where Neill should be stopping for his afternoon at the café. Every Saturday afternoon he went there to get a cookie and a cup of coffee.

It was windy in Virginia, and Isis's hair brushed against her windbreaker, creating that swishy sound.

They strolled casually in, as though they went there often.

"Isis Meriwether!"

Isis turned around and acted surprised at the sound of Neill's voice. "Hi, Neill."

"Did you come looking for me?"

She and Aria laughed. "Why would we come looking for _you_?" Aria asked.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Aria."

She shrugged. "Maybe I didn't want to be seen."

"Maybe," he speculated. "But I don't think so. Care to join me?" He pulled out two chairs.

Isis sat in the one across from him.

"Windy today," she commented. She resisted the urge to ask for a piece of his cookie. Eating was a favorite thing to do, but boys like Neill didn't like piggy girls. She could get a cookie later.

"So how's dance class?"

"Strenuous," Isis admitted. "But worth it."

"It's all about discipline," Aria added. "And grace. Grace should be Isis's middle name, according to what I've seen her do."

"I should come by and watch sometime."

"You're quite welcome to."

Neill smiled his crooked smile and sipped from his mug. "Would either of you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Isis said quickly.

"Same here."

_Such stimulating conversation_, Isis thought boredly, looking at her feet.

* * *

Tonks slunk downstairs that afternoon. Sitting in her room all day made her feel like she was in prison. Although, she would rather be in prison then at the Lestrange's. Never again.

Rodolphus had wanted to kill her that day. He had a personal grudge against Andromeda, and what better way to settle it than kill her only daughter?

Moody and Bones could've saved her, but what if Remus hadn't gotten there? What if when the other two arrived, Rodolphus lost his patience and killed her right then?

Too many questions, and too many if's.

She told herself to forget about it as she crawled into one of the giant chairs in the common room.

"Hey, Tonks."

"Hi, Alice."

Alice waved on her way to the Great Hall for lunch. "You coming?"

"Later."

Tonks watched as Alice disappeared, and suddenly, her stomach growled.

She jumped up and ran after her. "Wait up!"

As she jogged down the hall, she nearly ran over Remus, who was carrying a biscuit back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Whoa there," he said, taking a step back to steady himself. "Oh, hi. I thought you were a first year."

"Honestly, how many people do you know with pink hair?"

"That's a good point."

"Did you get in trouble?"

He shook his head. "No one's said anything about me breaking a million rules and putting myself and Hagrid's dog in danger."

"As well as following a horde of spiders to the dwelling of a Death Eater and his wife."

"That, too."

"Nothing I ever thought I'd hear Remus Lupin do," she said, testing him. "Why?"

"I still don't know. I just wanted you safe, I guess."

Tonks felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight, then settle. "Kind of crazy."

"You make me do some of the craziest things," he said absently. After realizing how it sounded her turned red. "Never mind."

"I was just going to get some lunch," she said finally, side stepping him. "See you later."

"What?"

"In the common room? Tonight? As fellow Gryffindor's usually do?"

"Right, yes. Yes. Of course."

Remus made his way back to the portrait, cursing himself. _Maybe I do like her. Maybe I do. But so what? Now it's my responsibility to stay away. Too old, too dangerous... No way, Remus. No way, no way._

* * *

Isis and Aria were telling Neill the story of how they'd lost Orion in the dorm building one night.

It was the most exciting aspect of the conversation that had happened yet.

"I was running down one hallway, and Isis was sprinting down the other-"

"And we both nearly smashed into each other when we came to the third floor bathroom."

"Some girl in a towel comes screaming and flailing out of the bathroom, and there's Orion, flapping in the doorway behind her."

Aria imitated the girl's face.

"Yes, yes, it took quite a bit of luck to cover that one up," Isis agreed, laughing.

"It kind of makes me want to enroll at ballet school, if this is the kind of thing you do after hours," Neill grinned.

"Only the girls of building C," Aria and Isis said together.

Neill laughed and brushed the crumbs off his finger. "Well, next time, take pictures. Is it really that late already?"

Aria pushed back her chair. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Isis agreed.

Neill stood up and pushed his chair in. "Hey, Aria," he called as they walked out of the café.

"Yeah?"

"We should hang out sometime. Maybe at my place next Friday?"

Isis's jaw dropped.

"Are you asking _me _out?" Aria trilled.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

James was lying under the sun by the lake, Lily's head on his chest. They were watching the clouds and the Merpeople that surfaced occasionally.

"I wish every day could be like this."

"Like with you and me? Or like the weather?" James asked.

"Both."

He sat up suddenly, causing Lily's head to fall on the ground.

"Ouch, James!"

"Sorry! Okay, hold on."

He rummaged around in his pockets and pulled her upright. "I didn't rehearse this at all, and I feel really... insane right now."

"James, what are you talking about? You've been acting weird all day."

James held out a ring in the palm of his hand and took her own hand in his other.

"James... What are you doing..."

"Marry me, Lily Evans."

* * *

**What? Fo Real? I just did that? Okay, it is currently one in the morning and I've had to pee really bad for the past half hour. And the bathroom's right next door, but I don't feel like getting up. Send me a review, kids.**

**Also, dontchya love Remus and Tonks? One of my favorite couples. Some Sirius and Annalynne next chapter, I think. A little. A bunch the chapter following that. I have a Microsoft Excel called GRAND PLAN that is outlining all my coming chapters. **

**For now, it's off to the bathroom! Maybe... We'll see if I have the energy. So, I'm way behind, but I start posting chapters tomorrow, August first! Weird, this was written in the pasttt... **

**Hm.**

**Oh.**

**Well.**

**rEvIeW! **

**-Lillard**


	44. Engaged In What?

Chapter 43:

"We used to have _nothing_. What we _had_ was alcohol, and out of control teenage hormones, is what we had," Aria hissed at him.

"It was just a suggestion, Paver," Neill said, his hands going up in surrender.

Isis stood, jaw dropped, watching as he disappeared behind a building. _Just like my father. _

* * *

Whenever Remus passed Tonks in the hall, they both pretended to be looking at different things and intently focusing on where they were going. They straightened themselves up and avoided the other's eyes.

Occasionally, Tonks would have a clumsy moment and run into someone or trip over something. Just as occasionally, Remus would have a shy moment and stutter when someone asked him a question.

It was getting to be difficult, this whole staying away from her thing.

Maybe it was easier not to...?

* * *

"Excuse me, _what_?"

"You heard me."

Lily stared at the ring in his hand and clamped her mouth shut.

"Yes, I heard. I'm just making sure I heard right."

"And?"

Once the shock wore off, and Lily was sure she heard him correctly, a grin spread across her face. "Yes!"

She threw her arms around him and knocked them both back onto the ground.

"For a second I thought you were going to say no," James said, exhaling in relief.

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugged. "Well, we've technically only gone on one date, and we've technically only been going out for three quarters of the year-"

"Technicality has no place here. And if you do want to be _technical_ about it, then I would say we've been together for more than three quarters of the year. Counting all the way back to when we first met. Well, for you more than me I suppose."

"So..."

"So... I'm engaged!" Lily said, the words sounding strange coming out of her mouth.

"_We're_ engaged," he clarified. "Me and you, Lily and James."

"James and Lily Potter?" she asked, thinking about it. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"I always thought it did."

* * *

That night, as Alice and Lily and Annalynne were sitting around finishing up papers, an owl hit the window.

"A little late for the owl post, isn't it?" Alice commented, letting it in. The owl hopped over to Lily, who was sitting Indian-style on her bed with a pile of Slughorn's papers.

"Oh, look, Lily, he likes you!" Annalynne cooed, watching as the bird hopped across Lily's meticulously organized papers, shuffling and crinkling them.

"Yeah, pure adoration," Lily said sarcastically, sliding the owl off. "What did you bring me?"

She untied a rolled up piece of parchment and read.

Annalynne leapt across the room and landed on Lily's bed on all fours next to Lily, peering over her shoulder.

"Dear Lily,

Congratulations! I have yet to-"

"Anna! It's illegal to read other people's mail! It's from my mum!" Lily grabbed it away and stuffed it under her pillow.

"What's the congratulations for? Did you win Most Brilliant Witch of the Year? Or how about Slughorn's Favorite Student?"

"Oh, please, Alice, you make it sound like I'm a genius."

Alice grinned and sat on the other side of Lily, bumping her with her elbow. "So... What's the congratulations for? We aren't going to bed until you tell us."

"Okay, well, to be fair I was going to tell you when we were with Isis," Lily started.

"We'll owl Isis right away! I promise!" Annalynne insisted. "Come on, Lils, you're killing me!"

"I'm engaged," she said, watching her friends' reactions. At the same time Annalynne said "Engaged in what?", Alice said, "To who?"

Lily grinned, smacking them both on the back of the head. "You'd think I'd have smarter friends. Engaged, getting married. And what do you mean to who? To James of course."

Alice's eyes widened and she screamed, jumping up and clapping. "That's ridiculous! That's wonderful! That's amazing! Can I help you pick out your dress? I love weddings! This is spectacular! This is fantastic!"

Lily was wincing. "And thanks to you, I am now deaf in one ear."

"Lily, that's fantastic! Lily Potter. Interesting," Annalynne said, thinking about it. "Of course, you'll have to go dress shopping when you two go visit Isis. She's only the most fashionable out of all of us. Also, I think your wedding should be... Hm... Where should it be Alice?"

"Somewhere romantic."

"No, really?" Lily asked. "I wanted it to be somewhere completely unromantic. Like an abandoned old house, or a crypt maybe. How about Transylvania?"

"Geez, Lily, when did you adopt Isis's sarcasm?" Alice asked. "This is so weird. I mean, think about it. We're finally grown up. We won't come back here next year. We'll have to get jobs. We'll get married. We'll have our own families!"

"Yeah," Annalynne agreed. "We won't be roommates anymore, either. We won't all gather in the common room after hours. It's going to be weird."

"Oh, please," Lily said standing up. "It won't be all that bad. I mean, we're off to bigger and better things. We can travel, and maybe help save the world. We can do all sorts of things."

"Good point, that saving the world thing," Annalynne agreed, brushing loose strand of silvery hair behind her ear. "It's going to be great."

* * *

"I told he was an absolute pig," Aria sighed later that night as they were sitting on their respective beds doing homework.

"Agreed. He's just like my father," Isis said, tiredly. "Thanks, by the way, for putting up with me. I mean, when I was set on dating him."

"It's something _all_ the new girls go through. Maybe not with Neill, but there's more than one of him out there. It's like an initiation. Hey, you want to go for a walk? The moon's almost full."

Isis stiffened and looking at the, as reported, almost full moon.

"Yeah, s-sure."

* * *

James and Sirius and Peter and Remus were all laying on the floor, watching a match of Wizard chess that was taking place.

"Sorry, Rem, but all my bets get placed on Peter," Sirius said, patting Peter on the back proudly. "I taught you well, son."

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"He was joking, Wormtail," James clarified. "And I'm for him, too. You're way off your game today, Moony. What's going on?"

Sirius looked at Remus confusedly. "Can't be girl trouble. Isis is a continent away."

Remus turned red, but hid it by looking down at the board and away from their faces. "It's nothing. The full moon's coming up. I'm just agitated."

"Obviously."

"So guess what?" James said, grinning.

"Is this something important, because Wormtail's about to make the winning move," Sirius said, watching anxiously.

"Lily and I are getting married," he said excitedly.

"WHAT?" As Sirius shouted this, he flipped the board, showering the pieces onto Remus. "Are you _lying_? Prongs, you can't _joke_ about things like this!"

"I'm not lying," James said evenly, enjoying the looks on their faces.

"So, if I go ask her right now, she'll say, 'Yes, Sirius, of course I'm getting hitched. And yes, it is James Potter I'm engaged to.' Will she say that?"

"I don't know if she'd say it in those exact words..."

"Well, congratulations," Remus spoke from amongst the pile of chess pieces. "James Potter got the girl of his dreams in the end."

"NO! No, we have to ask her first! It isn't properly verified!" Sirius insisted. "Where'd I put that Veritaserum Annalynne gave me on the first day of school?"

"What are you talking about, Pads?"

"Nothing, she was just going to use it to play a prank on Snape I think. It's somewhere around here..."

"I'm telling the truth," James insisted, pulling Sirius away from his trunk and back onto the floor with the rest of them. "Besides, you can ask her tomorrow, if you must."

"But I can't _wait_ that long!"

"Well, too bad for you," James smirked. "You're going to have to."

* * *

Aria and Isis were sitting on the edge of the fountain, each of them concealed in sweatshirts they had gotten as 'thanks for enrolling and giving us your money and talent' gifts from the school.

"Technically, this is against the rules," Aria said offhandedly. "But no one ever checks dorms anyway. Hey, at the end of the school year, a bunch of kids go camping up at this lake. It's basically just me, Jay, Carissa, Lilah, Dominic, Carlie, and some of Carlie's friends. You should come. It's really fun. Like, for once, we can all hang out _without_ the threat of getting busted or expelled."

"Well, Lily and Alice are visiting during the last week of school. They get out earlier than we do."

"You should bring them! I'd love to meet these friends of Isis. They're kind of mysterious."

"Ha! Lily, mysterious," Isis laughed. "Right."

"Hey, is that Orion?"

Aria pointed to a shape in the sky that was flying towards them.

"No, but it's for me," Isis said, holding up her arm for the owl to land on.

"You're like the owl whisperer, or something. Before I met you, I'd only ever seen owls on TV."

Aria was busy digging around in the fountain for quarters, and Isis slipped the letter from the owl into her pocket.

"This summer, towards the end, all of you people should come visit me. My family has a beach house on the Mediterranean Sea. I think Jay would like it especially."

Aria laughed a short laugh and smiled. "Jay likes _anything_ fancy, Isis. Beach house and Jay were made for each other."

"Aw, well maybe one day we can attend their wedding," Isis grinned.

"But of course, but if you think you have the position of Maid of Honor, you're dead wrong, sister."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Really? Oh, well, I guess the best bridesmaid for Jay and Beach House will win."

"I guess so."

* * *

Remus was staring at the ceiling thinking hard. If he was going to get the wolfsbane for Isis, he needed it by tomorrow. And to do that, he needed the help of Tonks.

It wasn't really a complicated situation, but it was made all the more so by the fact that Remus was supposed to be _avoiding _her. Not inviting her to follow him into the Forbidden Forest, and then break into the Potions classroom.

It just wouldn't end well.

He tried to roll over and thunked his head into the wall. Why was life so difficult?

* * *

**HEHE I PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER, LIKE I PROMISED! So now I want reviews! Sorry, this was one day late! I was at a lake yesterday with my friend who shall be known as S until I can disclose her name... She got me to go tubing for the first time. Aren't you proud? And I taught her how to kayak, but she fell out... three times... Also, we were paddling on the surfboard around the docks. And then we commandered the 'calm raft'. The savage raft (which contained my sister) was too wildd for beings of our nature. Then we watched an 8 year old put on a dancing, singing, beating-up-ryan show... FUN! I didn't get home until late, so I didn't have time to update. But we watched Harry Potter last night, so I remembered this morning. **

**SO what's going to happen next in the Whole Story? I'm getting close to the ending chapters heehee. I leave no room for a sequel, sorry): **

**ALSO! MINI RANT TIME:**

**Okay, so this whole Harry Potter vs Twilight debate I'm hearing about? What is that? Twilight is a fad, and Harry Potter is a generation. There was a plot in Harry Potter, there were a million story lines that took a genius to tie them together. Twilight was a klutz and some vampires and NO REAL BATTLE. Harry Potter is the epitome of writing, and Twilight is mediocre. If you like Twilight, that's great. I'm just sayin, there is NO COMPETITION between the two series. Harry Potter is superior. Rant over, but I can give you a million more reasons Harry Potter beats Twilight, if you really want them...**

**Whoo.**

**Contain yourself, Lilli.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Lilli**


	45. The Trials and Tribulations of Time

Chapter 44:

"So, this is Grimmauld Place."

Annalynne stepped over the threshold and into the dark and musty smelling room. Spiders scurried out of the path of the light from outside, and the moaning and mumbling an unknown being was heard through the walls. Dust coated everything.

"It's not much," Sirius continued, watching her take in the interior.

"I love it!" Annalynne wandered deeper into the house, disappearing into the kitchen. "And who's this?"

"What?"

She had knelt down and was peering into a cupboard. "There's a house elf hiding in here."

"Oh, yeah, that's Kreacher. Stay away from him. He's mad. Completely insane."

Annalynne, despite the warning, waved at him. "Hello, Kreacher."

Kreacher wrinkled it's nose and turned away, muttering about the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Oh, and careful of that sheet," he warned. "There's a picture under it, and I'd rather not wake her up."

"Who?"

"My mother."

* * *

"Okay... so, I have a book..."

"That's fantastic," Tonks said sarcastically.

"No, no I mean a potions book!" Remus clarified. He flipped through the pages quickly, dust rising up from them. "It's Snape's, too. It should have a lot of good notes. Lily used to help him with Potions back when they were still friends."

"Where's wolfsbane at?" she asked, standing on her toes to peer over the pages. "Try towards the back."

"What are you two up to?"

They both turned to find Lily walking towards them.

"We're making something for... class," Remus said, handing her the book, opened to the correct page. "Ah, wolfsbane potion. I wrote most of these notes in here..."

"It's Snape's."

"Yes, I can see that. Alright, if you can gather all the ingredients, I'll help brew it."

Tonks held out her hand. "If we don't shake on it, it's not a deal."

Lily humored her, and looked at Remus. "Please, don't let me hear word of them finding two bodies in the Forest."

"Lily, it's broad daylight. We'll be fine."

She held her hands up. "Okay, okay, just making sure."

"Come on," Tonks urged. "Mrs. Norris will be down here soon. We're not supposed to be leaving the castle today."

"What? What do you mean we're not supposed to be leaving the castle? Kids are down by the lake everyday."

"Storms. Heavy storms. Hurry up, I don't want to be in the forest when the wicked witch comes to take us to OZ."

"Be careful!" Lily called after them as they rushed out of the castle.

* * *

"Okay, so this room will be our room," Annalynne decided, picking the room at the top of the last flight of stairs.

"Are you sure I'll be able to hike this far every night?"

"You'll find a way. The bed can go over there... Oh, and there's room for the dresser right there. And over here we can hang my Quidditch posters-"

"And _my_ Quidditch posters," Sirius interjected.

"Yes, of course. We just need to open these curtains to let some light in."

The curtains flew back, showering dust all over Annalynne. She pushed up the creaky window and leaned out. "It's beautiful. Come, I have to go find my lab!"

She raced out of the room and Sirius heard her footsteps down the many sets of stairs. He surveyed the room, trying to see the dumpy space as she saw it.

"Sirius, come on!"

* * *

Remus and Tonks stepped over the logs and piles of dead plants. There were hoof prints and paw prints, and even places that looked like spider prints, all over the terrain. "Alright, wolfsbane looks like... this plant, here," Tonks decided, pointing to a picture on the page. "It grows in this kind of area..."

She immediately dropped to her knees and began scouring the forest floor. "You look over by that clearing over there."

Remus turned around to go to the clearing when something in his brain clicked. _Clearing._ This clearing, to be exact.

"Tonks, we have to go."

"Why? I think I found some. Bring the book over here."

"No, Tonks, we have to go _now_."

Just as she turned around to ask why, the spiders began to descend. The wind was picking up, warning them of an approaching storm.

"Just grab some, come on!" Remus insisted, backing away from the intent beady eyes and clicking pincers.

Tonks ripped some the leaves up scrambled backwards.

"Why have you come here?"

The voice of Aragog was just as commanding as it was unmistakable.

"It's not the full moon. That was our deal," Remus tried to reason. "We're leaving. We just needed to gather some plants, and now we're going."

"You came into our domain willingly," Aragog continued. "You could have brought harm to us."

"The full moon isn't for another two days!" Remus insisted, motioning for Tonks to move back towards the edge of the forest.

Instead of answering, Aragog simply moved forward, his eyes flashing between Remus and Tonks.

"You have endangered us!" Aragog bellowed, suddenly retreating. Remus, who was about to feel smug, turned to find Tonks morphed into a werewolf and advancing towards some of the spiders.

Remus sprinted to the edge of the forest, grabbing some of the wolfsbane on the way. "Let's go before it starts raining."

Tonks morphed back and ran up the hill after him. "You made a deal with massive spiders? When did that happen?"

"On my way to rescue you- it's starting to storm. Keep the wolfsbane dry."

She pressed the plant in between the dry pages of the book. "Let's go find Lily."

* * *

Annalynne was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, sorting things. "All of these mismatched forks and spoons and things can go in this drawer."

"What about knives?"

"There should be a wooden block with slits in it on the counter. Stick them in there."

"Sounds kind of violent..."

Annalynne sighed. "Of course it's violent, it's a kitchen. It's where we butcher animals to make soup."

"That's a good point."

Annalynne had a pile of spell books and notebooks stacked by the door. "I'm going to go put these in my grand high laboratory."

"So, it's gone from 'lab' to 'laboratory' to 'grand laboratory' to 'grand _high_ laboratory'?" Sirius asked, sifting through a drawer that contained one dead mouse and several moldy peas.

"It's a really big deal!" Annalynne called from across the hall and down the stairs. "Hey, are you on this tapestry?"

Sirius set down the suspicious drawer and followed her voice down to the 'grand high laboratory'.

"Oh, yeah, that's the whole Black family. There's Tonks' mom, Andromeda. She got burned off."

"Tonks is your cousin? Huh, I never thought about it. Where are you?"

He pointed to a scorch mark. "Here."

"Harsh."

"That's my family, for you."

Annalynne shoved the books into a dusty bookcase and cleared off a wooden table. "I'll put my cauldron here. And I'll put that greenish chair from the hallway right over there next to the books."

"You'd need to fix the lighting. I'll do that as soon as we get permission from the ministry to use magic outside of school."

"When have you waited for permission on anything? But you're right, it's probably a good idea, unless you don't mind being arrested."

Annalynne happily put her hands on her hips and looked out over the room. "Can you see it? When it all comes together?"

Sirius shrugged.

"No, you have to really _look_." She moved to stand next to him and put her chin on his shoulder. "Over there, I'd be standing, working on something. The lights would be on. That chair that's falling apart at the seams would be repatched. I'd have left my shoes by the door. Maybe back there on those shelves I'd have experiments that've gone right. And that tapestry could hang and everyone could watch me work."

Sirius squinted and tried to see past the dusty interior, the decaying wood, and the about-to-short-out lights. "Yeah..."

In the short time they could be together, the year or two or three before they had to put the plan into action, he could see just the way she saw. The bizarre beauty in someone, like Kreacher, or the potential in a dumpy room that had flies and dust for occupants.

"We have another six hours before we have to be back at Hogwarts. McGonagall said we could come only on those conditions," she reminded him. "Let's go finish moving the furniture around in the living room."

"Which one is that again?" he asked.

"Whichever one we decide, I suppose."

* * *

Lily poured the contents of her cauldron into about a million vials. Each one was capped by Tonks and put in the box by Remus.

"What assignment is this for? Because, I'm going to do your homework for you, you know."

"Yes, we know," Remus answered. "It's actually for a friend. A friend of both of us."

He had forgotten whether or not Lily knew about Isis. Of course, she most likely did, but he didn't want to be the one to say anything.

"Right... Well, here you go."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tonks asked, looking over the complicated instructions.

"It was sort of a collaborative effort between Snape, Annalynne and I back... it was a long time ago."

"What are you, a genius?"

Lily turned red and shrugged.

"I'll be back. I have to find a way to send this off. Are you coming?"

Tonks stood up and followed Remus to the door. "So long, Lily," she said, waving.

Before they reached the stairs, a girl shrieked and ran back to her room. "There's a _boy_ in the hallway!"

"Huh, you would've thought they'd noticed by now," Tonks said, listening to the word travel.

"Yeah, I've been up here so many times, I'd forgotten it was against the rules."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that, too."

"Well, I've broken a million rules already..."

* * *

Sirius and Annalynne were sitting in the middle of an empty room eating sandwiches before they were supposed to leave.

"You heard about the wedding, of course," Annalynne said, glancing around the room for Kreacher. She'd found him fascinating.

"Oh, yeah. Lily and James."

"Who else? If Lily wants me to be a bridesmaid, she had better not pick ugly dresses for us."

"Us?"

"As in, me and the other girls. Not me and you. Not that you wouldn't look good in a dress," she said quickly.

"...Thanks. Do you think we should get married?"

"For how long? Three years? I'm already eighteen."

"As of, a couple days ago. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. But, I mean... We'd go to the wedding, live in the same house for awhile, and then what? Then I'd have to run away."

"So that's a no?"

There was a flatness in his voice.

Annalynne looked at him apologetically and then stood up. "We should get going."

* * *

**Nuts and bolts! Annalynne Strauss, you go apologize this instant! Too bad she exists only in my mind and on FanFiction. UGH my skin is peeling something awful. Hehe or 'ewful' as someone would say.**

**Oh well.**

**I'll look like some scale skinned freak tomorrow, but whatever. See, by the time you read this chapter, my tomorrow of tomorrow, August 7th, will have already passed and will be your... a few days ago...**

**Freaky split-world time-warp scenario.**

**-Lilli**

**Oh, and yes, you should review. It makes me realllly happy!**


	46. Formally Rejected

Chapter 45:

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were all asleep, seeing as it was two in the morning on a Monday.

That is, they were asleep, until someone knocked on the door.

"'Whoizzit?"

Sirius rolled over and shuffled to the door, running into Remus's bed on the way.

Upon opening it, and rubbing his sore shin that had collided with the bedpost, he found Annalynne.

"Good morning," she whispered. "Sorry to bother you, but I changed my mind."

"Thasnice..."

"Sirius," she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Wake up."

"Yes, yes..."

"I said I changed my mind," Annalynne said again, urgently.

"About what?" He yawned and scratched his face.

"About you asking me to marry you. It might only be for three years, but that doesn't matter, right?"

"That's... great. Really. But... Why did you choose to tell me this at two in the morning?"

She shrugged, the moonlight from the window dancing over her face. "I thought it was important. Well, I'll see you in a few hours, I suppose. Lily's waiting up for me. She was afraid I'd get attacked, or something."

"If we wake up James, you just might be," Sirius said solemnly.

Annalynne stood on her toes and kissed him. "Goodnight. Morning. Whatever you fancy."

With that, she spun around and made her way back to her own room.

Sirius still wasn't exactly sure that what he saw wasn't a dream.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange sat at the table, thinking. She needed a way to get close to this girl from the inside. That way, just like the Dark Lord had suggested, she could take them down, one by one.

Starting with Annalynne Strauss.

If she could find a way to get close to Annalynne, then she could also get closer to Sirius Black and Lily Evans, not to mention to other friend, Alice Jones, who was confirmed to be in the Order. Next, she would take down Evans and Potter, and continue in that order.

The only problem was finding someone close to all of them...

The answer, was again-

"Nymphadora Tonks. Rodolphus, I've got it. It's my niece, the one that's so buddy-buddy with the rest of them."

"I already told you," Rodolphus said in a voice not far from a whine. "We just slit her throat and be done with it."

"No, that won't help anyone. Now come on, think. If we can get back into the school before graduation, we can do a lot more than we would just sitting around here."

"You want to go _back_ to _Hogwarts?_" Rodolphus asked, incredulously.

"I think we just might have to."

* * *

Severus Snape had heard about the engagement of Lily Evans and James Potter. They were like the celebrity couple of Hogwarts, so of course, there was no escaping the gossip.

He was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture.

It was a picture of him and Lily that Petunia took, as payback for something. Lily was sitting on the swing, and he was laying on his, pretending to fly.

On of the more embarrassing pictures of him... And it didn't move, because it was a normal Muggle picture.

But one of his favorites, because Lily wasn't wearing the look of contempt for him that she'd adopted somewhere between fifth and sixth year.

In fact, she was laughing, and he was, too. Something he hadn't done for a long time.

Well, if she was going to spend the rest of her life with James Potter, then she could spare a few minutes for him.

* * *

James was sitting in the Great Hall with Peter, talking about their plans for the end of the year. Of course, Peter was just nodding as James talked, but it counted as a conversation.

"Hey!"

James turned towards the voice. "Hey, Potter! Dumbledore told me to give these to you. They're letters. For you, and one's for Lily."

The deliverer, a boy named something-or-other Falcon, handed over to important looking letters.

"Oh, thanks. I'll give it to her."

"Right..." The Falcon kid backed away before turning and running out of the hall. He was a third year, one of the ones who idolized the Marauders.

James rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned back to Peter.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Snape wandered down the halls to where the Gryffindor tower was. Unlike the rest of the Slytherin house, he actually knew where it was. And Lily knew where the Slytherin dungeons were, too.

It was just common sense that one friend knew where the other friend was located.

In any event, he was sure that her fellow Gryffindors weren't thrilled about his knowing where they were.

However, he had no password, so he would have to make himself comfortable in the hallway, waiting for her to appear.

It might have been pure luck, but at that moment, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

And who appeared but Lily Evans herself?

"Severus? What are you doing... here..."

"I just want to talk."

Her face turned stony again. It looked totally foreign, that look of impassiveness on Lily. "Sorry, I have somewhere to go. James is looking for me."

"Oh, please, you're going to be with him _forever_. Can you spare me six or so minutes?"

"Later."

A tone of disinterest seeped back into Snape's voice. "Right."

James appeared then, two letters in his hand. "Lily! Lily...?"

"I was just leaving," Snape said boredly. "Don't bother trying to locate me. Even with that map of yours."

James narrowed his eyes and watched as Snape retreated. "I don't like him."

"Yes, you made that very apparent all through our childhood. What do you want?" Lily snapped, then shook her head. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. Here, to you, from me, from Dumbledore."

Lily reached for the letter. "Let's open them together," she decided, noticing one in his hand.

They simultaneously slid off the envelopes. The letter looked official, seeing as it was signed by Professor Dumbledore himself.

Lily skimmed the page, her eyes growing. She'd have to explain what she'd read to him later, because all he saw was the first line:

_The Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

**SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER IS BEING A HEARTLESS JERKWAD AND KEEPS LOGGING ME OUT OF FANFICTION IF I TRY TO DO ANYTHING ON IT!**

**Also, I'm going to a farm this weekend, so I won't be home to update. I hope this chapter goes through... but I'm really sorry!**

**Reviewers: I LOVE YOU**

**Thunrda- I can't reply to your reviews like I usually do, but here's to you saying thanks! And most likely, I will write a reply on my profile from now own, so check the bottom of that page.**

**Computer- I HATE YOU**

**Logan Lerman- Will you marry me?**

**Now that this is all taken care of, I'm off to the farm! And pool... and cousin's house... You know, the whole nine yards. I'm gonna ride a four wheeler!**

**I work so hard to update, especially since I promised you one every day! Ugh, life is not my forte. But oh well. **

**Hoping all of you find the Blue Bird of Happiness, the one that Mytyl (Shirley Temple) found in the Blue Bird was in her own home all along. Mummy Tyl and Tyltyl were helpful in that expedition...**

**-LOVE**

**Lilli**


	47. Constructive Criticism

Chapter 46:

"Oh my gosh," Lily murmured, reading the same line over and over again. "This is such a privilege, and honor!"

James read the rest of the letter. "I can't believe I was good enough."

"I have to go talk to Dumbledore right away," Lily realized, jumping up. She felt an hand on her arm, stopping her.

"You can't join," James said matter-of-factly, folding his letter.

Lily stared at him. "What do you mean, _I _can't join? Why not? I was asked, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's dangerous! I'll be fighting Death Eaters and possibly You-Know-Who himself!"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so I can't risk my life but _you_ can? What are you saying? I'm not as capable as you?"

"That's not what I said!"

"It sounded like it," she muttered. "If you can join, then I can."

"No, you can't."

Lily pointed her finger at his chest. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I think I should have a say!"

"No, you shouldn't! It's _my_ invitation and _my_ decision! How would you feel if I went and saved the world and made you sit at home and knit?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO KNIT!" he shouted.

"I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW HOW! I'M A _WITCH_! I HAVE A _WAND_ TO DO THAT FOR ME!"

They were both breathing heavily.

"You're being ridiculous," he muttered after a while.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "_I'm_ being ridiculous?" she asked in a tone James had never heard her use before.

"Yes! Why won't you just admit that you can't do it?"

Lily threw the letter down. "That's it! If you can't understand that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, then I don't very well think I can stand here and talk to you anymore!"

"Lily-!"

"Good night, James!" she yelled from the stairs. "Have fun with everything! I'LL BE SURE TO KNIT YOU A PAIR OF SOCKS WHILE YOU'RE AWAY!"

James looked at the letter on the floor and collapsed into the couch. Remus appeared behind him.

"I think that could have been handled a _little_ better," he said, sitting beside James.

"You heard it?"

"I think _everyone_ did."

* * *

Alice sat patiently listening to Lily's rant after watching her storm into the room, face red.

"This is the James Potter I knew when I was thirteen! I thought he'd changed into something less- less-"

"Pre-teen James Potter-ish?" Alice offered.

"Exactly!" Lily fumed. "I can take care of myself! I'm perfectly capable, if not more, than he is!"

"Lily, calm down," Alice said slowly, trying to turn the rage upon herself. "You know I joined the Order of the Phoenix, too?"

"I had a feeling you would."

"It's not shocking? I was pretty shocked- Anyway, it's not about me. Frank had his qualms about me putting myself in danger for the safety of others, too."

"But he still gave you your own decision, didn't he?"

Alice nodded cautiously. "Well, yes he did."

"Then I'm going to join. James or no James."

Alice hit her head as Lily retreated from the room. "That's not exactly what I was trying to get at..."

* * *

Annalynne Apparated to an alley that Isis had told her about. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders, her hair looking luminescent as she wandered to the school.

She climbed the stairs to Isis's floor and knocked on the door. A girl with chestnut hair and pale lips opened the door.

"Hi..." she greeted, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Annalynne."

The girl lit up. "Oh! I'm Aria, I've heard so much about you. Isis! Annalynne's here!"

Orion swooped through the door and landed on Annalynne's shoulder, nibbling her ear.

"Orion!" Isis scolded. "Annalynne!"

She somewhat violently shoved Orion at Aria and threw her arms around her old roommate. "I'm so glad you came! McGonagall's giving you all these special privileges, I hear?"

Annalynne nodded. "It's really great, actually. She must love me. Though I can't figure out why."

Isis pulled Annalynne into the dorm. "It's because you're a genius, and you're proving logic wrong every time you try something new in Transfig- Home Economics!"

Annalynne set a single purse on Isis's bed and took off her cloak. Beneath that, she was wearing her purple adjective shirt and jeans and boots.

"So, I have a lot of news for you," Annalynne started.

"And I'll be at Carlie's," Aria said from her place at the door. "There's not enough room in here for three people. Comfortably, that is."

She waved and grabbed her backpack.

"Pleasure to meet you, Aria," Annalynne called.

"Ditto!"

Annalynne squinted. "Strange."

Isis jumped onto her bed, pushing all of the junk that had accumulated onto the floor. Annalynne unzipped her purse and pulled out her pillow, blanket, wand, clothes, moose pajamas, and several other useless things.

"Oh, and this is from Remus and Tonks, and Lily."

A wooden crate held shut with leather hooks was pulled from the tiny bag.

Isis lit up. "Thank you so much, I was on my last vial two days ago. Tell Remus and Lily that I'm really appreciative."

"And Tonks," Annalynne chided.

"Yes, that one too."

Annalynne rolled her eyes. "So... I know Lily probably wanted to tell you, but I can't possibly contain news such as this."

"Spit it out, Anna!" Isis whined.

"You're invited to a wedding. Two actually. But the others don't know about the second one."

"_For Lily and James?_" Isis said in a mixture of a shriek and a whisper.

"Yes. That's the first one. Then Sirius and I will probably elope somewhere. You know, I don't want a very big wedding."

Isis surprised both she and Annalynne by bursting into tears, and laughing at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Annalynne asked as Isis used Orion's wing to wipe the water off her face.

"I just wish I was _there_ for all this! With you guys, in our room! Where we used to get into trouble and you'd rush me off to the hospital wing at least twice a month, or calm me down! You three are my antidepressants!"

"It's okay, Isis," Annalynne said. "It's not easy for us either, having you gone, if that makes you feel any better. It's not the same without our overdramatic, bottomless pit, fashionista Isis."

"Yeah, I know, but I still miss the magic and the atmosphere. I haven't touched my wand in ages! I haven't thought a spell in forever! I feel like a Muggle!"

"Oh, but you aren't! You're a werewolf, too!"

Isis laughed cynically. "That makes it so much better."

"You know what I mean. And when you come to the wedding, you can do all the spells you want!"

Orion had moved to the top of the desk for safety.

"Right, I can. I will. I have an idea! Why don't Lily and James get married at the beach house? On the Mediterranean? There's an island a ways out. You can get to it by kayak, so it takes no time by speed boat."

"Or Apparation."

"See what I'm forgetting? Of course Apparation. And Portkey for those who don't know how."

"Alright, I'll ask them."

Isis nodded. "Now, let me take this potion real quick, and then I'll show you around."

The unscrewed the top of the first vial and downed it.

"How does that taste?" Annalynne asked curiously.

Isis grimaced. "Splendid," she lied.

* * *

Lily sat in the common room that night, sorting through her last papers and making notes on her gift to Slughorn for being her teacher and mentor.

"Lily?"

She didn't look up. She knew it was James the minute he stepped in the room.

He sat down next to her. "Lily, will you please look at me?"

She sighed and turned towards him. "Are you going to return to me my privileges?"

"No."

She gaped.

"Not what I meant," he hissed, messing up his hair nervously. "I mean, I never had a right to say what I said in the first place. You were right. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"What changed your mind?" she asked, softening.

"Well, first I realized you were right, and that meant that you were smarter than me, just like you always have been, so I knew that if anyone could survive, it'd be you."

Lily smiled despite herself.

"I guess I was just thinking that if anything ever happened to you- You don't know what that would do to me, Lily."

"I think about the same thing, about you. I think I have more reason to be worried, considering all the times you got caught by McGonagall in the past."

"But what about all the times I _didn't _get caught?" he asked proudly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be certain to take all those times into account, too. What I realized, though, was that this isn't about_ us_. This is about all the people, Muggles and wizards, right now, being harmed and killed and corrupted by this mass panic. It's not about us, it's about them."

"I told you I _knew_ you were smarter than me," he grinned.

"So now that that's resolved," Lily started, before kissing him lightly. "I suppose I should tell you that even with magic my knitting is terrible."

They both started laughing, trying to stay quiet when a first year appeared at the top of the stairs and shushed them.

"Go to _sleep_," she growled, retreating to her room. "Gosh! You guys are so annoying!"

* * *

**Computer is faulty, relatives are in town, Lilli is working on doing the splits... These are just a few of the reasons updates are not coming as steadily as I would like. When I try to type, the words starting vibrating on the screen and I have to turn the monitor on and off every few minutes GOSH stupid dinosaur computer...**

**Anyway, I found this really fun dress up game online! I am a dork, and you will get used to it.**

**It's called Four Elements. It. Is. Awesome.**

**My friend and cousin and sister and I were all taking turns playing it. Mine were the best...**

**Went to a Green Day concert last night in Detroit with my Billie oe Armstrong obsessed friend. Fun. Loud. Stopped at the BIGGEST Border's book store on the way there. MOCKNIGJAY COMES OUT TODAY! HOORAY!**

**Happy reading! I love you if you leave a review!**

**-Lilli**


	48. Exquisite Torture and Romantic Tragedy

Chapter 47:

Annalynne, after returning from Virginia, ran straight for the Gryffindor common room where she knew she would find Sirius.

"I have returned!" she called, flipping over the back of the couch to sit next to him. She was still wearing her Muggle clothes, this time a yellow dress with her same boots that she was wearing the day before.

"So, how was she?" Sirius asked, setting down the Daily Prophet and giving Annalynne his full attention. She always got his full attention, whether she meant to or not.

"Oh, you know, missing us all... Happy to be progressing so wonderfully in that twirly sport she's in-"

"Ballet," he corrected.

"Yes, I know what it's called. It just seems like an awkward word to say. Like if you say it too many times, it just sounds bizarre. Ballet. Ballet. Ballet-"

"I get it."

"So anyway-"

"Ballet. It does sound weird."

Annalynne smiled and smacked his arm playfully, as though they had both discovered something that no one else had caught onto yet. "I know! Anyway, Aria's really nice. If you didn't have me, you might be infatuated with her."

"I only like inventors. With light, silvery hair and brown eyes."

"Well, that makes your pickings very slim," she frowned and turned away. Realizing something, she turned back around, smiling. "Oh, you meant me."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her to him.

"I was only gone for a few days!" she protested, but wrapped her arms around his torso anyways.

"Yeah, but you left me with three idiots and two hormonal females. The ones you room with. And Frank. Lily and James got into a fight while you were away."

"Oh no," Annalynne whispered.

"No, they got over it. You know, Lily who can't stay mad at anyone once they make a good case for themselves, and James who cannot for the life of him stand a few hours, let alone a day, without Lily."

Annalynne brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yes, well, I suppose it was only a matter of time. Two iron-willed people who care for each other far too much."

"Do you think we'll fight?"

Annalynne shrugged. "It's bound to happen. But I don't think it will be fatal to us. I can't imagine a life by myself, knowing that you were mad at me."

"I can't imagine a day when I won't see you smiling at me," he murmured, a tone of moroseness creeping into his tone.

She adopted a sad look and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "We may not always be together, physically, but I promise we won't ever really be apart."

He didn't respond, but she laid her head against his chest, still combing through his hair with her fingers.

"How tragic we must look," Sirius muttered.

"Yes, how morbidly and romantically tragic."

* * *

Orion flew over the forests near Hogwarts, having left Isis in a good mood. After seeing Annalynne, one of his favorite humans, he felt a need to glimpse the others.

He was just passing the Forbidden Forest when he spotted Pettigrew and Potter by the lake, discussing something.

Orion didn't particularly like the Marauders, not even Remus. He didn't like anyone who even had a chance of taking him away from Isis. He tolerated them, but he never affectionately nipped at their fingers, or chewed on their shoe laces, or picked them up dead mice like he would for Isis or Annalynne, or even Lily or Alice.

The sleek, black owl landed in the owlry, peering over the roosts for the brown owl he had conspired with at an earlier date.

He was there, sitting on a ledge on the wall.

With the most beautiful snowy owl Orion had ever seen.

Orion hooted and flew over to join them. The snowy owl turned her beak up and flew away.

The brown owl, who's name was Sagittarius lifted his wings in a shrug. The snowy owl, it seemed, was from Diagon Alley, on a visit. She had escaped her cage. She couldn't have been very old.

It didn't matter. Orion still found her to be the most breathtaking thing since that horde of rats he'd found three semesters ago.

The white owl had flecks of brown on her coat, and she hopped around on the ground, watching as Orion's eyes followed her.

She seemed to be quite conceited at times.

But after she tired of the attention of the two darker owls, she spread her wings and left for the shop in Diagon Alley. Orion and Sagittarius hooted goodbyes, and she flew off into the distance.

Orion looked at Sagittarius, and they both knew the same thing. She would someday be back.

With a student, and she would become loyal to him or her.

It was just a feeling.

And owls always knew.

* * *

Tonks sat in the Great Hall with Remus. Ever since the endeavor with the wolfsbane, she had at least gotten him to talk to her.

Remus still sat stiffly, and she still grimaced inside.

"Annalynne wrote me the night she gave it to Isis," Tonks said. "She loved it."

"Yeah, she wrote me, too."

Remus fell back into silence.

It was so... _difficult_ to be around her. Half of him wanted to succumb to this... desire. And the other half of him wanted to lead a fatal crusade on the weaker side.

It shouldn't be this difficult!

"Remus?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go outside."

He stumbled out of his seat. "Oh, yes, of course. It's... nice out."

Tonks sighed patiently and rolled her eyes, tripping on her shoe laces, but not caring because no one noticed and it was old news that she was a klutz anyway.

Once in the fresh air, Remus noticeably relaxed. He felt less confined. Less like a caged animal.

_Just admit it to yourself, Moony,_ said James' voice in his head.

_Yeah, it's how I got Annalynne and how Prongs got Lily, _added Sirius' voice.

Of course, they were both really somewhere else, not taking up a residence in his head.

Tonks was chattering on about something or other, and Remus was half listening.

"I love her," he murmured to himself.

"Hm?"

Tonks was watching him curiously.

"Nothing. Let's go down by the lake."

"You're acting really bizarre today. Those spiders didn't permanently traumatize you, did they? Do I have to be your friend and therapist, too?" she asked jokingly, half sincere.

He laughed weakly, not registering what she was saying.

She stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

Tonks shook her head. "You tell me. Why is it so... _painful_ for you to be around me? You laugh and joke with everyone else, but you won't even try to concentrate when I'm talking to you. Did I do something?"

Remus was watching her, the way she ground her teeth when she was agitated. He was trying to find something in her features that confirmed that he was a lovesick pedophile.

She wasn't gorgeous, like some of the girls, but there was some alluring about her. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but there was something more mysterious in her face.

Tonks looked sort of like a pixie.

"_Hello?_"

Remus looked at the sky. "I'm just confused."

"That makes two of us. Welcome to the club, Lupin."

"I just don't know..." How was he supposed to finish that? _I just don't know how to feel? About you?_

That wouldn't work.

His insides felt like a twisted mass of jello, and he was pretty sure he hadn't sweated more since James made him try out for Quidditch fourth year.

Tonks brushed past him, and he grabbed her arm and turned around.

"_What_ is your _problem_ today? Did someone slip something in your pumpkin juice or-"

But she was cut off. Because stupid, irrational, unthinking Remus Lupin has kissed her. It wasn't romantic at all, because after assaulting her with a sloppy and tooth-knocking kiss, he had run off.

Tonks stood stock still, mouth open as he sprinted up the hill and back to the castle.

Inside, her heart was pounding, and even though her teeth felt slightly bruised, she wanted it to happen again.

But on the other hand, she also knew he was probably going to hang himself for the sake of his morals.

She resolved to slumping against a tree. "I suck at this."

* * *

Remus sat on his bed, door locked. Magically, and there was a dresser in front of it, and it swung inward. So even if they unlocked it using a spell, they would still have to contend with one ton of wood and various garments.

"Oi! Open up!" James said forcefully.

"Seriously," Sirius echoed.

"No."

There was a gentler knock on the door. "Remus? It's Annalynne. Please open the door. We need to talk."

"No."

"I'll bring Alice, is you want."

"No."

"Remus, you're acting ridiculously," came Lily's voice. "At least tell us the problem. Did you fail something?"

"No, dumbass," Sirius muttered. "No one locks themselves in a room because they _failed_ something. Who'd you murder, Moony?"

"Sirius, shut up, he's obviously had a horrible day," Annalynne murmured quietly.

"Don't call Lily names, dumbass," James countered.

"Oh, but you can call me names, huh?"

"Go stand in that corner, both of you," Lily demanded. "Remus, open the door."

"No."

He flew back on the bed, but was interrupted in his wallowing when the window clicked open and Alice slid in.

"Alright, sit up."

"Remus? Who do you have in there with you? Oh, _I _get it," Sirius said in a knowing voice.

"Sirius, you idiot, that's not just some girl," Annalynne sighed. "It's Alice. Listen, you can hear the way she walks. She stops after every three steps when she's worried."

Alice walked to the door and tapped on. "You guys?"

"Yes?" Lily answered.

"Go back to your rooms."

"You are _in_ my room," James pointed out.

"Well, no one said you couldn't come in ours," came Lily's retreating voice.

Alice sat down on the bed next to Remus. "What happened?"

"You already know."

"Yes, I do. Ren told me. Tonks told her. But I want to hear it from you. I want to know _why_ you did it and _why _you are now playing Rapunzel."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm not trapped in a tower, Alice."

"No, but you're trapped somewhere. You honestly don't think you're protecting her, do you? As horrible as you're feeling now, imagine how she feels? Well, actually, she's elated, but-"

"Just stop talking."

Alice grabbed his hands and put them over his eyes. "Tell me, without thinking, what you see right now."

"Black Lake."

"With?"

"Me."

"And?"

"Tonks."

"And how do you feel?"

"Confused."

"And yet?" she pushed.

"Happy."

"Exactly. Why is it so horrible and evil to admit to liking her?" Alice asked in a softer voice, her hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I'm older. And dangerous. And face it, Alice, I'll grow up and live like I've lived all my life. Poor."

"She doesn't care," Alice said. "She really doesn't."

"I just can't Alice."

"_Why_?"

"Because I made a promise to Isis!" he exploded.

Alice just stared at him, waiting for more.

"I promised I wouldn't be like her father and leave her for someone else. I promised I wouldn't hurt her."

"Remus, you didn't leave her. She left you. She left all of us. She'll always love you, but you'll both always be too... Cautious and hurt to be with each other. Trust me, she loves you. But not in the way that she wants to."

"How do you know what she wants?" he asked, picturing Isis going through psychoanalysis with Alice like he was now.

Alice sighed. "Because I know her. And she always wants what she can't have. Someday she'll learn to love what she can have, and she'll be happy. If you move on, she will, too. Always, you've just been holding each other back, in this dance of right and wrong and hurt and secrets. You think I don't know everything? Isis tells me all of it. And I know both of you."

"I can't. Not right now."

There was a knock on the door.

"Remus?"

He thought he'd never experience the true feeling of dread and anticipation mixed into one. His stomach fell, his breathing accelerated, and he sort of wanted to fling open the door and jump out the window at the same time.

"Just talk to her," Alice said, opening the door and stepping past Tonks into the hallway.

* * *

**So, a very Remus/Tonks focused chapter. Tell me how I wrote this, because I'm not sure... I just finished Mockingjay like ten hours ago. If you read that series, or have finished it, PLEASE PM ME! I need some conversation up in here about the ending!**

**And also, how do you like the Whole Story? Am I getting sloppy? Is it getting better? Do you see no change?**

**Also, Thundra, I always love your reviews, but I never get to reply like I do to all my other ones(:**

**Anyway, sketchy plans with family this weekend. School starts Wednesday! Am I prepared?**

**God only knows. **

**Buh bye. **

**-Lilli**


	49. Wishes Don't Come True

Chapter 48:

Lily and Alice were in Ren's room, with Tonks. Alice had begged Lily to stay the night there with her. For the sake of Tonks and for Remus' sanity, too.

Sirius was with Annalynne in the vacated room.

James, Peter, and Remus were all on rather stiff speaking terms in their room.

Frank had been granted a place in his room that night.

For the first time in a long time.

Annalynne laid next to Sirius, playing with his fingers.

"Why do you suppose we're not like the other couples? Who go at it like rabbits every time they get a room alone?" she asked, tracing his fingers with her own.

"Because we've got nothing to prove."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to prove anything to anyone, or each other. I love you, and I know that, and you know that."

"And I love you," she added.

"So we don't need a seal of approval from anyone else."

Annalynne nodded. "That seems right. You know, when I first met you, I didn't like you."

He laughed quietly, and she felt it more than heard it. "Yeah, you threw a piece of corn at my head when we first met."

"I didn't like how you and James were looking so smug. But who knew you'd be a diamond in the rough? Forgive that foolishness of that statement, but it's true."

"I thought you were sort of odd."

"I am odd."

"I know, but back then I didn't realize what that meant, or that I liked it. I only thought it meant you knew more than me and were a little intimidating, and that you didn't talk to anyone."

"From what I recall, I talked plenty."

"Mostly you were on a crusade against James for Lily."

"Yeah, but I talked."

Annalynne rolled over and looked at him. "I don't know how we're going to pull this off."

"What?"

"Say I survive, and our plan works. I still... I don't know how I'm going to bear it. We both know I'm alive, and safe, but we can't be with each other. Sometimes I think I'd rather be dead."

Sirius froze. "Don't say that."

"I don't mean it of course," she said quickly. "No, I would never-"

Sirius kissed her to effectively shut her up and she laid her head back on the pillow.

"It's like you said. We'll be together, even when we're apart. Which I didn't get at first, because like _I_ said, you're smarter than me and half the things you come up with go right over my head."

"Well, you figure them out eventually. Goodnight, Sirius," she yawned. "I think every one has had a very stressful, yet productive day."

Annalynne fell asleep almost instantly, like she had programmed herself to. Sirius, however, always remained awake, just to watch her.

The nightmares had ended. At least, the shrieking and thrashing around had ended.

Sirius couldn't describe just how she looked to him. He loved the way her hair fanned out behind her and caught the light of the moon. He liked the way she slept with one hand under her head, and the other over her face, like a shield.

He noticed everything about her, from the way she walked when she was tired, and the way her eyes looked when she was scared, or upset, or overjoyed.

In retrospect, if he had spent this much attention and time on schoolwork, he would have grades like Lily's.

But it couldn't be helped. He was devoted to Annalynne, and her only. So what if he occasionally failed?

Well, that probably wasn't good. But the point was, no matter what happened in the ever grimly darkening future, as long as she was safe, he would live.

* * *

"So what did he say?" Alice asked, sitting on her makeshift bed on the floor next to Lily's. They were just sheets spread over the carpet. And not very comfortable.

"I didn't request an audience, Ren," Tonks shot from under her protective tent of sheets.

"Well, you got one," Lily answered, who was growing more and more over tired. She was trying to push past the grumpy stage, and into the ridiculously slap happy stage.

"He didn't say anything, plain and simple, and it's not such a gigantic deal that we should be combining rooms for a sleepover in the middle of the week. Look, we'll probably be exhausted for class tomorrow."

"Oh please," Alice said, yanking the sheets off of Tonks. Her hair was the color of washed out brown, and she snarled at Alice.

"Just let me go to sleep. I'm tired."

Lily had passed out somewhere between "He didn't say anything," and, "class tomorrow."

"Alright, well, don't think I've forgotten about this little episode," Alice gave in. "Goodnight, everyone."

Ren flicked the light off.

Tonks didn't sleep. She just laid there. It wasn't _supposed_ to be this hard. But whatever. Easy or hard, as long as it just _was_.

* * *

The next day, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood in the arch of the Great Hall, watching as a group of proactive seventh years discussed graduation.

"So, in a week it will all be over," Sirius sighed. "To think, we spent the last seven years of our lives here."

"Yeah, we're the Marauders," Remus added.

Peter nodded accordingly. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, creators of the Marauders Map and masters of mischief."

"Eloquently put, Pettigrew," James complimented him, patting him on the back. "But who cares. I mean, it's not like after we graduate everything disintegrates. We'll still see each other. And we'll still be the Marauders."

"Quit being so sappy," Sirius scoffed. "We're graduating, not walking open-armed into death."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Geez, Moony, what made you the pessimist? So sure, You-Know-Who's on the rise. But we can take him, right?"

"Whatever you say, Pads, whatever you say."

Sirius adopted a mock-look of hurt. "What, you don't believe me, James?"

"No, no," James admitted. "If someone were to save the world, you'd be the one to do it. All the way, Padfoot."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so appreciated."

"Are we still getting that flat together?" Peter asked. "To share rent? Because I'm flat broke."

"I'm moving in somewhere with Lily, after we get married. But until then."

"And I'm moving into Grimmauld Place, with Annalynne," Sirius said. "But you three can run that bachelor pad all on your own."

"No one better qualified."

* * *

Isis and Aria watched, noses upturned, as Neill passed by their dorm building.

"The nerve."

"What a bastard."

Aria braided her hair and opened a book. "Come on, let's study for the admittance exams. I really need a scholarship."

"Me too. Not that my parents couldn't afford it. I just want to show them I'm good enough, all by myself."

"Aren't you independent," Aria crooned.

"Oh, shut up." Isis lunged across the room and snatched a tattered blanket from Aria's bed. "At least I don't still sleep with this thing tucked under my head."

"His name is Boo, and just because I have a blankie doesn't mean I'm not a strong independent woman!"

"Blankie?"

"Ugh, Isis!"

"Okay, fine, let's study. And after that I want to look at those magazines for Lily's wedding gown."

"Lily's the red head, right? And James is the messy haired one?"

"Yes, Lily has green eyes and red hair. She's actually very pretty, if she'd only wear something that showed off her body shape."

"When are she and Alice coming?"

"Soon, the minute school let's out for them."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Annalynne sat on the steps in front of the entrance to Hogwarts, alone for once. She watched as two fourth years walked across the grounds, hand in hand.

_I wish... I wish that could be Sirius and I, in ten years. Even twenty. Hopefully fifty. Or just five._

She wished that he had never fallen in love with her, sometimes. She wished she could make it easy for him. Give him what he wanted. A family. A long life together. But she couldn't.

Annalynne closed her eyes and welcomed the summer breeze that ruffled her hair. _I wish I was wrong. I wish this was never going to happen._

"I wish wishes came true," she muttered.

* * *

**Eh, not my favorite chapter. What do you think? Like it? No? I have SO many good ideas for Annalynne and Sirius and their wedding. You guys are going to love it. But it'll be after Lily and James's. **

**Alright, lay it on me. Tell me something you think I should work on or change. I'm feeling like I'm in a rut. **

**Deal?**

**Good.**

**-Lilli**


	50. Closed Eyes Opening

Chapter 49:

Tonks was on a mission. She walked determinedly to where she knew Remus would be: the lake.

Upon arrival, she planned to confront him. And _not_ stumble. Oh please, don't stumble.

He was there, certainly.

"I want to know something," she said, startling him. Remus turned around, looking older than he really was.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. What did you mean exactly by, 'I can't'?"

"I just... can't."

"Why?" she prodded, sitting beside him and tucking her robes underneath her. "Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just... I don't know."

"Don't know what? Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like me. Tell me it was a mistake, assaulting me."

"It wasn't assault, it was a kiss."

Tonks rolled her eyes, feeling daringly bold. Perhaps Ren slipped something in her drink.

"It might as well have been assault. You're stalling. Look me in the eyes and tell me."

Remus was either avoiding her gaze, or had found something extremely interesting in a tree. Tonks put her hand gently on his face and turned it to look at her own.

The look there was not boredom, or annoyance. But confusion, and confliction.

Remus had never really looked into her eyes before, considering he spent most of his time avoiding her. They weren't like Isis's eyes at all. Not violet. Not scathingly suspicious.

They weren't Isis. They were Tonks, one hundred percent.

"I have to go," he said suddenly, standing up and breaking into a run.

Tonks looked down at her lap, where her hands had fallen dejectedly. "Forget it," she muttered.

* * *

Annalynne and Sirius were together, as usual, sitting on a windowsill in a hallway that was not seeing many students.

"We shouldn't tell anyone that we're getting hitched until after Lily and James are married and happy. I don't want to outshine them," Annalynne decided. "And we shouldn't have a big wedding, because it might make it easier for her to verify that I exist after the plan gets put into action."

'Her' was always the name, never Bellatrix Lestrange. Just 'her'.

Sirius sat up suddenly, nearly throwing Annalynne off of his lap. "Hey, how about after Lily and James's wedding, we just drive away somewhere."

"You mean like elope?"

"Yeah, just drive to a beach or a campground or something. And we'll tell them when we get back."

"Oh, I see. You just don't want to buy me a dress," Annalynne teased. "Whatever."

"I'd marry you in anything. Even if you were wearing your moose pants and that t-shirt, and if I were just in-"

"Your boxers. That's how you sleep. I thought it was kind of creepy at first. But not anymore."

"Well... Good to know."

"So it's planned. We'll get a tent and load it into a Muggle car. My dad has a truck. And we'll drive it somewhere, set up camp, and find a court or a priest."

"I forgot something!"

"What?" Annalynne asked him curiously as she moved over to let him up.

"I'll be back! Just... Go talk to Lily or something!"

He ran down the hall and away somewhere.

"Well, I sure hope whatever he's doing, it doesn't get him expelled or killed," Annalynne told the stain glass weeping hunchback. "That would be depressing."

* * *

Remus somehow made it off of the grounds and Apparated to an alley in Virginia, where Annalynne had gone.

He was frazzled, of course, and had no idea where he was, or where he was going, or what he was going to do.

"Excuse me," he politely asked a passerby. "Where is the Virginia Dance School, or Academy? Or, whatever it's called."

The lady pointed down the block. "Make a right. It's a big white building with an arch in front of it."

"Thanks."

Remus hurried away, nearly tripping over himself to get to a building where he might find where Isis was.

A registration building. He walked in, a blast of air conditioning hitting him square in the face.

"Can I help you?"

A rather large woman with gray hair pulled tight back from her face, scooted her chair over to the desk. She was wearing a maroon blouse with a keychain around her neck.

"I'm looking for Isis Meriwether," he said.

"And what business, may I ask, are you on?"

She tilted her head jauntily, scribbling what Remus saw to be nothing but squiggles on a paper.

"She's my cousin. Our grandfather was in the hospital, and she wanted an update. I'm just here to deliver a message, is all. I'll be back in less that a half hour."

"Room 606, in that building," she answered, pointing.

"Thank you."

Remus wandered across the lawn, making his way to another heavily air conditioned building and pushing his way through a crowd to an elevator.

It started to slowly rise.

And he still had absolutely no idea what he was going to say.

* * *

Lily and James sat by the empty fire place in the common room, looking at ads from a Muggle newspaper, and some from the Daily Prophet.

"Before we get a house-"

"Which we can't afford right now," Lily reminded him.

"We need an apartment. Then as soon as we can, we'll move out. Into a nice house."

"Right. Okay, let's look. This one has one bedroom. That could work."

She pointed to a picture of it in the Muggle newspaper.

"It's also on the bottom floor. This is the same, but on floor-"

"Floor really high up."

"Right."

Lily skimmed the paper while James thumbed through the Daily Prophet. "Hey, look at this!"

She leaned over as he pointed to a picture. "What?"

"They won! By a landslide! Who knew that had it in them?"

She rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "We're looking for apartments, not making a chart of Quidditch standings."

"Alright, alright. Oh, here's one. It's cheap."

"And it has one bedroom, one bath, and it's not too high up."

"Or in the basement."

"It has a nice view."

"I'm sold," James concluded.

"If you're sold, I'm sold." Lily laughed all of a sudden. "I can't even believe how drastically my opinion about you changed. I could have _never_ seen myself marrying you, living with you, tolerating your presence, three or four years ago."

James narrowed his eyes. "Gee, thanks, Lily."

"No, you didn't let me finish. Back then, I could never imagine it. Now, I can't imagine it any way else."

"I never _could_ imagine it any way else."

Lily smiled, brushing hair back from his face. "And that's where you put me to shame."

* * *

Isis sat on her bed, squinting as she looked over the criteria for next year, at college level.

"Orion," she said, looking up. "I have an important question."

He hooted and ruffled his feathers.

"Alright, so if I stay here, I can be famous. Possibly. But if I go back, I can see all my friends and be a mediocre witch. Maybe a librarian at Hogwarts, or even a Healer with Madam Pomfrey. You know, if I had a single compassionate or healing bone in my body."

Orion strutted around on the sill, as if he were pacing.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Isis called, expecting Aria. She was _supposed_ to be out picking up some oranges.

Remus stepped into the room, face red from jogging down the hall and taking two connecting elevators from the wrong side of the building.

"Hi," he said both lamely and breathlessly.

Isis slammed her folder shut and stood up. "Uh, hi, Remus, what- what are you doing here?"

"I have something to say," he answered in a bold voice with a pointless statement.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "What?" _Do you want me to come back? Are you going crazy without me?_ She honestly expected him to say something along those lines.

"What are we?" he asked.

Isis shook her head. "_What_? What _are_ we? We are... humans? I don't really know how you want me to answer that. Are you drunk?"

"Huh? No! I mean you and I. What are we? Because for a few days it seemed sort of like we were something... more than what we are now, but I don't really know."

Isis blinked three or four times before running her hand through her hair contemplatively. "I think... Right now... We're friends. It's too far," she said in a tentative voice. "Maybe in the future, once I figure things out."

Remus exhaled. "Good. I mean, not because I don't like you-" _which I sort of don't, as more than a friend_- "but... I kissed her."

Isis went rigid. "Who?" she snapped.

"Tonks. I didn't actually kiss her, it was sort of unplanned assault-"

"There's no such _thing_ as unplanned assault!"

"It wasn't a plan! I didn't even know-"

"Why are you here?" Isis asked shortly, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. It was the offensive-defense look she assumed. Her defense was also her best offense.

"To make sure that was-"

"Okay with me? What? You wanted to clear it with me first?"

Remus realized something just then. "No... No, because I don't need your permission. _You_ left _us_. I don't even know why I'm here right now. We're just friends."

"Oh, this is how you treat your friends? And you're right, you don't need my permission. Go along, go molest minors, why don't you," Isis quipped.

"That's not fair," he muttered.

Isis barked a short laugh. "Really! I'll tell you what's not fair. Being _me_. Now, go. Get out."

"Don't wait around for my owl," he growled, standing up.

"Get out! Go!" she insisted. "I don't feel like holding you back any longer! We're done! Whatever we were! It's gone!"

She kept going on with one liners like that until he was at the door.

"So we both agree on one thing at least."

His response was a door in the face.

Well, it could've gone worse.

He could've apologized and spent the rest of his life as her lapdog.

_Lapdog. Way to crack a joke. James would be proud,_ he thought bitterly, Apparating back to a place outside the school grounds and wandering back.

* * *

**Sorry for my absence! School started... Things are happening... I'll fill you all in when I can.**

**Anyways, there's this weird kid who draws hybrid animals. He's stalking me now. No need to be alarmed. I have it under control. **

**Alright.**

**You know the drill.**

**Review!**

**New deal? Updates once a week? And if not that, every other week? I might have to go to the library and type now, so... Hang in there. I vow to finish this story, and I will!**

**Mark my words!**

**Leave a review to really motivate me.**

**-Lilli (who can almost do the splits! yay!)**

**PS: I think Isis's theme song is Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. And if you were wondering, Isis is borderline bipolar, and suffers from depression. That's the clinical explanation for her mood swings and insecurities. Ah, the things I learn from my health textbook...**


	51. The Change Principle

Chapter 50:

"Help me pack all of this stuff up," Alice called from somewhere in the closet.

Frank sat cross-legged on her bed, watching as Alice busily hurried around the room trying to gather all of her belongings. "Relax. We still have a week until graduation."

"Only a week," she repeated. "I need at least a month to get my affairs in order."

"Affairs in order? Are you dying?"

He was answered by an orange pillow that she had sent sailing across the room.

"I'm missing half of my books, and I don't know whether or not I lent Annalynne my t-shirt."

On her way back across the room, Frank grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

"We have a whole _week_."

Alice bit her lip. "I know. But if I don't keep busy, I start to get sad. We _only_ have another week."

"I know."

"It's not just school."

"I know."

Alice sat in his arms for a second, staring out the window before she jumped up and started gathering her things again.

"I don't want to graduate," she muttered, throwing a pile of clothes into her trunk.

* * *

Isis sat on her bed, watching the rain make tracks on the window.

"There's something wrong with me, Bat," she said to the empty room. "There's something medically wrong with me. I must be mental."

Isis, in the short time since Remus had departed, had sunk deeper into what she refused to refer to as depression.

But that's just what it was. The depressive stage.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked, staring out the window. She was floating in the blue, the dark blue. It was the darkest blue yet.

Colors were the closest things that could accurately describe her moods.

"Is this the end of the line for me?" she asked, sliding down onto the floor and uncapping the vial of potion. She swallowed and grimaced. "I can't go on like this, alone."

The white was supposed to come again. She was always bright, bright white after the blue. And she was hungry, too. It was gone. The hunger, and the happiness.

Orion hopped over and sat next to her as she fell back onto the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"Remember when you asked me to go with you, Bat?"

Orion hooted and rubbed his feathery head on her cheek.

The door opened, and Aria walked in. "Hi, Isis- Are you okay?"

Isis continued staring at the ceiling. "I'm fine."

Aria set down her bag and crawled across the floor. "Are you _sure_?"

Isis nodded. "I've never been better."

* * *

Alice, after having been cheered up by Frank, had gone to the owlry.

Frank had decided that besides cleaning, there had to be another way to keep Alice busy, so they race around the school once, played chess twice, and spent the other hour wandering the castle and committing it to memory.

Alice found Orion on the windowsill, a letter in his beak.

"Good afternoon, Orion," she greeted him, taking the letter and slipping him a small piece of bacon, which he devoured.

Alice unrolled the letter and sat down in the corner of the owlry to read.

_Alice,_

_It's Isis, of course. Just writing to ask some questions. Remember how when we were younger I'd get really 'cranky' as you called it, and wouldn't eat? And then I got really happy, and was ravenous? Bad days and good days?_

_Or when I'd not talk for days, and then turn into even more of a chatterbox that _you_?_

_I think there's something wrong with me, and it's scaring me. I usually snap out of the bad days by now. But it keeps hanging on. I need you to come visit me. I can't stay here without you and Lily and Annalynne much longer. Come see me this weekend. I really need you right now. _

_Aria thinks I'm bipolar, or something like that. All I know is that I'm really lonely. Please come visit?_

_Love,_

_Isis_

Alice sighed heavily and rolled up the letter.

She stood and glanced at Orion. "Take care of her."

* * *

Annalynne waited for Sirius outside the castle, down by the lake. She was wearing her boots underneath all of her robes, and her hair was uncharacteristically combed back from her face in a long ponytail. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and her face was pointed at the sky, watching the clouds.

Sirius stared at her for a moment before running down to meet her.

"Annalynne!"

She looked both ways, and then behind her. "Oh, there you are. I didn't know where your voice was coming from. You decided to get back to me after all?"

"Yes, yes, but I had to run an errand. And... Well, it turns out that it didn't turn out. But I have a promise!"

"Another one?" she asked, smiling.

Sirius dug around in his pocket and produced a piece of string.

"Well... I'm flattered..." Annalynne said uncertainly, staring at it. "Are we... making friendship bracelets? Because you'll need more than one piece of string."

"No, we're not making friendship bracelets. I couldn't get into Hogsmeade, and I obviously couldn't get into Diagon Alley, so I couldn't find a ring for you. But this piece of string can be exchanged for a ring at any time."

Annalynne tied it into a bow around her finger. "There are times when I wonder whether or not you really have changed at all," she said, holding it up to the sun to look at it. "And then there are times like these. And times like these are when I _really_ love you."

* * *

Bellatrix looked uncomfortable in her Hogwarts robes.

"Oh, the noble colors of Slytherin," she muttered, linking arms with Rodolphus.

"It's just a week."

"I feel like a child again," another one of the Death Eater students grumbled. "Just go."

They entered the school, Bellatrix walking proudly alongside Narcissa and Lucius, smiling superiorly and drawing stares and whispers from all of those they passed.

Bellatrix spied her favorite person just outside, a floppy piece of what looked like dental floss on her finger.

"On second thought, this could be fun."

* * *

Lily had evolved past being uptight ever since James had started being around her.

She had decided to stop going rigid every time someone mentioned the word 'prank' and her reaction to seeing a certain smirk on James' face had gone from angry to happy.

But then, he had evolved, too. Lily wasn't a prize to win anymore. She wasn't untouchable.

And for some people, that would take away her allure.

But now that she wasn't a stoic and unbreakable mystery person, James saw who she really was. And he was pretty sure he liked the Lily he had learned better than the Lily he had thought she was.

She was a lot more than just smart and pretty and nice, which were the words everyone else described her as.

She was self-sacrificing and gentle, but also somewhat spontaneous, at times.

"James."

"What?"

"I've said your name eleven times," Lily said in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Sorry. I'm listening."

"Do you think things are going to change after we graduate?"

James looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Probably. We won't see the others every single day. We won't be sitting in the common room after hours. No state-of-the-art owlry. But, also, no more Filch. No more exams. No more detention. Though, you've never gotten one."

"I mean with us. You and I."

"Most likely. But not for the worse. People change, and we will, too."

"Philosophical," she commented proudly. "Good answer."

* * *

Severus Snape was sick. Lovesick. And contrary to popular belief, it was most certainly _not_ as fun as it sounded.

Seeing Lily with James was like eating mud. Poisonous mud. Poisonous mud that was _on fire_.

And then, after the poisonous flaming mud, add in acid rain.

The taste of penicillin.

Stepping on a staple.

Skinning a knee.

It was terrible.

Above all, Snape swore that Lily's happiness was the most important thing. But not if it meant that she was happy with _James Potter_.

Watching them walking around the grounds that morning, watching the students he knew to be Death Eaters, watching the sun rise... Snape vowed that he wouldn't die lovesick.

He'd be Lily's hero, even if she never recognized him for it.

With a last shred of fight left in him, he walked to Dumbledore's office. Maybe it wouldn't mean anything now, but if anyone ever tried to hurt Lily, he would make sure he was the one to save her.

There was no possible way he could fail.

To fail was to let her go.

And to let her go...

To let her go was to die.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry! I feel terrible! But you know what I did? I just read all of your reviews, and you guys inspired me to write again. I just read them all, from the very first one about the very first version, to the one about the previous chapter. I love you all!**

**We're nearing the end here, and school has started. Yikes! I'll try to write between homework assignments. Here's to The Whole Story! **

**You will be finished, my brain child! The characters will have the ending they need! I vow that this story will be finished before the end of this year! School year... that is... Maybe 2011. This story will have taken 2 years to write, beginning to end! **

**Wow. And some of you have stuck with me ALL the way. From first draft to this draft... Some jumped on in the middle.**

**I love you all so much! (tear, tear) **

**Onto happier orders of business! My homecoming last weekend... Friend's homecoming this weekend... Did I dance with any boys? Pshaw. No one asked me! **

**I'm too much of a dork. A tall dork. A tall dork who wore heels to be and even taller dork.**

**Haha, well that's me:) **

**And hey! PM! About anything! Glee... Modern Family... The Middle... Gossip Girl... And if any of you want a REALLY good book? Read Amy and Roger's Epic Detour.**

**There are LEGIT pictures in there. And playlists! My mom's scan came back, she is cancer free! **

**My dad's still a butt, but hey! It can't be helped.**

**Also, any homecoming stories? Love to hear them.**

**Longest author note yet? I think so! And this is from the QUEEN of long author notes!**

**LOVE,**

**Lilli **


	52. Always Never Lasts

Chapter 51:

_It had to have been the thirteenth timehe'd asked the question. It wasn't even predictable yet, as it was only the latter part of third year._

_"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"_

_Isis turned around, glossy black hair swirling around her shoulders. "She told you before, Potter. _Never_."_

_Annalynne shrugged. "Sorry."_

_Alice forced Lily to turn around. "Come on, Lily, your silence is encouraging him!"_

_Indeed, James was nodding triumphantly to Sirius. _

_Snape rolled his eyes. "She won't _ever_ love you," he said as though it were plain as day._

_Lily lifted a corner of her mouth and linked her arm through Snape's. "Sev's right. I, Lily Evans, will never fall in love with _you_, James Potter. _Ever_. So forget it. And... You're in my way."_

_Remus stepped aside, pulling Peter with him so that the posse of girls plus Snape could pass._

_"You're missing out," Peter smirked._

_Sirius gagged. "Wormtail, that sounds extremely gay."_

_"It kind of does," Remus agreed. "Bye, Isis."_

_Isis gave him her most winning smile. "See you around."_

* * *

Lily sat, spaced out, with the rest of Dumbledore's army, which had grown to include all of her friends. James, herself, Remus, Tonks, Annalynne, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and a few other people her year.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she heard Remus repeat.

"It's happening," Edgar Bones reiterated for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I wish I could say that all of this was unnecessary, but we've gotten wind of an attack on the ministry."

Lily's heart, along with her other organs, fell into her stomach. The rise of Voldemort: it was talked about, feared.

But nothing had happened.

Yet.

And now things were happening. And she felt totally unprepared.

"What's the plan of action?" Amelia Bones asked, leaning forward.

"We'll have the Order stationed at the ministry. Some of you with the minister, some surrounding the building. Others will be throughout London, protecting the Muggles," Dumbledore explained.

"Every one of their advances is our loss," Mad-Eye barked.

"Not a loss," Dumbledore corrected. "Not yet. There is no loss until we decide to give up. We must learn to educate ourselves from our mistakes. There will be no giving up."

Annalynne's hand, which was entwined with Sirius's, lifted. "Where do you want us?"

"You two, along with Alice, Frank, and Mad-Eye, will be in the ministry. Edgar and Amelia, I want both of you just outside the ministry's walls. Mad-Eye, after you escort the four inside, you and Tonks are to go straight to the minister himself.

Lily, James, Remus, and I will be out in the city."

"Excellent," Tonks decided. "The Minister of Magic will be the most heavily guarded minister in the history of ministers with me on the job."

"I believe it," Dumbledore smiled. Though wary at first at recruiting her at such a young age, the need was great, and she proved very agile in dangerous situations. Although clumsy on an average day, Tonks was still smaller than the other members, and that gave her an advantage.

And she was a Metamorphmagus, not to mention an extremely talented witch who would follow directions given by Mad-Eye Moody impeccably well.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the Order of the Phoenix, somewhat proudly, somewhat nervously.

The solace that knowing the good always conquered the evil in the world dissolved his students into heroes.

* * *

_Lily and Severus sat by the lake, doing one of their favorite things: discussing James Potter._

_"He's arrogant, and stupid, and he probably smells," she huffed, ripping a clump of grass out of the ground. "I wish he would just leave me alone."_

_"I can take care of that," Snape said, sitting up straighter._

_"I'm sure you can, Sev," Lily said, smiling. "Gosh, I don't even _like_ him! You'd think he'd get the clue!"_

_"Yeah," Snape answered, his voice croaking. "So... uh, whodoyoulike?"_

_"Come again?" she asked, leaning to hear him._

_"Who do you like?"_

_"No one really. Maybe I never will."_

_Lily watched as his face fell. "But, I do know that I will always love my friends. Annalynne, Isis, Alice, and of course, you. Who else? You introduced me to the wizarding world, Sev!" she said happily, trying to cheer him up. "In my brain, 'magic' is always associated with you. You brought magic to me."_

* * *

Lily and James sat in the common room, not talking. Not sitting still and reminiscing, though, either.

"Geez, get a room," Alice mumbled good-naturedly as she passed by them with Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. "That's how you do that in public."

Lily turned bright red and pushed James away.

"Oh please. I've seen you two doing more obscene things on a daily basis," she muttered.

"Are you thinking of Annalynne and Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Yes, because we're very chaste," Frank agreed, put his arm around Alice's waist. "But don't let us interrupt anything."

"Too late," James sighed in defeat. "Go on, why don't you? Go find someone else to bother. We're busy."

"Obviously," Alice grinned. "Come on, Frank."

James made a point of staring at the wall and sitting straight, keeping his hands crossed in his lap until they left.

"How's this?"

"Yes, James, very chaste," Lily murmured, pushing him back. "But surprisingly enough, I don't think that's how I like things."

"Whoa there, Lily," Sirius said, appearing.

"_Gosh darn it_!" she shouted, glaring at him. "Where do all of you keep coming from?"

"It is the common room," Remus reminded her, motioning to the multitude of tables and chairs. "It's generally full of people. And anyways, we have to go the Dumbledore's office right away. We're moving the guard to tonight."

"What?" Lily and James asked at the same time.

"Yes! Come on!" Alice and Frank said, reappearing with their cloaks.

Annalynne and Tonks walked in. "Let's go, you two."

Annalynne grabbed Lily's arm and a clump of James' hair, towing them away.

* * *

_Isis was having one of her 'bad days', as Alice labeled them._

_She hadn't eaten in two days._

_She didn't talk._

_She got right done with classes and sat in her room._

_"I would go see someone about this," Alice said carefully after a particularly bad spell. Isis was having a good day then, eating, laughing, talking._

_"I will," she promised through a mouthful of lemon pudding. "I need to. But don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"_

_"Sure," Alice said quietly, fiddling with the edge of the table._

_Isis, fourteen then, smiled disarmingly and continued eating, reaching for a chicken nugget. "But I'm feeling fine now."_

_"I'm... glad. That's good," Alice whispered to herself. "I mean, you know what? That's great. Maybe we can all just hang out today after classes. Okay?"_

_"Good idea," Isis answered, smiling as she offered Alice a roll. "Bread? As bad as I know they are, carbs are utterly fantastic."_

_

* * *

Isis said on her bed, staring at the letter._

It was probably the worst thing she'd ever produced. A mish mash of sappy phrases, some cheap shots at apologies.

But she wasn't really in the composing mood. It was going on Bad Day number six, and Alice still hadn't written back.

_She's busy_.

_She's forgotten._

Isis argued with herself. Stalling.

"Isis, I'm back!" Aria called, traipsing in, her light brown hair pulled up in a bun. "What's that?" she asked, grabbing the note.

Isis tried to reach for it, but Aria, reading the first line, sprinted to the closet and locked herself in to read it.

Isis sat on her bed, ashamed, but not really caring all that much. She waited for the rant that Aria was about to have.

"Isis!" Aria gasped from the closet, unlocking the door and stepping out. "What is this?"

"Well, it's not a birthday invitation."

"This is a _suicide note_."

"I know. I wrote it."

"Don't be a smart aleck," Aria said, ripping the letter in half. "This is serious Isis. We're going to see the counselor _right now_."

"It's not a big deal!" Isis argued. "I wasn't going to actually do anything!"

"I don't care!" Aria reached for Isis's hand. "Come on. It's time we figured this out. Just trust me, Isis."

Isis glanced between Aria and the torn letter.

"Fine."

* * *

**!**

**Whatt? **

**And I tried to put some more Lily/James stuff in there. Will be more soon, I promise!**

**Now, question time!**

**a) How does the guarding of the ministry go? **

**b) What's going to happen to Isis?**

**c) There were some mentions of Snape... Huh? What's with that boy?**

**d) What do you think will happen next, given this preview?: **

***"I cant't **_**believe**_** you would do something like this."**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**She turned away from him.**

**"Well I'm not."***

**Hmm... interesting...**

**Alright, new song: Falling Slowly. Go YouTube it. Woot woot. Went to another homecoming, stepped on an ice cube. Was almost murdered by a wasp.**

**Whatevss...**

**Glee tomorrow! Woot!**

**And also, I get a lot of this story from myself. Isis's good and bad days? I have them, but WAYY less extreme. I just don't talk. But I eat all the time. Good thing I have a fast metabolism.**

**Annalynne's quirkiness? Hehe.**

**Alice's ability to be serious and fun? Myshelf and friends.**

**Orion? My wonderful bunny, Patches. Or as I refer to him, Sir Patches Hedingham.**

**Which is consequently my stripper name, apparently.**

**Alright, you people.**

**Drop me a review.**

**Love you all!**

**Lilli**


	53. It's a Mad World

Chapter 52:

"I am going to _kill_ him."

Lily sat at the foot of her bed with Annalynne, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"I'll help."

The Order of the Phoenix had left an hour ago. Sirius and James had slyly locked Annalynne and Lily in their room.

Annalynne stared at the floor. "I don't understand why they're so scared for us. I mean, we're just as capable witches as they are wizards, if not more so."

"Because we're not just witches, we're their _girlfriends_ which apparently makes it okay to imprison one in the bedroom!"

"Why didn't Alice make them come back for us?" Annalynne asked, squinting and staring at the window very intently.

"Frank and her went with a different group than the one Sirius and James were in. It was probably too late by the time she realized."

Annalynne suddenly got up and purposefully strode towards the window. "If we fly, we can get there in time to help."

She struggled with the long sealed window, pushing it barely open. "Help me, Lily."

The window opened fully, and even though the door was still locked, they could scale the side of the building.

Or so Annalynne figured.

"_Accio, broom_!" Annalynne's homemade broom flew to the window. "Okay, Lily, you climb on first."

"When you made this, did you make it safe in anyway at all?" Lily asked clinging to the window frame.

"It's completely safe! Go ahead, climb on, I'll meet you down there. You have your wand, right?"

"Always. If I fall, my blood is on your hands."

"Actually, it will be splattered on the ground," Annalynne said, peering out the window. "But you won't fall."

Lily turned a shade of green that wasn't in any crayon box and clung onto the broom for dear life. It took her safely to the ground where she rolled onto the ground.

Annalynne followed, much more gracefully.

"Okay Lily, hop back on, I promise you won't fall off."

Lily's arms were like a vice around Annalynne's neck as they shot off in the direction of the Ministry.

* * *

"I don't remember Dumbledore saying anything about Dementors, do you?" James shouted to Sirius as they sprinted down the halls of the Ministry.

Sirius shook his head. "And quite frankly my Patronus _sucks_."

He and James dove into an office and barricaded the door. "I think he's using us as bait. Look, we're away from the Minister, and all the Dementors are following us."

Sirius laughed. "Great! So now we're dead men walking?"

"I sincerely hope not, Padfoot. Shove that desk in front of the door."

* * *

"Come on, Frank! You know how to do this!" Alice shouted, sending her Patronus back again and again. It was a sparrow, and though is was fast, it was not very big.

Frank, who couldn't conjure a fullblown Patronus yet, struggled trying to protect them with weak shields. "I can't hold them off, Alice! Go find Dumbledore, and get out of here, _now_."

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly, sending her tiny sparrow back again.

The sparrow, already weak, was faltering. One of the Dementors took the opportunity and closed in towards Alice.

She didn't really know what was happening until it was happening, but all of a sudden she heard a rushing in her ears, and everything started turning grey. She felt as if she had just run for miles, and she started lowering herself to the ground. The rushing got louder, and it was all she could hear.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Through the grey, there was a burst of white light, and a brilliant lion was attacking the Dementor.

She rolled her head to the side, and saw Frank, breathing heavily, watching as his Patronus defended her. Frank snapped back to attention and reached down to help her up. HE helped her to the door and passed her something from his pocket.

"Chocolate. Tonks planned ahead."

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Lily moaned as they flew.

"Almost. I promise, Lily, if you give it a chance, flying can be extremely enjoyable."

The Ministry came into view. More, the telephone booth leading to the Ministry came into view.

"Okay, they've most likely sealed off all the major entrances, but I know of one that will get us there."

She flew them down towards the sewer system and hopped off the broom. "Look Lily! Nice, cool, ground!"

Lily nearly fainted. "I won't be flying home with you, Anna."

Annalynne moved the grate and hopped down, landing on her broom. "Well unless you want to walk through raw sewage, you might want to get back on just until we reach the actual Ministry."

* * *

James and Sirius sat across from each other, waiting out the Dementors. "Okay, your turn."

"Uh... Would you rather see McGonagall naked or go out into the Forbidden Forest alone and unarmed during the full moon?"

Sirius thought for a minute. "Am I allowed to wear a blindfold?"

"Nope."

"Then Forest, definitely."

"Okay, go."

"Would you rather... have Isis furious with you, or clean out the owlry with your bare hands?"

"That's a tough one, Pads. Do I have my wand with me?"

Sirius shook his head. "You have to fend her off on your own."

"I'd take the owlry."

At that moment the ceiling fell open where the vent was, and Annalynne tumbled out, grabbing her broom just before she fell to the ground. Lily peeked out behind her.

"Fancy seeing you here, _dear_," she said bitingly.

* * *

Tonks and Mad-Eye strode through the empty Ministry, all the Dementors having gone after the decoys. "It was the love crazed bunch that screwed up the entire plan," he spat.

"Love crazed teenagers always do," Tonks agreed, following him, wand out.

"Leave 'em at home, I told him. No, they have to come along, prove themselves. They're like worms on a hook," he continued gruffly.

Tonks shook her head behind him and followed down the hall to the Minister's office.

* * *

"Wh-What are you doing here?" James asked, scrambling backwards as Lily hopped down.

"My _job_. I'm _supposed_ to be here. But somehow, I was locked in my room with Annalynne."

"Yeah, and then, when no one came to get us," Annalynne continued, throwing a look at Sirius, "we crawled out the window and flew all the way here."

"But all the entrances were blocked!" Lily added, faking incredulousness. "So, what did we do, Annalynne?"

"We flew through the _sewers_, Lily. And then after getting into the Ministry, we were almost murdered by the Bones' at first defense who were convinced we were under the guise of Polyjuice potion!"

"But Annalynne and I are very resourceful witches, so we snuck into the vents. Very claustrophobic up there, by the way."

"We followed the sounds of your voices all the way here, and here we are," Annalynne finished, twirling her wand.

Sirius's jaw was dropped and he just stared.

"Glad you could make it," James said quietly, stuttering.

"I can't _believe_ you would do something like this."

"I'm sorry!"

She turned away from him.

"I'll talk with you later," Lily promised, pointing her wand at him and then towards the door.

She and Annalynne disassembled the furniture wall in less than a second. The Dementors at the other side of the door were met with two fierce Patronuses.

* * *

Mad-Eye and Tonks pushed open the door to the Minister's office. "Minister?" Tonks called, looking around.

There was no answer, so she stepped inside.

The chair in which he should have been sitting had it's back to them.

"Wand at the ready," Mad-Eye whispered, stepping forward. Tonks followed, her back to his.

Mad-Eye spun the char around.

"Empty," he murmured, tipping it over.

"Watch out!"

Tonks fired a curse at what had appeared to be a statue. The largest snake she had ever seen began to move, slithering towards them.

"Get back to the hall!"

The doors slammed shut and masked figures stepped from behind pieces of furniture.

Tonks turned slowly, and not two inches from her face was the most hideous thing she had seen yet. Snake-like eyes, grey skin... It wasn't even human.

The words coming from it's mouth were the cruelest words anyone could ever say.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

And he'd said them to her.

* * *

**Hey guys... Merry Christmas, and Happy Thanksgiving, and Halloween... I've been soo busy with school and friends, and I just got a chance to write. I had a major writers block. I hope you like this chapter, though!**

**I had fun writing it. Would you rather is like my friend and my favorite game, except we cal it truth or truth haha!**

**Hope you guys all had an awesome Christmas. I got a laptop, so now I can type more! I promise I WILL finish this story. No question about it.**

**Drop me a review? I'll send you kisses and hugs!**

**Love, Lilli**


	54. Within the Ministry

Chapter 53:

"_Stupefy!_"

The door burst open again and Tonks ducked to the ground in time for the curses to meet.

Remus and Dumbledore were there, and Mad-Eye had his sense back enough to defend himself.

"Get her out of here!" Mad-Eye ordered, taking down the Death Eaters as they fired curses at the small party in the center of the room. "Find the Minister!"

Tonks grabbed Remus's hand and they sprinted into the hall. "This way!"

It was a maze of corridors and elevators. "Try down this hall, go."

"_Lumos_."

They had no sense of direction as the tunnels became more elaborate.

"Oh, shit."

The dark cloaked figures that had been swirling above a large room had found them.

* * *

Lily and Annalynne ran down the hall, closely followed by Sirius and James, who were still sort of afraid to go too near them.

"You two go that way," Lily ordered, "and Annalynne and I will go down here. Give me the other part of your mirror."

Lily's doe cleared the way for them. Annalynne's Patronus, which had changed several times in the course of her life, was now a sleek silver wolf.

"The Minister isn't in his office," Lily said. "If he had been, the entire thing would be over by now. He'll be somewhere in the center of the building."

"Then come this way, we'll get an elevator."

Annalynne's wolf howled and led them to where they needed to go.

* * *

Remus and Tonks doubled back and nearly ran into Sirius and James.

"Go!" Remus shouted, pulling Tonks past them as the hooded figures followed behind them.

"Are all the worlds Dementors concentrated here?" Tonks asked.

A silver shape streaked past them, followed by Lily and Annalynne.

"Hey!" Tonks shouted, and they turned.

Lily glanced down the hallway they were running from. "What's back there?"

"Dementors. Dozens," Remus said. "We have to get out of here."

"No, we need to go back down there. Now."

"Are you _mad_?" Sirius asked. "Are you bloody _insane_? I quite like having a soul, thanks."

Annalynne rolled her eyes, still mad at him. "What is the purpose of Dementors?"

"To suck the souls of living people like ourselves," James said impatiently, glancing behind him.

"No, to protect the Ministry. The Minister isn't in his office. He's being protected by the Dementors," Lily explained. "Dementors don't know enemy from defense. We have to get him safely away before Voldemort turns them on the Minister."

"Are you completely sure we won't just be sprinting to our deaths?" Sirius asked Annalynne.

She didn't answer but turned her wolf back down the dark hall. Lily's doe followed.

Soon, it was joined by a stag. Then a dog.

The four wandered back down the hall.

"What should we do? Go with them or go back at find Dumbledore?" Tonks asked.

"We should go back and tell Dumbledore."

The Dementors at the end of the tunnel had continued following them, chased by Annalynne's Patronus.

"We have to go, _now_."

They ran to the end of the hall and Tonks stopped short. "Where's Alice and Frank?"

Remus cursed. "I'll go find them. You get back to Dumbledore."

"How will I know if you're safe?" she asked, glancing towards the approaching Dementors.

"I'll find you as soon as we get back to Hogwarts."

Tonks reached up to hug him, but he kissed her instead.

"Was that supposed to be an epic battle kiss?" Tonks asked.

"Sorry?"

"Never mind, I have to go." She sprinted towards the direction from which they'd come.

Remus frantically looked down the other halls, trying to figure out where Frank and Alice would be.

* * *

Lily and Annalynne cleared the way. Indeed, in the center of the room, the Minister of Magic was stock still.

"Oh thank God," he moaned, walking shakily towards them. "Did Albus send you?"

"Sort of," Lily answered. "We have to go _now,_ Minister. The Death Eaters are in the Ministry, and I have a feeling Voldemort's here, too. Annalynne has a broom outside, she'll fly you to a safe location."

Annalynne took the Minister's arm and led him to the door, her wolf snapping at the Dementors.

"I'll meet you back at Grimmauld Place," she whispered to Sirius as she passed with the shaking Minister.

Sirius followed her, leaving Lily and James alone in the room full of Dementors.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"Don't even say it," Lily said, turning away, her doe turning it's back to him as well. "I was under the impression that we were on the same team, fighting for the same thing. I thought we had it figured out that you and I were going to be equals."

"I'm sorry, Lily, I panicked. I didn't want you, out here, in danger."

"And you think I wanted _you_ in danger? It's not going to be my job to sit around at home while you go and defend the world!"

"I know that!"

Lily tilted her head. "Then why can't you accept that?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me, James," she promised, stepping closer. "This is what I was born to do. I want to protect people. I'll protect myself, too. I'm strong enough."

James kissed her softly, his Patronus joining hers. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

Alice and Frank were back on the streets, searching for the rest of the Order. "I think something went wrong," Alice murmured tiredly.

"They're either still inside or back at Grimmauld Place."

Annalynne and Sirius appeared with the Minister. "Hi guys," she greeted, grabbing her broom. "Change of plans. Get back to headquarters. Sirius is on his way now."

Sirius Apparated just then, and Annalynne, Minister behind her, shot into the sky.

"Where's James? And Tonks? How'd Annalynne get here?" Alice asked. "Is Lily with her? Is Lily still there?"

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll all be fine," Frank assured her, his mind working at a mile a minute praying he was right.

* * *

"Alice!" Remus shouted. "Frank!"

They weren't upstairs anywhere.

His footsteps echoed in the empty halls.

"Nice to see you again, Lupin."

Fenrir Greyback emerged from the shadows.

"Where are they?" Remus asked, his wand pointed at Greyback, his hand shaking.

"They've already left. It's just you and me. Just like old times."

Remus held his wand steady with both hands. "What do you want?" His teeth were gritted, and he stood without breathing.

"Just to catch up," Greyback growled. "How've you been, Lupin? Sure you haven't changed your mind?"

"I will _never_ change my mind."

"I think I could change your mind," Greyback insisted. "The Dark Lord likes werewolves like you and I."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "How could you possibly sway me?"

"I know where she lives you know. I know where they both live. I wouldn't hesitate to take them down. It isn't like she's very well equipped to defend herself."

There was a shriek from somewhere in the building.

"That's her now!" Greyback said happily.

"_Stupefy!_"

Greyback flew into the wall, and Remus ran towards him, pinning him to the ground by the neck. "_Let her go_."

Greyback laughed. "I always thought you would be the young man for a tortured romance."

His breath smelled like rotting meat, and his eyes where black.

"If you touch her, I will kill you. I won't think twice about it."

"But you will," Greyback said, tilting his head as best he could with Remus's fingers still around his throat. "You could never kill me. I made you who you are. Something inside you, your honor perhaps, would let me go."

There was an explosion and shouting from beneath them.

"Looks like someone's about to get away."

Remus took his hand off of Greyback's neck and backed away. "You aren't worth it. I have other things to fight for besides revenge," Remus said, his wand still out.

Greyback lunged.

* * *

"They have the Minister!" Tonks shouted, rolling behind a desk. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Voldemort.

Mad-Eye grabbed her wrist and moved her behind him. "We have to go. The Bones' are gone already."

Mad-Eye blasted a hole in the wall and sprinted into the street. Muggles stared and screamed.

"They'll think it was terrorism, poor souls," Mad-Eye assured her. "We're going to Apparate."

The world spun around her until they were standing in front of Grimmauld Place.

Tonks sprinted inside. Annalynne and Sirius were seated at the long table with the Minister. Alice and Frank sat with them.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked.

"He's not back yet," Alice answered her.

"He was supposed to be looking for you."

Frank and Alice exchanged a glance. "We never saw him."

* * *

Lily and James made it out onto the street and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore followed closely behind, and they saw the Death Eaters retreating in the sky.

They were all safe.

* * *

Remus was on the floor, bleeding from his side, grasping for his wand. Greyback had retreated with the other Death Eaters.

_I just need to Apparate to the rest of them. _

He concentrated on Grimmauld Place.

Remus felt himself land on the cool concrete, made slick by rain. His vision was failing, and the world was still spinning.

He fell into blackness.

* * *

Dumbledore assured the Minister he would be kept safe, and took Lily and James back to Hogwarts using Apparation first. Then Alice, then Frank, then Annalynne, then Sirius, and finally Tonks, who's face was set in a grim line.

"I'm sure they'll find him," Lily assured her, wrapping her arms around the small girl.

"I'm going to go check the Hospital Wing."

"Do you want me to come?" Lily asked.

"I think I'll be alright on my own."

* * *

When they found him, he was unconscious. He was brought back to Hogwarts at midnight, the same time Tonks was walking towards the Hospital Wing.

"Remus!"

* * *

**Hey, I told you I was writing, did I not? No Isis in this chapter.. Two guesses what's happening in the next three chapters. It involves leaving Hogwarts): I'm soo not looking forward to writing that! Anyways, review, PM, idc just let me know what you love and what you hate. Did you like Remus and Tonks er should I go a different direction?**

**I love all my reader, happy almost 2011!**

**-Lilli**


	55. Reminiscent Part 1

Chapter 54:

Isis and Aria were in their room, sitting, doing nothing. "I'm really sorry," Isis said, picking at a fuzz on her quilt.

"I know. Me too."

"What are you sorry for?" Isis asked, looking up.

Aria continued staring at the friendship bracelet she had been making before she ran out of thread.

"I've just been really sucky and terrible lately, so I'm sorry. You don't deserve this at all."

"It's just stress, Aria. You've done _nothing_ that could hurt me. You're my friend, right?"

"I am. I know. But I feel like a pretty crappy friend right now. I'm going to stay at Carlie's tonight, okay?"

Isis felt the confusion on her face. "Oh… sure."

Aria left twenty minutes later, taking a bus into town and leaving Isis alone in her room, staring out over the campus lawn.

Orion strutted around the windowsill, pecking the glass occasionally.

"Yeah, I know. I miss him, too."

Orion ruffled his feathers in disagreement, because that's not what he was trying to say at all.

Isis reached under her bed for the collection of snacks she had been hoarding for when her appetite came back. "Are you hungry?" she asked Orion, pulling out a bag of chips.

Orion hooted and flew to the bookshelf.

Isis shrugged. "Well, I'm starved."

* * *

They all sat in the Great Hall, staring at their food. No one touched it, not even Pettigrew.

"I feel sick," Alice mumbled.

"We have to eat _something_," Lily said, glancing at them all. "I mean, it'll be worse when we graduate, then faint on the way out of the castle."

Sirius picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. "There."

Annalynne nibbled at an apple.

It was a somber day.

"Come on, everyone," Lily continued. "Right after we leave, we're on our way to see Isis. It'll be great. It won't be so bad at all."

"It's just…" Annalynne started. "This is where we all met. This is the only place we've all ever been."

"I know, Anna," Lily answered. "I'm just trying to make it easier."

"Remember the first day I ever met you two? And then when we all met Isis?" Annalynne asked.

"Of course."

FLASHBACK:

"_First years, keep up."_

_Lily looked at Severus helplessly and followed the other Gryffindors while he went with the Slytherins. Hogwarts had sounded like _the_ best place on earth… Until Sev and she had been separated. Lily surveyed the other first year Gryffindors. _

"_Hi."_

_A tiny girl with extremely long hair had appeared beside her. _

"_Hi," Lily replied. _

_The girl tucked a strand of silvery blond hair behind her ear. "I'm Annalynne. Strauss."_

"_Lily Evans."_

"_You're a muggle-born?" _

_Lily blushed. "How could you tell?"_

_Annalynne smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You look ill, that's how I knew. And you gasp whenever someone does a bit of magic you've never seen before."_

_Lily, who seemed to have met a real wiseass, sniffed. "Yeah? Well what are you?"_

"_Half-blood. Sorry if I offended you."_

"_It's fine, I'm just…"_

"_Tired?"_

"_Sure. My friend… He was sorted into Slytherin. I just thought we'd be together. He's the only one here that I know."_

"_Well… now you know me, too, right?"_

_Lily smiled. "I guess."_

_Up ahead, another girl with very curly pigtails tripped over a boy's outstretched leg. _

_She fell flat on her face, and stopped the group with a gasp, followed by tittering._

_Annalynne left Lily's side and rushed forward. She helped the girl up and glared at the boy._

_Lily glared at him, too. He had messy black hair and glasses._

"_I hate boys so much," the girl muttered, fixing her pigtails. _

"_They're alright, sometimes," Annalynne assured her. "I'm Annalynne. This is Lily."_

"_Alice. Alice Jones."_

"_That's James Potter, by the way. I heard someone talking about him on the train," Annalynne told them. "He's a real arrogant prick, I guess."_

_Lily blushed at Annalynne's choice of words._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I offended you again, didn't I?"_

_Lily shook her head. "Oh, no, no, I'm just—"_

"_You can't use 'tired' again as an excuse. Come on, we should catch up."_

_They entered the Gryffindor common room and were led up to the girl's dormitories. They found a room they could all share. There was a suspicious stain on the floor. _

"_Look, we have an extra bed!" Alice noticed, jumping on it._

"_We could turn it into a couch," Lily said practically._

"_Or we could take out the mattress and plant flowers in the bedframe!" Annalynne said seriously._

_However, they were called back down to the common room before any flowers could be planted._

_Alice, on her way across the floor, was tripped again. By James Potter._

"_Hey, watch it!" A new girl stormed over to him and knocked him back into the couch. _

_She had one long black braid and was wearing purple boots with her uniform. _

_Annalynne helped Alice up again. _

"_I don't know _who_ you think you are, but cut it out. NOW."_

_The girl turned around. Lily gasped when she saw her violet eyes._

"_I'm Isis," she introduced herself. She then turned to Alice and pinched her._

"_Ow!"_

"_Don't put up with him!" Isis told her._

"_We have an extra bed in our room," Annalynne said. "Would you like to have it?"_

"She was a firecracker…" Lily remembered.

"Come to think of it, why _were_ you tripping me all the time?" Alice said, staring at James.

He shrugged. "It was funny."

Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Remember second year, when we all had the flu?" Lily asked. "And none of us wanted to go see Madam Pomfrey because none of us knew where the hospital wing was?"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_There's a hammer in my head," Isis moaned, laying half off, half on her bed._

_Lily was under three of the four blankets in the room while Annalynne was fanning herself in front of the window._

"_At least I'm done with the fever," Alice said from her bed where she was shuffling cards and coughing and sneezing._

_Isis put her pillow over her mouth and coughed loudly for about a minute and a half._

"_If one of us could just get up and go find a doctor—'_

"_Healer," Annalynne corrected Lily, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead._

"_Yes, that."_

"_My throat is on fire!" Alice complained. "I'm going nowhere."_

_So for four more days, they stayed in the confines of their room, receiving food from friends across the hall._

"I wanted to die," Alice moaned, reminiscing. "That was the worst I'd ever felt."

"That certainly was pretty bad…"

"Remember when _those_ four vandalized our room? On Valentine's Day?"

James grinned sheepishly. "It was brilliant."

"You were third year devils," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

_FLASHBACK:_

_They had all gone on dates with different boys, none of them very good looking nor very interesting. It was pathetic, James decided, so he and Sirius and Peter and Remus snuck into their room. All their beds were made. It was easy to pick out who's was who's. Alice's had a bright orange blanket on it as well as several magazines._

_Isis's was covered in different brands and types of makeup, and there was a mirror taped to the wall beside it. _

_Lily's was neatly made, her notebooks assembled in order at the foot of it. Annalynne's was sloppily made and there was a Quidditch uniform draped haphazardly over the blankets._

_James set piles of feathers on the ceiling fan. Sirius dusted red glitter all over the floor. Remus and Pettigrew threw the hearts James had decorated with "LILY" all over the floor._

"_This is fantastic. Good work," James said, taping pink cellophane over the lights. Sirius taped the large picture of the four of them over the window._

_They slunk out of the room and back to their own. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door later._

_A plate of cookies had been set on the floor, with a note attached. _

Dear Marauders,

Cute!

Love,

The girls

_Unfortunately, they had been beat at their own game. Isis had made the cookies out of toothpaste and mustard seed powder, with soy sauce frosting. _

"You're just not used to being beat," Lily smiled.

"It was pretty cute, though," Annalynne grinned. "I mean, if we hadn't hated you."

"Yeah, getting all the glitter out of the floor was _super_ cute," Alice grumbled.

They were dismissed to their very last classes.

"We'll continue this at lunch," James decided. "Only it's our turn to reminisce."

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I did! These are ideas I never got around to using… I wish Isis were with them! Don't worry, she's about to make a reappearance.**

**Hm, what is Aria hiding? **

**If you review, I'll update SUPERQUICK! I figured out how to transfer all my files onto my laptop(;**

**Pretty Little Liars Time!**

**Love,**

**Lilli**


	56. Reminiscent Part 2

Chapter 55:

For lunch, the group reconvened in the Great Hall.

"Okay, so what have you got to 'reminisce' about?" Alice asked, crossing her hands in front of her.

"Oh you know, all the good times us four had before you girls came along," James said, winking. "You people weren't always the thing that consumed all of our time."

"All the good pranks we pulled..." Sirius sighed.

"And the bloody pathetic ones," Remus huffed.

"Back in the old days," Pettigrew agreed. "Before we really perfected things."

"Like?" Lily asked.

"Like that awful first year," James said sheepishly, shaking his head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, after having shared a room for three months now, had bonded over their love for mischief. Namely Sirius and James, though Peter had a real genius idea once in a while, and Remus helped with figuring things out._

_It was the night after Peter's twelfth birthday, and they were all sitting around their room, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a present from James to Peter._

_"Cherry," James said, satisfied, passing the bag on to Remus. _

_Remus plucked one out and without looking put it in his mouth. "Cucumber... Not horrible."_

_Sirius closed his eyes and chose next. "Ugh! Fish? Who makes a fish jelly bean? Here, Peter, your turn."_

_"Sausage," Peter said quickly. _

_He was the best at guessing flavors. _

_"What if everything we ever ate had a mystery flavor?" James asked, taking the bag again. "Pineapple."_

_"I would never eat," Remus said. "I'd let you people try my food first. Oatmeal."_

_"That'd be a great first prank. Transfiguring everyone's food right before they ate it," Sirius said, laughing. "Can you imagine? Some poor bloke expecting a cheese omelet and eating a chili pepper. What a coincidence! That one was chili pepper."_

_"Let's test it out at breakfast tomorrow. We'll be really subtle, and no one will even notice it's us," James decided._

_"Cornbread," Peter said, passing the bag._

_The next morning, the four marauders made their way to the Great Hall as usual, pausing to look extra innocent. _

_At their table, Frank Longbottom and Michael Abbott sat unaware as to how breakfast would progress._

_James sat down next to him, and the other marauders arranged themselves as they had planned. James would cast the transfiguration spell, and Sirius's arm would be strategically reaching out for marmalade so that no one could see the wand. _

_"What flavor should we make his toast, hm?" James asked, his wand hidden up his shirt sleeve. _

_"Toenails!" Peter shouted, earning several looks from the Slytherin table. _

_James raised an eyebrow, but Sirius nodded fervently, like it was the best idea since sliced bread._

_James shrugged. _

_So the plan commenced._

_Michael Abbott took a bite of toast, and started chewing. He spit it out immediately and gagged, spitting into his pumpkin juice._

_"What's wrong with you?" Frank asked, looking at his own toast._

_"Try it!" Michael urged._

_James, who was now getting the hang of things, made Frank's toast frog egg flavored, causing Frank to nearly vomit his own breakfast._

_Unbeknownst the marauders, McGonagall saw their snickering and kept a special watch on their table. She noticed them point to a group of Hufflepuff girls, who almost immediately threw up their own breakfast, eliciting scream from the Ravenclaws behind them._

_Chaos ensued so on and so forth, the ill leaving in herds to go to the hospital wing. _

_The marauders high fived each other a job well done, Remus looking after some fourth years guiltily._

_McGonagall, giving them a taste of their own medicine, turned their breakfasts into cough syrup flavored pumpkin juice, liver flavored omelets, and caviar flavored pieces of toast. The marauders, after tasting this disgusting feast, glanced frantically around the Great Hall, each of them falling in eye contact with McGonagall, who later made them clean up the Great Hall without any magic, whatsoever._

"And thus began the warm and fuzzy relationship we have with her," James ended proudly.

Frank shot him a dirty look. "That was vile. I can still taste it if I try to remember."

"No harm meant," Sirius said happily, clapping him on the back. "Here, marshmallow flavored tea," he said, shooting a spell towards Frank's teacup.

"Remember that summer?" Sirius asked, looking towards James.

"Ah yes, the first summer of our brotherhood," James remembered fondly.

"Oh, God," Lily said, hiding her face in her hands. "Even _I_ remember that summer, and I wasn't even there."

_FLASHBACK_

_James brought Sirius home for that summer. "This is my room, at the top of the stairs. Dad had a bunkbed put in, and I call the top."_

_Sirius set his bags on the floor. "You... didn't bother cleaning up I see."_

_James kicked all the dirty undergarments under his bed. "Home sweet home!"_

_"So it is!" Sirius agreed. After having lived all the school year together, living at James' house wasn't much different._

_Aside from the lack of Black's Lakes, and third floor corridors, James's house was almost like Hogwarts. It was an old home, and had secret passageways. The basement was terrifying, and Sirius often joked about Slughorn getting confused and thinking that it was the potions dungeon. _

_Down the street, Sirius recognized Annalynne. She was in all of his classes, and she was pretty certifiably insane. According to Kareem Patil, at her old school she gone into a fit of stark raving madness and sprinted around the halls in a swimsuit and flippers, declaring the beginning of winter._

_Sirius didn't believe it, but a lot of people did. All summer, James wrote letters to Lily, one of Annalynne's friends whom he'd had all of his classes with as well. She always gave him dirty looks and went back to working with Isis and Snape._

_That only made him want to bug her more, naturally._

_In the letters he wrote, he told her about all the things he and Sirius did that day, and he repeatedly stated the fact that she had red hair (just so she'd know) and that he had been the one who'd done this or that._

_He never sent them, but on the first day of term she'd received a book of them that he and Sirius had made. James watched as Lily and Snape read each letter, briefly made fun of it and burned it. _

_"Today we ran through my neighbor's vegetable garden. Sirius got his trousers caught on the fence and had to tear them off before she speared him. She had all kinds of vegetables in there, tomatoes included. None of them were as red as your hair. Remember when your potion exploded in April? I did that," Lily read, handing it to Snape who unceremoniously dropped it into the common room fire place._

_"Hello again Lily. Today, Sirius and I went to a pool down the street. I pretended to be a shark and yank little kids deeper into the water, but the lifeguards didn't appreciate that and banned us from the pool. Sirius forgot his wand there in the locker room. That night we jumped the fence, ran in and got it, but we almost got arrested. An alarm went off, you see, flashing bright red, but not as red as your hair. Remember that one day you thought you were losing your mind because you lost all of your notes? I did that. I'll gave them back when you graduate," Snape read while Lily rolled her eyes._

_"So immature," she huffed, throwing it into the fire._

_"It's about the middle of summer now. Today Sirius and I met up with Remus and Peter and we went to Annalynne's house. Does it surprise you that Peter and Annalynne are best friends as much as it surprises me? Anyways, she made us all play hide and go seek in the forest. I got lost. It was around midnight when Sirius and my furious Mum found me asleep by a tree. My mum was so mad, steam was coming out her ears, and her face was red, almost as red as your hair. Remember when you got the mysterious love letter asking you to meet your admirer in the Forbidden Forest? I did that," Lily read. "These go on...and on...and on... throughout the entire summer. Sev... the _entire_ summer."_

_"Dearest Lily, not much happened today. I had some ketchup with my lunch. It was red. Your hair is red, too. Remember when everyone's food tasted terribly and half of the school puked in the Great Hall? I did that."_

"That was a good summer," Sirius agreed, sighing.

Lily shook her head. "I still cannot _believe_ you documented everything for _me_."

"It was romantic," Alice giggled, watching Lily blush.

"It was creative," James said proudly.

"It was pathetic," Lily said, grinning anyways.

They were dismissed to their afternoon classes. Lily was on her way out of the cafeteria when James called to her.

"Yes?"

"Remember that completely _romantic_ date you went on recently? I did that."

Lily smiled and kissed him cheek. "I know, James, I was there, remember?"

"Hey, Lily!"

"Your hair's red," he said, winking. He narrowly avoided being knocked over the head with a stack of books.

"Imbecile," she muttered.

* * *

**Oh...another chapter...**

**I've been so busy, it's not even funny. And I think I have mono, so all my spare time has been spent sleeping, and searching symptoms on web md, because I'm a hypochondriac. Guess what?**

**I started public speaking. Guess what? It sucks. **

**I have to go work on my German project for World Language Week. I'm going to talk about Katy Perry(;**

**It's going to be great. AHH muscle spasm in my leg!**

**Pretty Little Liars is fabulous. Glee is wonderful. Raising Hope is hilarious. **

**I love all my friends, and my confused Algebra teacher who doesn't know where she is half the time, let alone what 8x+6y=3 has to do with anything. **

**OH MY, what a crazy world this is... Reviews? Hugs? Kisses? Handshakes? Kit-Kat bars?**

**In your review, I want to know:**

**What you thought of this chapter, first of all.**

**How was Valentine's Day? Did you hate it, because you're single like me? Or did you love it anyway, because it's a cute holiday( like I did)? Was it completely romantic because your bf/gf is fabulous? Or did they slack off and leave poor little you all sad): ? boo on them if they did.**

**SO! **

**Review, I love you all,**

**Lilli(:**


	57. Goodbye

Chapter 56:

Lily, Annalynne, and Alice sat in their room for the last time. The beds were stripped, the closet was empty. The walls were void of pictures, and the mysterious stain was still on the floor. Lingering scents of cinnamon and Isis's pear perfume hung in the air. The view from the window was the same as it had always been.

The door still squeaked when it open and closed, and Alice's bed still had A+F carved into the side. The overhead light cast a yellow glow over everything. A familiar black owl flew past the window.

The three girls just stood.

"Ready to go downstairs yet?"

"Wait!" Alice said. "I have a surprise."

There was a squeak, and the door opened.

A goddess stood, her black hair longer than it had been when she left, violet eyes sparkling.

"Isis!" Lily shouted, throwing her arms around her.

Annalynne joined in the group hug.

"I spent almost seven whole years at this school," she said. "You didn't think I'd miss graduation, did you?"

Isis walked across the room to hug Alice. "Thanks for the invite."

"Of course," Alice answered, grinning. "Alright, let's get a picture. Line up by the window.

The three other girls did, and Alice charmed the camera so that it hung in the air. She ran over to join them. Isis bent down so her face was level with everyone else's, and Annalynne stood on her toes, her arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily smiled at the camera, and Alice's head popped between Isis and Lily, her arms around their necks, grinning at the lens.

The camera went off.

Alice took the picture of them, all grinning and moving around trying to get in the shot. It showed Alice leaping in and Annalynne hopping up on her toes, Lily grinning and Isis putting her hand on her hip, striking a pose.

"We all get a copy," Alice said. "Keep it _forever_, and don't lose it."

"We'll all have a copy of ourselves young, when we're all eighty something sitting in rockers," Lily said.

"Yeah," Isis agreed. "We'll all be super old, but rich. It's going to be great. And your kids will all grow up together, and they can take care of us."

"Totally," Annalynne said, keeping her secrets to herself. "Totally."

* * *

The four marauders stood in the room that had always been theirs. The walls covered in marks from when James used to jump on the bed while thinking, Sirius's window view that he'd had ever since first year. Remus's desk shoved in the corner, and Peter's prized chess set.

"Don't forget your wizard chess, Wormtail," James advised, folding his last article of clothing and putting it into his trunk.

"It's alright," Peter sighed. "I'll leave it here for the next group. I'll hide it, though. Really well."

He figured to himself that in his future occupation, he wouldn't have much use for chess, but he couldn't bear to see his friend's disappointment. He wedged the chess set underneath his bed so that no one could see it unless they looked.

"What should we do with the map?" Remus asked.

"Give it to Filch," James joked. "He and Mrs. Norris would have a field day with it. A parting gift from his four favorite students."

Remus rolled his eyes and tucked it into his robes. "I'll keep it safe for now."

"We've done it," Sirius announced. "We came in boys, and we're leaving as men."

"Touching."

"Boys or men, we're still the Marauders. Even when we're old and crusty codgers," Peter said, folding his arms proudly.

"Stop being so sappy. Come on, let's get the girls."

Peter held up his camera. "A picture? Please?"

"Alright, Wormtail. One picture. Everyone link arms like we're happy to be here," James instructed, taking a quick picture of the four of them.

"Now, time to get the girls."

They walked out of their room for the last time. Peter paused in the door, looking back at how empty it was. The three stopped and looked back at him.

"What's the problem? Nothing's going to change _so drastically_ after we leave here, Wormtail. _Come on_. We want good seats."

But everything would change drastically, Peter knew. He sighed, turned, and pulled the door—to the room and to his childhood—shut behind him.

* * *

Isis, Alice, Lily, and Annalynne left their door open. They couldn't bear to shut it. It seemed so…final. The boys came down the hall just then.

"Isis!" James gasped, nudging Sirius.

Isis grinned. She hadn't seen James—or heard from him—in months. Out of all of the Marauders, she and James were the closest. She hugged him quickly, then Sirius, then Peter. She hugged Remus too, lightly and quickly, before pulling away and blushing.

"So, how are you all feeling?" she asked.

The walked down the hall together, to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"I'll be okay," Lily told her. "When are we going on this camping trip with you?"

"As soon as you can. See you after the speech," she said, pulling away from the group. She sat with the other guests.

The remaining seven, plus Frank took their seats. Lily held James' hand, her other hand in her lap.

"The end of another year," Dumbledore began. "And what a year it has been. All the good we've found in each other."

Annalynne leaned against Sirius, Alice kissed Frank.

"All the hardships we've endured," he continued. A group of Ravenclaws bowed their heads in respect for the lost students, Leo's date, Luna.

"The fantastic games in Quidditch this year, with what might've been our best teams yet."

Sirius and James high-fived, Annalynne nodding triumphantly.

'We've learned much, about ourselves and others. We've grown up, I can tell. All of you. In this time, the time of uncertainty, I'm quite sure some of you fear the future. I can proudly say, that with all of you, I feel very safe. This school has been gifted with some wonderful healers," nodding towards several students. "Many promising future professors," he continued, waving his hand towards the Hufflepuff table. "A select few Aurors, who exceed my expectations tenfold." Inconspicuously, he nodded towards the Gryffindor table.

"Though today may be a sad day, there are many exciting opportunities in the future. I, as headmaster, have a duty to be a disciplinarian and mentor, but throughout my time with this class, I have made many friends. Friends I'm sure I will see again. You came to me as mere children, and I watched you grow through your mistakes and mischief, your heroic efforts and heartbreaks. I am proud of all of you. Make good choices, though you may be tempted. Always remember that you have lifelong friends here, that will help you when you need it."

He paused to scan the crowd. "I can see your parents before you here at Hogwarts. I can see your future children here, too. To have been blessed with seven years with all of you is more than I could ask from a group of such talented students. Some of you have since found your homes elsewhere," he said, smiling at Isis, "but Hogwarts always welcomes you back. Professor?"

McGonagall stood, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "Such as Professor Dumbledore has said, I will dearly miss all of you. Even you who gave me a hard time," she said, laughing slightly, still dabbing at her eyes. These words were directed towards the Marauders and a group of Slytherin kids who really weren't all that bad.

"Now, to get down to business. Please come up to receive your diplomas when I call your names. Michael Abbott," she began. She gave him his scroll, shook his hand, and went down the line of teachers, each of them shaking his hand. The names went on forever. "Sirius Black."

"Lillian Evans."

"Alice Jones.

"Frank Longbottom."

"Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter."

"Annalynne Strauss."

The names in between were those of their classmates, for whom they all cheered.

The ceremony closed, and Lily was beside herself. Isis rejoined them. "Am I allowed to ask for a picture of all of us? By the lake?"

The boys grumbled, but didn't say no.

They all assembled, James behind Lily, his arms around her waist. Alice and Frank stood together, their arms around each other. Annalynne was on Sirius's back, and Peter stood on the end, giving Annalynne bunny ears. Isis stood in the back, model posing. Remus smiled with his hands in his pockets.

The flash went off just as Annalynne sneezed, sending them all toppling into the lake.

The camera caught the entire thing: them assembled nicely, the sneeze, and the splash.

The sun set on the school.

The students prepared to board the train.

Lily set her finished project for Slughorn on his desk. She left him a note as well. Finally, she set the flower on the water.

The Marauders said goodbye to Hagrid, who was blubbering uncontrollably.

Isis found Remus. "Are we all good?"

"I am if you are," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I am too."

"I do love you," she said. "But in a different way than I thought. I love you like a best friend. That's how it should be."

"I agree."

She hugged him tightly. "See you soon. For the wedding," she said, winking.

Remus smiled back.

Little did any of them know of the turmoil Isis was carrying with her. It was best left alone.

They boarded the train, Isis waving to them as they left.

They all watched silently as Hogwarts disappeared behind them. The sun fell of the horizon, leaving the moon above the castle. The lights were all off. It was saying goodbye as well.

"We're off to new adventures," Lily said quietly.

No one spoke for the remainder of the trip home.

* * *

…

That was so hard for me.

I just want them to stay innocent at Hogwarts for ever. Isis is back for bit(;

What did you all think?

I'm sad. Was it too sappy? Don't worry, the bad shit won't start for a little bit. Isis is still in school, remember. It'll be happy for a bit. I didn't forget about Tonks, I just wanted to original pals, plus Frank.

If I went to Hogwarts, and I had to leave, I'd be a wreck.

Review, Pweez. Love you all! Another question from Lilli to include in your review—

How would you creatively ask a guy to a dance? If you're a guy, how would you want to be asked? I need ideas for my friend and I… please help!

THUNDRA- sorry bout ur valentines day:/ mine was just a normal day. i think its a cute holiday, even tho im single. i still get candy! and its adorable seeing all the other little couples. it wasnt too bad. i got a spongebob valentine from my BESTfriend, and some skittles from my intro to ed teacher. my alice-in-wonderland-obsessed friend gave me a teddy bear and chocolate. he got one for all his female friends. it was nice(:

LOVE,

Lilli.


	58. The Rainy First Day

Chapter 57:

Isis, sitting back in her room at school, flipped through the pages in a magazine. Aria had been acting strangely lately, but Isis ignored this completely, because she of course had her own problems to deal with, and those were vastly more important, she thought.

"Camping trip," she said aloud, giving herself something to look forward to. Orion hooted excitedly. Maybe one of Isis's normal, witch friends would bring along a nice female owl?

"Lily, and Annalynne, and Alice," Isis added, holding out her finger to Orion who nipped it appreciatively. "And James, and Remus, and Peter, and Sirius."

Orion hissed at that last name, but hey, he was rightly better than that Neil character.

Isis sighed and leaned back against her headboard. "Alice and Lily are coming to visit, too."

As much as the idea presented itself in Isis's head, the sheer work of all of it making her slightly nauseous. She was very obviously not okay most of the time, and Lily and Alice were on to her mood swings.

* * *

Annalynne set her trunk down in the hall of Grimmauld Place. "This feels nice," Annalynne murmured, wiping the rain off of her arms. The swell had started as she and Sirius were flying to home.

"This would be so much easier if we could just Apparate from the train station," Sirius had grumbled, but once Annalynne had convinced him that flying his broom home would leave more space in his trunk, he'd stopped arguing and put in his posters and other knickknacks in its place.

"It was nice before it started pouring, I will admit."

"Guess what?" Annalynne asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her long hair was extremely wet and she was creating a puddle on the floor.

"What?" Sirius asked, locking the door and peeling back the curtain to look outside.

"We're real witches and wizards now. We're a real couple, and we live together!" Annalynne said excitedly.

"We've been doing that for a while," Sirius said confusedly.

Annalynne wrapped a towel around his shoulders. "But now… I can make you breakfast in the mornings, and we don't have to do homework anymore, and you don't have to help me study, or anything."

"Will you really make me breakfast?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling. "A real breakfast?"

"Of course I will, but not right now, silly. It's late. Can we go to bed now?"

Sirius reached out and squeezed water out of a lock of silvery blond hair. "You're muddy! There's no way you're getting into _my_ bed like that."

"_Our_ bed, you dolt. Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked, chasing a still dripping wet Annalynne down the hall. Her bare feet made wet footprints on the aged wood, and she stopped in front of a window. Undoing the rusty latch, she pushed it open, letting a spray of water in.

"This is the easiest way to shower," Annalynne said excitedly, holding out her hand for Sirius. She climbed onto the roof, and he followed.

"We're going to get electrocuted."

Annalynne scrunched up her nose and giggled. She combed her fingers through her hair. "Go on, clean up!"

She pulled off her sweatshirt and wriggled out of her very soaked jeans, standing in the rain in her Quidditch t-shirt and underwear, which had owls on them.

"_Whoo_!" she shouted to the sky. Sirius pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"We have neighbors!"

Annalynne ignored him and put her hands on his shoulders. Thunder exploded in the air around them, and she flinched, but smiled all the same. The rain plummeted down over the roof. "I made a sort of checklist," she said.

"Like what?"

"I want to graduate," she said. "Done. I want to get married. Sort of almost done. I want to kiss you in the rain, like people do in especially horrendous romance movies. You, know, just to try it."

"Done."

* * *

James, Peter, and Remus entered their new flat, which was a little bit on the smallish side. Peter wandered into the tiny kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Nothing's going to be in there, Wormtail," Remus pointed out, pushing his trunk against the wall. "We'll eat later. Come on, help me get the beds in here."

James set a backpack on the floor, and extracted three dollhouse sized beds, then returned them to normal size. "Magic makes everything so much easier," he said happily, also taking out the table, four chairs, and some various linens.

They busied themselves putting everything where it belonged, including shoving James's bed into Peter's room, since he would be moving our shortly anyway, and in with Lily.

"What the bloody hell-? Where is this supposed to go?" James asked, holding up a strange looking sheet.

"You've never made a bed before?" Remus asked, stretching it over the mattress. "This one goes on top of the mattress, like that. Those other two go over that one, and then the blankets."

Peter was having a terrible time, seeing as once he got one side tucked under, the other side would snap up, and back and forth until he and James wrestled it down.

"What should we make for dinner?" James asked, looking through the bag of sparse groceries Lily had packed with him.

Remus took out a pot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove. "Let's boil this, and put some noodles in it… Wormtail, you run down the street and get some sauce."

Peter grabbed his sweatshirt that read GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH over the chest and ran out of the flat. It wasn't going so badly as he had thought, seeing as no one had died yet. Three of the most irresponsible and mischievous boys from school now living alone, _without_ any supervision was sort of tempting fate a little. The only thing that would have ensured certain eviction was if Sirius had come with them. Lucky for them, though they did wish he was there, Sirius was living with Annalynne.

Annalynne.

Peter sighed heavily. Poor Annalynne. She had trusted him, trusted everyone so fully. She was sweet, and imaginative, and truth be told, Peter had been in love with her all through third year, and partly into fourth. But that had also been the year he had met Lucius Malfoy.

The Dark Arts, and the first time he had ever been involved with them. Peter had avoided Malfoy and his posse for roughly a year after the first encounter, but he couldn't stay away forever. They needed him.

And now, Annalynne, the only one of the girls he had ever truly been close too—Isis thought he was a pig, Alice kept her distance, and even Lily sensed something off about him—was about to be killed, partly at his hand.

The only other man in his situation that he might think of was Snape, but even now, heavily involved in the dark arts, Peter still though Snape was a slimy greaseball, and he always would be.

It was _Snape._

The store down the street was cold inside, and Peter wandered down the isle, grabbing a jar of generic pasta sauce, paying for it with his meager amount of muggle money, and exiting the store. A light mist began to fall, and Peter sighed heavily, again, and continued doing so periodically until he began to climb the stairs back up to the flat.

Opening the door, he smelled smoke and immediately ran to open a window.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to see James dumping a roll of flaming paper towels into the sink.

The water hadn't boiled, but a different burning glowed bright red with use.

"This—this owl-for-brains put a flammable roll of towels on the wrong burner, then turned it on and caught it on fire," James said, running his hands under cold water.

Remus moved the pan and rolled his eyes. "Easy mistake."

"Not even!" James protested, dumping the noodles into the water and letting them sit.

Peter opened the jar of sauce and set it on the small table. When draining the pasta, Remus noticed it all sticking together in a glob of starchy mess.

"No one stirred it?" he asked, as James inspected the mess.

"It's fine," he decided. "Tomorrow, we start doing everything using magic. None of this muggle stuff—doesn't work."

So they assembled themselves around the table with forks and somewhat amusedly, somewhat sullenly etched pieces of noodle off and into the jar of sauce.

* * *

Lily and Alice stopped at Alice's house after Lily's, packing their things. They were going to stay with Isis, and hopefully shop for Lily's wedding dress. Lily wrote a short letter to James, and sent it with Alice's mother's owl.

They Apparated to Isis's school, sneaking past the cranky looking woman in the front office.

"Do you think we'll all fit in that tiny dorm of hers?" Alice asked worriedly, hugging her coat more tightly around her.

Lily pursed her lips. "Well, I certainly hope so."

They climbed the stairs, dripping with rain, and reached the door marked _Isis and Aria!_. "Alohomora," Lily murmured, keeping the wand inconspicuously tucked in her sleeve. The lock popped up, and they let themselves into the room. Isis was at class, and Aria was nowhere to be found. Orion flapped excitedly around their heads.

"Nice to see you again, too!" Alice crooned in a high voice, stroking Orion's head once he simmered down.

Lily ran her fingers through her wet hair, and smiled at the beautiful creature.

"I hope James is alright," she murmured thoughtfully. "I can't picture him living by himself."

"I don't have to worry about that with Frank," Alice smirked. "He's living with his brother. And they're both a bit…"

"A bit…" Lily trailed off. "A bit have more common sense."

"Yes."

Lily shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she decided, sitting on the edge of Isis's bed. Alice played with Orion on the floor, and they waited for their friend to appear.

* * *

Isis walked along the path to the dining hall for dinner. Aria was already there, sitting in the corner. Lily and Alice would be arriving any moment, but Isis reminded herself that they were perfectly capable of letting themselves in.

"What's for dinner?" Isis asked, sitting beside Aria, whose head was in her hand. "What's wrong?"

Aria's body shook, and Isis realized with growing concern that her roommate was sobbing.

"What happened?" Isis demanded, turning Aria's face towards her own.

"Isis…" Aria said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I think… I think I might be… I think I'm pregnant."

Isis didn't let her face change but asked carefully, "Are you sure?"

Aria bent her head down and buried her face in her arms. Isis took that as a yes and rubbed Aria's shoulders soothingly. She glanced around the cafeteria, and when she spied a face that should not be there, looking in their direction, she stiffened.

Neil stood just outside the gate of the school, looking into the cafeteria.

"Is it Neil's?" Isis asked, not taking her eyes off of the boy.

Aria didn't answer but only pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up to shield her further from the rest of the world.

Neil walked hurriedly away.

Isis took this wordless answer, too, as a yes.

* * *

**Hey! You all thought I died, right? Just a hiatus between the end of Hogwarts and the beginning of the real world.**

**So, let's catch up. How have all my readers been? I'm a flake, I know, for ditching you all for so long. Read any really good FanFics lately that I should know about? How's summer?**

**Anyways, WHAT? Aria's PREGNANT? Am I suddenly becoming Secret Life on you guys? No, I had that planned for a while. **

**How do you think the three of our Marauders are going to survive on their own? I'll use them for comic relief, because the story's about to get dark. **

**Any ideas for some stuff between Sirius and Annalynne? I usually write them so well, but I'm hitting a wall:/**

**I forgot how much I love writing author notes! Also, I probably won't reply to many reviews, sorry! My parent's computer gets all the notifications from FanFiction, and I'm hardly ever on there. So I'll read your reviews from my laptop, reply if I can (I usually try really hard to, because I love your guys's feedback), and keep on writing. **

**It's SUMMER! After summer gym ends, I can definitely write into the wee hours of morning, ensuring some good chapters, because night is thinking time. Have any of you guys been watching Pretty Little Liars this season? Or Switched at Birth? I'm watching both those. They're good(:**

**RECAP: **

**Sirius/Anna ideas**

**How you've all been**

**Predictions? Sometimes you guys are DEAD ON. It makes me smile.**

**TV (because…that's what I watch a lot…)**

**REVIEWS! Does it suck? Have I been slacking? Are the characters personalities different or anything?**

**LOVE,**

**Lilli**


	59. Writing Letters and Buying Things

Chapter 58:

Isis wasn't very talkative that evening, Lily noticed as she curled up in her makeshift bed on the floor next to Alice. Aria slept underneath her blankets, completely hidden.

Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes. The noises here were different from the noises at Hogwarts. The lights in the hallways buzzed with use, and occasionally some hushed giggles and feet tapped along just outside the door. There wasn't as much… magic…

Lily fingered the frayed edges of her blanket. It was gold, and made of worn material. James had given it to her before she left, from his room at home. Laying there in the dark, Lily thought back to the dream she and James had both had—whatever it had been. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry him.

Soon.

* * *

James laid in bed, listening to Peter's snoring and the low music coming from Remus's room across the hall. The lingering scent of burning permeated the flat, and the crude dinner that they had eaten had done nothing more than make James hungrier.

He slipped out of his room and poked his head into Remus's across the hall. Remus was laying in bed and reading a book. His sandy hair was pushed up his forehead contemplatively, and he raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, Prongs?"

"I'm going to run down to get some food. Wormtail's fast asleep. Want to join?"

Remus shut his book and with a flick of his wand, stopped the music. "Sure."

They quietly walked down the stairs and out onto the street. The environment back in the muggle world was a culture shock to James, who remembered before they started walking too far to run back and grab muggle money.

James, wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch sweatshirt and flannel pants, appeared homeless, next to scarred Remus, who wore a black jacket and sweatpants.

"Look at us, two great wizards," James joked, tugging on the sleeve of Remus's sweatshirt.

"After all those hard years of training to fight evil, we can't even make dinner properly."

The neon sign of a café glowed across the street, so they crossed it, dodging cars. They sat in a booth in the corner, ordered some sandwiches, and drank some coffee.

"Well, it's no pumpkin juice," James murmured, clinking his cup with Remus's. "When Lily and I move, we're moving into a… quieter area, so we can use magic again." James fantasized about Lily teaching him to make decent tasting meals, and not burning paper towels, and mostly just being with Lily all the time.

"Lucky you, getting to hang your laundry with a flick of your wand. How are we supposed to wash our clothes, hm?" Remus asked.

James held up his hand, glasses steamed as he took another sip of the bitter drink. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, Moony. The bridge we're on right now is the eating sandwiches at midnight bridge."

"I like that bridge."

The café was desolate, except for a couple two tables away. They bent over a map, talking excitedly, and the girl had a backpack covered in souvenirs.

The waitress arrived with their food, looking tired and, set their plates in front of them. "Pay up front," she said shortly, giving them a forced smile and walking away.

"To being grown ups!" James cheered, grinning sarcastically and raising half of his sandwich before digging in.

* * *

Sirius and Annalynne sat cross-legged on the bathroom floor, drying themselves off. Annalynne detangled her hair and dried of Sirius's floppy dark hair with a towel.

"Isn't that a better way to clean?" Annalynne asked, staring dreamily at the storm raging outside.

Sirius grinned and pulled shut the window over the bath, blocking out the thunder. "Absolutely."

Annalynne changed into her moose pajamas and Gryffindor spirit shirt. The lion on the front seemed to clash with the moose (Mooses? Meese?) on her pants, seeing as in nature, one would surely maul the other. Sirius pulled down the poorly made blankets on the bed, and Annalynne turned off the light. The stars were still visible beyond the rain clouds, and Annalynne was reminded of the both of them in Sirius's tiny bed back at Hogwarts.

She laid her head on his chest and pulled the blankets tightly over her shoulders. Her damp hair tickled Sirius's face lightly. The storm outside raged on, threatening to completely destroy the old house, but it was strangely peaceful.

Even knowing that she didn't have over four years left, Annalynne decided that she had never been more content in her life, there in that moment.

* * *

Tonks, back in her room at home, was putting together a puzzle. It was supposed to be of a flower, or something. Her mom had picked it up somewhere, and seeing as there was nothing else to do at that hour in the morning, Tonks had closed her blinds and turned on the desk lamp in the corner of the room. She changed into the yellow and black Hufflepuff long-sleeved House Cup t-shirt and blue pajama pants and set up camp on the floor. With puzzle, bowl of ice cream, thermos of cold pumpkin juice, and blanket, she set to work.

She imagined what Remus was probably doing just then. Most likely still up, laughing with James and Peter and whoever else he was living with. They had probably stayed up late, watching Quidditch or something, and hanging out with the girls.

Tonks sighed crankily. She was still just and ickle Hogwarts student, home for the summer holiday. Whatever. She slid in the last piece of the border, and began sorting the pieces apart that were to go in the middle.

The ice cream in her bowl was melting, so she slurped up the meltiness, and swished her feet against the floor. Where was Remus living again? Tonks looked through the list of addresses and numbers she had gotten from graduating friends. Alice's was at the top, naturally the largest.

Remus's was squeezed in careful print at the bottom, next to James' and Peter's.

Abandoning the unfinished puzzle (which was not progressing too hotly anyway), Tonks grabbed a piece of crumpled parchment from her trunk and a quill, and began to write a note.

Despite her infinite wisdom, Tonks had never been good at writing. She scratched down some words, then crossed them out again. Grabbing a new paper, she decided to just make a list.

She lamely finished it with _Have a good summer!_ and then printed her name.

She crept across the hall into the kitchen, where her father's prized owl sat preening in the moonlight. The owl and Tonks had never cared much for each other, so after tying to letter onto the owl, Tonks was quite bitten up.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed and returned to her puzzle.

Three or four hours later, she disappointedly realized it _was_ a flower.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Aria slipped out of the room and down to wherever she disappeared to during the day, and Isis gave her a small smile. Lily woke up completely entangled in the blanket, and Alice had somehow shifted towards the closet in the night.

"Come on!" Isis chirped, awake and dressed and ready to go.

Alice moaned tiredly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Lily, free of the blanket, crawled over to her backpack, which held clothes and a hairbrush.

"I say we go into town first. They have a bridal shop there."

Alice had a very real shock of de je vu as she sat in front of Isis's mirror, remembering what had only been a few months ago in their room at Hogwarts. Annalynne not being present wasn't unusual, as she usually traipsed down to breakfast at the crack of dawn.

Once dressed and presentable, Isis led them down the hall and off campus.

"Where to first?" Lily asked, linking her arm with Isis's. Alice grabbed the other arm, and they walked down the streets and into town. It was warm that day, a sign of summer. Isis led them into a shop called _Charlotte's Bridal_ and immediately began finding dresses for Lily.

Alice found some dresses of her own, though she figured they weren't exactly Lily's style. "Please try mine first!" Alice begged, holding out a dress with puffy sleeves and a long train.

"I don't know…" Lily said, but seeing Alice's face, took the dress and huffily walked to the dressing room. She wrestled with it for a while, and after zipping it up, stepped out and posed dramatically.

Isis didn't sugarcoat much, and simply burst out laughing, and which Lily blushed but smiled anyway.

"Alright, alright," Alice admitted putting her hands up. "Not your style."

"Here," Isis said, still laughing as she handed Lily a dress. It was large and fluffy, but pretty. Lily put it on and surveyed her own reflection.

It was a line, and more fabric gathered at the bottom, creating a more regal Lily. Careful beading accented the top part, and it was sleeveless.

Lily stared at herself in the mirror, mouth slightly open. This was a whole new Lily. She was no longer the nerdy Hogwarts student that spent her time comfortably dressed in the library. She was… Well, she was _pretty_.

"Come out, Lily," Alice called excitedly.

When Lily stepped out of the dressing room, Isis smiled proudly. "I like it."

"I _love_ it," Alice sighed, reaching out to touch the veil-material that spread over the bottom part of the dress.

Lily turned around, looking at it from all angles.

"Wait," Isis said, standing up. She dug around in her bag for a clip, and pulled Lily's hair back from her face. She pushed Lily's chin up, and pulled her shoulders back. "Stand proudly."

Lily looked at herself now, commanding attention (which she rarely ever did, since she was, you know _Lily Evans_) and grinned shyly.

"I'm going to buy it."

"You know, if it wasn't such a beautiful dress I'd be upset you weren't trying on more. But it's perfect."

Lily changed back into her clothes as Isis and Alice zipped the dress into a garment bag. After it was paid for, Isis took them down the street to a coffee shop. It buzzed with campus students, and Lily felt kind of ridiculous carrying a wedding dress in.

"Now, to plan the reception." Isis ordered three drinks, and pulled out a pad of paper. "And before you say anything, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Lily asked, absently doodling flowers on the corner of the page.

"There's a tiny church by my beach house," Isis said. "It's old, it's regal, and perfect for you and James. If you got married there, you could have the reception at the beach house. It'd be great."

"So I take it this camping thing isn't going to happen?" Alice interjected. "With Aria?"

Isis sighed. Aria. "I don't think so. Aria's not been feeling herself these days."

"I think the church is a great idea," Lily said. "Write that down. I'll tell James about it later."

"What are the colors?" Isis asked.

"James likes dark blue, and light blue. So do I."

"Wonderful, because the water is already blue," Isis said happily writing it down. "Leave it to me, Lily. It's going to be fantastic."

* * *

Remus was the first one awake in the morning, and intercepted two owls that were dive bombing their window. One letter was for him, from a sterling colored owl with piercing eyes. The other was for James, so he set it on the counter.

Remus sat down and opened it up. It was written on crinkled parchment and in scrawly feminine handwriting.

_Dear Remus,_

_I do not write good letters. _

He laughed at that and smiled.

_So instead of writing a long letter, I just made a list. Mind you, it's about two in the morning where I am writing this right now. I decided to make a list of the fun stuff I did with you this year, because I miss you, I guess._

_1. You signed my cast Remus John Lupin, and I wrote 'Moony'_

_2. You helped me back up off the floor after I tried to be cool and walk with a cast, and then couldn't get back up on my own._

_3. You kissed me once._

_4. We were stuck in the Ministry of Magic with Dementors, but we kicked their butts._

_5. We hung out sometimes, randomly._

_It's a pretty short list, I guess. Happy graduation, also._

_Have a good summer!_

_Tonks._

Remus sighed and began to write a reply. Being away from Hogwarts, if only for a day, made him feel like a man, and he was going to take charge like one.

Lily and James' wedding was coming up. Sirius and Anna were getting married. Surely, Alice and Frank were going to follow soon.

And he was still single.

He heard James wake up just then, and snapped back to rational Remus, putting the note elsewhere.

Next time he could think, he'd write.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Remus asked, watching as James walked down an unfamiliar street. They were in Godric's Hollow, and Peter was lagging behind.

They'd managed to make a decent breakfast of cereal, and they weren't starving. Dinner was the real challenge, but they'd defeated Dementors. They could manage hotdogs.

"This is the house I want to buy," James said proudly, finding the house he had seen in the dream. Peter squinted his eyes.

"Why this house?"

"It's just… special. I'm going to run down to the office and make a payment."

Remus milled around the yard, peering up into a tree. It was a nice house. Maybe one day he'd have a nice house of his own, with a wife, and maybe a kid or two.

No, just one.

Glancing down at his scarred arms he corrected himself again.

None. What kind of sick monster would he be if he brought a werewolf into this world?

It was just cruel, a little baby werewolf. He snapped out of his reverie as Peter tried to outrun an angered wasp.

Remus flicked out his wand and muttered "_Stupefy_" and the wasp fell to the ground.

There was no way in _hell_ Remus Lupin was going to have a kid.

* * *

**Two chapters? IN ONE DAY? I am a writing genius… just kidding, I'll probably flake again in a week, not going to lie, but I will finish the story. So, plans for my summer! Going to Luddington, Michigan for vacation. I'm going to try to beg the Interlochen scholarship office to let me come to camp next year(: I really want to go, you have no idea. Also, going to chill around my town, bike to the library, dance and swim and stuff. **

**It's going to be a nice time. **

**Oh, and write fanfiction. Silly me! Time for dinner! I made cobbler for desert…**

**I decided that if I flunk college when I eventually get there, then I can still survive trying to be a housewife I guess. Cooking! Cleaning! I've been practicing(:**

**BTW, I read My Immortal… the infamous fanfic….and I listened to the dramatic readings on YouTube.**

**Oh… dear…. Generally I don't slam writing because everyone has they own style, and they're entitled to that… but chatspeak? Really? "OMFG Noooo!" said Vampire Potter.**

**If you haven't read it yet, do so. You might lose a few IQ points reading it, but it cheered me up. Hilarity. **

**Review please! **

**Love, **

**Lilli**

**PS as a side note, a graduate from my school died in a car crash last night. So... I don't know, I'm into prayers for the family, but if that's not your thing, just send some good energy their way. RIP Matt.**


	60. I Guess We're Okay

Chapter 59:

Lily and Alice stood in front of the school with Isis, everything packed away nicely in a bag. How might one fit a wedding dress in a backpack? Expansion charms, Lily had perfected hers.

"See you at the wedding, and hopefully before then," Lily said, hugging Isis tightly. "I miss you a lot, Isy. Owl me."

"I miss you, too, Lily. I'll keep in touch."

"And you're okay? With, you know… The full moon?" Alice whispered.

Isis nodded. "I have…. Stuff. I'm fine." She hugged Alice and then waved at them both.

Orion flew to land on her shoulder and hooted happily.

Lily and Alice Apparated back to Alice's house. Alice's room was still a disheveled mess, so Lily decided to help her clean for a while. "You can't throw your stuff all over the place like this when you move out. You'll be buried alive!"

"Not even," Alice scoffed, shoving a bundle of shirts into her closet. "It's fine the way it is."

"Whatever you say," Lily murmured, folding up Alice's Hogwarts robes and putting them in a safe spot. "I should get back home. My parents want to see, you know, attack me with hugs and stuff and probably rules before I get married. I'll owl you," she said, hugging Alice and Apparating back to her own room, which was cleaner by far.

Lily tried to imagine not living here anymore, in her tiny bed with the squeaky white metal frame, the checkered yellow bedspread and the old wooden dresser.

She remembered sleepovers in that room with Petunia, back when they were still friends. It wasn't really a sleepover, since they both lived in the same house anyway, but switching rooms was still cool. She remembered, too, sitting on the floor by the window with Severus, who had once been only the shy and awkward boy down the street. He used to come by in the afternoon, stay with Lily as they discussed Hogwarts, or James Potter, or adventures, until Lily's mother sent him back down the street for dinner.

Lily sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, which still creaked satisfyingly. Did she miss Sev?

Well, now that she was out of school, and petty arguments and drama, she could say that maybe… Maybe she did.

She glanced out her window as the streetlamp came on, signaling the set of sun. She shrugged on a grey jacket and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Mum… I'm home, but I'm running out for a bit."

"Be safe Lily," her mother called, running to meet her halfway out the door and kiss her temple.

Lily started off down the street, alone in the warm summer evening air, to Spinner's End.

* * *

_Dear Tonks,_

_The letter was indeed poorly written. You forgot some important things, I thought. I'll finish your list._

_6. When I rescued you from certain doom at the Lestrange house_

_7. When we made that certain potion for a certain friend_

_That's all I have. Summer's been nice, so far. Almost burned down the new place, because none of us know how to cook or clean or anything. I didn't see you after school ended. Miss you too._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

Annalynne was alone that morning. Sirius had gone out on some mission to buy food for breakfast, so Annalynne set about exploring the house. She sat in her lab for a while, tinkering with things. She wrote down the things she thought worked nicely, and assembled the notes into a neat pile.

"I could publish that one day," she said to herself, working on a spell that could possibly prove false a prophecy.

The problem, whereas most spells were pretty general, was that this one required very specific magic. And magic was hard to control. Annalynne, frustrated at times, still tried desperately because if it worked, it could mean a life with Sirius and her friends. Or at least, a longer life.

"I'm home," Sirius called from the front of the house.

"Down here," Annalynne replied, hiding her notes underneath the chair. "What'd you find?"

"This and that. I'll make lunch. Then… We should probably talk about… you know."

Annalynne sighed somberly. "I know."

The day that was fast approaching.

That dark day in which everything Annalynne knew would crumble around her.

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_Of course, how could I forget the time I was almost assassinated! Fond memories… Sounds like you're having a more exciting summer than I am, here holed up in my room. I completed a puzzle of a flower the other day. Today I did yard work. Tomorrow I'll probably spend the day brushing my teeth or something. I got my invitation to James and Lily's wedding today. Can't wait to see everybody again!_

_Formally,_

_Tonks_

* * *

The way to Spinner's End seemed shorter than Lily had last remembered, though it could have been due to the fact that she'd just grown up some.

Severus Snape's house was the one whose light was also buzzing like it was about to die.

Lily gently tapped her knuckles on the grimy door and stood back. Maybe this was a bad idea… Why did she keep coming back to him?

As smart as she was, she could not in any way answer this question for herself.

Severus Snape himself answered the door with a tired look on his face, that turned to excitement, that turned to wariness.

"Lily?"

"Hi…" she started. "Want to go to the park?"

Severus glanced behind him into his dark house, then back at Lily. "Sure."

Lily exhaled deeply as he turned to get his coat. They walked in silence down the street to the park by Lily's house.

"Why did you come here?" Severus asked, looking up at Lily. Even though she had repeatedly denied him, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world, he thought.

"I'm getting married in a few weeks—"

"I'm not coming to your wedding to _Potter_."

"I'm not asking you to, that'd be cruel. I just wanted to… clear the air I guess."

Severus sighed and sat down on a swing. "You used to be so… cool, Lily. Ever since Potter's gotten to you, you've changed."

Lily sat on the swing beside him and dragged her feet on the ground. "I'd believe that. But I honestly think I've changed for the better."

"I'd beg to differ," he muttered to himself. "Remember when we used to just sit out here, and you didn't look uncomfortable or ill whenever you looked at me? That's the _cool_ Lily."

"Well, now I'm grownup Lily," she countered. "What you're choosing to do with your life is wrong in my eyes, and I didn't want to be pulled down with you."

"So, instead, you're going to be James Potter's nice little housewife?"

"I want to be an Auror, actually."

She expected some rude quip in reply, but Severus only said, "I have no doubt you could do it."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily looked past him into the sunset, thinking for a flash of a second how life would be if she had never fallen in love with James Potter. But that all evaporated in a second, because she had, and she was not sorry at all.

"I mean, once we were all just little kids, even Petunia even though she was horrendous, and now it's everyone and his brother choosing sides of good against evil—"

"Just how things work, I guess."

"Aren't you worried, at all, about dying?"

Lily kicked off the ground and swung up into the air. "I'm not so much worried about myself, as I am about James. Or Alice or Frank or Annalynne or Sirius or Remus or Isis. They're the closest people in the world to me, and I can't imagine it without them. I know they'll protect me though. We'll all protect each other… you know, Sev, if you were to stop all this dark magic stuff, we'd protect you, too."

Severus scoffed and twisted the chains of the swing as he spun around. "Please, you'd be the only one who'd even make an effort. Black and Potter would put me in certain danger. Maybe Strauss would try, but really… this is what it boils down to. Childhood drama and stupid arguments and now our fates are sealed."

Lily didn't respond for a minute our two, just swung and let the summer noises assault her. As the sun set, a lone cricket began chirping. Two small families left the park where they were stationed on the other side, and a sprinkler system chuttered to life across the street.

"So, when's the wedding?" Severus asked, scuffing a hole in the dirt beneath the swing with the toe of his shoe.

"A couple weeks. It's at Isis's beach house, on the Mediterranean Sea. The colors are dark blue and light blue."

"Sounds like it's going to be nice," Severus said. In all honesty, the words hurt physically to say. But when she smiled genuinely (which was sadly, a rare exchange between them nowadays) it was pretty much worth it. "Did you get your dress and whatnot yet?"

"Yes, I got it two days ago," she said excitedly, stopping the swing. "It's beautiful, I think."

"I'm sure anything you wore would be," Severus said partially to himself, glad that she didn't hear.

"I can't believe school's over for good."

"I'm glad it is. Never had much fun there, anyway."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, then I hope you have more fun out here in the _real world_."

"I'll get by, I think."

"_Lily!_" came a cry from her house.

Lily smacked her hand against her face. "Ugh, my God, it's _Petunia_. I used to have genuine respect for that girl."

"I remember when she used to mock us all the time, you know, because we're cooler than her."

"Yeah, _that's_ why she mocked us," Lily laughed, standing up off the swing and leaning against the bar that supported it. "If I'm ever home, in these next couple of weeks before I move out, don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I won't. When everyone always talks about how kind and compassionate you are, they don't lie you know."

"_Lily April Evans!_" the shrill cry came again.

Lily clenched her teeth in annoyance. "I'm _coming_! God, Petunia. I really have to go, Sev."

He untwisted himself from the swing and stood up to hug her goodbye, which he wasn't sure was still oaky, but did anyway. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm in love with James Potter," she said, "but there will always, always, always, be a special place in my heart for you that he can't fill. You were my first best friend, and you practically brought magic to me."

"And you know how I feel about you," Severus answered, and they parted ways.

Lily, back to the safety of her room, and Severus back to his dark house. The sun set over the park, drowning the whole thing in moonlight.

It looked like the scene of 'The End', and sadly, Lily knew that was probably the last friendly exchange she would ever have with Severus Snape. She looked out her window that night, watching the two swings, side by side, still moving slowly in the nighttime breeze.

* * *

**Hey… that was depressing, right? I'm writing this over a breakfast of Lucky Charms (but only the marshmallows) and grape Crush. Likin' it? Hatin' on it?**

**Well, you know what to do! And I really appreciate reviews(: They're like Christmas. **

**Mmm, SUGAR! I'm going on an adventure today with my friends and this sugar is PUMPIN' ME UP, BABY!**

**Okay, we've come this far together, and if I get some good reviews, I'll tell you my real name in the next chapter! Because we all know Lillian is just my penname, though I sometimes think it may be my alter identity. **

**DUDE, WHAT? U2 CRUISE? XSiriusIsTheBestX made me a fan last year, and the radio just said something about the CONCERT and so now I'm screwed because it's in Canada and I am… not… **

**BTW, if you haven't read her stories, do. She's an especially good FanFic author, and When the Stars Go Blue inspired me to write Marauder fics such as this(: Why are my author notes always so long?**

**PROPOSITION: I'm writing a Draco fanfic, and I need help with it! Anyone interested, PM me(:**

**Love, **

**Lilli… or am I?**


	61. What the Future Promises

Chapter 60:

Annalynne and Sirius sat contemplatively at the table in the kitchen for a long while, not wanting to talk, but knowing they would have to.

"I've been thinking of names," Annalynne said finally. "For after I have to change mine, that is."

"What are they?" Sirius asked, doodling anxiously on a pad of paper.

"Anneliese Leigh. Sort of sounds like Annalynne, doesn't it? Or Aurora Lianne. Or a simple name, like Lucy Anne."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't think about that right now. Just… mechanics, okay?"

Annalynne sighed sadly, and nodded. "Alright."

"We're going to change your eye color, and your hair. Not color, just cut. You're most recognizable for your long hair."

"What color are my eyes going to be?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sirius attempted to be calm, and cool, and collected like he should, but the thought or Annalynne no longer having her big brown eyes was enough to break him. "Whatever color you want."

He bowed his head to look back at the senseless doodles, trying to look interested in the paper.

"How about… blue. A nice bright blue."

"Done," Sirius said, writing it down. "As soon as we get to the Hall of Prophecies, I'll hide."

"You'll be there the whole time?" she asked, taking his hand in hers, which she noticed was shaking slightly.

"Of course. And… I'll undo whatever she did. Alice is finding almost every healing potion she can, and I've been practicing countercurses, even the most obscure."

"And then what? Do I just… fly away on a broomstick?"

"You'll have to find someone to start a new life with. Get a new job. Change your whole self."

"And I can't come back and visit," she clarified sadly. "No one can know I'm alive."

Sirius shook his head and put down the quill. "After you're gone, Alice will take the polyjuice potion, and we'll have a funeral for you, and the Daily Prophet will see the body. That way it's more real. Then, Alice will change back and come home with us."

Annalynne worriedly thought of all the things that could go wrong. Sirius being caught, Alice being discovered, Annalynne herself being discovered, Sirius not being able to help her…

Annalynne backed her chair away from the table. "We're done for today. I can't do any more. Let's just… Let's go on a walk or something, okay?"

Sirius happily obliged, pushing himself away from the table as well. Annalynne began to walk away, and Sirius reached out his hand and pulled her back. He kissed her softly, then pulled away.

Annalynne looked confused, but happily so. "What was that for?"

"Just… thinking ahead. Proactively making up for lost time. That hasn't been lost yet."

Annalynne wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed his face. "Love you, too, Sirius."

* * *

_Dear Tonks,_

_I'm going to the wedding too. Of course, I mean, I've only been James's roommate for his past whole life. I weren't invited I'd be worried. Who are you going with? Alice or anyone?_

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

* * *

James and Peter leaned over the new wizard chess board, which was decorated with swords carved into the wood, and was actually a very nice set.

"God, I am just not good at this game," James grumbled. "You're killing me!"

Peter grinned mischievously and another one of his pieces attacked James's.

James threw his head down on the carpet. "This is just sad. Have you seen Moony lately?"

"He's been holed up in his room, owling someone."

"I hope it's Frank. Haven't seen him in awhile," James said thoughtfully, losing yet another game of wizard chess to Peter. "You know what, instead of sitting here ruining my pride, why don't we hang out with Frank today?"

"Prebachelor party bachelor party!" Peter said excitedly. "We should go to the Three Broomsticks, like old times. I've been out of the wizarding world too long."

"I feel exactly the same way, Wormtail. I'll owl Sirius, too."

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm going alone, as far as I know. Alice and Isis (not like she'd talk to me anyway) and Annalynne are all in the wedding. And Lily… well that's obvious. I'll probably just hang out for a little bit then find someone to sidealong Apparate with home, you know, since it'd be illegal for me to do it alone._

_Regally,_

_Tonks_

_PS I've been mocking you with my departings. Sincerely is so… sincere._

* * *

Isis and Aria sat in the scholarship office. "There's no way I can come here for college," Aria sighed.

"Have you talked to Neil yet?" Isis asked, filling out her application. She scrawled her name largely at the bottom, and put a star above all the I's.

Aria wrung her fingers. "I don't really know how to bring it up. It doesn't exactly flow into a conversation. And I think he knows something's up with me. He wouldn't support me or anything, 's _Neil_."

"Don't worry about him not supporting you," Isis laughed darkly. "I will see to it personally that he does."

"Good luck with getting in, Isis," Aria said, looking longingly at the seal at the top of the letter. "With one less contender, you should get right it."

"I hope so. Listen… I'm not mad at you, you know that, right?"

"I would be if I were you. I went behind your back, Isis."

Isis shook her head and wrapped her arm around Aria in one-armed hug. "No. I didn't have Neil back then. We weren't together. You're my friend, and Neil's the idiot father of your child. You come first, Aria."

"I don't believe that what I did didn't hurt you at all, Isis," Aria murmured sadly. "And I feel horrible. About everything. I really wanted to go to school here, you know that."

"I know."

Isis and Aria walked away from the scholarship office across the grounds. The air was warm and heavy, and summer was here. School ended in a two weeks. Isis took Aria's hand and pulled her down the street.

"Come here, I have something that might help."

* * *

Lily sat in her bedroom packing up her things. She'd need her clothes when she moved, no doubt. Probably could take the blanket on her bed. That might be useful, maybe. No, she didn't need her six or seven old coloring books or too small shoes.

She went through absolutely every last thing, packing it away into her trunk. Undetectable expansion charm, again. They were probably the most useful thing Lily had ever encountered. Lily sat down in front of the mirror, hairbrush in hand, detangling her hair, still damp from her shower.

Earlier in the evening, she had modeled her dress for her father, mother, and Petunia, surprisingly.

Then she'd cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, and then she'd begun to pack.

She looked around her tiny bedroom for the fifteenth time that day. It looked empty now, without all of the things that had made it unique. She had replaced the yellow quilt with James's gold blanket. It was unmade, and very unLily in its disorganized nature.

Her closet was gutted of clothes, and the small AM/FM radio that had been by her bed was playing quiet music.

The large wooden letters above her window seat that spelled _Lily April Evans_ looked back sadly.

On the other hand, Lily could positively not wait until they read _Lily April Potter_, though not necessarily above the window seat in her childhood bedroom.

"Lily, honey, are you still awake?"

It was her father.

"Yeah, Dad, come in."

The man of the Evans household entered his daughter's room. He had the same red hair as Lily, and though not the same brilliant green, the same warm eyes. "Haven't talked to you properly in a while."

"I know. I've been so busy lately, you can't even believe it."

"How's school? Erm, how _was_ school? You never went into much detail in your letters."

Lily leaned back against her bed. "I couldn't describe it to you in the letters if I tried. Did I even tell you what it looks like?"

"A very big castle with lots of rooms, which could mean a billion things," he laughed. "Though you were never the very descriptive type."

"Well, it _is_ a very big castle. And the Great Hall is kind of the heart of it, where all the Houses gather to eat meals, and where Dumbledore gives speeches. It's also where everyone gets sorted."

"Explain that to me again?"

Lily smiled and looked up at the ceiling, searching for words. "Well, Professor McGonagall would put a special hat on your head, if you were student. Then, it'd try to figure out what house you're supposed to be in based on your traits. Gryffindor, home of the brave. Hufflepuff, home of the loyal. Ravenclaw, home of the witty and intelligent. And Slytherin, home of the… pure blood."

"And you, my daughter, were sorted into the home of the _brave_? Should I be proud, or concerned?"

"Proud. Very proud. At least, _I_ am. Proud to be a Gryffindor, that is. The Gryffindor tower is where I lived. We have a common room, and separate girls and boys dormitories. You know Annalynne, and Alice, and Isis. They were my roommates."

"I already knew that much, Lily flower," he said, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm not that out of the loop."

"Of course you aren't, Dad. Then there's the boys, who roomed together, too. They got into trouble a lot. You would've fit right in with them, if you were our age. Mom, I think, might've been a Hufflepuff."

"Tell me about these boys and the trouble they got in. Tell me all about this year. I feel like I'm missing something big about you."

So Lily regaled him of tales of Hogwarts, and father and daughter caught up into the early hours of morning, and which time Lily fell asleep on the floor by the mirror. Mr. Evans covered his daughter with the gold blanket that had been ever present since she returned home.

God, was he going to miss her.

* * *

**So, some Lily and her dad action. I feel like fathers and daughters should have strong relationships, even if myself and my dad don't. **

**Did you like this chapter? I did. I liked writing it. It seems like these chapters are getting more and more somber. Review, pretty pretty please. Even if you just say 'nice' or 'what the hell?' or 'well…that sucked' or 'good' I JUST LIKE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK!**

**And thanks to you who have favorited this story(: It means a lot… WOW chapter 60 already? And it's only taken 2 or 3 years, right?**

**Love you all,**

**Lilli.**

**PS Oh my God, I just finished writing Annalynne/Sirius wedding scene. I think it's really great. Wow, took a lot out of me. God. Sadness.**


	62. Tonight

Chapter 61:

Annalynne and Sirius sat alone in their kitchen. Kreacher had been becoming more and more attached to Annalynne, who would always greet him with a respectful nod of the head.

"James and Lily… married in _two_ _days_." Annalynne shook her head and scratched pieces of wood off the table. "She's going to be so beautiful…"

"Two days," Sirius said. "Let's go tonight."

Annalynne jerked her head back and looked at him strangely. "Go to the church? Sirius… No one will be there."

"No, you and I. We'll go tonight, get married. We'll be back in time for their wedding."

Annalynne tapped her fingers on the table. "Just the two of us?" She liked the sound of that, and James and Lily could be the stars of their wedding. "No decorations, no anything. Just us two. Alright?"

"Yes. I have to go take care of some things first then…" Sirius looked the other direction. He was planning his own wedding, and he would make sure it exceeded Annalynne's expectations.

Annalynne stood up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I have to go see my dad. And Leo. While I'm still a Strauss, I mean."

She turned on the spot, and was all of a sudden standing in her old room at home. It was mostly empty now, except for a few things here and there. She could hear her dad downstairs, making something for dinner. She bounded down the stairs excitedly and ran into the kitchen, scaring him.

"Dad! I'm home!" she squeaked, throwing her arms around him.

"Annalynne! Don't scare me!" he gasped, catching his breath and returning the frying pan to the stove. He had intended to hit the intruder with it, but stopped when he saw his bright-eyed daughter. "What prompted a visit?"

She kissed his cheek and then hopped up to sit on the counter. "Well… Actually… Where's Leo? I have to see him too."

Leo appeared from upstairs at that moment, his similarly light hair mussed. "I just woke up, then I heard _you_."

Annalynne grinned in her usual Cheshire cat manner, scrunching her nose. "Come here, you."

She hugged him tightly, too.

"So… As I was saying. What prompted this visit?" Her father stood over the stove, heating up some ground beef.

"Well…" Annalynne started nervously. "Dad, Sirius and I are engaged, as you know."

Her father nodded. After one random meeting, he had approved of the boy. He was a good, strong young man for his daughter. And he had a nice sense of humor.

"Tonight we want to get married. Just the two of us."

Both sets of male eyebrows were raised, though Leo's more out of confusion. "Why alone?"

"Just because," Annalynne murmured. "I mean, is that alright with you? Not that I wouldn't just do it anyways. Oh, Lord, I sound out of line. Dad, I'm asking you to be alright with it. Alright?"

"Annalynne… Don't you want a nice wedding? With your family, I mean?"

Annalynne looked down at the floor. That's what she _had_ wanted. A big, lovely wedding like Lily and James. But that was impossible, what with Bellatrix and the future. It had to be quiet. "It's better this way."

"As long as you're happy, flower," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Will you come back at visit me soon?"

Annalynne took his hand and matched hers to it, making a star out of their fingers. "Of course, Papa. And you too, Leo."

As she left her house, a whole mass of butterflies erupted in her stomach. Everything was going to be different now.

* * *

_Dear Tonks,_

_Would you like to attend the wedding with me?_

_-Remus_

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_As your charge? Please don't feel obligated to be my escort._

_-Tonks_

* * *

_Dear Tonks,_

_No, I'm not asking to babysit you! Will you go _with_ me? As my date._

_-Remus_

* * *

"It's just going to be us. Nothing fancy. No audience. Just us in a forest. No decorations," Annalynne insisted yet again.

"I know, I know," Sirius replied, lacing his fingers through hers. Annalynne was wearing a white dress, not a wedding dress. It was long, and brushed against the forest floor. The fabric was gauzy, and was strapless. She looked like a fairy, and her hair was long and hung in loose curls down her back.

She had taken special care weaving light blue flowers into her hair, and tucking half away from her face with a silver clip.

Annalynne wore no shoes.

Sirius had taken to a similarly casual dress code, wearing black dress pants, but a plain white button down shirt over them, untucked. A black tie hung loosely around his neck.

Despite Annalynne's wishes, Sirius had come to the forest earlier. He strung tiny lanterns into the trees around the clearing, illuminating the small patch of emerald grass like carpet beneath their feet.

"Sirius…" Annalynne murmured, looking around her. Annalynne Strauss did not cry over anything, ever. Until then, when a single tear traveled down her pale cheek. The moon hung in a crescent above them, and Sirius pulled her to the center of the clearing.

"I don't really know how to conduct a wedding… Or even what to say," Sirius began, looking down at his feet. "All I know about what we're even doing is that I love you, and I want you to know that I love you forever. Even if you end up with someone else in the future, I'm yours."

Annalynne smiled softly, nothing like her usual Cheshire cat grin. "I love you, too. I, Annalynne Sophia Strauss, take you, Sirius Orion Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in weakness and in strength, until death do us part."

"And I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Annalynne Sophia Strauss, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness, in health. For richer, for poorer. In weakness and in strength, until death…" Sirius took a slow breath in, squeezing his eyes shut to stop what was inevitable. "Until death do us part."

Sirius ground his teeth saying the last part, nervously trying not to appear weak in front of her. What kind of man cried at his own wedding when the bride wasn't even wavering?

Annalynne sensed this, and regardless of Sirius' pride, stepped forward to wrap her arms gently around his neck. "I now pronounce us husband and wife," she said quietly. Though she couldn't see his face, she felt him shake, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

They stood like that, together in the moonlight for an indefinite amount of time.

The presence of her was so right. There was no way he would survive if she left him, he thought. He had never held her so desperately before, just holding her, keeping her close.

Sirius breathed deeply once, and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "May I now kiss the bride?" he asked, trying for a lighter, joking voice, but failing. Annalynne smiled anyway and nodded.

"Please do."

With a hand on her waist, and the other framing the side of her face, Sirius kissed Annalynne Black. A slight breeze picked up then, and Annalynne moved her hands to his face and squeezed her own eyes shut to hide the fact that she, too, was crying.

Just a little bit, and she told herself it was expected anyway, though she thought most brides didn't cry for fear of losing what they were so happy to have finally achieved.

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to. _

_-Tonks_

* * *

As she laid beside her husband that night, Annalynne watched him sleep. He was so worriless as he slowly breathed in and out.

Before, she had been so excited to commit to him, but now she was just scared. Scared of the day when she'd have to leave him. She tried to talk herself out of it, tried to concentrate on the good things of that night—and there were many—but all she could picture was herself alone, without him.

Annalynne rolled onto her side, head propped up by her arm. "I love you," she said quietly, pulling the blanket up over her bare shoulders and his torso. Her blond hair fanned out behind her head, and she held one of his hands in both of hers.

Who knew that love, as great and powerful as it was, could leave her feeling so hollow, and so sad?

* * *

**There you go(: Please, please review this chapter. If no others, this one. It was hard to write.**

**Love,**

**Lilli**


	63. Dawn of the New Life

Chapter 62:

Alice Jones was the kind of girl you did _not_ want to mess with. Dumbledore had been calling she and Frank forth often. Her sparrow Patronus had become more of a fierce contender than even larger animals.

Frank stood beside her, the lion he produced chasing playfully after the tiny sparrow as it flitted ahead. They were keeping tabs on Bellatrix Lestrange. After she had returned to Hogwarts for the last week, Alice had seen her watching Annalynne closely, and it sent chills down her spine. She had begged Dumbledore to let her at least investigate.

She and Frank and Edgar and Violet Bones had been on surveillance for the past week and a half. They would also be present at Lily and James wedding, just to make sure it was a day of happiness, and not of unplanned surprise attacks.

Alice sat on a street bench, legs on Frank's lap, chewing on a piece of gum. "We're doing pretty well for not being certified Aurors," Alice said brightly, scanning the crowd casually. She wasn't working that day, but she still had the reflexes ready.

Frank tapped his hands on her knee caps absently, enjoying the summer day. Tomorrow they would Apparate to Isis's house, which, according to Alice was the second best place on earth.

After all of the battles, and life and death situations, Frank honestly felt kind of silly being so excited about attending with Alice. His _girlfriend_ Alice. Although she would be in the wedding, alongside Annalynne and Isis, he would still get to be with her most of the night.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" he asked, pulling on one of her stray curls.

Alice shrugged. "Probably earlier in the morning. You know, just so we get there on time. I can't wait."

She leaned her head back to feel the sun. As happy as she was for Lily and James, it kind of bummed her out that it wasn't she and Frank getting hitched. It wasn't that she doubted he wanted to… He just hadn't asked.

In reality, he was scared to. Alice Jones… well she was the best. She was pretty, resourceful, sweet, funny, good at almost everything, and she was with _Frank Longbottom_. He doubted himself.

And besides, he liked the idea of having a girlfriend. It was laid back, nice, and he couldn't afford a house or anything anyway.

He loved her, but it was best to take things slow for the both of them.

* * *

Isis had busied herself in planning Lily's wedding all week, but now she had to go outside and face the world.

Neill Menken happened to unfortunately be passing by building C at that exact moment. Isis saw him without Aria, who had left an hour ago to talk things over with him.

"Where's Aria?" Isis demanded.

Neill looked bitterly in her direction. "What does it matter to you? You hate Aria."

Isis gasped, crossing her arms. _Hate_ Aria? Not even close. "How could you say that? I love Aria."

"Oh, please, Isis, you're jealous of her. I know you like me. Most people do."

Isis advanced a step, most of her listlessness having melted away in severe determination to defend her roommate. "I don't know _why_, though, Menken, because you're obviously not worthy of _any_ girl. Listen to me when I say that I will aid Aria Paver in whatever she needs, because I'm her friend. She doesn't deserve scum like you. She's going to go great places, and you should be along with her, for Aria _and_ for your child. It's not okay that you go on with life and leave her alone. She's willing to compromise. She's giving up dance for this baby. And what are you doing? Running away like a _peevish little RAT!_"

Isis clapped her hand over her mouth when with the last words came a sudden release of magic that she couldn't control. A tree across the way snapped in two and a storm cloud began to thunder over their heads. _No, no, no, not like my mother, _she begged.

Neill glanced sacredly around himself, then angrily at Isis. "A hypocrite, that's what you are. You go around behind her back, you _wanted_ me, and you knew I wanted her."

"Stop _telling_ me what I think! I tell _you_ what I think, you little cockroach. You go find her now, you go tell her you'll help her, and then you _do_ help her! I know boys like you Neill, and you never end up where you think you will. I am capable of so much, Neill Menken, and you are _not_ prepared. You _will_ stay with Aria, and you _will_ be good to her, so help me God. I'll come find you if you don't, and I'll unleash all I've kept inside!"

Thunder clapped dangerously close to them, and Isis took a deliberate step forward. Aria appeared just then, running to find Neill.

"I've been looking for you!" she shouted, noticeably crying. "Don't run away from me, please."

But Neill had already taken off sprinting back down the street.

Aria put her hand over her mouth. Isis's storm receded, and the sky became blue again. "He's not going to come back," she said sadly. "God, I've screwed everything up."

Isis put her arms around Aria. "I think you'll be alright. Really, I do. If you ever need help, you know where to find me, Aria."

* * *

James, Peter, and Remus sat in their flat that morning, drinking poorly brewed coffee that was not quite as black as it should have been. Remus groggily glanced out the window, the fifth or sixth time that morning, in hopes of spying the owl.

He had sent messages to Tonks into late last night, and after the owl had protested and fallen asleep somewhere in between, he had been waiting desperately for an answer ever since.

James, on the other hand, had been up late last night for a different reason. He had laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the rumble of Peter's snores, and the faint music through the wall. After all this time following Lily Evans around, harassing her, loving her, dating her, he was going to _marry_ her. The idea, every time he thought it, made his whole body seize in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. His nerves were wreaking havoc on him.

Lily Evans.

Lily April Evans.

It was… It was not real. It couldn't be. Of course, he was sure, back in reality, that she loved him, and he certainly loved her. But then when the nerves came, everything crumbled to another horrible alternative.

What if she backed out at the last minute?

What if she suddenly decided she was a lesbian?

What if she caught a horrible disease and died?

That was stupid of course, since Lily didn't like last minute things, and you couldn't _become_ a lesbian, you were born one, and no disease traveled that quickly.

Or could it?

Back and forth, back and forth, and now, sitting in front of his coffee James realized that _tomorrow_ was the day.

Tomorrow.

"You okay, Prongs?" Remus asked tiredly, sipping some of his coffee.

"Perfect. Peachy. Fantastic." James' voice cracked slightly on the word 'peachy' and he tried to cover it up by gulping hot coffee, which was just plain _painful_ and stupid.

"Come on. You're cracking," Peter pressed. "You look ill."

"I'm _fine_," James insisted stubbornly. "Just nerves is all, you know. Nerves."

Remus stood from his chair and wandered to the window. "As soon as my owl returns, I'm contacting Sirius, and we're all going out for a last second bachelor party. And you're going to feel one hundred percent better."

Though James highly doubted this would help anything, he nodded gravely.

* * *

**Hey there everybody! It's me… Really, I haven't died. I've just been busy. So… getting close to the wedding. I'm stuck between doing two things, and you should help me decide(:**

**THING NUMERO UNO: Perhaps I can just keep going on with the story as is, because I'm already so far. Updates will be far and few at a time, but if you're okay with that, then I encourage you to tell me so(: The problem with this is that I barely have time to write, and sometimes I feel like working on my other project. Which brings me to …**

**THING ZWEI: I can take down the story and repost it as I edit it, which I have done before, and trust me, it ultimately helped HEAPS. The problem with THIS solution is that I really don't think I'll get so involved with this story again, and it might just die, which I REALLY, REALLY don't want, because I love writing this, and I'm determined to finish this story! It'd be super great if you guys could tell me what you think.**

**Also, great YouTube video, probably the best FanVid I've seen for Harry Potter. It's called Harry Potter The War, and it's by agentofCHAOS13x. It's really great, check it out.**

**Also, let's discuss the final movie(; PM me, I love hearing from you!**

**Love,**

**Lilli**


	64. My Fifth or So Apology

Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's blatantly obvious that I reached a massive writer's block. Literally about the size of Lockhart's ego. That's a pretty damn big writer's block. Anyways, I apologize so profusely, and I honestly don't know when I'll get a chance to finish this. I might go back and fix the previous chapter so that it's easier to writer from. It currently is just not sticking with me... Lately I've had school, ballet, work, and theater to contend with, and writing has just been so difficult to get in to. I'm sorry! If you really love this story (no blame if you just don't care), then please bare with me. Far and few the updates will be, but I said I'd finish this story, and I will. I'm basically writing this to let those of you who still care that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth.

Well, that's it I suppose.

Kisses,

Lillian


End file.
